Fell From My World (A Naruto Story)
by loveisforrrent
Summary: Naruto fanfiction. A girl falls from her world (the world we know...) and finds herself in the Naruto world. She joins Team 7, and her adventures follow the story from there. Her name is Tasura Ai, and Ai means love. Does Ai have a secret...why can she produce steam? Why is she inexplicably drawn to Gaara, and why does Naruto feel someone she's known her whole life? (With a sequel)
1. Chapter 1: Fell From My World

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Naruto.**

You know, back in the old world, I guess I always _had_ felt a little different.

When I was a little kid, I used to sit on the white steps in front of my house on the west coast of Florida, and feel the sprinkle of rain on a warm afternoon, and feel the ocean breeze travel through my hair, and see the bright green trees and grass become alive in the wind, waving at me. I would feel so inexplicably connected to the waves of the sea crashing onto the shore, to the orange and yellow flames of a blazing bonfire illuminating the night, to the streaks of white clouds strewn across the sky in shades of pink, purple, blue…that I would wonder…maybe I was meant for something else.

My life in one word? Dissociating. I had grown up in a wealthy family, sheltered from any broader perspective of life. A privileged life, but one I didn't ask for all the same. Did I realize I was lucky? Yes. But was I unhappy? Yes.

Friends came with the network, but I didn't really prefer their forced company. A small, private school kept me within the lines, surrounded me with other kids just like me. Boring, colorless, repetitive. Like the rest of my life.

And then one day it just happened…when I was only rhyme, without reason, **_I fell from my world._**

I remember the day like it was yesterday. I had woken up for school, rushing because I was late, throwing on the same boring school uniform consisting of white tights, a white, button-down cotton blouse, and a navy suede skirt. I didn't have time, so I ran a comb through my medium-length brown-highlighted-blonde hair and put a little mascara on my brown eyes' lashes.

I then ate the same boring breakfast: grapefruit and vanilla Greek yogurt. My driver honked the horn, and I ran out the door to get in the car. We stopped to pick up my two best friends along the way. _Just like every other day._

"Your outfit is _on fleek_ ," Marissa told me when she climbed into the backseat next to me. She had striking features – long legs, dark brown hair in a short stylish cut, distinct freckles, and red lips. I had known her for years so I was used to her model-like beauty by now.

"Thanks, it's Chanel," I replied robotically, like I had said this script a thousand times. Maybe because I _had._

"Can you tell I got my eyebrows threaded yesterday?" Marissa told me, leaning in close so I could get a good look.

I literally sighed out loud, already 100% done with today.

Then we got to my other friend's house. "Ehmagod, Megan, your dress is _mega_ foxy," gushed Becca when she saw me. "Ha ha, get it? _Mega_ foxy? Your name is Megan!"

"Funniest thing I've heard all day," I replied sarcastically, but neither of them caught it.

"It's Chanel," Marissa eagerly replied for me.

"Of course," Becca said, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears. Becca had bright blue eyes and a fair complexion, a perfect Barbie doll.

When I got to school, Tiffany Pearson was waiting by my locker. She was a popular eighth grade girl, long straight black hair and dimples. _She's going to ask me to her party tonight._ This life was too predictable.

"Hey, Meg," Tiffany said, shortening my name as if giving me some buddy-buddy nickname. _Did she think we were_ there? This was one of the only times we've spoken.

"Oh, hi, Tiff," I said, not even gauging her reaction and opened my locker, starting to pull out books I'd need for the first half of the school day. I think the reason people at school thought I was so cool was that I acted so nonchalant, but the truth was, I really _didn't_ care.

She briefly paused, startled at the greeting. Then she rushed on, "Anyway, I'm here to ask you to my party tonight. You can bring Becca, she's a babe…but not Marissa." She wrinkled her nose.

Marissa had just started dating Tiffany's ex-boyfriend two weeks ago, Bryan James. _Guess Tiff was bitter. But I'm not going to play her game. If she thought I was going to leave out one of my best friends, then she had a big storm comin'._

"If Marissa isn't invited, I won't be there," I said, closing my locker firmly. "We come in a pack. You know, BFFs? Besties for life?" I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes, but I had to speak her language.

The thing is, even though Marissa and Becca weren't exactly my soul sisters, if I was going to be loyal to someone in this dumb life, it was going to be them. In the first grade, when Tyra Pamela told me that my shoes were stinky and ugly, Becca told everyone that Tyra peed her bed every night to make me feel better. Two years ago, on a school field trip to St. Augustine, I ripped my shorts and Marissa had run to the nearest shop to buy me a new skirt to wear, totally breaking the rules. As naïve and shallow as they were, they were still my people.

I could tell Tiffany was thinking about it. If I was going, a lot of people would want to go. But she really hated Marissa for dating Bryan a month after they broke up. Tough call. I glanced at the clock, making it clear I wasn't about to wait all day.

"If it's an issue, it's totally fine," I assured her, starting to walk away. "I'm late for math."

"Bring her," Tiffany told my back, two seconds later. "I'll see you tonight!"

"See ya," I called breezily over my shoulder. Win. I just got invited to an eighth grade, and I made Tiffany Pearson also invite her worst enemy at the same time. The small joys from this life came from the small wins of justice.

Becca and Marissa were thrilled when I told them in gym that day. We had been playing volleyball. "Bryan is gonna be so excited!" Marissa exclaimed, running to grab her phone from her bag from the bleachers to text him that she had been invited.

"How'd you swing Marissa being invited?" Becca asked me, dodging a flying volleyball from the other side of the net. "I heard Tiffany's out for blood."

"I told her I wouldn't go if she didn't," I said, jumping up to spike a volleyball across the net.

It accidentally hit some girl in the face. I winced. "Sorry!" I called over. The girl waved a hand to signal she was okay.

"Let's keep our eye on her tonight," Becca said, looking unsettled. "I'm worried Tiffany's gonna seek revenge."

"Not on my watch," I said seriously, wiggling my eyebrows.

At lunch that day, I remember stopping by some kid's table. A kid I would never talk to. He wasn't popular. Not part of _our_ world. He had on some sort of cartoon on his computer. People were fighting, dressed like ninjas. Fire was flying everywhere. The people were running all over some forest, jumping off trees, yelling, attacking each other.

My eyes burned into the laptop screen, unable to look away. What had come over me? I barely even watched TV, all of the lives and worlds and fantasies that could never be mine. But this, I couldn't look away from.

"Megan, come on!" Marissa called to me impatiently from the entrance to the cafeteria. The kid whose computer I was staring at turned around suddenly and gazed at me, bewildered. He looked almost scared, probably wondering why Megan Killian was looking at him or his computer.

"Um. What is that?" I asked before I could stop myself, ignoring Marissa, pointing at the screen.

"It's…called Naruto," he said slowly, eyes wide. "It's…it's an anime." He looked around, like he wanted to know if others were seeing this. "I have books, too, called manga."

"Nar-u-to," I sounded out. "Interesting. I don't like TV much, but I might like to read about this."

He quickly dove into his backpack and pulled out a paperback book. "Here, take this. It's the first one."

"That's nice of you," I said, taking the book. I studied the cover. A blonde kid in an orange jumpsuit ( _what_ a fashion faux-pas – I loved it immediately) with blue eyes and whiskers on his face glowered at me, his arm stretched out in a powerful position. "I'll give it back soon."

"Keep it," he said, smiling at me. "Really."

"Well, thanks," I said, surprised at his generosity. Most people that weren't in my immediate friend group thought I was mean or bitchy or intimidating. He had been really nice to me, for no reason at all. "It was nice to meet you…?"

"Martin," he said brightly.

I rejoined Marissa and Becca at the entrance to the cafeteria, who were staring at me like I was nuts. "Do you know him?" Becca asked, looking mortified. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," I said simply.

That night, Marissa and Becca came over without fail, without us having to make plans prior, and began getting ready for the party. "Bryan is _so_ cute," Marissa said, putting on a pearl necklace. "Earlier, he said he was luckiest guy in the world."

I instinctively rolled my eyes. I hadn't started getting dressed. I just laid on my bed, staring out the window. "It's raining," I commented, watching the droplets fall onto the glass and stream down like tears.

I suddenly remembered my dream last night. It had been the strangest thing. There had been this…creature. Nothing like an animal I'd ever seen before. It had been huge, as big as a tank, maybe even larger, and it had fur the color of white snow. Behind it were five, long white tails. "You can't stay there much longer," it had told me. "You have to come back." And the last thing I remember before I woke up was this overwhelming feeling to go wherever this creature was from.

Becca squealed when there was a clap of thunder, disrupting my reverie. It poured even harder, fat raindrops splattering on the road.

"The rain will ruin my hair," Marissa complained.

"First world problems," I muttered under my breath.

 _Had that dream meant something?_

"Do you think people will still show up?" Becca asked. "Because we don't want to be the _only_ ones who go."

I was still staring at the storm raging outside. "Let's go play in the rain instead."

"Are you crazy?" Marissa said loudly.

"No, seriously, let's skip the party," I said, turning to look at them. "Let's just go outside and play in the rain. We'll have even more fun here. Who needs Tiffany Pearson?"

They thought about it. Then Marissa said, "Ehmagod, let's take the _cutest_ pictures in the rain and post them to Instagram. We will be _the_ talk of the school on Monday if we ditch the party and were the only seventh graders invited."

Becca squealed in agreement. "Totally genius!"

We ran outside, feeling the humid, warm weather of late April in Florida. The rain was coming down pretty hard, and it thundered again, roaring across the sky.

"Should we be out here?" Becca screamed after a few minutes of us running around in my driveway, screaming.

The sky was growing darker, and there was lightning that seemed to get closer each time it flashed.

"Let's just take our picture for Instagram and go back inside and watch a movie!" Marissa agreed.

"My case is waterproof," Becca said, pulling her phone out. "Come on, guys!"

She took a selfie, pouting her lips. Marissa ran over and they took a picture together, laughing.

"Megan, get over here!"

I stood rooted to the spot, staring up at the pitch-black sky save for the grey threateningly clouds that lingered above. My mind was somewhere else…I felt distant from this reality…I closed my eyes, soaking up the water and the moment.

 _Take me. Take me away. I'm ready._

"Megan, are you okay?"

Then, it happened. A bright flash of light. The smell of smoke…or steam. My body tingled. My vision blackened completely. The ground disappeared beneath my feet, and I was flying. My mind soared through universes of color, stars, and geometric patterns.

I **fell** far, far **from my world.**


	2. Chapter 2: The AfterShock

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Naruto.**

I woke up.

In a tree.

In a pitch-black forest.

There were sounds of crickets chirping and frogs singing. The wind ruffled the trees as it blew by, making the leaves and branches brush against each other.

I thought I was dreaming. I looked around hazily, trying to discern my surroundings. Luckily a rope strapped me down, holding me to the branch, because I was convinced this wasn't real life and I wasn't _actually_ twenty feet above the ground in a tree branch.

After a minute of confusion, I started to realize it didn't really feel like a dream. My vision was too sharp, too aware of my surroundings. I pinched myself. _Okay, ow, that hurt._ I looked down at myself. I had a body that looked and felt real, but it didn't look like mine.

 _What on Earth…if I was even still_ on _Earth…_

My clothes. I had on a short-sleeved dark purple kimono with wide lavender lining, with a bow tied in the back holding it together, falling to mid-thigh. I had on high socks up to my knees that tucked into some type of running shoe. A headband hung around my neck with a big silver plate in the middle with the symbol on it. I immediately knew it meant "Leaf" even though I didn't know how I knew it.

 _Leaf? Does this somehow explain why I apparently reside in this tree?_

As I studied the headband, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I gasped, truly shocked. Big bright eyes, the color of the sea stared back at me, framed by a lovely face. My stomach turned at how delicate and achingly attractive it was. Then I noticed my hair. I felt it with my fingers as I looked, combing through it. It was long, wavy, and bright red. But something about it was so authentic - it didn't look like when Dana Pinkman in the eighth grade dyed her hair fire engine red last year and had looked so obviously fake.

"What is happening?" I said out loud, feeling panicked. It only made me panic more because my voice didn't sound like my own. It was higher-pitched and raspier. I started to move around in the tree, the rope become loose as I tried to break free.

"Hello, Ai," came a soft calm voice from…well, I don't know where. Within me? In my head? Who knew at this point? It could be God for all I know telling me I died. "So you came."

"Came where?" I asked back, out loud, praying for some type of answer.

I looked down at the forest below me, but for some reason, I didn't feel scared that I was so high up. It felt…almost natural all of a sudden. That was weird. I was scared of heights. Or used to be, anyway. I steadied myself on the branch, twenty feet up, and felt relatively stable.

"To the world in which you began in. It's too complicated to explain now. Your name is Tasura Ai. This is the key to unlocking the memory you have experienced here."

 _Tasura Ai._ Something about that name seemed oddly familiar. Ai meant "love," this I knew for certain. Then I knew it was mine; the name belonged to me. But how? _My name was Megan Killian_ … But even saying it my head, it didn't feel quite right anymore. _Megan Killian…Tasura Ai…_

Memories were passing through my brain, but it was this strange sensation where I recognized them, but didn't know if they were mine or not. I grabbed both sides of my head and squeezed hard. I closed my eyes, trying to understand what was happening.

 _A little girl with bright red hair with parents…parents that didn't look like me but loved me…training in a forest…_ this _forest…I was running around, kicking and punching, and my parents were laughing, praising me._

Those were _my_ parents? That was _me?_

How could I look like a totally new person? How could I be…seeing these memories of someone else inside _my_ head? Who was speaking to me in my mind? And for the love of the God, why was I sleeping strapped down in a tree?

"Did I…Megan…die?" I asked to whoever had spoken to me. "Kick the bucket? Peace out? Bite the dust? Pass my expiration date?"

"No. But you were hit by lightning in that other world. Right now you are experiencing **the** **aftershock** _ **.**_ **"**

I took a deep breath and searched my brain for all of the information I had on myself, organizing it into bite-size pieces to understand.

 _My name was Tasura Ai. I had red hair, blue-green eyes, and was often complimented for my exotic beauty, much to my own chagrin._ _I had no known family. I had been found alone in the middle of nowhere as a baby by an older ninja couple from Konoha. They had brought me back with them and raised me in their village. The Tasura couple that had raised me had been the last ones of their clan, and had never been able to bear children. So when they found me, they named me "Ai" because they vowed to love and raise me as their own blood._

 _As soon as I was old enough, I enrolled in the ninja academy in Konoha. Determined to become a strong ninja and make my adopted parents proud, I became the top of my class. But the day of my graduation, the day my parents were supposed to return from an A-rank mission, the Hokage told me they had died, murdered by a powerful ninja named Orochimaru._

 _I had been crushed. My whole world broke apart. Left all alone, I had decided to leave to set out on a journey to find something, something that might tell me about my past. The Hokage told me that in a year, if I returned to the village, I could become a Genin and join a team of three._

 _So I went…the last year I had been traveling and training my skills, practicing my fire and water jutsu, developing my taijutsu skills, meeting incredible shinobi from other villages…and even though I hadn't found any clues to my past, I was ready for whatever my future held. I realized that if I couldn't figure out my past, I needed to completely control my future. To do that, I had to become the strongest ninja I could be._

And that's why I was here in the forest, sleeping in a tree, ready to return to Konoha at daybreak for the next season of new Genin, to continue my adventure and climb the ranks. Prove to Konoha that I belonged there, even with the new absence of the Tasura clan.

"Do you see?" the voice whispered softly. "This is your destiny."

"Who, um, are you?"

The voice no longer responded. Maybe I had imagined the voice the whole time. I shrugged. Not like this could get any weirder, anyway, right? Sunlight suddenly streaked through the trees, low, illuminating the ground of the forest. A bird in the tree next to mine started singing. Dawn was breaking.

I knew it was time for me to return to Konoha. A wave of excitement came over me for multiple reasons…going back to the village I grew up in and seeing familiar faces after a year of being away, and also going to a village a part of me had never seen before but was somehow _home._

Struck by lightning, huh? Sorry, Megan.

But Ai? Bring on **the** **aftershock,** baby.


	3. Chapter 3: Take Me or Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Naruto.**

Konoha's gates… I felt a powerful wave of nostalgia wash over me as I stepped inside the village. This new world really _was_ mine, and I had been here before. Spent years here. Spent my childhood here.

I ambled into the streets, my feet falling into a rhythmic pattern on the stone pathway. It was still early so there wasn't a lot of activity in the streets. Some markets were opening. A strong smell of fish and ramen filled the air from one restaurant as I passed by, one I used to go to with my parents. I began to recognize more landmarks, becoming more and more excited.

I kept my head down, however, not wanting to be noticed just yet. Most people knew who I was…the couple who had taken me in had been excellent ninjas, Tasura Hiro and Toru, masters in the art of taijutsu. I quickened my pace to our home, which was now _my_ home. They had left me everything when they died.

I managed to slip inside the house unnoticed by anyone. I put down the small pack I had traveled with. It had been a full year since I had been back…and this was harder than I thought it'd be.

I ran my fingers over the countertops, collecting dust, and then sat in the old, comfy brown couch in the sitting room. I heaved a huge sigh. Being back…well, it was starting to hit me how much I missed them. I had managed to keep my mind otherwise occupied during my travels…but now it was real. The house was abandoned, left behind.

 _Just like me._

I suddenly jumped back up. I had to get out of this house and go see the Hokage to confirm becoming a Genin – there was no time to waste. What if I hadn't timed getting back quite right? This was my year. I was finally going to become a real ninja and fulfill my destiny, whatever _that_ was.

I ran all the way there, the famous stone carvings in the mountains of the faces of past Hokages straight ahead of my line of sight. _Man, I had really missed Konoha after all._ This place was home, no matter if my parents were here or not.

Once inside the Academy where the village headquarters were, I hurried along down the hall, my footsteps echoing in my wake. I entered through the big green doors of his office without using the brass knockers to warn my arrival.

"Good afternoon," Hokage said deeply as soon as the doors opened, as if he had been expecting me. He was sitting at his long table, piles of paperwork in front of him. He was sipping tea from a steaming mug. His eyes were shining behind the mug he held carefully. "Tasura Ai."

"I'm baaaack," I said, bowing respectfully. "It's nice to see you again. Still kickin', huh?" I cracked a grin.

"When did you return from your travels?" he asked me pleasantly, folding his hands. He was used to my obnoxious personality.

"Just now. Came straight here." I wiped my sweaty forehead. "It's warm out there, _phew._ " I put my hands on my knees, panting dramatically.

"How was your journey?" he asked calmly, seeming amused. "Konoha certainly missed your spirit."

"Amazing…I learned so much. I'll tell you all about it sometime. But I'm here because I am ready to become a Genin. Y'know. Like we talked about…before I left last year…" I cleared my throat pointedly.

"I see. Well…I'm afraid you're coming rather late. This year's teams have been set into three's."

"What? But! A promise is a promise!" I exclaimed. "Can't I just join a team? I'm sure they'd be thrilled. I was top o' my class after all." I smiled proudly, giving him a thumbs-up.

"At this point, it's up to the Jounin leaders if they want to let you join," Hokage told me. "It would be fine by me."

"Okay, so, who—"

Suddenly the door opened once again without a knock. A man popped his head in, a face mostly covered by a dark mask, leaving one eye exposed. He had a headful of spiky white hair.

"Uh…where am I going again, Hokage? Where the rookies at?" he asked.

"Ah, Kakashi," Hokage said, looking even more amused, looking from him to me back and forth.

 _Hatake Kakashi?_ I had heard of him. He was good. _Really_ good. He was a renowned Jounin in Konoha. _THIS WAS PERFECT!_ _He would totally do as a sensei._ _And here was my chance!_

"HI THERE!" I practically yelled, bouncing over to him by the door. "I AM TASURA AI, THE LAST OF THE TASURA CLAN!"

I literally heard Hokage snort behind me. Kakashi looked at me, unimpressed. "Yes, hello. So, Hokage, where am I supposed to be right now?" He scratched his head.

"Late as usual. You are in classroom 110 with Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

"AAAAND TASURA AI!" I said, my arms wide open with a big grin on my face. "Ha, ha, what do you think?"

Kakashi blinked. "Um, what is _with_ this girl?"

"Kakashi, this is Tasura Ai. The daughter left behind by Hiro and Toru." Hokage was totally on my side, I could tell.

"That's me, all right," I gushed. "I'm great. I was totally the top of my class last year before I left the village for a year. No big deal, just saying."

Kakashi looked me up and down, utterly unimpressed. "Okay. And what is it that she wants from me?" he asked wearily.

"You know, I'm right here," I said, gesturing to myself with my thumbs. "You could just ask _me._ But hey, since you asked, I am looking to become a Genin! And who better to train with than a real great ninja like yourself?"

I beamed encouragingly. Kakashi blinked several times. "Flattery doesn't work with me, child."

Hokage sighed, "Ai, you could ask someone else."

"No. I want Kakashi," I insisted. Especially since he was so dead set against me. I loved a challenge. I was used to people underestimating me. Everyone in my year at the Academy did because I was so small (and pretty).

Kakashi continued to stare at me like I was an alien from outer space. "I'm late, so I'm just gonna go."

He left, the door closing behind him. I looked at the Hokage. "Consider me a part of Team 7."

I gave him a thumbs-up paired with a cheesy grin, and then ran out the door, following Kakashi into the hallway. He was headed towards the stairwell to walk down to the classroom.

"We can walk and talk, sure," I said, catching up to him. "Or…in your case, walk and tuck," I added, pointing at his half-untucked shirt. "First impressions are everything, you know. You want those kids to take you seriously. Show them who's boss."

Kakashi turned to look at me again, like he couldn't believe I was an actual person. "And my first impression of you is an ill-mannered, obnoxious little girl who doesn't even look like a real ninja in the slightest."

He kept walking, leaving me rooted in the same spot, and exited into the stairwell. Surprise settled into anger. I got mad. And let me tell you, it wasn't good when I got mad. I felt my skin start to get hot. Hot enough to boil. Hot enough to produce steam.

I rushed behind him into the stairwell, and jumped down an entire flight of stairs, cutting him off.

" _Seriously_ —" Then he noticed the steam that was rising steadily from the pores in my skin. "Whoa."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME CONTINUOUSLY!"

I swung a kick, but he dodged easily.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, kiddo," he said. "Like I said, I'm late." He stared at the steam rising up from my skin curiously. "But what is this?"

"A mix of water and fire chakra," I explained proudly. "I've always been able to produce steam. And there's a lot more where that came from."

Kakashi observed me. I could tell he was thinking about it. This was my chance.

"I want to be on your team and I am just going to annoy you until you tell me yes," I said, crossing my arms. The steam was thickening, filling up the stairwell around us like a sauna. " **TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME** , DUDE!"

I tapped my foot impatiently, with a stern look on my face, waiting for him to make his decision. Finally, he sighed loudly. "Oh, come on then."

"WOOHOO! SENSEI, YOU WILL _NOT_ REGRET THIS!"

I danced alongside him as we walked towards the classroom to meet the rest of the team. I had already forgotten the names of the other team members, but I was excited to meet them. My Academy class had been super intense, all business and very serious, so a set of new faces couldn't be more welcome.

"Hey…didn't you take a team last year?" I asked Kakashi, remembering that someone in my Academy class had mentioned being grouped with him.

"Originally, but they didn't end up becoming Genin," Kakashi replied mysteriously.

"What? Why?" I asked. We paused outside of 110.

"You ask _a lot_ of questions, buddy," he said shiftily. "Go on into the classroom. I'll be there in a minute."

"You're already really late!" I protested.

"Yeah…gotta pee, though." He ran off in the other direction.

I opened the classroom door, stepping inside. I stared at the three kids in the room, and they stared at me back. I recognized them all even though they had been a year below me. Each had his or her own reputation.

Uchiha Sasuke was seated, hands folded, deep in thought, but looked up, surprised, as I came in. He was a part of the Uchiha clan, a powerful bloodline of the Leaf village. Haruno Sakura was standing, facing Naruto, and immediately crossed her arms and gave me a suspicious look. She had also been at the top of her class.

And Uzumaki Naruto was holding an eraser from the chalkboard and looking devious, but his expression changed to curiosity when he saw me. He was known for being obnoxious _. Huh. Maybe we'd get along_. I also knew that Naruto had the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of him, the fox that had attacked Konoha years and years ago.

"Who are you?" Naruto broke the silence first, pointing at me. "Are you another teammate?"

"I thought there were only teams of three," Sakura stated, narrowing her eyes at me.

I suddenly remembered the cafeteria yesterday (was it yesterday?) in the "other" world when I stopped to watch that show on the kid's computer. _Naruto_. It looked just like him. Was I…in the _Naruto_ world? My new self and my old self suddenly were conflicted. _Could it be, oh, could it be, could it be I got my wish?_

"Um, _hello_ , we are talking to you," Sakura said impatiently.

I snapped back to reality. "IT'S YOU!" I cried, rushing towards Naruto and wrapping him in a tight hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto turned red. "Do we know each other?" he asked as I pulled away.

"I know that you're Naruto," I said, shrugging.

Sakura tossed her hair. "I remember you. It's Tasura Ai. Top of your class, like me. But of course, I remember _everything_. So, why are you here? Finally decided to come back to the village? Got bored of your little adventure?" she scoffed.

 _Jeez._ We had never even spoken before. Why was she being mad rude? And how did she know so much about me?

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said, scratching his head. "You left for a while! Everyone talked about it. I totally forgot about you."

I hissed like a cat at Naruto, and he backed up a few feet. "Nice kitty…" Naruto said, softly, wiggling his fingers at me in an attempt at a friendly wave. "Hee, hee."

"So, you're going to be on our team?" Sakura demanded. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yep! Team 7! Whoo!" I tried to high-five Naruto who looked at me strangely. "Don't leave me hangin'."

"This girl is weird…maybe as weird as me. I LIKE YOU!" Naruto suddenly shouted, and met my high-five.

"THANKS!"

"How was your time away from Konoha?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time.

"Ah-mazing, fabulous," I said, happy he asked. "I traveled to different villages and trained. I especially loved the Land of the Wind."

Then the memories hit me…it broke upon me… _like a wave upon the sand…_

 _The first night I arrived in the Sand Village, I was immediately met by guards who questioned why I was there. I was about to say that if I was not welcome there, then I would just leave, but a boy had appeared…and with a piercing look, yet only a look, they left us alone and in quite a hurry. He must've been dangerous._

 _But he turned to look at me with such a beautifully strange expression: bewilderment but realization, like he knew who I was and he couldn't believe I was here. I had felt something familiar deep within me stir. Did I know him? Or did he know me?_

 _I remember walking towards him, unable to stop myself, pulled by unseen forces. I couldn't even speak. He had a large canister on his back, strapped across his front torso. I remember wondering what it was. Or what was in it. And why he wore it._

 _He tilted his head, and I followed him blindly around the outskirts of the village (I would've followed him anywhere, to be totally honest). He brought me to a quiet, barren place in a small canyon surrounded by large rocks._

 _When we stopped walking, he turned to stare at me. I stared back, waiting. Who was this boy? He was a couple years older than me, I supposed, and must live here. Why had he come out? Did he know I was coming?_

 _Then, my chakra stared acting on its own accord, producing copious amounts of steam. I had never created this much steam before. I remember feeling amazed at my own power._

 _The canister on his back sprung open and sand poured out of it, creating circles and whirlpools around the two of us, while the steam created a thick mist around us. I felt myself grow stronger, producing more and more chakra, accessing points on my body that had otherwise lain dormant._

 _ **"Take me…"**_

 _ **"Or leave me…"**_

 _Who had said that? It wasn't him or me. But then it was all gone, and he was gone, and I was left alone wondering if that had all been a dream. He didn't even tell me his name. He didn't say a word to me._

 _But I'd never forget him, should I see him again._

"This girl is such an airhead," Sakura said, once again bringing me back to the present. "How were you top of your class?"

Naruto said, "I'm gonna set up my trap!"

"You're such an idiot," Sakura barked, rolling her eyes. "He's not gonna fall for it."

I watched in amusement as Naruto put the eraser in between the wall and the door anyway, propping it open a few inches, snickering to himself.

"Kakashi is one of the best ninjas in Konoha," I reminded Naruto. "Only a total _noob_ would fall for this."

"Sorry I'm late—" came a deep voice from the hall, and the door slid open. The eraser fell and banged down on Kakashi's head, covering his already white head with chalk dust.

"Oh, my God," I said, burying my face in my hands. Sasuke looked blankly at Kakashi, like he couldn't believe this guy was now his leader, and Naruto was hysterically laughing. Sakura smiled in spite of herself, then quickly bit her lip to refrain from laughing.

Kakashi looked at the four of us. "Well, this is gonna suck," he said honestly. "Y'all seem annoying as hell."

He sighed and left the classroom, motioning us to follow him. We walked in silence outside to a large veranda overlooking Konoha nearby the Academy. Naruto tried to trip Sasuke on the way and failed miserably, falling himself with a thud. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura groaned loudly, and I stuck out my hand to help Naruto up. Kakashi didn't even notice this whole exchange.

"Thanks," Naruto said miserably, taking my hand to hoist himself back up. "Sasuke's such a jerk, huh?"

I nodded although I didn't really know Sasuke. But I decided it would be safe to just agree with Naruto to not rock the boat any further.

Kakashi turned around to face us. "Okay. Time to introduce ourselves. Tell me what you like, what you hate, your future dreams, and what you do around Konoha in your spare time."

We sat down in a line in front of Kakashi, our legs criss-cross-applesauce.

"YOU FIRST!" Naruto shouted, jumping back up. "The polite thing to do would be to answer your own question FIRST!"

"Since when do _you_ care about being polite?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi," he replied, shrugging. "I don't really, actually, _wanna_ tell you anything I like or dislike. No dreams. Just living life. And I do a lot of stuff in my free time. Alright – Kakashi _out."_

"That literally told us nothing," I remarked. "I actually feel like I know you less."

"ME NEXT! I'm NARUTO!" Naruto yelled. "I like RAMEN! I dislike, um, how long it takes to COOK ramen! My hobbies are EATING ramen and trying NEW ramen! My dream…to become Hokage and have the village recognize my existence and stop treating me like I'm an invisible ghost, it's been pretty lonely, I can't lie, and I just want some goddamn RESPECT around here FOR ONCE IN MY MISERABLE LIFE—"

"Dude," I said, kicking his ankle gently. Naruto shook his head wildly to shake himself out of the rant. I patted his head like a puppy as he sat back down, panting heavily.

Kakashi blinked several times. "Oh…my. Well. Sakura?" he asked wearily.

"Hi…so I like…" She looked at Sasuke with lovey eyes. "Um. What I'm interested in right now is…you know…. _boys._ " She giggled. _Oh, brother._ "I dislike NARUTO and well, annoying girls that look like competition." She looked at me sidelong. "Anyway, my future dream is…" She started giggling again and couldn't continue.

I stared at her with my mouth open. _This was my teammate? Oh, God._

Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like fighting. I dislike _a lot_ of things, almost everything—"

" _Emo,_ " I whispered.

"Dreams are for kids."

"Okay, Trix rabbit," I muttered.

"But I do have an ambition. Restore my clan. And destroy the one who destroyed it." He cracked his knuckles.

Sakura looked hopelessly in love at Sasuke, like she'd do anything to try to help him accomplish his "ambition." Naruto scratched his head, not really ready for something so deep.

"Damn, why you gotta be so serious?" I said. "Killin' the vibe over here."

"And then we have Ai," Kakashi sighed.

"Yay me! Okay, so, I like almost everything to be honest. Especially cute animals and climbing trees. It's kind of my thing. OOPS! I HOPE I DIDN'T GIVE AWAY ANY OF MY BATTLE SECRETS! HA! Alright, I dislike…being underestimated. 'Cause, you know, well, look at me," I gestured to my small frame, "I'm just a little girl, and short, tiny little wrists and feet—well, you get the point. Anyway, my hobbies are long walks on the beach, bubble baths, and getting lost in the rain…" I waited but nobody laughed. "Tough crowd. So, anyway, my dream…world peace. I became a ninja because I believe the world should be in harmony, and I'm going to do my duty as a ninja until we can change it! And I…I guess I was just want to find out more about my real parents… You know, like, where did I come from? Why am I here? What's my life supposed to be? What is my place in the universe?"

I zoned out, caught up in my own existential crisis. The four of them looked at me like I was my own personal brand of insane.

Kakashi said, "Sweet Jesus, I got my hands full here. You're all batsh*t crazy. Anyway, our first mission is tomorrow, so be ready."

"YAY! COME AT ME!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet again. _He was certainly a loose cannon._ "What kind of mission, sensei?"

"A mission to see if you can…survive. To see if you should really become Genin."

"What?" Sasuke said immediately. "What do you mean _really_ become Genin?"

"'Squeeze me?" I piped up. "Is this why your team last year didn't become Genin?

"Only nine of the twenty-seven of the graduates can actually become Genin. You didn't know that? Well, now ya do. Tomorrow is the test. Pass and you're good. Fail and…well, back to the Academy you go. All over again. High stakes, good stuff."

"But…Hokage promised me I'd be a Genin when I came back!" I said angrily, kicking a stone on the ground.

It rolled off the veranda and I heard someone below yell, " _OUCH!"_

"SORRY!" I called loudly.

Kakashi looked at me. "I don't care what you've been _promised_. If you're gonna be on my team, you have to earn it. I don't care about the legacy of the Tasura clan. Or the Uchiha clan. But if you're scared of the challenge, pageant girl, you can stay home."

" _PAGEANT GIRL?"_ I screamed. "OH, I'M GONNA—"

"It's 'cause you're pretty," Naruto told me matter-of-factly. Sakura glared daggers at me.

"See you all at 5:00AM. Oh…and don't eat breakfast," Kakashi said, and then hopped off the balcony, disappearing. Like freaking Batman. He left behind a small piece of paper with the coordinates of the meeting place.

"What do we look like, a freaking compass?" Naruto barked.

Sakura snatched the paper from Naruto. "I'll figure it out." She announced the meeting place moments later. Guess she really was bright.

"Why I oughta," I said, shaking my first after him.

Sasuke said to me, "He was right. You _shouldn't_ get any special favors. You have to prove yourself."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. The last thing I needed was to start steaming up in this joint and come across hotheaded, revealing my chakra.

"And so you do, Mr. Uchiha," I said sassily. "Reputation ain't everything, honey. You gotta walk the walk, not talk the talk."

Sasuke eyed me incredulously. "How the hell did you become a ninja?"

"Didn't you hear Sakura earlier? Top of my class, biatch," I said, slapping my hip and snapping the air. "Believe it."

"That's my line!" Naruto protested.

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "I'm going home to rest…I can't deal with you people. Except you, Sasuke, if you want to walk me home…" She batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, Sasuke, walk _me_ home," I said, mocking Sakura's schoolgirl-crush voice. Naruto laughed.

"Or me, Sasuke," Naruto said, clasping his hands together. "I need your strongman protection."

"Help me, Sasuke!"

"I'm a damsel in distress!"

"Only your pretty boy company can soothe me."

Naruto and I laughed like crazy while Sakura turned beet red, and Sasuke just walked away towards his own home, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Sakura ran after him, yelling back to us, "GROW UP!"

Naruto and I finally stopped laughing, clutching our sides, and then Naruto asked me, "Hey, you wanna hang out? I know the _best_ ramen place in town."

I wiped tears from my eyes, still chuckling. "Sure thing, bud."

It was really was the best ramen. We ended up laughing and joking for three hours about Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. He told me about his hilarious stunt at Academy graduation exam and how mad Iruka-sensei was. I told him about how much I hated squirrels because I encountered them a lot outside of Konoha.

"I just don't get why they stand their ground! FEAR ME, YOU RODENTS!" I complained so loudly that other people in the ramen place stared. Naruto didn't seem to mind though.

It was getting pretty late, so we decided to head home to get some rest for tomorrow. Naruto lived a couple of streets away from me so we walked most of the way home together, speculating about the whole survival challenge tomorrow.

"So…I think we should be best friends," Naruto told me before we split ways. "You're the coolest."

"Dude," I agreed. Naruto and I just had this, like, instant connection. "Best friends forever? BFFs?"

"Nah," Naruto said, grinning. "We should be BFFLADs. Best friends for life and death. More specific."

"Ooh…I like that," I said, nodding. "Tomorrow, after we both become Genin, let's make a secret handshake."

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted and then ran off towards his house. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"Man, what a guy," I said, shaking my head a little. "Guess now I have a friend 'round here."

For as friendly as I thought I was, I didn't really have a lot of friends from the Academy. Like I said, people were intense. Plus, maybe I came on a little strong sometimes…

That night, I dreamt of Becca and Marissa. They were crying. I tried to console them, but as soon as I got close, their faces contorted in that dream-like way, and became more like Sasuke and Naruto. Behind them was a cliff, and I ran past them with no fear whatsoever, and jumped into the black abyss…down, down, down I fell…all the while a voice hissing in my ear…

 _ **"Take me or leave me."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Survival of the Fittest

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Naruto.**

I woke up before my alarm the next morning, before the sun threatened to rise. I jumped out of bed, getting ready quickly. I pulled my bright red hair back into a high braid.

I hurried out the door and ran down the dirt-beaten path to the forest clearing where we were meeting, my footsteps crunching against the crisp dirt rapidly. I didn't want to be late. Today _was_ an important day for my ninja career…I _had_ to become a Genin. And prove to Kakashi that I'd earn it all on my own. _I'm no pageant girl, k?_

Sakura arrived at the same time as me, walking up from the opposite direction. She stayed a good five feet anyway from me. Sasuke arrived a few minutes later. Sakura seemed to perk up when he arrived, trying to chat him up to no avail. Naruto showed up fifteen minutes later, late and yawning, but still before Kakashi-sensei.

About thirty minutes later, Kakashi arrived, just as we were debating ditching the scene.

"Look who _finally_ showed up!" I shouted, annoyed.

"You're late!" Sakura hissed, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Yeah, slept in, my bad," Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders. "A true man needs his beauty sleep."

At this point we were already pretty annoyed (and getting hungry), so we all huffed and narrowed our eyes in frustration.

"So what's our mission, sensei?" Naruto asked, yawning still, arms outstretched above his head.

"Oh…get these two little bells from me." Kakashi held up two tiny brass bells hanging from red strings.

"That's it?" Sasuke demanded, eyes closed, like he had this in the bag.

" _Mission Jingle Bells_ ," I said seriously. "Don't worry, Santa, I'm the Christmas miracle you've been dreaming of."

Naruto snorted with laughter, and I could tell Sakura was trying to stop from smiling.

"Did you just call me Santa?" Kakashi asked blankly. He absent-mindedly stroked his silvery white hair. "Hold your horses, little _elf_ , I haven't finished explaining the rules."

I clenched my fists. He already knew how to push my buttons, it appeared. Naruto looked bored already, yawning once again at the mention of the word 'rules.' I could tell he was not a morning person.

"This is your test to become Genin. But…here's the catch. Half of you will fail. There are only two bells, and only two ninja here will get them."

We all looked at each other with shifty-eyes. Naruto had a sort-of crush on Sakura (he had told me last night), Sakura had a _major_ crush if not infatuation with Sasuke, and Sasuke hated everyone. The odds were already skewed…and not in my favor. My best bet was to try and convince my new BFFLAD Naruto work with me, leaving his affinity for Sakura in the dust.

"Ready…Steady…and…GO!"

Immediately, Sasuke fled to the wooded area with Sakura right behind him. I dove the opposite way into the trees across the clearing and climbed the tallest one I could spot. I felt safe in a tree where I could see everything and didn't feel so exposed. There I could plan my next move. I picked a good tree – there were several branches wrapped around it, making for good climbing.

My hands reached and my feet stepped, and I pulled myself upwards until I was towards the top, barely breaking a sweat. The sun had come up, making the forest a lot brighter. I stepped onto a thick branch and stayed towards the inside of the tree so I was hidden in the shadows of leaves.

I had a bird's-eye view of the clearing, and I could even see Sakura running around trying to find Sasuke. _What an idiot,_ I thought. Naruto however stood his ground in the field and faced Kakashi-sensei.

"LET'S DO THIS!" _Is he serious? Definitely a loose cannon, but still, he was the one I wanted to work with._

Kakashi took out a pink book from his pocket and began to read. I rolled my eyes. A top-rated shinobi or not, Kakashi-sensei was very dramatic.

Naruto, right on cue, started throwing a tantrum at this nonchalant approach and zoomed towards Kakashi. Kakashi easily pinned him down.

"First Ninja Art: Taijutsu. Hand-to-hand combat. Looks like you have a lot of improving to do here, Naruto. Or should I say, Naru- _slow?_ "

Suddenly, Naruto burst into a bunch of shadow clones that began fighting Kakashi-sensei. Faster than I could see it happening, Kakashi was no longer in the group. _Where'd he go?_

Naruto's shadow clones realized Kakashi was gone and began to fight each other, thinking Kakashi was one of the clones. I smacked my forehead. I needed Naruto and I to win this thing…he was going to be a tough piece of work in the long haul, I was starting to realize. I was about to go help break up the Naruto-on-Naruto fight so the two of us could stand together when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I whipped around in astonishment, nearly falling off the branch I was perched on, to be face-to-face with Kakashi himself. I held back a scream, automatically removing a kunai from my waistband, my heart beginning to race. Was he going to attack me? How did he know where I was? How'd he get here that quick?!

"Second Ninja Art: Genjutsu."

I knew what genjutsu was, but I still hadn't mastered fighting against it. A couple of ninjas I encountered throughout the year had performed it on me, but it was hit or miss for me to break out of it. It either totally consumed me, or I was able to break out of it almost immediately.

The forest grew darker, and I knew I had been trapped in some sort of mind illusion. It had an almost surreal feeling to it, but seemed perfectly normal otherwise. It would've been hard to distinguish between reality and the illusion if I hadn't known it was coming. Genjutsu was my least favorite "ninja art."

I continued to look around, taking it all in. Then, on the ground I saw my adopted parents, dead. I stood there, my body unable to move. It was a horrific sight; their bodies were bloody, cut up, and dirty. I grabbed my head with my hands, fighting back tears, my face shiny with sweat.

 _IT'S NOT REAL!_ _IT'S FAKE! SNAP OUT OF IT! COME ON!_

 _ **NOW!**_

And then it was gone.

"Well done," Kakashi's impressed voice echoed through the forest.

I was breathing heavily, still sweating, but otherwise I was just peachy. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heart rate. _Damn, that was intense. But it's over now. Time to find Naruto_.

I jumped down from the tree and ran to where Naruto had been, but he or his clones were nowhere to be found. I looked around and saw an orange figure in the distance hanging upside down from a tree. I heard him screaming _"HELP!"_ over and over.

"Oh, Jesus," I muttered, running over to him. "Don't worry, bud, I'm here!"

"Ai! There you are! Help! I fell into a trap when I saw a bell on the ground," Naruto said, his face turning red from being upside down. The blood was rushing to his head. "I FEEL SICK!"

"Oh my God," I muttered, shaking my head. _How am I going to pull this off?_

"Get me down!" he called, panicked. "Kakashi could be back at any time and I'm in no position to fight!"

I cut him down with a swipe of my kunai and told him, "You're sticking with me, got it? We're gonna get those bells."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Hell yeah! BFFLADs stick together!"

"Exactly…"

We went into back into the forest. We climbed up another tree together, surveying the same clearing. "Look!" Naruto whispered. "Sasuke and Kakashi are fighting now."

Sasuke appeared to be making progress (Kakashi stopped reading his book). But then Kakashi used an earth jutsu, and it buried Sasuke up to his head.

"Third Ninja Art: Ninjutsu." Kakashi stared proudly at his creation, Sasuke's head poking out of the ground.

"THAT LOOKS HILARIOUS!" Naruto doubled over in laughter. To his credit, it _was_ ridiculous looking, but he totally gave away our cover. Kakashi immediately looked in our direction, and I could tell he knew we were there.

"Now or never," I said, sighing. "Let's go make fun of Sasuke at least."

I hopped down to the scene, but Kakashi was already gone. I expected Naruto to follow me, but he wasn't there. _Ugh._ Sasuke looked at me darkly from the ground.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Cat got your tongue? Ground got your body?" I giggled hysterically.

"You just gonna laugh at me all day?" Sasuke barked.

"I want to remember this moment forever," I told him. "Wish I could take a picture."

"Help me get out of here," Sasuke ordered.

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms.

"You helped Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto and I are _friends_ ," I clarified.

"Okay…hey, Ai, wanna be friends?" He gave me a sly half-smile.

"Oh my God," I said exasperated, and then we heard Sakura's scream echo throughout the forest.

Sasuke started to break out of the ground. I sighed at the sight of him struggling to move around in the dirt and leaned down to help dig him out. He climbed out of the burrow and brushed himself clean.

"You should go find Sakura. I'm going to find Kakashi."

I rolled my eyes. "So I should go save her? So you can win? You're so annoying," I said impatiently. "And pretentious." I brushed the dirt off my hands from digging him out. _Ew._ Now I had dirt in my fingernails. _Thanks, Sasuke._ "If you're so worried, why don't _you_ go find Sakura? By the way, you're welcome."

With that, I ran off. I climbed a tree for the third time in an hour and searched the area. I found Naruto by the rocks where we started…and for love of Pete, _he was eating_.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I shouted, jumping down from the tree, landing hard on the ground in a crouching position to steady myself. I ran over to him, and I honestly thought I might punch the kid.

"Oh, hey, Ai, look what I found—" he started, his mouth full.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL DISQUALIFIED, YOU THOUGHTLESS NINCOMPOOP!"

"Yo, Ai, I think you're overreacting…" Then his eyes fixated on something or someone behind me, and he dropped his food on the ground. "Oh, sh*t."

"Whale, whale, whale…this is _dolphinately_ not good for you two."

I whipped around to face Kakashi once again. "Marine mammals, Kakashi, really?" I threw up my hands in total defeat.

Kakashi shrugged innocently. "They're sort of a passion of mine, I guess."

"Well, I have to agree that whales are rather majestic."

"Ever been on a whale-watching tour? There are some good ones not far from here, by the sea."

"Wow, I haven't, but I sure would like to, as they're such spiritual creatures—"

Naruto interrupted me by shouting, "HEL-LO! What is WITH you GUYS?"

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said, sounding instantly bored again. "Your punishment. Yes. You, too, Ai. You were caught at the scene of the crime. Not even our bond over aquatic mammals can save you now."

Five minutes later, Naruto was tied tightly with rope to a post, my hands were tied behind my back, and Sakura and Sasuke were sitting next to us, staring up at Kakashi-sensei.

"So…this didn't go well. You've got to know that, right? Naruto…you went completely rogue and rushed at me like a total idiot. Sasuke, you thought the others would only bring you down yet you ended up needing their help when buried up to your head. Sakura, you were running around trying to find Sasuke, so distracted you fell right into the trap of my genjutsu. Ai, all you did was climb trees…what the hell was that? Stop _monkeying_ around and get serious about being a ninja."

I huffed in annoyance, shifting my hands uncomfortably behind my back. _God, he could be such a jerk._

"Don't you guys get it?" he asked us pointedly. We stared blankly back at him. "To be true shinobi…you fight alongside comrades, even friends…and not everybody gets a bell all the time. But you still need to work together. As a team. But you guys didn't even _try_ to work together. At least then you would've stood some kind of chance."

We all hung our heads in shame. It was true. We were all concerned about our own agenda if we were being honest. Kakashi turned his back, staring at a gray tombstone nearby engraved with many names. I hadn't noticed it before.

"What are all those names, sensei?" Sakura asked after several seconds of silence.

"Heroes…that have fallen from our world." I shivered.  
"My friends' names are engraved on here. You guys don't know what it's like to lose comrades in battle. And one day you may have to face that reality. But you'll never even be able to be shinobi at all if you cannot learn to work together."

"Give us another chance," I said to Kakashi. "Please!"

I was beginning to panic inside. We couldn't lose like this. I _needed_ to become a Genin. This was who I was meant to be. I couldn't go back to the Academy. Not after taking a year off. It needed to happen _now_.

Kakashi turned back around. Then he said, "After lunch, you will have another chance. So eat up, gather your strength. Even together, you'll need it. But don't feed Naruto or Ai. Naruto was caught eating early with Ai as his accomplice. They'll be fighting alongside you _without_ the energy of lunch. If anyone feeds them, they'll fail right away and return to the Academy. Bi-yeeeee."

"But I didn't even—" I began to argue. But he was already gone. My stomach growled. Unlike Naruto, I _hadn't_ broken the rules and ate lunch. "Ugh, Naruto," I growled. Then I sighed. "It'll be fine. Naruto and I will do our best under these circumstances. Promise."

Sasuke and Sakura began to unwrap their lunches, and the smell wafted over to Naruto and I. Our stomachs grumbled loudly some more. How would I be able to keep up like this? I would be weaker than Sasuke and Sakura, already at a disadvantage.

Sasuke looked sideways at me. "Here, eat some," he said, offering me his dish.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him, surprised. "You'll fail if Kakashi finds out."

"Well, now we're a team. You helped me back there. And you'll just slow us down if you're hungry."

"Seriously?" I said. "Thanks."

He nodded at Sakura, and Sakura bowed her head and offered Naruto some of hers too. Sasuke cut my hands free. I gratefully took some of his lunch; it tasted delicious and like teamwork.

A minute later, the skies grew dark and the wind blew stronger. Was it another genjutsu? We all grew quiet with dread. Kakashi appeared in front of us, looking ominous and furious.

"What did I say? Did I not make myself absolutely clear?" he thundered, his voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"Sensei, we're sorry, it's just that—" Sakura started, fearfully.

"Enough! You guys knew the rules! I need to know why you defied me."

"Sensei, we are a team," Sasuke said confidently, surprising us all. "We will fight and stand together, and we will not let a teammate go without the resources some of us have. If we fail, we fail together."

"YEAH!" the rest of us shouted. We all high-fived each other, even Sakura and I.

"So go ahead, disqualify us!" I said. "We don't care!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Naruto muttered quickly.

Sakura said, "Yeah, don't do that….sir," she added hastily.

"We will be the best team you could hope for," Sasuke told Kakashi firmly.

Kakashi eyed us carefully. He was silent for several seconds. We held our breath. Then he smiled.

"You pass."

We erupted into cheers: "NO WAY!" "YAY!" "HOORAY!" "KAKASHI, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"All of the others in the past were dumb and did what I said. You guys…really looked out for each other. I'm so proud." Kakashi smiled at us (hard to tell with mask, but I thought so). "See you all tomorrow morning for our first official mission. Nice job…I'm looking forward to this team, eh?"

He disappeared, and we all high-fived each other again, like a totally cheesy team of athletes after a win.

"Let's go celebrate with some ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm down," I said, still really hungry.

"I guess I could go," Sasuke even said.

"Then I'm going," Sakura said quickly.

So the four of us walked out of the forest together, actively re-playing the day and how crazy it was, and how awesome Kakashi-sensei is and will be as a sensei. We stopped by a ramen shop.

The owner said, "Another team of new Genin?"

"Yup!" Naruto and I chimed proudly.

I looked around the restaurant and noticed two groups of three ninjas in remarkably good spirits.

"There's Ino," Sakura said, immediately getting mad. She noticed my questioning look. "Ex-best friend. Can't believe her team made it. Ugh."

"I should go introduce myself!" I exclaimed.

I walked over to Ino's table. Naruto came with me.

"HEY!" I yelled, going up to Ino's table. "Looks like your team just became Genin, too, huh? Congrats!"

"Thanks," said a chubby boy, with his mouth full. "I'm Chouji. Who are you?"

"Tasura Ai," I said, with a tiny curtsy. "I graduated a year before you guys."

"Yeah, what happened to you? You were top of your class," said the other boy with a spiky brown ponytail and gold earing, looking at me curiously. "Then you just left town."

"So you've heard of me! I wanted to explore," I told him simply. "I'm all cultured and well-traveled now, ya dig?"

Ino shrugged. "Whatever. Tell Sakura I said…actually, scratch that, tell her I said NOTHING!"

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said, nodding. "Who's all on your team?"

"Sasuke and Sakura in addition to my new friend here," Naruto said, putting his arm around me. We grinned.

"Sakura got on a team with Sasuke?" Ino demanded, looking angry. "Of-freaking-course."

"Alrighty then," I said, clapping my hands together to break the tension. "See you later, alligators."

"Bye then," Shikamaru said, seeming amused by me.

Naruto and I went up to the other table across the shop. A pretty, timid-looking girl sat next to a guy with a hooded fur jacket that had a cute puppy and another guy with a silver jacket zipped up past half of his face.

"Hey y'all," I said, sliding into the booth with them. "The name's Ai. Tasura Ai."

"So?" said the dog boy. Then he looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto." _Spunky, huh?_

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said, nodding.

"I wanted to introduce myself since we are all Genin now and all," I said smiling.

"You are the one who left from the class above us," said the jacket boy. "I heard about you. I'm Shino. These are my teammates, Hinata and Kiba."

The dog barked. "And Akamaru!" Kiba said angrily. "He's part of our team too, okay? We're a package deal. Get used it."

"AW, CUTIE!" I said, reaching to pet him.

"He's a ninja dog!" Kiba said, narrowing his eyes at me. "I rather you didn't."

"Oh, sorry," I said, retracting my arm, thinking my introductions weren't going that well. "So you and Naruto know each other?"

"Yeah, Naruto's hilarious," Kiba said, grinning. "And by the way, I'm not going to be all intimidated by you since you were the top of your class and all. You could be rusty, you know what I'm saying?"

I just stared at him, my mouth slightly ajar. "Um…"

Hinata waved, breaking the awkwardness. "Hi…Naruto." She blushed deeply as soon as she said his name, and her eyes didn't look back up at him. _Well. She actually just made it more awkward._

Luckily, Naruto didn't even notice. "Wassup."

Kiba asked Shino to pass the ketchup.

"Anyway, see y'all around," I said, awkwardly giving them a salute. _This was the worst encounter of all-time._

"Bye," Shino said, and Hinata was now putting her face in her hands while Kiba started chasing Akamaru who had taken off in pursuit of a chicken kabob.

"God, that was painful," I muttered to Naruto on our way back to the table. "I gotta say though, even with these people, my year was way worse. Bunch of stiffs."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, Kiba and Shikamaru are pretty cool. The others…well, total weird-o's."

"HEY, NARUTO!" I shouted suddenly. "Gotta make that handshake."

In two minutes flat, we came up with a badass handshake consisting of somersaults, cartwheels, and a few slaps. We ended it with a "BELIEVE IT," pointing at each other coolly.

Sakura was trying to make conversation with Sasuke when we got back to the table finally to eat. "Don't you have to be heading home?" she asked us pointedly.

"We haven't even ate yet!" I complained. "You want us to get a separate table?"

"No," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "We already ordered for you."

I looked around at my new team and smiled to myself. Today was just beginning. Ahead of us would come a lot of dangerous missions, tough situations, and amazing adventures.

It really was going to be **survival of the fittest** , and I was going to make sure I was ready to adapt to any environment coming my way.


	5. Chapter 5: So Impossible

Babysitting. Gardening. Rescuing lost pets. I felt more like a community volunteer than a shinobi in my first two weeks of being a Genin. _So much for adventure._

It gave us a lot of down time. Naruto and I ended up hanging out with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino a lot, Chouji and Hinata occasionally joining us as well. They were actually pretty cool despite our awkward first meetings.

Naruto and I had been sharing our frustration about the lameness of our missions, him a little more vocally than I in front of the team, and one day, in front of the Hokage, receiving our next mission to escort an elderly man to his doctor's appointment, he completely lost it.

"LISTEN, OLD MAN!" he shouted, "I'm SICK of these LAME ASS missions! Give us something with heat! HOT, HOT HEAT, JAH FEEL? A little action! COME ON, I'M DYING OVER HERE!" He dropped to his knees, shaking his fists at the sky. "WHY MUST BE BORED? WHY MUST BE WE BORED?"

Sakura looked angry at Naruto's outburst, probably thinking it made her look bad. I made the 'hang loose' hand signs in agreement. Kakashi was standing behind us and when I turned around, he was literally silently _begging_ Hokage with his hands clasped and slightly bowed forward. He stopped immediately when he saw Sakura and I staring at him in surprise.

Hokage looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds and then sighed. "I guess I could hook you up. A man just arrived to Konoha in search of some protection to his hometown in the Wave country. Would take the day to get there. No danger expected, but hey, it would sure get you off my back!"

"We'll take it!" I cheered. "A little persistence goes a long way, huh?"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "That's me! Persistent!"

The doors opened, and in walked an older gentleman with a big straw hat. "I'm Tazuna…nice to meet you guys. Although, Hokage, man…" he said, looking at us. "These are just kids. I thought I was getting _bodyguards_."

"I promised you ninja and these are ninja," Hokage said calmly. "Kakashi is a Jounin. You are in very good hands, Tazuna-san."

"Why you so nervous, bro?" I asked suspiciously.

Tazuna glared. "They're brats, too."

Hokage gave me a look. "I'm sure you'll get along great," he said through gritted teeth. "As you are our paying customer."

I held up my hands as if to say, _'_ _Hey, okay, I'll lay off.'_

Tazuna huffed. "Alright. It's just slightly humiliating being escorted by children not much older than my own grandson, but alright. I trust the Leaf."

"Watch your words, old man," Naruto barked. "I'm the next Hokage. Believe it."

Tazuna blinked a couple of times and sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

And just like that, we set out on a mission.

"My first time outside of the village…I've always longed for adventure," Naruto said blissfully as we left the gates of Konoha. "In the great wide somewhere…"

"Speaking of that, Ai," Kakashi said, "how was your time in the Land of the Wind?"

"How'd you know I went there?"

"I know things," he replied vaguely.

"Well, um, it was hot. Dry. Lots of sand there. Desert-y."

"What did you do there?" Kakashi pressed.

"Well, I trained. Tried not to die from dehydration," I joked.

"I see," Kakashi said. "Glad you didn't."

"So, are you all, like, friends?" Tazuna asked the four of us Genin. "You seem like a rather odd group."

"Why do you care about our social dynamics?" I inquired.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean, old man," Naruto barked, "but Ai and I here are BEST friends!"

"BFFLADs!" I shouted, and we did our secret handshake consisting of knuckle-punches, slaps, cartwheels, and somersaults.

Sakura blinked her eyes lovingly at Sasuke. "Yeah, we've really paired off in this group…Naruto and Ai…Sasuke and I have also gotten close…"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "No we haven't," he clarified quickly. Sakura pouted while Naruto and I snickered.

"Getting close with Sasuke is, like, **so impossible** ," Sakura sighed to herself. "But love conquers all, so I remain hopeful."

"It's like a telenovela over there," I murmured to whoever was listening.

"What idiots," I heard Tazuna mutter under his breath.

Twenty minutes later, I stepped into a puddle as we trudged along the path soaking my shoe and sock. _Great_. As I took a few steps, trying to rub the wetness off on the dry dirt, I realized it wasn't wet anywhere else on the ground. Had it even rained lately? Maybe it was worth mentioning to Kakashi. Could be some kind of enemy. Or trap. I had a bad feeling about this.

Kakashi was bringing up the rear of our party, so I slowed my steps until he caught up with me. "Hey, sensei…"

"Can't a man walk in peace?" he told me, huffing.

"Well, in theory, but the thing is, I think—"

"Not a great time, Ai."

I sighed, and then – **_BAM._**

Sakura screamed, Sasuke and Naruto jumped back, alert and drawing weapons, Tazuna jumped behind Sasuke, and I stood, frozen, as I watched two larger ninja in black with some sort of oxygen masks on their faces grab Kakashi-sensei. Their chains wrapped around him, squeezing him to death. He flew into a million pieces all around the scene.

We were horrified. Sasuke reacted first, the rest of still terribly shaken at losing Kakashi-sensei so quickly, so easily. As their chains snapped back, ready to get another one of us, Sasuke ran behind them, and they followed him.

"The mission!" Sasuke yelled, and Naruto and I jumped in front of Tazuna. Sakura was still screaming her head off.

Sasuke threw a shuriken, pinning both of their chains to a large tree behind them. They could no longer move. _Nice one, Sasuke._

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I sprang into action, running full speed at the trapped ninjas. I swung my legs up when I was near them, kicking both of their faces at the same time.

"I will not be beaten by a little girl," growled one of them, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I wouldn't call her that," Naruto warned. "Seriously."

Both of them pulled their chains from the tree at the same time, breaking free, debris of tree bark flying everywhere. They towered over me, grinning evilly.

"What, this pipsqueak? You call yourself a ninja?" the other one laughed at me. "She's too cute to be threatening."

My blood began to boil, and my skin began to steam from the anger building up inside.

"The midget looks angry," the first one said, but was looking at my steam curiously. "Is that chakra?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, smiling. " _It's chakra."_

Right as I was about to release it full-force, Sasuke jumped in front of me. Sasuke, playing hero, started to form hand signs for a fire jutsu. I focused on channeling my steam into a fire jutsu to make it dangerously hot and joined Sasuke in the hand signs.

Before we had time to finish, they were grabbed by the throats and lifted off the ground…

"KAKASHI!" Sakura screamed. "THANK GOD!"

"You're alive!" I shouted out, overwhelmed with shock and relief.

Kakashi stood tall and proud. "Oh, yeah…like these knuckleheads could take _me_ down. But by making them think I was dead, I was able to see their true target. Good work, team. Let's tie these guys up. Tazuna, me and you need to have a little chit chat."

"By chit chat, I think you're in _biiiiiiig_ trouble, mister," I whispered slyly to Tazuna.

"No sh*t," he whispered back, looking nervous.

"Put a dollar in the swear jar when you get home," I told him.

"If I get home," Tazuna said, looking even more worried.

"Hey…we're gonna get you home. But this situation is super sketch, you gotta know that."

Tazuna sighed, "I know that."

He ambled over to Kakashi to discuss the details of why these Rain ninja suddenly showed up. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and I tied up the Rain ninja while they had their little talk.

"Spread the word, homies," I told them. "Size doesn't _always_ matter. Hey, I have a song for you. _MAKE IT RAIN, MAKE IT RAIN, MAKE IT RAIN ON THESE—_ "

"Please stop," one of them said, trying to rub his temples, but all tied up he barely reached.

"Why don't you consider this a time-out and think about what you've done, young'ins." I wagged my finger at them.

"Young'ins? And how old are you, midget? Five?"

"I'm thirteen actually. and yes, I'm shorter than average…DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA BOTHER ME, YA CHAINED FREAKS!"

"Ai…get over here," Kakashi said exasperated, and I noticed the rest of Team 7 were already standing with him and Tazuna, waiting for me.

I ran over to join the others. "So what's going on? This was all so exciting," I gushed. "I love beating people."

"What's going on is that Tazuna lied to us…this mission is much more dangerous than he originally communicated. He has some powerful people after him. So do we abandon the mission or keep going?" Kakashi posed to the group.

"I'll never give up! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Typical," Sakura said, her eye twitching. "This might be way above our level, so…it might be smart to head back."

"Sasuke? Ai?" Kakashi prompted.

"I'm in," Sasuke said simply. "I'm not afraid of a challenge."

"Let's dooooo it," I said, eyeing Tazuna. "Lead the way, Mr. Misleading."

Tazuna looked up at the sky like he was wishing he was somewhere, anywhere, else.

A few hours later, we reached the water. We paid a young man to take us across the sea to the Wave Country. It would take another few hours to actually reach it, so in the boat, Tazuna explained why he lied. His country is very poor and being taken over by Gatou, this evil monopolizing businessman. We felt kind of bad, so we kind of let him off the hook, and promised we'd help him.

The boat was small and wooden, just big enough for all of us to fit. The water was murky, and there was a thick mist so you couldn't really see anything ahead of you. Naruto fell asleep, Sakura started talking to Tazuna about his grandson, and Kakashi was meditating.

"Hey Sasuke," I said, poking his arm.

"What?"

"It's cool that you're so brave or whatever, but if you ever try to steal my thunder again, I'll give you the worst Indian burn you've ever had."

Sasuke shook his head. "I have no idea how to react to you sometimes."

I shrugged. "Just know. Just know that."

"You can produce fire chakra?" Sasuke asked me.

"How'd you know?"

"I have a knack for recognizing fellow flame-throwers. So what's with the steam?" he asked me curiously.

"It's a mix," I told him. "Fire and water chakra."

"That's rare," Sasuke told me, surprised. "They're opposites."

"Let's just say I gotta a lot of steam to blow off," I joked.

"We'll be arriving soon," the boat captain told us a minute later. We passed through a narrow tunnel, and on the other side was a town on the sea, the mist clearing up. Seagulls were crying out, the waves splashing against the edges of the shoreline, and I could hear a faint hustle and bustle of a marketplace.

We docked a few minutes later and said goodbye to the boat guy. "Good luck," he told us.

Kakashi seemed on edge still as we traveled through a wooded area to Tazuna's village. It made me anxious. I think Kakashi could tell because he walked closer to me.

"Ai, back there, you noticed the puddle and tried to tell me about it," Kakashi said softly as we trudged along on the soft grass.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Feedback on my approach? Glows and grows?"

"Uh…sure. Glows: you noticed. Grows: you tried to tell me out loud about it…next time keep your mouth shut. You almost blew my cover. But continue to keep your eyes open."

"Got it, sir."

I would show him I was useful to have around. I let the team walk ahead of me, and I quickly disappeared up into the trees. I jumped from treetop to treetop, thinking that if I stayed high, I could warn them below if there was anything sketchy looming about…

I ended up skipping ahead of them, so I found quite a large obscure tree with lots of leaves and rested in it until they caught up. I scanned my eyes across the area. Nothing strange…then I looked down.

A few branches below me stood a man, a very large and muscular man. He had bandages covering most of his face and wasn't wearing a shirt. I immediately presumed a feeling of dread especially since his dark slits for eyes met mine as soon as I looked at him.

I couldn't think of a creative way to warn the others, so I screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

The group was ten feet away on the ground from where we were in the trees. They suddenly became on guard, looking in the direction where they heard my voice. The man threw a humungous sword towards their direction.

I screamed, "GET DOWN!" and they all reacted in plenty of time to dodge it. Before I knew it, he was behind me, grabbing me, and we fell from the tree.

He landed on his feet in front of the others, me still in his arms. "Well, she found me," he said boldly. "You let the pretty one be the sacrifice? Shame." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Pretty hair…don't see a lot of redheads out here…"

"Thanks, it's 100% natural—"

"SHUT UP! Why aren't you scared?" he demanded at me. "I'M ZABUZA FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST! FEAR ME, YOU IDIOT CHILD!"

"Well, smarty, you threw your sword over yonder, and as intimidating as it is, don't you think you're overdoing it a little with the size? Is that even manageable?"

"AI, SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "HE IS GONNA KILL YOU!"

He gripped my arm so tightly I thought it might break. "Come on, delicate, aren't you a _little_ scared? I could crush you with my bare hands."

"OUCH! I BRUISE EASILY, YOU JERK!" I screamed at him, slapping at his hand away with my free arm. I took a deep breath. "Let me try this again, that was super rude. Could you please let me go, Oh Big One?"

"You're fun," Zabuza told me. "In more ways than one?"

"Zabuza…the Rogue Ninja. Let her go." Kakashi's voice was steady, but his eyes never left Zabuza and I. Was he devising a plan to get me out of here? Or was I going to have to do it myself?

"So you know me! Well, I know you too. Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Let her go, huh?'" He laughed, mocking him. "Why didn't you take better care of your love thing?"

"Ew," I said. "I'm not his _love_ thing. I'm not _anyone's_ love thing. That phrase actually makes me want to puke. And now you're beginning to make me mad."

"Ooh, I'm trembling in my boots. Listen," Zabuza addressed the group. "The cutie can live as long as you hand over the old man."

"Ew," I said again. "STOP CALLING ME CUTE!"

I felt myself start to get red with anger, and that meant my skin was getting all hot. _Here we go, creepy big guy. You asked for it._

Kakashi's hand reached for his Konoha headband that covered his left eye always. "It's time."

"Ah, yes, a Sharingan user," Zabuza said, nodding. "I totally expected this." He yawned for dramatics.

Kakashi revealed the Sharingan, blinking open a red eyes with black marks in the pupil. An eye bloodline… normally possessed by the Uchiha clan, specializing in visual art. There was a vertical scar passing through the eye with the Sharingan… how did he get that?

"Damn, that's badass," I muttered, temporarily distracted from my dislike for this Zabuza character holding me hostage.

"How…?" Sasuke's face showed deep confusion.

"Isn't that _your_ thing, Sasuke?" I called over to him tauntingly.

He glared back at me. So did Kakashi. I don't think they thought I was handling my hostage situation with poise or rationality ( _Panic! About to Die)._

"What a waste it would be for me to have to kill this lovely girl…for that old slimy man to exist any longer. I'll give you a couple more seconds to decide."

My fists clenched. "I am a ninja. And if I die, I die a _ninja_."

My skin started burning up again, and I knew the steam would come. Any second now. _Please…come out…_

Zabuza looked down at me, smiling to taunt me. Then he frowned. "Yikes. You got a fever or something, babe?"

"UGH!" I yelled, focusing all my heat on where his hands and arms held me. The steam rose right on cue, causing the temperature of my skin to climb intensely and rapidly.

Zabuza dropped me instantly, his hands red and burnt, yelling out. "Bitch," he cursed. He disappeared from the scene.

I got up from the ground, panting, my steam subsiding. "CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT, HUH?" I screamed Zabuza, wherever he was. "THEN GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

Naruto ran over to me. "THAT WAS AWESOME! HOT STUFF, AI, HOT STUFF!" he congratulated.

Kakashi was at my side instantly. "Good work."

I beamed proudly back. The fog around us grew thicker, but we could make out Zabuza standing on the lake through the ever-denser white mist.

"Team. Don't underestimate him. He won't think twice about killing all of us just for fun. We need stay alert."

Zabuza started naming the vital organs, " _Liver, heart, lungs…"_ and we all became stiff with fear, no choice but to listen and wait for his attack. He was naming places to strike that would kill us. It was enough to make all of us feel dread of what came next.

Kakashi stepped forward in front of us, seemingly calm. It grounded me a bit.

"What is this, a human anatomy lesson?" I said more confidently than I actually felt.

Sakura started crying. "I'm really scared," she whispered.

Kakashi looked back at us smiling. "I won't allow my new little ninjas to die. Don't forget the mission."

We nodded and resumed our post, covering Tazuna from all four sides. "This is bad," Tazuna said, gulping.

Kakashi suddenly appeared on the lake by Zabuza. To get there that fast, it must've been chakra.

"He copied the jutsu…" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "How can he use the Sharingan? He's not…could he be?"

"You won't stand a chance just by copying me," Zabuza said, rolling his eyes. "Man, Kakashi, huh? This is such an honor…I get to be one to destroy you. I've heard good things."

"I _am_ good," Kakashi agreed. "Good enough to destroy _you_."

Zabuza went offensive, swinging his sword at Kakashi in swift movements, but Kakashi dodged every blow. But Zabuza's taijutsu was fierce… I started to worry for Kakashi. How strong was he? Was Zabuza stronger?

"You know who I'm gonna kill first?" Zabuza taunted, swinging at Kakashi. "The redhead. After I have me some fun. Don't worry! You get to watch!"

Kakashi got distracted and lost his footing as Zabuza swung a kick straight up. He got hit under the chin and staggered. Zabuza took advantage of the opportunity. Seconds later, we watched in horror as a water prison rose from the lake, trapping Kakashi as he struggled to move with no avail.

"Here I go. Time to kill the rest," Zabuza said cheerfully. "That didn't take long."

He created a water clone of himself to come towards us. I immediately tensed up. With Kakashi locked up, I'm not sure we stood a chance.

Kakashi was thinking the same thing. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled to us.

"NO WAY!" Naruto argued, stomping his foot angrily. "We ain't cowards."

"I'd run," the water clone of Zabuza suggested, appearing in front of us. He grinned evilly. "Listen to your sensei."

"No," Sasuke said. "We'll just die anyway. We can survive if we rescue Kakashi. WE'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO DO IT!"

Suddenly, Sasuke rushed at Zabuza, but Zabuza pushed him away easily. Sakura screamed in horror, watching Sasuke slam into a tree nearby.

"God damn, Sasuke," I hissed.

"Can't let any of you die just yet," Zabuza said. "Need you all to watch what happens when you mess with me." He glared at me.

Naruto suddenly shouted, "I HAVE A PLAN!"

"A PLAN? You're hilarious. You don't have time for a plan," Zabuza said, hysterically laughing. The guy was literally wiping tears from his eyes. "To think…to think that you guys could _actually_ win…it's **so impossible** it's funny."

"WE WILL WRECK YOU!" I shouted, pointing at him dramatically. "BELIEVE IT, GIANT LOSER!"

"Like I said, you're first," he told me, unsheathing his long ass sword. "Consider yourself dead meat."

Sasuke ran over, and Naruto and him stayed by my side to help me defend the attack from him. Sakura stayed directly behind us, shielding Tazuna. Zabuza ran towards us, sword above his head, ready to strike. Sakura screamed out, sobbing, while Sasuke and Naruto braced themselves for the attack like the brave guys they were. I could hear Tazuna praying to the gods.

But I didn't do a thing but stand there. I felt something come over me, and it didn't feel like I was about to die. I felt a certain calmness, and I watched as Zabuza approached us.

The sword came down. But it didn't hit us.

 _Ssssss._

We looked up. The sword was hitting some sort of invisible barrier above us. Zabuza swung again, horizontal and low this time. Even where our feet were, the sword hit an invisible wall a couple feet away from us.

Again, _sssss_. Steam was released from the invisible barrier, rising up into the treetops.

"WE ARE SAVED!" Tazuna shouted, wiping tears from his eyes. "WE'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE! It's really hot actually." He started fanning himself and pulled on his t-shirt to let some air in. "Jeepers. It's real warm."

We all let out a huge sigh of relief. "YOUR STEAM IS A HOT COMMODITY!" Naruto yelled, patting me on the back.

"Oh, thank God, Ai," even Sakura whispered.

" _What are you doing?"_ Zabuza growled so evilly that a shiver went down my spine. "What is with this… _steam?"_

"My chakra really hates when I get hurt," I said, shrugging. "I guess it wanted to save me."

"Wait…did you summon this consciously?" Sasuke asked me.

"No…I didn't. It just happened by itself," I said honestly.

 _Was this normal? Even in the ninja world?_ By their stares it seemed like it was quite unusual for chakra to activate on its own. _That's awkward._

"Well, it just bought us time," Sasuke said. His face was shiny with sweat, but his eyes were very alert. "Ai, how long can you hold it?"

"I don't know," I said again, closing my eyes and feeling the power swirl around us, protecting us from harm.

This was…amazing. I was suddenly aware how hot I felt. I was sweating from every pore in my body. My skin felt like it was scorching, as if it was the sun radiating heat.

"Looks like now it's **so impossible** for you to get us," I taunted Zabuza with a sweet smile.

He yelled in frustration, "NO ONE EVER STOPS ME WHEN I WANT TO KILL! I _WILL_ KILL! Just give me a minute."

"Okay, Naruto, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked quickly.

We whispered about it while Zabuza continued to angrily swing down just to hit the hiss of steam each time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he yelled at us as we spoke quietly in a huddle. "YOU BRATS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, STEAMY! NICE AND SLOW! NO SECRETS ALLOWED!"

"We got more secrets than Pretty Little Liars." Then I realized no one would catch my reference. _Whoops._

Zabuza took a deep breath and replied, "You're going to run out of chakra sometime. If I can't you get brats to stop protecting yourselves and the old man, I'll just kill Kakashi."

"No!" I shouted, and Zabuza laughed.

"Got your attention, huh?" And he was back by the water prison.

I released my shield. To be honest, it had weakened me a lot. I don't know how much more I had left in me after that.

"THE PLAN!" Naruto shouted. "LET'S GO!"

Naruto's plan was actually ingenious. It worked just like it was supposed to. Zabuza was forced to dodge the second shadow Shuriken, the real version of him releasing the prison, which held Kakashi captive. Kakashi was freed and surfaced from the water moments later, using chakra channeled in his feet to stand on top of the lake, facing Zabuza.

"Guys…well done," Kakashi said with a swelling sense of pride and accomplishment in his voice. "My team rocks."

We all cheered from land. Zabuza now knew he had to deal with Kakashi who wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Zabuza immediately tried to perform a jutsu to throw him off guard. Kakashi immediately mimicked the hand signs and movements of Zabuza, almost like he was reading his mind.

Zabuza started to look stressed, like he wasn't so confident he was going to win anymore. "Stop copying me," Zabuza said, frustrated.

Kakashi had said the words at the same time: "Stop copying me."

"STOP!" both Zabuza and Kakashi yelled. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" The five of us on land cracked up, making Zabuza even more upset. "SHUT UP, YOU MINI JACKASSES!" That only made us laugh harder.

Zabuza began to perform another jutsu, but Kakashi figured it out before he was even finished, turning it back on Zabuza. The lake rose into a humungous wave, bigger than I could have dreamed, casting a large shadow over the five of us.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Sakura screamed, and the water swept Zabuza away, the aftermath of it surging towards us.

Seconds later, the water went back to the lake, and we were left drenched and cold but safe, as Zabuza was left panting and weak against a tree. Kakashi was standing next to him with a kunai, about to strike the final blow.

"You're going to die now," Kakashi told him, holding the kunai to his neck.

Then, from a different direction, two needles flew into Zabuza's neck, rendering him unconscious. He keeled over and hit the ground with a large _thump._ It happened so quickly, so neatly, that I couldn't even believe it was over. It didn't feel real. His eyes were still open…but he was lifeless on the floor.

Kakashi checked the pulse on his neck. He nodded slowly. "He's dead," he announced, and Tazuna clapped his hands excitedly.

"Well, wasn't that something," Tazuna said grinning, and Sakura and I gave him dirty looks.

A young boy with long black ponytails in the front with a mask appeared in front of us. He bowed. "You were right. He _was_ going to die. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to kill this dangerous shinobi. Since he went rogue, it has been my mission, as a Tracker ninja, to find and annihilate him."

We stared with jaws dropped at this little kid who so easily murdered this huge guy. Kakashi was squinting in suspicion at the boy and Naruto balled up his fists.

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL OUR HARD WORK! YOU JUST….YOU JUST DID THAT SO EASILY! WHAT THE HELL, MAN? STEALING ALL THE GLORY?"

"Naruto, he's not the enemy," Sakura said, exasperated.

"BUT THIS BOY…NOT SO DIFFERENT FROM ME! WE LOOK…PATHETIC!"

"This is real life," Kakashi said calmly. "In this world, there exist those younger than you yet stronger than me. There is all sorts of power…good and bad. The reality is…now our battle is over."

"I will dispose of the body," the boy said in a peaceful voice. "It contains many secrets." He appeared next to Zabuza, heaved his huge body over his shoulder, and bowed again. "Goodbye, my friends."

After he left, Naruto was still fuming, punching the ground and kicking trees. "FRIENDS, MY ASS!" he yelled in frustration.

"Hey," I said, walking towards Naruto. I stopped him from punching a flower, my hand enclosing around his clenched fist. "Naruto, it's okay. You were still awesome! Just because that boy is maybe stronger than you _now_ doesn't mean you won't one day be the strongest ninja ever. The future hasn't happened yet. Only you can create it."

What the hell was I even talking about? Total B.S., but it got Naruto feeling some type of way and he stopped hitting things around him. He nodded and said, "We _were_ pretty great, weren't we?"

Kakashi tried to speak, and then collapsed face first into the ground. Sakura gasped. "SENSEI!" she cried.

Sasuke checked his pulse. "He's alive. The Sharingan just exhausted his energy. It's exhausting to use…especially if you're not an Uchiha."

Naruto and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Behind Sasuke's back, Naruto mouthed, ' _If you're not an Uchiha_ ' with his hands on hips sassily. I laughed. Sasuke glared at me.

Tazuna crouched down. "He's not breathing! Quick! Does someone know mouth-to-mouth? We're dead without this guy!"

I literally almost heard crickets chirping.

"I'll do it," I said sighing. At least Kakashi was hot. _OMG! What am I saying? I can't turn into Sakura. Plus he's, like, my boss and totally off-limits, not to mention twice my age! (But, uh, let's be real for just a second, he was hot.)_

I bent down, removing his mask further, and lowered my lips to his…

"I'M FINE!" Kakashi shouted, waking up suddenly and his eyes popping out of his head at how close I was. "JUST TIRED! DON'T KISS ME!"

"I wasn't _kissing_ you," I retorted, disgusted. "I was going to save your life, but next time I'll let you DIE then!" Then I started sobbing for no reason. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE, SENSEI!" I bawled into my own arms.

"She's a little emotional right now," Naruto explained. "Just give her some time." _He knew me so well already._

"This _was_ kind of a crazy day," Sakura said sympathetically as she had already cried a few times during this whole ordeal. She even patted my back.

"Calm down," Sasuke said to me, rolling his eyes.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "Can we just go somewhere safe? Kakashi needs to rest and I need to emotionally re-coop," I sighed dramatically.

Kakashi put an awkward hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "There, there. Everything is fine. Just don't try to kiss me again, okay?"

"Okay," I sniffed, and then I felt suddenly tired myself. "I think I used a lot of chakra…"

I sat on the floor and curled up into a ball, closing my eyes.

"She's nuts," Sakura said. "From a mile a minute to asleep on the ground."

"Sakura and Naruto, help Kakashi home," Sasuke told them. Then he lifted me onto his back. "I'll get Crazy. She did save all of our lives with that shield."

Tazuna rather cheerfully led us to his home. Naruto and Sakura supported Kakashi who could barely walk, and Sasuke carried me on the his back. I latched on tight and fell asleep, drooling on his shoulder.

Tazuna's daughter welcomed us with open arms and immediately started taking care of Kakashi. He slept downstairs in a bed on the floor where she could keep a watch over him. Sakura and I were put into the guest room, and Naruto and Sasuke slept downstairs too on the futon.

Later that night, we were all sitting in the living room where Kakashi was resting and talked about the fight. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, passed around hot fish soup.

"Ai, your steam shield is, like, _so badass_ ," Naruto said as he slurped up all his soup in one go.

Sasuke nodded. "It came at just the right time, too, for not being a conscious decision." He seemed a little curious.

"Yeah, I don't know," I said, shrugging. "Guess I'm just good like that, you know what I'm saying?"

Naruto knuckle-bumped me.

Kakashi stroked his chin. "It's quite impressive," Kakashi agreed. "I suppose this was one of the skills developed over the course of your travels?"

"Thank God Zabuza is dead. Was it lucky that tracker ninja showed up or what?" Sakura said, bored of talking about me.

Kakashi suddenly became grave. He didn't respond for several seconds. Then he said, "Usually tracker ninja destroy the body on the spot. Why didn't he? I keep going over it and over it in my head. It seems strange."

"What are you saying? You think it wasn't really a tracker ninja? Or he had a hidden agenda?" I asked him, intrigued.

"Yes…to both," Kakashi said, surprised. "The weapon used would have put him in a near-death state, but not necessarily fatal. It makes sense now. The truth is, guys, you might want to sit down for this, but Zabuza is most likely still alive."

"WHAT?" we all screamed at him. Naruto spit out a bite of his second bowl of soup.

"NO WAY!" Sakura screamed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Not so loud," Kakashi squeaked. "Anyway, it's not **so impossible.** He's a high level ninja. We need to be prepared."

"What can we do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don't worry. He will be badly injured from being paralyzed in the neck if anything. So we have time. While he recovers, we will train. Well, I'm gonna rest, but you guys are gonna train."

"Train?" Sakura demanded. "We can't _train_ for this. He's out of our league, sensei! You need to get better."

Kakashi shrugged. "I will. But while I do, you all need to develop some key skills."

"I can't believe he's still alive," I said, shaking my head. "Are we gonna rid of this guy for good, sensei?"

"We're gonna try," Kakashi said seriously. "Anyway, let's get some sleep."

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, pumping his first. "I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!"

"Okay, Spongebob," I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"What the _hell_ is Spongebob?" Sakura demanded.

 _Oh, man. I got the worlds mixed up again._

"Dude, I don't know," I said, putting my hands up in the air. _Nice cover._

And then I realized, as I went to bed that night, I had kind of forgotten about that world with all of the excitement here lately. I tried to remember my old name, but it took me a few seconds. _Megan_ …right?

I can't believe I almost didn't remember my name, my _old_ name. The idea that I had always existed here and was finally living the life truly meant for me was **so** **impossible** , but it wasn't, because it was _real._


	6. Chapter 6: All For Love

The next day, we began our training with Kakashi-sensei. To be honest, I hadn't got a lot of sleep. I kept dreaming of Zabuza and the boy who killed him. I woke up feeling fuzzy, but when I remembered we were training today, my head got back in the game. _I need to get stronger._

We walked on a trail into the nearby woods. When we were a little ways from the house, Kakashi stopped us and said, "We're going to be exploring chakra control today. Using and controlling chakra are two different things."

My heart started pumping. I was finally going to figure out how to use my chakra properly and most effectively. This could be interesting. The power I had inside…the power that _he_ had shown me that one night outside the Sand village…could I really harness it all myself?

Kakashi demonstrated how he could walk on the tree focusing his energy on his feet only. He walked on the underside of a branch, completely upside down, but stayed attached to the branch.

"So that's how you walked on the lake!" Sakura remarked. "Wow, I am so smart sometimes."

"Yes, Sakura. Focus, control, maintain," Kakashi told us. "It's difficult, but this is your mission today. Use kunais to mark how far you get up the tree. When you make it up the tree like me, you're finished for the day."

I think we all thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but it was harder than it looked. We all knew how to use chakra, but focusing it in a specific place and trying to not let it spread and only concentrating on the foot was real difficult.

Sasuke had an early lead due to determination, but Sakura quickly caught up. Then Sasuke hit a wall and couldn't make it past his farthest mark while Naruto and I caught up and Sakura surged ahead. I was starting to realize that my chakra was pretty free-spirited, if you will, and hard to control, making this activity quite the challenge.

The competition went on back and forth for about twenty more minutes until Sakura screamed in delight as she made it up to the spot where Kakashi-sensei had been.

"Damn," I cursed. I had wanted to beat her. Naruto _whoop-_ ed in appreciation _,_ but Sasuke looked jealous too. He wasn't used to someone (no offense, but especially Sakura) beating him at anything. Sakura didn't seem to notice and bounced over to him after she climbed down.

"All for you, Sasuke!" Sakura said sweetly. " **All for love."**

Kakashi said, "Well done, Sakura. You are the best right now at controlling your chakra, huh?"

He definitely knew how to motivate Sasuke and I. Both of us glared at Sakura. Naruto however was smiling proudly at Sakura. _Why did he have to be such a goddamn good person all the time?!_

"Listen, you got this," I said to myself, keeping my cool. "Come on, Ai, show them how it's done…" _Focus._ But I couldn't do it.

At least Naruto and Sasuke weren't any closer than me or I would've felt even more like a failure. Sakura left to go with Tazuna to the village while the three of us stayed all the day in the forest, running up the tree only to fall down again and again. I was bruised, sore, and frustrated, but I wasn't giving up.

"Kakashi, why do I suck?" I said, angrily kicking the tree and stubbing my toe. "OW! THIS IS SO NOT MY DAY!"

Kakashi looked at me and sighed. "The more chakra you have, the more difficult this task becomes. You will get what you put in. Keep trying."

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They both looked as frustrated as I felt, but the fight in their eyes never disappeared. I did what Kakashi said and kept trying despite my soreness and misery. Sakura came to get us around dinnertime.

"Still at it, huh?" she said, smiling. "I thought climbing trees was your thing, Ai?"

I silently fumed, but Naruto and Sasuke looked at me right away for my reaction so I tried to stay calm and not let it show she was getting to me. "That. Does. Not. Bother. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

Over dinner, Tazuna's grandson Inari sat with us for the first time; he had been mostly avoiding us since we had been there. And in the middle of dinner, Naruto pointed to a picture with a face cut out of the family.

"Who was that?" he asked, his mouth full of rice.

Inari immediately balled up his fists, and his mom looked shiftily at him and the rest of us.

Tazuna sighed. "Inari's stepfather and my son-in-law. He was nothing short of a hero. And he died protecting this village. With great honor."

Inari burst into tears, knocked his chair over, and ran upstairs.

Naruto sighed, "I feel kind of bad. Guess I shouldn't have brought it up."

I stood up from the table. "I'll go talk to him. I can understand how he's feeling."

All eyes followed me as I left the room, leaving my dinner untouched behind. I ran upstairs and immediately heard crying. I followed the sound to a room down the hall and knocked twice softly.

"Go away," Inari yelled.

I opened the door a few inches anyway. "Uh…hi, it's me," I said popping my head in.

"Oh. Who are you anyway?" Inari asked sniffling.

I opened the door slowly and stepped in. "My name is Tasura Ai. I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk."

Inari shook his head. "I just miss him so much." He cried again. "Why did he have to die?"

My eyes welled up with tears because I missed my parents too. Both of my parents. The ones I had growing up who had loved and raised me, and the ones who I had never known.

"I know how you feel," I said, and then I started crying, flinging myself on his bed. "LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!"

Inari eyed me, looking annoyed at my waterworks. "Are you seriously crying right now? Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?" he asked me impatiently. "I thought that was why you came."

"Listen, at least you have your mom and grandpa," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "I have no idea who my real parents are and the parents that actually raised me died a year ago. So life isn't easy for anyone. You better buck up, bucker. Newsflash: life goes on after death."

Inari looked shocked, but it seemed to resonate somehow with him. "Geez. You're a strange ninja," he finally said, shaking his head, but he looked like he was feeling better.

"Yeah. Well. Anyway, everything will be okay," I told him. "Seriously. It's all good, little buddy."

"Thanks," Inari said heavily. "I hope you don't die. You're nice."

I smiled and then noticed a book about science on his shelf. "You like science?" I asked. _Science was my favorite subject in the old world._

"Uh…yeah, I like experiments," Inari said.

"Cool, want to do one together?"

"YEAH! I CAN MAKE LAVA LAMPS!" Inari shouted, pulling the supplies out of his closet. "We just need some hot water."

"I think I can be of some help with that," I said grinning, channeling my steam to my hands. _Wait…I'm doing it. I'm focusing chakra in one part of my body...and actually maintaining it! This could help me with the mission!_

A while later, Inari and I ran down to show everyone our lava lamps. Naruto thought it was the coolest thing ever, but Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cute. Well, I'm going to go back to train," Sasuke said, walking towards the door.

Naruto tore after him, not letting him get one more second of training than himself. I waved goodbye to Inari and thanked him, then ran after them too.

I walked up to the tree and took a deep breath. I focused my attention on my feet, just like I had done when channeling the steam to my hands. Once I felt my feet tingle with the chakra, I started walking up the tree, breathing easy. For the first time, it felt natural, easy, smooth. I walked step-by-step up the tree feeling the chakra stay in my feet the entire way. I even made it up to a tall branch and walked upside down.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at me from the ground, amazed.

"How'd you do it, Ai?" Sasuke demanded. "All of a sudden?"

"Yeah, you look like a natural," Naruto mumbled, impressed but annoyed. "I'm a little jelly."

"I just did it!" I said honestly, but Sasuke rolled his eyes, making a big show with throwing his hands up in frustration, and Naruto banged his head against a tree trunk. "Good luck, boys."

I ran back to the house to tell Kakashi about me winning. Kakashi was already asleep when I crept back into the dark house. I kicked Kakashi so he'd wake up.

"Jesus, seriously," Kakashi groaned, sitting up. "What?"

"I did it!" I whispered excitedly. "Wanna see? I do it all night long."

Kakashi shook his head. He groaned again. But then he crawled out of bed, following me slowly outside. I ran to the nearest tree and quickly walked up the trunk. I even showed off a little and stood underneath a branch with just one leg.

"Look at me now," I barked, crossing my arms. "I'm the bomb, baby."

"Phenom," Kakashi commented.

"Did you seriously just abbreviate the word phenomenal?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I love to abbrev. Anyway, you may not know this because you just woke me up, but people actually sleep at night…so I bid you goodnight."

I jumped down from the tree. "Okay, okay," I said, and walked with him back inside and went to my room.

I ended up trying to wake up Sakura too to tell her about my feat. She snapped at me angrily, still in some dream.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun!" she growled with her eyes closed and face scrunched up, swiping at me.

"Ugh, forget it," I said, putting a pillow in between us for protection.

In the morning, Kakashi, Sakura, and I all had breakfast together, but Naruto and Sasuke had left really early to keep trying. We decided to go check on them so we ambled over to the training spot. When we arrived, both were at the top of the tree, high-fiving each other.

"WOW, SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, holding her hands together lovingly.

"YEAH, and WOW, NARUTO!" I yelled. "Jeez, not all about Sasuke."

Sakura sighed. "It is…when you're in love."

"Believe me, I know about love. It's literally my first name."

"You're both twelve," Kakashi-sensei said shortly.

"I'm thirteen!" I protested. He glared at me. "Okay, touché."

"Looks like now you've all mastered it," Kakashi said proudly. "Great job, guys."

"Aren't you glad you made us all Genin now?" I said, tucking my hands underneath my chin, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, sure, so far none of you have messed up too badly."

"Let's have a piggyback tournament," I said on the way back to the house. "First pair back wins. I carry Naruto and Sakura carries Sasuke."

"YEAH!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked pissed. "How annoying."

"Come on, Sasuke, I can carry you!" Sakura screamed delightfully.

Sasuke obliged and got on Sakura's back. Naruto jumped up and landed on me, grabbing around my neck without warning.

"Phew," I said huffing.

We raced back, running hard, and Naruto and I won by a landslide. We both laughed and taunted them.

"We're the better half of this team, it seems," Naruto said smugly.

"Yeah, what would you punks do without us?" I said, popping my invisible collar.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned. Sasuke shrugged.

Later that evening, Kakashi told us that we should sleep early tonight. He had a feeling about tomorrow. "Zabuza will be better any day now. We need to be prepared."

Sakura went to bed right after that, feeling uneasy. Sasuke crawled into bed as well on the futon. I didn't see Naruto around, so I went looking for him around the house. I found him outside in the back on the docks overlooking the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "We're supposed to go to bed."

He looked up. "Just thinking. I can't sleep. I can't wait to be in a fight again."

I shook my head. "Oh, you."

I sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a minute or two, watching the moon twinkle down over the calm dark water, and then Naruto suddenly turned towards me.

"Hey, Ai, it just isn't me, right?"

"What?"

"Our friendship…me and you. Don't you feel just kind of connected? Not in a weird way!" he corrected quickly. "Just like…I don't know, soul sisters or something?"

"Yeah…I do, Naruto. I actually really do. We have a lot in common, too," I said, tracing the lines of the wood on the deck. "So I totally know what you mean."

"THIS IS WHY WE ARE FRIENDS FOREVER!" Naruto yelled.

"BFFLADs!" I shouted back, and we did our secret handshake on the docks, making a ton of noise.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled from inside the house. "Some of us are trying to _sleep._ "

"Let's go to bed," I sighed, dragging Naruto inside.

Kakashi's suspicions had been spot on. The next morning, we were woken up abruptly by loud knocks at the door. "Tazuna-san!" came cries at the door once Tazuna's daughter answered in her robe. "Strange people at the bridge."

Tazuna rushed downstairs. Kakashi was already up and alert. "We'll go with Tazuna. Ai, stay here and protect Tsunami and Inari."

"Stay behind?" I questioned angrily. "What if Zabuza's back?"

"You heard me. We need you to stay here and protect his family."

I huffed but didn't argue anymore. I trusted Kakashi, and he must've had his reasons. But I was still pissed that I wasn't going with them. Was it because Kakashi thought I was weak? Or because he trusted me to protect the family with my shield?

They headed out quickly, leaving me behind with Tazuna's daughter who was worriedly looking out the window and Inari who was still asleep in his room.

"Listen, they'll be looking for you if they come here," I told her. "Go hide with Inari, and I'll take care of any ninja that comes here."

She nodded curtly and ran upstairs. I paced back and forth in the kitchen, looking out the window from time to time. The waiting was agony. Was Kakashi and the others alright? Was Zabuza at the bridge? Were they fighting? Did they need me?

After an hour or so, the door was knocked down, and there stood two burly looking men with weapons. They both started laughing their heads off once they saw me.

"You're kidding," the bigger guy said. "They leave a little girl to fight us? This is just cruel."

"You're cute," the other one said, grinning.

I quickly made hand signs to summon a fire jutsu. I had practiced this a lot during my year away. It instantly burned both of them – they weren't prepared. While they were distracted and in pain from the jutsu, I charged, kicking the smaller one in the gut and punching the bigger guy in the face. Both of them were knocked out.

I lifted their bodies one at a time and carried them outside. I didn't want them waking up anywhere around here. There was a river nearby that was floating downstream. I dragged over a large log that fallen off a tree and placed their bodies on it, sending it down the river.

"Bye, b*tches." I went back into the house. "Everything's taken care of," I called upstairs. "The coast is clear."

Tsunami appeared and said, "Thank you, Ai, truly. Could you please catch up with Tazuna and the others? I'm worried about them. I think they need all the help they can get if that Zabuza is really back."

"You got it. Just stay hidden – just in case."

I hurried along to the bridge that we had been to yesterday. I hoped everybody was okay. When I got the bridge, however, things weren't looking good. There was an enormous prism made of ice. Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza through a thick mist. Sakura and Naruto, who were guarding Tazuna, seemed tense.

There were cracks in the ice prism, and I could make out Sasuke in the middle, bleeding and cut up. He yelled out in pain as a bunch of needles flew towards him and I reacted without even thinking.

I ran towards the ice prism, light on my feet so I wouldn't be detected. _I have to help Sasuke. I have to get inside._ I summoned some of my steam chakra, using the same technique that Kakashi-sensei had taught us but in my hands. I slammed my hands into the ice prism, feeling them sizzle with heat.

It worked. It made a hole large enough for me to get inside. I crawled inside, falling to the ground. "Brrr, it is freezing in here. Glad I'm here to heat things up," I said, giving Sasuke a thumbs-up. I got to my feet.

Sasuke was looking at me, bewildered. His legs and arms were filled with scratches, his lip was bleeding, and he had blood dripping from his forehead in steady droplets. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're not alone anymore," I told him firmly. "We'll do this together."

"Oh, great, you have a friend," came a voice from inside the ice. It was the boy who had "killed" Zabuza. Kakashi was right; they had been working together. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

"This is strange chakra," I said shakily, studying the ice prism. "How'd you come up with this?"

Haku sent his needles out. It was going to be impossible to dodge them. I instantly covered as much of my vital spots as I could hide, but I wasn't struck. I heard once again the hissing sounds as steam formed and left the pores in my skin, deflecting every single needle. They fell to the icy floor with little clinking sounds.

 _YES! The chakra appeared again right when I needed it to…protecting me._

Sasuke wasn't as lucky though and was struck once again several times all over.

"Sasuke, stay close to me!" I told him. "My shield is working!"

We huddled closer together, and I felt instantly very protective of Sasuke who seemed pretty hurt.

"What should we do? You can't hold out forever," Sasuke said, looking around frantically.

I looked around too, studying all of the different ice mirrors reflecting Haku. "I have an idea. Sasuke, you can use fire jutsu, too, right?"

"Yes," he said, looking at me and seeming to read my mind. "At the same time?"

We both formed the hand signs in unison. Fire erupted from our bodies, rushing at the ice squares. But it did nothing. The ice didn't melt, not even a little.

"My chakra is too strong," all the Haku clones chirped together. "Sorry not sorry.

"Damn!" I screamed. "We have to find the real one and take him down!"

"You'll never know where I am," the multitude of Hakus sang together acapella-style. "La-la-la-la."

"Goddamn," Sasuke swore. "We are not going to die here. Not like this."

"It will be such an honor taking your lives," Haku told us, bowing from all around. "I do this all for Zabuza, the most precious person to me. **All for love.** "

"He sounds like Sakura," I complained. "If love means you have to kill people, it's probably not a healthy relationship."

The needles were thrown again, but this time I expected it to happen.

"Sasuke, stay close," I whispered, as I felt the same chakra arising from me as it did in our first fight with Zabuza.

Every single needle was deflected, making several small hissing sounds each time. They didn't hit Sasuke either since he stood close by, but it definitely took more energy to make sure we were both covered. I felt my chakra seeping out of me with each needle.

"So what sort of chakra is this?" Haku whispered, squinting down at us. "Protective…high temperature…it's _steam_. That must be created through a fire and water chakra combo. It appears we are at a standstill. Until your chakra runs out, girlie."

"My chakra _will_ run out," I warned Sasuke. "And we can't attack well from in here. We need to find a solution."

I suddenly heard a voice, _the_ voice from within, call to me: _Water is fluid…it flows in all directions. If you concentrate hard enough, you can direct the flow of the chakra back to you._

I wasn't going to pass up free advice like that. It was worth a try at any rate. Instantly executing the orders, I put my hands together and concentrated, eyes shut. I felt the energies of the water in the ice prism and summoned them towards me.

"What is she doing now?" Haku asked, curious. Sasuke didn't answer as he also had no clue.

"Come," I whispered to the molecules of water, opening my eyes wide.

The prism weakened and grew smaller, water seeping out on the floor, now melted, gravitating towards a larger force within me. It appeared to evaporate once it reached me, and I felt myself grow stronger. This ice prism was actually an advantage for me; I could replenish my chakra from the water chakra in the prism!

Haku was distracted by this, and Sasuke took advantage. He immediately blew a fireball jutsu out of his mouth, and he must've found the right Haku because all of the mirrors now reflected a Haku with a bad burn in his leg.

"How'd you do that, Ai?" Sasuke asked me, surprised. "The prism weakened…like you were sucking the energy right out of it."

"I just gained some chakra by stealing some from the prism," I explained. "I didn't know I could do that."

"You're full of surprises," Sasuke said, nodding. "I think we should keep you around."

"Gee, thanks," I remarked sarcastically.

We suddenly heard Sakura scream. "We have to get out of here," Sasuke said quickly. "They could be in trouble."

Since the ice prism appeared weakened, Sasuke tried to escape, rushing towards the openings. Haku flew out of the mirror to stop him, and I used the opening to summon a fire jutsu. Haku was hit again and retreated although Sasuke was also unsuccessful at escaping.

"He's slowing down," I said. "We can do this."

But Haku wasn't _really_ slowing down. He wasn't taking any more breaks. He kept throwing needles and striking us time and time again. My chakra deflected every hit without fail, but I knew it'd run out quicker than I could summon it from the prism. _Damn._

This was bad; I couldn't stop to summon more water chakra towards me because then we'd be unprotected for too long. Sasuke realized how much chakra it was taking me to cover both of us, so he moved away from me to be on his own.

"No, Sasuke!" I told him. But I did feel weak. What should we do? I couldn't just let Sasuke injure himself further…

"It's better this way," he croaked, getting struck by needles ten-fold the next time around. It hurt me to see him like that. But I could barely protect myself anymore, my chakra draining quickly.

This continued for several more minutes. I was weakening. I was getting dizzy, my vision blurring. My chakra was almost gone. And Sasuke was getting beat up badly. I collapsed suddenly, unable to move. Panic struck me though my body was too tired to react. What was going to happen now? Would I die?

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Sasuke who I'm not sure could even hear me.

Sasuke grabbed my body, ready to move both of us during the next attack. I heard Haku speak but couldn't make out the words, and Sasuke moved back quickly, dodging more needles.

"The Sharingan…" I heard Haku remark, and thought to myself through my fatigue and delirium: _Could it be? Sasuke's? I NEED TO GET BACK IN THIS TO HELP HIM!_

From the ground, I tried to summon the water chakra towards me, using the very last bit of my energy. It incredibly worked, and once again, the prism weakened, water seeping across the floor towards me to help.

I was unbelievably starting to regain strength. I felt chakra soaring back through my veins, and I was able to sit up. I didn't know how the chakra was replenishing so quickly, but it was. No time to question it now. I had to help Sasuke.

But then I realized what was going on around me. I gasped. Sasuke was standing in front of me, but he was pale and gushing blood from multiple spots.

"He took the attack for you," Haku remarked. He seemed to be in awe. "I was going to finish you off."

"Sasuke…why?" I asked, my eyes beginning to tear up. My heart pounded like a bass drum. " _WHY?_ You should've let me die…"

"You've saved me before," Sasuke said, falling to the ground. "I'd be dead without you." Then he closed his eyes. "It's just… I must kill him…before it's all over…"

"Who, Haku?" I asked, kneeling by his side.

"My brother…he annihilated my clan. Even my parents. I promised myself one day I'd kill him," Sasuke whispered. " _That's_ my dream…"

Then he went lifeless, his mouth slightly parted, his eyes half-open.

"NO!" I cried.

I pounded on his chest. I couldn't let Sasuke die. Not in front of me like this. Not _because_ of me.

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T DIE! SASUKE!"

I shook him hard as if that would make him wake up. It was all my fault. He had died _for_ me. I couldn't stand the thought. My head spun, my vision blurred. _THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I WOULD_ NOT _LOSE SASUKE LIKE THIS!_

"People die like this all the time," Haku said nonchalantly. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die? Poor thing. You'll get used it, I dare say."

"SHUT UP!" I said, my blood starting to boil. "HOW DARE YOU!"

I felt hot again, steam rising from my body. I was starting to understand it more. The chakra mixing…the water and fire…it was powerful. But it had never been _this_ powerful before. I felt like I could do _anything_. It produced itself around me, swirling and creating whirlpools of steam, thick like mist. Was I controlling it, or was it controlling me? Did it matter?

"Who are you?" Haku said. "This chakra is powerful. More powerful than anything I've felt before. It's…well, it's beautiful. Very pure."

My temperature was rising. Haku said earlier that our fire jutsu wasn't hot enough to melt the ice. But maybe this would be.

"What will you do with it?" he asked, all of the eyes of the Hakus in the ice prism shining with curiosity.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, thinking about how Haku murdered Sasuke, meaning to murder me.

My chakra released completely, the steam rushing at the ice prism from every direction. I felt a strong relief of power as the steam engulfed our surroundings, creating the hottest sauna on the planet. To my surprise and satisfaction, the steam melted the ice prism to the ground in a matter of seconds.

It was gone. That fast. Because of _me._

I was drenched in sweat, steam still rising from my body, swirling around me in daunting loops and circles. I was ready to rush at Haku, but instead, the intensity of the chakra made me feel calm, almost peaceful.

"Why not kill me?" Haku said, sensing my hesitation. I noticed that a lot of his body was bright red and burned nastily from the temperature of the steam. "I killed your comrade, Sasuke-kun, remember?"

My tensed up fists released. I took a deep breath. "Two wrongs…don't make a right. The best revenge is not death," I said quietly. _You believe in world peace, Ai,_ I told myself. _Killing him won't make you feel any better about the death of Sasuke. Revenge is not the answer._

"You are weak," Haku told me simply. "That's what it is."

"I just destroyed your strongest jutsu," I barked back. "So weak? No. I'm just…following my ninja way."

"Well, I'm no use for Zabuza anymore. I don't deserve to live. So don't feel so bad about it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was an orphan…I had nothing when Zabuza found me. But with him, I was no longer unnecessary. I was relevant. All because he made me so. And so I lived just for him. Zabuza is all the world to me. Everything I do…well, it is **all for love** because I love him that much."

"That's…really rather a cute story," I said, wiping a small tear. "Pathetic, sure, but really cute."

I felt the strong emotion of how Haku felt for Zabuza seep into my own soul, and I felt like I could understand how he felt. Zabuza really meant that much for him. He would kill and live and die for him. It was kind of a beautiful bond for two totally evil people. Despite my devastation for losing Sasuke, I could appreciate it.

Haku was watching me change my facial expression to one of understanding. "You are an empath," he said nodding. "You feel things deeply." He gave a hollow laugh. "How ironic that you became a shinobi! But you're too good to not become one."

He walked closer to me, but I didn't tense up. I sensed he didn't want to hurt me anymore. He bowed deeply in front of me.

"Please understand…I hurt Sasuke only because of my love for Zabuza. He must have cared about you deeply; there is something so lovely about dying for someone else. The ultimate sacrifice." Haku's eyes widened. "Speaking of which…"

And then he was gone before I could stop him.

Alone, I felt the heavy weight of Sasuke's loss. The desolation gripped my bones, and I sank to my knees, shaking. _How could he be gone? Why did he have to go and do that for? Was I really worth it?_

I could hear faint noises from Kakashi and Zabuza's fight, grunting and the sound of contact, and then I made out Sakura and Naruto not too far away guarding Tazuna.

Naruto ran to me, noticing me at the same time. "Ai…we saw the steam…it destroyed the ice prism!"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

My eyes filled with tears. "He's…" I whispered. I pointed to where the prism was. "Back there. I…I have to help Kakashi. I can't let him die too!"

Panicked, I rushed blindly into the mist leaving Sakura and Naruto to process the death of Sasuke themselves. I got close enough where I could see them through the mist. I realized why Haku disappeared in front of me…

He had sacrificed himself for Zabuza, just as Sasuke had done for me. Kakashi, bleeding and looking rougher than I'd ever seen him, was staring wide-eyed at Haku's collapsing body. He looked almost guilty; he had meant to hit Zabuza.

The fog was clearing. I just stood there, staring at the scene, horrified. Zabuza was laughing darkly, and I couldn't believe Zabuza wasn't upset by the sight. Zabuza swiped, and I ran to push Kakashi out of the way. Kakashi grabbed me, taking me with him, as he quickly jumped backwards.

"This is _my_ fight," Kakashi said to me. "I need you to stay back. You're in the way."

"I'm staying with you." _Didn't he know how persistent I was by now?_

Zabuza rushed at us, but it was slower. Zabuza was exhausted. That's why Haku had tried to protect him; Zabuza couldn't protect himself any longer. Kakashi was able to knock away his large sword and sink a kunai deep into Zabuza's arm.

Then I noticed more people on the bridge behind Zabuza; a huge mob had formed. One of the men, short and in an expensive-looking suit with sunglasses, stood at the front of the group who were all carrying weapons of some sort. They all looked pretty pissed off.

"Who are they?" I asked, scrunching up my face.

"Gatou and his men," Kakashi said, breathing deeply.

"I'm disappointed, Zabuza," Gatou said, stepping forward, sighing. "Tazuna is still alive and this bridge is still here. This wasn't the deal."

"I can't believe you work for that loser," I told Zabuza. "He's my height, you realize. My height."

Zabuza looked back and forth between Gatou and me, seeing the truth in that statement.

"For these reasons," Gatou said. "I have come here to have one of my own guys kill Tazuna. So the deal is off, Zabuza. You're taking forever anyway – old men don't have the luxury of time."

Zabuza looked at me. "You're right, I'm over this moron." He looked behind us, the mist beginning to thin. "So, looks like you destroyed the ice prism." He nodded, impressed.

I nodded back. "And looks like you're unemployed," I retorted.

Zabuza laughed. Gatou walked forward to Haku's body where Zabuza's eyes were. He seemed to want to taunt him. "Oh, I always hated your little sidekick."

He kicked Haku's lifeless body lying on the bridge. It boiled my blood again, and Kakashi instinctively put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"AVENGE HIM!" I shouted at Zabuza, angrily. "Do something!"

"He meant nothing to me," Zabuza replied simply.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I shouted, getting angrier. "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT FOR A SECOND! He lived for you…he did _everything_ for you. It was **all for love.** For YOU! How can you feel nothing? How!?" My eyes released tears, soaking my face. "HOW COULD HE MEAN NOTHING?"

"Zabuza is no longer our enemy," Kakashi reminded me gently.

"He's my enemy until he shows a little emotion," I said stubbornly, eyeing Zabuza evilly. "Before he died, he told me he loved you that much. You seriously don't care about him at all? After all the time you spent together? Life is ugly and rotten, Zabuza, I get it. But love…the kind of love you guys had…well, it shows you that's not true. And you REFUSE TO ACNKOWLEDGE IT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Kakashi remained silent, knowing he couldn't control me at this point, and Zabuza didn't respond for several seconds. When he did, his voice was soft.

"Your words cut deep, Ai. Deeper than any blade I've handled…I am, damn, I am _feeling_ things. For Haku. What is happening to me?" Zabuza stroked his chin.

"Love," I said, smiling slightly. "My name."

"Sh*t. Well, I guess this is the end. Thanks, little one," Zabuza grumbled and then stuck out his hand. "Give me your knife? You guys, uh, knocked away my sword, so…"

I handed him my kunai. Then I felt once again the heavy sorrow of Sasuke's death. I sadly looked at Haku's bloodied, now lifeless and soulless form. Love was beautiful and death was ugly. How could both exist in such a world?

Gatou and one of his men had walked forward to go find Tazuna, but they quickly retreated back into the crowd.

Zabuza, taking my kunai in his mouth, rushed at the crowd, murdering every person he encountered while enduring injuries and stabbings. Most of the men started running back towards the village. Finally, Gatou was left, cowering in the back, trying to push through people to leave.

"Ready to go to hell?" Zabuza asked him.

Without hesitation, he slaughtered Gatou. Gatou's body fell back into the ocean with a huge splash. Zabuza turned and faced us, multiple knives and swords sticking out of his back from the mob's pathetic attempt to fight back. He dropped to his knees.

"So this is goodbye…" Zabuza muttered.

 _He was dying._ I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to look at any more death.

"Open your eyes," Kakashi demanded. "Respect how it ends."

I nodded and watched Zabuza leave this world. He crawled slowly, leaving a large trail of blood in his wake. He made his way back towards Haku. I felt tears spill some more from my eyes, but I made no effort to stop them.

"I just wish…we could be together again," Zabuza said softly.

"You will be," I said quietly.

A chilly wind passed by, making me shiver. Snow fell from the sky and landed on the bridge. Zabuza and Haku lay next to each other, their bodies parallel, their minds traveling on to the next place…

When I finally broke my gaze, I noticed Kakashi was looking behind us. I turned around. Sasuke was walking towards us…with Naruto and Sakura holding him up, Tazuna spotting him from the back.

"Sasuke…YOU'RE ALIVE!" I screamed, my heart racing and my body relax with relief. I ran over to him and hugged me, my limbs wrapping around him so tightly we both fell over.

"Ouch," he complained.

"I thought you were dead," I cried, "all because of me."

Sakura was eyeing us jealously. "Seriously? What the hell happened in there?"

"Oh, thank God, Sasuke," I sighed.

"Can you get off?" he groaned.

"Yeah, can you?" Sakura hissed.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, jumping up, pulling him to his feet too. "I just…"

"You don't have to say anything else." Sasuke looked away.

Kakashi approached us. "Team…I am so incredibly proud of you. Sasuke…you displayed the true definition of teamwork today, risking your life for your comrade. Ai…you showed unmatched potential today. Naruto and Sakura…you showed bravery and dedication and never faltered. I am…I can't believe I'm saying this…but I really…got lucky with you guys."

"Can't believe I'm alive," Tazuna remarked.

We all grinned, couldn't help our smiles at completing our mission, saving the entire town…

I looked over at Zabuza and Haku's bodies through the falling snow. The man and the boy who would soon be together.

 _Itsumo._

So that's how our story at the Wave country ended, flakes of snow covering the bridge and the deceased bodies of our old enemies, washing away demise, violence, and hatred.

The daylight began to overpower the gray mist that had been so powerful minutes ago, and I felt strangely connected…to something bigger than myself. I closed my eyes and collected this feeling until it was time for us to leave.

"I owe Konoha my deepest gratitude," Tazuna said, bowing as we parted ways. "Our village will forever remember the Leaf ninja who saved us."

"What should we do now, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We go home," Kakashi said sighing. "Another mission in the books. Wait until the Hokage finds out about this…"

Naruto grinned. "This was the kind of mission I had been hoping for. MORE, PLEASE!"

I looked at Sasuke who seemed lost in thought. "Sasuke…"

"Ai, forget about what happened, okay? We protect each other. And we're even now."

But I knew I wouldn't forget.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Let Me Down

On our way back to the village from Wave country, Sakura wouldn't stop fawning over Sasuke.

"My baby's alive," she cheered frequently much to his annoyance. "I would've died without you…Like Romeo and Juliet…"

Sasuke wouldn't acknowledge her or anyone else for that matter. Naruto and I were the only ones talking, happily chatting about the parts of the battle we both missed. Kakashi kept stealing curious glances at me, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"How about a date now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when we reached the gates of Konoha. "Life's too short not to."

"No," Sasuke retorted, rolling his eyes. "We should be busy training. That last mission kicked all of our asses. We need to be ready for anything."

"Never stop!" Naruto agreed, hopping at least three feet in the air. "I mean, unless Sakura wants to go on a date with _me…"_

He looked at Sakura hopefully. _Naruto, why are you so obsessed with Sakura?_ I thought in my head.

"UGH! I asked _Sasuke!_ " Sakura groaned. "NOT YOU!" S

Sakura and Naruto then continued to argue about dating, beginning with Naruto listing reasons why Sakura should go out with him.

"…I'm an awesome ninja, I have cute whiskers, I'm super strong, I'm the next Hokage…"

Kakashi eyed me. "How do you fit into this weird love triangle?" he sighed, pointing at my three teammates.

"What? Me? No way," I said, crossing my arms.

"Good. I need one other sane person."

"I'm sane," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"….My smile, I'm funny, I'm a blonde bombshell…"

"I like _Sasuke-kun's_ hair," Sakura said, batting her eyelashes at Sasuke who continued to ignore her. "Black hair is the best."

"We kind of have a rainbow going on here," I remarked, noticing the pink, black, blonde, white, and red hair on each of us. "And Sasuke's hair literally pales in comparison to Kakashi's. Am I right?"

"Got a crush?" Sakura shot at me. "Don't you think Kakashi is a little too old for you? Whatever, as long as you stay clear of Sasuke."

"Maybe calling him Santa was just a cover-up before," Naruto said, stifling a huge laugh.

"Let us know when you're done fantasizing about me and ready to get back to business," Kakashi said, and Sakura and Naruto burst out into laughter.

"I hate you guys," I said.

Naruto stopped badgering Sakura about dating him, taking a hint way better than she ever could. Then Sasuke and Naruto started up about who was stronger. Kakashi broke up the fight.

"Come on, guys. Break it up. You're on the same team, remember? What happened to the teamwork commitment?"

"We need family therapy," I chimed.

"I'm out of here," Sasuke said shortly, beginning to walk home.

"Sasuke? The date?" Sakura called hopefully.

"Dude, enough," Sasuke told her darkly.

"He called you 'dude,' that's a bad sign," I told her sadly. "Friend-zoned."

"You're even worse than Naruto," Sasuke told her. Her face fell, her spirits crushed. "Chasing me around like a stupid idiot. Get serious about being a ninja and then _maybe_ you'd be in my league."

"Hey, _dude_ , don't you think you're being a little harsh?" I said to Sasuke, coming to Sakura's defense. "Don't be a bully!"

Sakura turned to me angrily. "STOP ACTING LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS! BECAUSE WE'RE _NOT!_ " she screamed.

"I give up," I breathed out. "100% done."

Sasuke walked away, and Sakura crept away too, probably to follow him some more. She was hopeless, totally hopeless.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and I. "Can _you_ guys be friends, at least?" he pleaded.

Naruto and I shook hands, grinning at each other. "Don't worry, Kakashi. Ai and I are BFFLADs," Naruto said.

"Whatever the hell that means," Kakashi said.

"We are arguably the craziest of the group, but somehow have the most stable relationship of the group," I realized out loud. We high-fived each other at this news.

Kakashi sighed. "We're doomed."

He disappeared from the scene. Naruto and I shrugged.

"What should we do now?" I said.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto shouted brightly.

We started to walk more into town. Suddenly, standing in our path were two unfamiliar ninjas. They wore headbands that were not from Konoha…

My heart skipped. The _Sand Village._ It was a girl with blonde hair and a huge fan attached to her, and a tall guy covered in black clothing with weird purple markings on his face…

"You're interested in our headbands," the girl remarked loudly, noticing my surprised look at her forehead.

"Oh, it's just I visited your country a few months ago," I said, flustered at being addressed so brashly.

"I'm guessing you didn't get past security?" the boy with purple marks on his face retorted, snorting.

"I could've if I wanted to," I shot back.

"A tiny ninja like you?" he teased.

I inched over to him with a dark expression on my face.

"I am four feet, eleven inches, and three-quarters – I _will_ destroy you."

"It's a _scary_ midget," he remarked to the girl.

"Shut up, Kankuro. I'm Temari," she said. "This is my brother who is basically the village idiot."

Kankuro slapped her arm. She barely reacted. She spoke to me again. "Sorry we weren't more accommodating when you visited. We are grateful for your warmer welcome here in the Leaf village."

Then I thought: _If these Sand ninja were here, could_ he _be here?_ My heart skipped again at the possibility for seeing him again.

"I'm Tasura Ai," I told them. "Why are you—"

"I'M NARUTO!" Naruto screamed.

"And _I'm_ Uchiha Sasuke."

The four of us looked up in the tree above us and saw Sasuke sitting in a branch, looking down at the scene, narrowing his eyes at the Sand boy and girl.

"What a drama queen," I said, shaking my head and meeting Temari's gaze. "I apologize for him. He always has to make an entrance."

"He's so cool," Sakura gushed, walking up to the group out of nowhere (probably had been following Sasuke), and then evilly eyeing Temari who was looking at Sasuke like she was interested.

Suddenly, a large figure jumped down from above Sasuke, landing next to him on the tree branch gracefully. I gasped loudly, genuinely taken aback. My heart stopped beating for a good three seconds.

 _It was him._

I didn't even know his name. He had red hair, my name, _Ai,_ tattooed on his forehead, and attached to his back, a large container which from our brief encounter back then I knew was full of sand. I felt so connected to him in a way that demanded the absence of words… Seeing him gave me this mystifying feeling that something life-changing was going to happen.

"That's our brother, Gaara," Temari said neutrally, but she looked at him with a fearful expression. Like he was a ticking bomb and she wasn't sure when he was going to explode.

 _Gaara._

I had sensed incredible power and darkness from him, and the darker side of myself was pulled towards him in a weird, wonderful way. I tried to meet his eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. Did he just not notice me? Or was it on purpose? Was he not going to acknowledge meeting me before? Did he even remember?

"Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked Temari while my head spun around and around. "People from different villages normally come for a reason."

Temari nodded, looking at me again. "Normally."

"The Chuunin exam," Kankuro answered. "It's in one week. _Duh._ Will you twerps be entering?"

"Chuunin exam?" Naruto asked. "We just became Genin like a month ago. Gee, I dunno. Should we?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "If you have to ask, you'll never know."

"Well, it's one week, so if not, you'll have to wait until the next one," Temari explained. "Listen, we'll just stay out of your way until the exam just in case you're entering. It's better not to fraternize beforehand."

She shot me another look and then looked up at Gaara.

"You never know what may happen," Gaara added darkly.

He finally looked at me, and his bright, cold eyes seemed to bore into my soul. But it gave me a sick feeling of dread. Guess he wanted me to know that on the enemy-friend spectrum, I was definitely less of an acquaintance and more of a rival.

 _Why? Did he feel threatened by me? But_ why? _I'm so confused. And sad. I wanted him to acknowledge the connection that we shared._

Naruto noticed him looking at me like he wanted to murder me on the spot.

"Do you know that guy?" Naruto asked in a low voice out of the corner of his mouth.

I gave a quick jerk of my head, signaling 'no'.

Gaara transported via sand from the tree to the ground, turning back towards Sasuke before he left.

"So you're teammates?" His eyes darted between Sasuke and I.

Naruto studied Gaara closely. "You have her name tattooed on your forehead!" he exclaimed, pointing at Gaara's face. "That's SO weird!"

Gaara's sand suddenly darted for Naruto and wrapped tightly around his middle. Naruto gasped for breaths as he was lifted into the air.

"I—can't—breathe!" Naruto choked. "Put—me—down!"

I screamed, "STOP! YOU'RE CRUSHING HIM!"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Gaara shouted, his eyes bulging. "I'll kill you!"

I put my hands together and channeled my steam towards them, summoning my chakra. _Nothing._ My chakra felt…blocked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I demanded in frustration. This was scary. Had he done something to me? I couldn't access my chakra at all.

"Gaara, not now!" Temari yelled. "We'll be disqualified from the exam. It's not worth it - he's just a kid!"

Gaara released Naruto suddenly. Naruto dropped to the ground with a loud thud, the sand darting back to its owner. I ran to Naruto's side to help him up. _What was this guy playing at? Was he really that evil?_

"That word is on my forehead for one reason alone… _the love to kill_."

"Maybe we'll see you in the exam," Kankuro said, sighing with relief. "If you're not too scared already."

He glanced at Gaara nervously. Then all three of them fled from the scene. I couldn't believe he had showed up right here in Konoha. But refused to acknowledge me at all. And attacked my favorite teammate. _Who was this guy, really? And why did I still want to know him?_

"Dude, what is _with_ that guy?" Naruto said, shaking it off. "Mr. Attitude, am I right? I think I have sand in my eye. Ow." He blinked several times trying to get it out. "Jeez. It won't come out."

"Ai…do you know him, or is the tattoo really a coincidence?" Sasuke asked.

"No…I don't know him," I said honestly.

We split off to go home after that, all of us feeling a little unsettled, especially me. When I arrived home, I ended up walking right back out of my house, unable to stay indoors. Night had fallen at this point. And I was feeling restless. I felt like going through a walk through the forest at night, to take some of the edge off.

I walked around for a while, trying to clear my head. Then I climbed a tree to feel some sort of familiar comfort, and settled into a branch, feeling the solid hard bark of the trunk behind my back, and the leaves from the branch above tickled my forehead. I sighed, letting out some of my anxiety.

Then I heard them.

"God, Konoha is so…quaint, you know?"

"You're such an idiot, Kisame."

Voices from below. I leaned over and though it was pitch black, I could make out two figures walking below me. Then they stopped right below my branch. I froze, sensing they might not be friends exactly.

"Why did we stop walking?"

"Because, it seems, we are no longer alone."

My heart dropped. They both looked up into trees. It was most likely too dark to see me, but they knew I was here.

"Show yourself, girl."

 _Well, I didn't really have a choice now, did I?_

I jumped down from my branch, instantly on guard, removing a kunai from my belt. "I come in peace!" I shouted, shoving my kunai out in front of me in a very non-peaceful way.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you. If you behave."

The figure stepped into the moonlight, illuminating his face. I studied it closely. He had black hair hanging down on either side of his very serious-looking face, red glowing eyes with dark lines beneath them. _Red eyes…Sharingan…_ He looked like Sasuke, I realized. An older version of Sasuke. Definitely related. Maybe a brother. _Wait. Could it be…?_

"You look familiar," I told him slowly. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. But I know you," Itachi said, his red eyes gleaming. "Tasura Ai, isn't that right?"

"Big deal, I'm popular. If you're trying to intimidate me, it's gonna take more than knowing my name."

I was surprised how bold my voice sounded. I sensed these two were very powerful, and if they were to attack, I probably didn't stand a chance alone.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. Perhaps you know my brother. He's about your age now," Itachi told me, glancing towards Konoha momentarily, confirming my thoughts.

Then I noticed the other guy with him named Kisame. He stepped into view as well, and he had rather blue-tinted skin, small yellow eyes, and slits in his face like gills. He reminded me of a fish. Or a shark, depending on dangerous he really was.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be, Shark Boy? Shark Boy and Lava Girl? Is this for real?"

"The name's Kisame," he growled, narrowing his eyes at me into smaller yellow slits. "But don't you dare kiss-a-me. A little joke. Ha." Then he reconsidered, staring at me. "You're kind of cute, though, huh?"

I instinctively started to get mad, but then I smiled sweetly and gave a little curtsy, deciding to go with it. "Yeah, guess I am cute, huh? Makes you not want to hurt me, right? Who'd want to hurt a little girl?" I giggled nervously.

"Why are you out here alone?" Kisame asked me curiously. "Seems kind of strange for you to just run into us…alone," he said again.

Itachi shook his head. "No one else is here. Of that, I am sure."

"I couldn't sleep so I went for walk," I said shrugging. "You're too paranoid."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "And you're too nonchalant. You should know it's a bad idea for you to go walking around alone at night outside of Konoha, of all people."

"Of all people? What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. "I just spent a year outside of Konoha by myself."

"What a missed opportunity. What do you think, Itachi? Should we just take her now? She kind of just walked right into our lap here," Kisame said excitedly, and my stomach dropped. _Take me? Take me where? Take me why?_

"Wait, why?" I asked anxiously. "As like a hostage or something for Konoha?"

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hello? Is something funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't like to be on the outside of a joke, okay?"

"Oh, you're hilarious," Kisame said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Itachi, she's gonna be a piece of cake. Strawberry shortcake. Get it, because of her hair?" Itachi was glaring at him. "Okay, okay. No more jokes. Any final words, girlie?"

"My favorite food is _fish sticks_ ," I told him evilly. _Sometimes I really didn't know when to shut up._

He immediately reached to grab me, and his hands met steam before he got to me.

"OUCH!" he shouted, retrieving back his hand, now burning red and throbbing. "She's HOT. But like TEMPERATURE HOT now! F*CK!" He rubbed his hand blowing on it. "Okay, maybe we _don't_ take her now if it's gonna be trouble. It's not the right time anyway."

Itachi shook his head. "Of course we don't. You're so dumb sometimes, Kisame. Listen, Ai, you're not going to tell anyone you saw us. Because if you do, we hurt people you care about. Villagers of Konoha…the Hokage…even your own teammates, including Sasuke. So I'd keep your mouth shut."

"How do I know you won't hurt them anyway?"

"Because we're not here for them, not here for Konoha. We're here for… _you_."

"What do you want from me?"

"Want from you? Oh, sweet Ai, we _need_ you," Itachi said, eyes closed. "But you'll find out in good time, my love. Ignorance is bliss, and I want you to have that as long as you possibly can. **Don't let me down,** okay?"

Then he stepped closer to me, forcing me to back up against the tree. I tensed up, every fiber of my being on edge. His hand reached for my face, and this time my steam didn't activate to protect me. His fingertips grazed my skin, trailing down my cheek. They felt cold. I shivered.

"You're lucky we're letting you go," Kisame barked from behind Itachi.

Itachi leaned his lips into my ear, I could just barely feel them brushing against my skin there. I froze in place, shivers running down my spine.

Itachi whispered, "But maybe it is 'cause you're cute."

I felt paralyzed, a blush uncontrollably creeping across my face. I had no idea what these guys were all about, but I sensed power, I sensed extreme power, and I was very uncomfortable.

Itachi had murdered his entire clan including his own parents without a second thought. Who's to say he wouldn't come back and hurt Sasuke? Or other villagers? He was a rogue ninja and very dangerous. But the confusing part was…what did they want from me? Why were they even here? What did they mean about it not being the right time?

I wanted to know what I had to do with anything. But I didn't want to ask any more questions if they were just gonna let me go right now. The sooner they left, the better.

"Do we have a deal?" Kisame grunted.

"Yes…Mr. Shark Man," I said politely, feeling very stiff.

"Good girl," Itachi purred quietly.

Kisame grunted. "I'm not gonna forget you burned me, you little brat," he said huffing. "Sharks have great memories, did you know?"

"Really? That doesn't make any sense because they're instinctive, spontaneous creatures—"

"What a know-it-all," Kisame said, rolling his eyes. "I don't like her." He pointed his two fingers to his eyes and then at mine, like _I'm watching you._

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Come on, you big baby. Let's go. Goodbye, Tasura Ai. Please _don't_ say hi to Sasuke for me."

As quick as I could when they were gone, I ran back into Konoha feeling even more shaken than before.

 _What the hell was happening? First, Gaara appears in my town, basically threatening my life, and now this? Two strange men, one of them Sasuke's rogue brother who murdered his whole clan including their parents near Konoha? Should I tell someone? I couldn't risk people getting hurt...they were obviously powerful. Plus it didn't seem like they were going to harm anyone unless I did tell. But what did they mean…not ready for me yet? Were they going to someday seek me out? For what purpose?_

I was so lost in thought, I walked right into someone in the street.

"Watch where you're going!" Then I saw who it was. "Sasuke!" I gasped. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Isn't this a little past _your_ bedtime?" he shot back at me.

"I…I couldn't sleep," I said for the second time that night. Did Sasuke know Itachi was near? He didn't seem particularly angry or on guard, so I suspected no. But it was a strange coincidence for him to be walking around in the middle of the night the same night I run into Itachi outside Konoha.

Sasuke considered. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone this, but…well, I get nightmares and I don't like to be in the house alone after, so…"

"Wow. That's the most sensitive thing I've ever heard you say," I said awkwardly. "I mean, sorry about that. I get nightmares too. They, uh, they suck."

For the first time, I realized Sasuke was like Naruto and I – no parents, no family, solo, alone. But he was different, secluding himself from the rest of the world while Naruto and I preferred to seek the company and recognition of others. Did he really like being alone? Or did he want…to open up to someone?

Sasuke looked away. "Anyway, you should go home. The way that guy Gaara looked at you earlier…it may not be safe right now for you to be roaming at night alone.

"I can handle my own," I said, flexing. "So it wasn't just me? Gaara _was_ being super sketchy towards me, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ai, you don't, like, know him, do you? I know I asked you already, but…"

"I did meet him before. Just once. When I visited the Sand Village. But he didn't act like _that_."

Sasuke shook his head. "He's dangerous, Ai. I'd stay away from him."

I nodded slowly. But the truth was, I didn't _want_ to stay away from him. No matter how dangerous he was.

"I'll make sure you get home," Sasuke said, and walked with me back to my house. We were mostly silent, but for the first time, I felt like maybe Sasuke wasn't just my teammate, but was my friend.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," I said, honestly grateful for the company after the intense day I had. "Thanks, you know, for making sure I got home. Even though I could totally defend myself! I'm a super strong ninja! Don't forget!"

"I know," he said, snorting. "It just, well, it made _me_ feel better to know you got home. Night." Hands in his pockets, he walked away. I smiled after him, feeling a little calmer _. That Sasuke._

That night, I dreamt of sharks with glowing red and black eyes chasing me out of the water as I ran towards a dreary, windy sandy beach. But when I reached the shore, the sand pulled me down, and I sank into it…unable to pull myself out…

In the morning, Kakashi knocked on my door, waking me up from my restless slumber.

"What is it? Training?" I asked, yawning, opening the door in my pajamas.

"No…I just had to talk to you."

"Come in," I said, opening the door. "Is this about the Chuunin exam?" My voice was hopeful.

Kakashi stepped inside. He handed me a ticket. "I nominate you and the rest of Team 7 for the exam. It's in a few days. I know it's short notice. That's why it's completely up to each of you if you want to accept."

 _Wow. Boy, did I._ "What do you think?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and flexing my biceps.

This was a big decision, after all. It could be really dangerous. Especially with ninja like Gaara in it. But Gaara participating made me want to do it even more.

" **Don't let me down** _,"_ Kakashi said lightly and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess that's a yes!" I said cheerfully.

I danced around the room, feeling excited. Then I ran over to Naruto's house a few streets away.

"NARUTO!" I called, letting myself in.

Naruto was jumping up and down around his living room to heavy rock music. "CHUUNIN! CHUUNIN!" he chanted.

"I guess Kakashi stopped by!" I cheered gleefully, joining him, jumping up and down on the couch, playing air guitar along to the guitar solo featured in the song.

"YUP! We're gonna go to the Chuunin exam!" he cheered back, jumping off the couch doing a high kick in the air. He knocked over a table and a couple of lamps during his landing. "OUCH! BUT I'M SO HAPPY I DON'T EVEN CARE! THIS IS MY JAM! I'M GONNA ROCK IT!"

We danced around the room together, chanting and singing. I felt much better being around Naruto, and I felt the weight I was holding in my chest about Gaara and Itachi and Kisame float away. I had something to look forward to now…the chance to become a _Chuunin._

The next three days, Naruto and I were relentless with our training. With Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi doing their own things respectively, Naruto and I did our own thing, having mini battles and whoever won would treat the other to the next meal. We were both pretty sure Sasuke was going to accept the opportunity, but we had no clue about Sakura.

Finally the day of the exam came.

Naruto and I had agreed to go together so bright and early, we met in front of my house, high-fived, and skipped to the exam side-by-side. When we were halfway there, Naruto realized he forgot his ticket so he had to run all the way to his house while I waited impatiently.

When we _finally_ got there, we were a little late. We entered the building and climbed the stairs in a rush, and immediately saw Sasuke, waiting in the corner alone. We ambled over to him, studying some of the other ninja in the room. Older guys, for sure. More experienced too, probably.

"I thought I was going to have to enter alone," Sasuke mumbled as we walked up.

"Mr. Memory here forgot his ticket," I said, tapping Naruto on the head. "So I had to wait so we could walk together."

"Aren't you two just the best of friends?" Sasuke snapped, and Naruto and I looked at each other, shrugging, like _what's up with him?_

"I wonder if Sakura will come," Naruto wondered out loud. "She's not here yet…and she's not one to be late."

While we waited, I spotted a familiar team of three walking by: Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Hey, guys," I called to them. "How are ya?"

Kiba pushed down his hood and grinned, while Akamaru barked happily at me. Hinata blushed looking at Naruto, and then stared at her feet, twiddling her fingers. Naruto and I high-fived Kiba and Shino as they walked by us, calling each other, "Bro!"

Sasuke stared in annoyance.

"Let's go," Shino said, glancing at Sasuke, "we need to register. Good luck, guys."

Hinata quickly started walking away with them, but stole a shy, backwards glance at Naruto. _She had it bad for the guy._

"Aren't you guys just friends with _everyone_!" Sasuke exclaimed, and Naruto and I exchanged another look.

"Sasuke…do you want, like, friends?" Naruto asked him curiously. "We could introduce you to ours."

"Don't worry, Sasuke! I can help you!" I started singing the hit Wicked song _Popular_ : "With an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were, well, are, there's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular! _LAR!_ LA-LA-LA-LA, you'll be popular! Just not quite as popular AS MEEEEEEE!"

"Please stop," Sasuke said, rubbing his temples, looking around in a paranoid way to see if people were staring. "I don't want to be popular. I just don't understand why you guys have to be friends with everyone. They are our _enemies_ now and it's not helpful for us to like them when we might have to defeat them."

"Dude…by the way, Hinata is _totally_ crushin'," I told Naruto, ignoring Sasuke. "On yourself, man."

"No way!" Naruto barked back, then changed the subject. "Although, who could blame her or anyone else for that matter? Hey, it's them!"

He pointed at another familiar group of Genin from our village. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walked up to our group.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino said, bouncing right up to him. "I miss you. Haven't seen you in _so_ long."

"Guess you _are_ kind of popular," I observed, looking at Sasuke. He looked up the ceiling for a long time, sighing.

"Y'all got any food?" Chouji asked us.

I shook my head while Shikamaru silently mouthed behind their backs, _'_ _HELP! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!'_

Naruto said, "Wow, so you guys, too! You sure you're ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Ino said, flipping her ponytail. "You guys think _you're_ ready?" She glanced at me. "Especially you, duckling. You just waltzed back into town not so long ago, and look at you, joining _Sasuke-kun's_ team and just getting whatever you want." I stared blankly at her. "Is Sakura showing up anytime soon?"

As soon as she said that, Sakura appeared at our side. "Hi," she said lightly. Her hair was down, she had no weapons on her, and she was wearing sandals.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed but then noticed her clothes as well. "Are you…not entering?"

Sakura looked at Ino and her team. "Could you give us a minute?" she asked with a little bit of an attitude towards Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys," she said, dragging Chouji and Shikamaru away by their shirts. Once again, Shikamaru mouthed _HELP_ to us. I waved sympathetically.

"No," Sakura said shaking her head. "I'm not entering."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked her.

She looked at Sasuke, blushing a little. "Oh, Sasuke, I know you must want me to come…and part of me wants to too, you know, to help protect you and all…but, the truth is, I don't feel ready. But I wanted to come wish you all luck because I knew you'd all go for it. So good luck…even you Naruto, and you, Ai."

Naruto beamed proudly, and I said, "Oh, THANKS!" but then I took it a little more seriously, clearing my throat. "Seriously, Sakura, thanks for coming by to tell us."

She gave a little bow to us, hugged Sasuke to his immense surprise, blew a kiss at him, and then ran back downstairs.

Naruto pouted. "I didn't get a hug…"

"Me either," I said, patting him on the back.

Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, giving me a hug.

"TASURA AI! CAN IT BE YOU!" came a loud voice from behind me. I turned around to see who the arms and voice belonged to. _Of course!_

Behind us stood three ninja from my year at the Academy: Rock Lee (the one who hugged me), Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji. Around the time I left town, they were put on a team together, and I remember thinking how Lee and Neji were going to be weird-as-hell teammates as they were polar opposites. Rock Lee had sort of a schoolboy crush on me during the Academy, and Tenten had been a friend. Neji was one of those super intense, silent types, and I always suspected he didn't like me because I was top of our class.

"Ai!" Tenten said, and rushed forward to hug me also. A jerk of Neji's head stopped her. "It's…well, it's nice to see you."

"I'm surprised you entered," Neji told me. "Gai-sensei waited an entire year before entering us. And here you are, a fresh Genin, taking the _Chuunin_ exam."

"Don't underestimate Ai _or_ us!" Naruto shouted, hopping to my defense.

I told the group, "It's true I _just_ became a Genin, but I trained day and night when I was away from town. Plus my team rocks. We're gonna merk."

"Merk?" Rock Lee demanded.

"Beat excessively until death!" Naruto chimed, defining the word. It had become our favorite phrase during training.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Let's cut to the chase. We've been waiting to see you, Ai."

"Why is that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you're a MAJOR THREAT!" Rock Lee yelled. "NOT TO MENTION A MAJOR HEARTTHROB! Top of our class, the most beautiful girl to ever exist, and then you disappear…how mysterious. Who knows what you're capable of now? Last year, Neji was totally pissed when you didn't join a team because he wanted you on ours—"

Neji elbowed him sharply in the side, and Rock Lee jumped two feet in the air. "SWEET JESUS, NEJI! IT'S TRUE!"

Sasuke looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time, like I was a major asset to have on this team.

"She's not the only one to fear," Sasuke said softly.

 _He can't stand me stealing the spotlight for ONE SECOND, huh?_

"He can't stand you stealing the spotlight, huh?" Naruto whispered to me, and I laughed out loud.

Sasuke glared at us, but Neji said, "I agree. The Uchiha clan…I have been wanting to fight you for a while, Sasuke."

"As have I," Rock Lee said quickly. "It's been a lifelong dream, right, Neji?"

Neji pursed his lips. "Not really."

"Well, yeah, it kind of is."

"You can't just say that though, it sounds weird."

"I'll fight both of you guys," Sasuke interrupted, "in the exam."

"Good job, Sasuke," I told him, patting his head. "It's not worth getting into it before registration even starts."

Naruto jumped into the air, kicking out a leg. "HEY! ANYBODY WANNA FIGHT _ME?"_ he said, looking tough.

"Uh, no," Neji said.

"I'm good," Rock Lee said, looking out the window.

Tenten looked apprehensive. "Is that, um, your teammate?" she asked me, eyeing Naruto with concern.

"We gotta go! Adventure awaits! Until next time, my graceful and beautiful Ai…I'll be waiting in excitement," Rock Lee said and literally skipped away while Tenten and Neji fell into step behind him.

"Looks like someone has a crush on _you_ ," Naruto told me, laughing.

"Don't underestimate them," I warned. "Lee can't even perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. He's trained from the bottom up to become an extremely strong taijutsu the fighter, the best I've ever seen. Neji can use an eye bloodline called Byakugan and he's literally never lost a fight."

Sasuke nodded. "I look forward to fighting them."

"So, guys, registration ends in, like, 10 minutes," I told them, glancing at the clock. "We should get going now."

Naruto was jumping around. "YEAH! BAD GUYS! ENEMIES! _FRENEMIES…_ Things are starting to really heat up, yeah, YEAH, this is gonna be AWESOME, lots of fighting ahead, this is what I've been WAITING for MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" He was literally bouncing off the walls, shouting: "PARKOUR!"

"Someone stop him," I said, smacking my forehead.

"Hey, idiot, let's go," Sasuke called to him.

Naruto stopped, looked at us, and grinned widely. "Let's go kick some boo-tay."

Naruto and I high-fived to that.

We went up one more set of stairs and walked down a long hallway that was empty (probably because most people had checked in by then) until we saw no other than Hatake Kakashi standing at the end of it.

"Sensei!" I cried happily. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"I've come to register you," Kakashi said calmly. "You see…only teams of three can enter. It's the rules. So I let you all decide individually. And…three of you showed up. So I guess it's meant to be although I think fate is a construct the human imag—"

"What if all four of us came? Or just two?" Naruto interrupted.

"Well, two of you couldn't have entered…so we would've waited until next year. If all four of you showed up, I would've chosen one person to sit out."

"WHO?" Naruto shouted loudly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Go ahead, you guys. It's time for the first part of the exam."

A shiver ran down my spine. _Here we go_.

Kakashi put a hand on both Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. "Good luck, you guys."

"Bring it in, dude," I said, spreading my arms wide, and to my surprise, Kakashi actually obliged, giving me a one-second hug and a single pat on the back.

"Keep believing in yourselves," Kakashi said as we opened the large, white double doors and stepped inside a very large, crowded room. Before the doors closed we heard him say, " **Don't let me down**."


	8. Chapter 8: No Day But Today

Inside of the room for Part I of the Chuunin exam, there were _a lot_ of intimidating people. Everyone taking the exam was definitely older than us, and by the way they talked, looked, dressed, and flexed, it seemed like they were much more experienced too.

For the first time, I began to feel nervous. I thought I was hot stuff, but these guys might be on a whole other level than my own. My nerves quickly turned to excitement when I remembered _Gaara was there._ I took a quick look around, but didn't see him or his siblings.

"Ai, you've traveled - so what can you tell us about the other ninja?" Sasuke said, glancing at all of the different countries and villages represented in the room.

I was about to respond when a voice answered for me behind us: "No one knows more than me."

We turned around to face a boy who was staring at us. He was older than us, with a white ponytail, Konoha headband, and wide-rimmed glasses. "I'm Kabuto," he introduced. "Knower of all things."

"Cool story, bro?" Naruto told the guy, squinting.

"Anyone who claims they know everything obviously knows nothing," I told him, immediately developing a strong distaste for this guy in front of us.

"Well, it's true," he said, tossing his ponytail around. "It's all in the cards."

On the ground in front of us, he knelt down and spread out a deck of cards in the shape of a fan.

"Listen, you guys are rookies. Fresh out of the Academy. You don't know anything. Total babies. Lambs waiting for the slaughter. This is _seventh_ time I'm taking the exam. So believe me, I know these guys."

Suddenly, I noticed the other six "fresh-out-of-the-Academy" rookies hanging next to us. It seems they were just as intimidated by the crowd as we were and were sticking by for familiar faces.

Ino was looking worried, Shikamaru bored, and Chouji was eating a candy bar. Kiba was holding Akamaru to his chest, Hinata was holding her hands together in a nervous fashion, and as usual, Shino was blocked from view by his glasses and jacket so who knows what was going on with him.

"What do those cards even do?" Kiba barked, pointing at the deck.

I took a card. "These cards are blank," I stated. "Is this a joke?"

Kabuto snatched the card from me and then laid it down, putting his finger on it. Suddenly a map showed up. "It only activates with _my_ chakra," he said matter-of-factly.

Most of the group "ooh"-ed and "aww"-ed appreciatively, but I wasn't all that impressed. This guy seemed like a big show-off with a big ego. I wasn't about to make his head any bigger.

"Big deal, so he can do magic tricks," I said, rolling my eyes. "If you've taken this exam a bunch of times, why haven't you passed? You that bad?"

Everyone grew quiet, and Sasuke glared at me for being rude.

"What? You knew you were all thinking it," Naruto agreed.

Kabuto smiled. "Huh, well. This exam…it's beyond what you can imagine. It's said that the inclusive Chuunin exam builds relationships between nations, promoting all viable shinobi to the next level, but…" His eyes got dark and I swear, all of us lost our breath, "it's really to balance out the power…to make sure no nations get _too_ powerful."

"It's a way to spy on each other," Shikamaru said softly.

"So, do you have, like, information about people on those cards?" Kiba asked, eyeing the deck again.

"Yes. Who would you like to know about?" Kabuto asked calmly.

"Look up a boy from the Sand Village named Gaara," Sasuke said immediately. "He's someone to watch out for."

"So…Gaara of the Desert. He's had C and _B_ ranks, wow, that's impressive as a Genin. But that's all it says. Oh…one more thing: he has returned from _all_ missions uninjured."

"How is that possible?" Sasuke stated. "B rank missions unharmed?"

"Basically, we're chopped liver," Naruto said, throwing up his hands.

Kabuto smiled. "Maybe."

"SIKE!" Naruto shouted. "HEY, LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY!" Naruto jumped on a table before I could stop him.

Sasuke immediately hissed, "Naruto—get down—"

"I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU GUYS! MY NAME IS NARUTO—YOU HEARD? I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE OF KONOHAGURE! BELIEVE IT, B*TCHES!"

The whole room turned to look at him. I saw several evil smiles on their faces, like: _yep, he's gonna be the first one to die._

"For God's sake, Naruto," I said, dragging him down by his pant legs. "We can't take you anywhere."

"Seriously, _behave_ ," Sasuke said, reminding me uncannily of Austin Powers. I grinned, thinking about it.

Naruto took my grin as encouragement and smiled back. "I did it! I really showed them what they're up against!"

"No, you just made us a room full of enemies and put a target on our back," Sasuke said, exasperated. "You're a complete dumbass."

"HEY, HEY!" Naruto said, shaking his fist at Sasuke. "WATCH IT, BUB!"

"Stop it, you two," I said, and then my eyes landed on _him._

 _Gaara._

He was standing with his siblings on the side of the room. His blue eyes were empty; I couldn't read the intent behind them, but his gaze was fixated on me as soon as I looked. And I couldn't look away. I was entranced by him. I wanted him to keep looking at me, to see me, to notice me…

Then—" **ATTENTION!** " came a deep, booming voice in the front of the room.

Everyone turned their attention to a tall man with scars on his face. I could barely see him from the back, but could still make out the distinct cuts that sliced all the way down the front of his face.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exam. The first part is a written test. Take the seat with your name on it. Go."

Naruto doubled over, panting hard. I don't think the 'written test' part resonated so well with him. Sasuke slapped his forehead, seeming to think the same thing about Naruto. We couldn't afford to lose him this early on.

"You'll be fine," I told Naruto, patting his back. "You can _do_ this. Just breathe. In. And Out. There you go."

"Oh, my bad," Morino Ibiki said, laughing a little. "Maybe the expectation wasn't clear. _SILENTLY TAKE YOUR SEATS!"_

He looked directly at me, his eyes burning, and my heart sank. _Man, we were off to a really rocky start._ I bowed my head. Everyone immediately moved towards their seats quickly and silently like he asked. There were other proctors there ushering us to specific rows, not sitting next to others from our own village.

I ended up in the seventh row in the middle of a Rain ninja and a Sound ninja. Both were creepy guys, and I had a bad taste since the Rain ninja incident in the beginning of our Hidden Mist mission. They gave me the heebee-jeebees, all right. I tried to just face forward and ignore them.

I looked around. I found Naruto ahead in the second row. I looked to my right and saw Sasuke back a couple of rows on the other side of the room. Sasuke met my eyes. I gave a comforting smile; he nodded at me.

"No rules. No questions. You have 10 points to start. Pass and fail is determined by the total of your whole team."

Sasuke and I looked back at each other in a panic. Then we both turned towards Naruto in the front. He also looked panicked, but didn't notice us staring daggers into his back. He put his head in his hands.

"If you cheat, you will get 2 points deducted from your score each time you're caught. So we may dismiss ninja from the exam if they get caught 5 times or more. And then their whole team will be demanded to leave."

 _What?_ That immediately sounded weird to me. There were Jounin around the room with clipboards. They were going to be watching us. To see _if_ we cheat? Or _how_ we cheat?

"Good luck, Naruto," I whispered.

They passed out the exam and told us to begin a minute later. I immediately flipped it over and started reviewing the questions, praying I knew some of them.

I knew a few questions off the bat (I _had_ been top of my class after all), but a year out of school traveling around got me blanking on a lot of them. I did four of them, and one of them I guessed. I was going to need some reinforcement.

 ** _BAM_** _._ Out of nowhere, a kunai flew. To the third row. It landed in the middle of some guy's test. He jumped up, upset. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

"You fail. You were caught 5 times."

"YOU JERKS! WHERE'S THE PROOF?"

"We're elite ninja chosen specifically for this task," said a Jounin with spiky hair, smiling. "We know what we're doing. Get him out of here."

The ninja yelled at the proctor until two Jounin dragged him out. His team reluctantly followed behind, looking crushed. _That could be us. Please don't let it be us._

It happened several times after that, each time more intense than the last. People screamed, yelled, kicked their way out the door. But little by little, the classroom thinned out, and my hope grew thicker. We hadn't failed yet. I looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were glowing red. _Sharingan_. _Nice work, Sasuke._ He'd have the answers in no time. But what about me? How would I obtain the rest?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I heard the voice again, whispering softly inside my head. I tuned in, and realized the voice was giving me all of the answers. I don't know how, I don't know why, but without questioning it too much, I wrote down the answers. In five minutes, my exam was filled out and it seemed correct. How though? _Thank you…whoever or whatever you are…_ I thought to myself.

Was it normal to the ninja world to hear voices inside your head? I still hadn't quite figured it out, thinking all along it had been my subconscious, but now I wasn't so sure. Either way, it was really working out for me, so I didn't want it to go away necessarily. I had just pulled my weight for my team. Sasuke was bound to pass with his Sharingan activated. We just had to have Naruto get _some_ points so he wouldn't fail out, and we might be in good shape.

A while later, Ibiki spoke sharply at us: "45 minutes have passed. It's time for the last question."

Everyone looked up. My heart began to race. Then the door suddenly opened. Everyone looked back to see who was coming in right at the tenth question. It was Kankuro, Gaara's brother. _What the hell was he doing?_

Ibiki grinned. "Aren't you lucky, dude? You done playing dress-up with your dolls?"

Kankuro looked like he just got _served_. "I'm gonna just sit down," he said hastily, returning to his seat stat.

Ibiki didn't stop him. He started smoking a cigarette, right there in front of everyone inside the room. I thought that was extremely rude and inappropriate.

"Don't you care about the environment! Or your _lungs_?" I shouted before I could stop myself.

Ibiki stared at me blankly. The whole room stared at me, in fact. It grew quiet. Real quiet. What would happen to me? _I could never keep my damn mouth shut!_

"Hello, every-body…" I said quietly in a Russian accent, trying to seem likeable.

Ibiki was silent for several more seconds, and I thought I had blown it. Then, he threw his cigarette to the floor and stamped it out with his boot.

"We need more women with strong opinions," he said without warrant and then continued on in his speech about the tenth question.

 _What the HELL? But thank the LORD!_

Naruto was turned around staring me, his mouth wide open. Then we both burst out in silent laughter until Ibiki said, "It's time to choose if you want to take it. No pressure. I mean, _I_ don't care either way."

That caught our attention.

Gaara's sister, Temari, who was actually sitting a few people away from me I realized, shouted out, "What happens if we choose not to?"

Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing as the Rain and Sound ninja grunted in agreement next to me. I leaned forward, suddenly super interested in what was going on.

"Then you'll leave. You'll fail along with your team members. But you'll be safe, I guess."

"Safe from what?" asked a Konoha ninja in the front row I didn't know.

"Losing your chance to take the Chuunin exam ever again, if you get it wrong."

Outrage _._ People were gasping, shouting, crying out in protest, frantically talking to themselves. _Never take the exam again if you fail today? That was a big risk to take._

Kiba jumped up out of his seat. "EXCUSE ME, BUT THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE TODAY WHO HAVE TAKEN THIS EXAM BEFORE!" he shouted. Akamaru barked in agreement, seeming very concerned for them.

"Well, this year is _my_ year to run the ship," he growled. "And what I say goes, rookies. But hey, I'm not totally evil. You don't _have_ to take it and can try again next time." He laughed, clutching his side.

"Sounds pretty evil to me," I mumbled. _Man, this sucked. If I took it and got it wrong, then I'd be a Genin forever. What should I do?_

"Raise your hand if you want to opt out while you still can…" Ibiki said, sitting on the desk in the front of the room casually, preparing for people to leave.

Several people immediately raised their hands. Their whole teams exited out the door, temporarily exposing bright rays of sunlight into the room from outside, reminding the rest of us that if we left today, we'd go back to being our normal selves in the world, but could still try again…someday.

 _But when?_ _The chance to become promoted was right here in front of us. Was I going to shy away, too scared to take it? Just because of this tough guy? No way._

 ** _No day but today._**

"I'm outta here," a guy said, just bouncing out the door without being dismissed. His teammates groaned and followed him.

I kept looking at Naruto. Sasuke would stay for sure. But would Naruto choose to go? He still hadn't raised his hand. To be honest…I felt like I knew Naruto pretty well by now, and I didn't think he was the type to back down from a challenge.

Just as the thought ran through my head, Naruto hand's shot up in the now silent crowd. My jaw literally dropped. _No. Way._

I locked eyes with Sasuke, and uncharacteristically, he looked shocked. Naruto was shaking as his hand remained in the air for a few seconds, and I waited with baited breath.

Then Naruto slammed his hand down on the table in front of him, making the people around him jump a little in surprise.

"I WON'T LOSE BECAUSE OF A DUMB QUESTION! I'LL TAKE YOUR LITTLE TEST, BOSS MAN, BECAUSE I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO CHALLENGE!" He pounded his chest with a fist. " **No day but today** , suckas!"

He gave a cheesy smile with teeth and looked around the room to show everyone.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed before I could help it, letting my breath out with massive relief.

The Sound ninja to my right looked at me for the first time. "Is he on your team?" he growled, and then I noticed everybody's either dumbfounded, bemused, or ready-to-murder-Naruto-and-anyone-associated-with-him looks in the room including the Jounin and Ibiki.

"Uh…never seen him before in my life,"' I said quickly, smiling nervously. I glanced at Sasuke to gauge his reaction, but he was sinking down in his seat to not be noticed by anyone as well.

"So, how about a date?"

"Excuse me?" I said, whipping my head back to face the Sound ninja because, it was funny, I _thought_ I just heard him ask me out during the _Chuunin exam._

"Well, I'm only in town for this, but we could go out, you know," he told me. "You're real pretty."

He had to be, like, at least twenty years old. I made a ward-off sign with my index fingers. "Stranger danger," I said loudly. "STRANGER DANGER!"

"Oh my God, okay, you could just say no," the Sound ninja grumbled and turned to face Ibiki again. "Just thought I'd ask. **No day but today** and all."

Ibiki was staring at Naruto. "You're one dumb kid. You sure, rookie?" He looked worried on Naruto's behalf. "I wouldn't want to crush your little ninja dreams."

"I'm staying," Naruto protested, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table.

"Please don't do that," Ibiki told him flatly.

"My bad," Naruto said, sitting up again, removing his feet. "But yeah, dude, I'm taking your final question. Come at me."

Ibiki shook his head. "Special shout-out to his two teammates. I feel really bad for you guys." He sighed.

"HEY! SASUKE AND AI LOVE ME! RIGHT, GUYS?" he yelled turning back to look directly at me. "HEY, AI!" He waved manically.

"You _are_ his teammate," the Sound ninja yelled at me, and the Rain ninja was looking suspiciously at me now too. I hid my face in my hands. I imagined Sasuke was doing something similar.

 _NARUTO! Could he get ANY more embarrassing?_

Ibiki looked at me and Sasuke, and then said, "God help you. Now, for the tenth question, so shut up, blondie."

Naruto sat up straight. "I'm READY!"

"Okay. Good. Now, here it is."

Everyone leaned a little forward in their seats, ears wide open, totally on edge, as we waited to hear the next words to come out of Ibiki's mouth.

"You all pass."

I immediately jumped out of my seat, my heart racing with excitement.

"WHAT?" Temari shouted out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yup…we just had the test to see how you gather information. If you were bad at it, we'd just fail you. Information gathering is extremely important as a ninja. The right or wrong information can make you or break you. And we need to make sure we promote ninja who know how to get information slyly...no matter the cost."

"So what about the last question?" Temari demanded. This girl was feisty, let me tell you.

"Well, the question was to take it or not. It was rather a low blow, but hey, weeded a lot of people out, right? But you're gonna have to make decisions like this as a ninja," Ibiki said. "You're gonna have to make tough choices that could affect you and your team forever…it's better that we promote ninja who aren't afraid to take risks."

"Damn, that's deep," I whispered.

"No time to waste. We must move you on to the second part of the exam. Good luck."

We all filed out into the bright sunlight, but this time not because we had lost, but because we had won. Naruto, Sasuke, and I found each other quickly and regrouped in the big mob of potential Chuunins.

"We did it," I whispered, squeezing their shoulders, smiling.

Naruto shook his head. "We're just getting started."

I once again found myself looking for Gaara. I didn't see him this time, and my heart kept pounding from anticipation. We had both moved on to the next round, it seemed. Us meeting again was going to inevitable.

Waiting for us outside by a heavily padlocked, tall chain fence was a rather tall woman dressed in netting with a dark long coat that fell to her calves. She had purple hair tied back in a short ponytail. She looked pretty intimidating.

"HEY, YOU PEOPLE!" she shouted, dancing around, motioning people towards the fence. "HEY, ALL YOU PEOPLE! Time for the second exam! Over here! QUICK! MOVE IT, SLOWPOKES! Y'ALL ARE TAKING FOREVER! YOU SURE YOU'RE NINJA AND NOT SLOTHS? JUST A JOKE! HA! SORT OF."

We all gathered around quickly, feeling anxious for what would come next. It had to be some sort of competition now. Fighting was inevitable. Time to show our physical prowess. Or how we weak we were in comparison to the others.

"Welcome," she said when we were all close enough. "To the Forest of Death." She spread her arms wide, jumping up and down some more. "Yeah, I'm not even being dramatic. People have died before. Yikes. That's why we call it that. You could _die_. Just let that sink in for a second. OH, BY THE WAY, I'M ANKO! PLEASED TO MEET YA!"

I shook my head in confusion. "Is she on crack?" I muttered under my breath.

No one even heard me, not even Naruto or Sasuke who were standing next to me. But Anko dashed forward until she was in front of me, and I immediately tensed up, not knowing what to expect.

"Big mistake," she said, grinning.

Anko got closer to me, inch by inch, slowly. Everyone else in the group was silent and watching. I had no idea what to do. I just stood silent and staring too, holding my breath.

Suddenly, her nails dug into my cheek. The feeling of pain broke me out of my daze and I pulled back defensively, but the damage was done. My cheek was cut, and I felt warm blood dripping from it.

"I love blood," she said wistfully, eyeing my cheek, the work she had done, with pride.

The crowd around us were murmuring to each other, a bit shocked themselves. I was stunned. She had just attacked me basically, and she was a proctor. _What kind of a crazy b*tch was this?_

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Naruto shouted. "THAT'S MY TEAMMATE!" Then his jaw dropped in horror, looking behind Anko and I. "OH, MY GOOD GOD, IT GETS WORSE!"

I followed Naruto's eyes and directly behind me, stood a tall female figure with a large straw hat, a large light-colored gown with a big purple rope tied around it, long, straight black hair, and worst of all, a huge and long pinkish-purple tongue reaching towards my cheek. Her headband indicated she was a Grass ninja.

"This girl's the crazy one," Anko said, also looking at the protruding tongue with a disgusted expression. "Get lost, freaky. Let's keep all body parts to ourselves until the exam starts."

"I also thirst for blood…" said the strange girl in a voice sounding almost…fake, but nodded and retreated back into the crowd, thankfully taking the tongue with her.

"This is super uncomfortable for me," I told anyone who was listening.

"It should be," Anko said, winking at me. "Good luck, anyway. This group is gonna be fun. Freaky, yeah, but fun."

"What are those papers?" Shikamaru said, pointing at a stack of papers in front of Anko.

"Consent forms in case you die," Anko said in an offhand way. "Whatever, right?"

"Yeah…whatever," Kiba said sarcastically. "This is nuts. Big tongues and proctors who injure rookies before the exam even starts. And oh, you may die, but whatever? Is this real life?"

I wiped the blood from my cheek, smearing it on my fingers. I quickly wiped it off on Sasuke's sleeve.

"UGH!" he complained, pushing me away. Naruto stole some guy's water bottle and squirted some on Sasuke's sleeve to wash it off. Sasuke's arm was dripping wet, and his sleeve was still bloodstained; he glared at the two of us.

"I hate you guys," he told us miserably.

Anko was dragging a large box over to the group as we all crowded around to grab a consent form to sign. No one backed down at the notion of being "killed" because that's a really obvious risk when you sign up for something like this, right?

"The Scroll Battle," Anko announced, "works like this. There are 13 of each scroll, Heaven and Earth. Heaven is blue, Earth is white." She opened a box of scrolls to show us. "To move on, your team needs both scrolls, but you're only given one to begin with."

"So we have to fight each other for the other scroll," Sasuke stated, nodding.

"So half of us will fail," I added, my stomach feeling queasy.

Anko nodded, smiling. "Yeah…I guess that's true. Maybe even more. Yay!" She looked positively ecstatic.

"How long do we have?" Shikamaru asked practically.

Anko grinned. "Five days." The group gasped and started mumbling. "There's food, don't worry…well, also, there's dangerous things and traps…and of course, your enemies. It's gonna be crazy…." Anko said dreamily. "I'm so excited to watch!"

"Any rules?" someone asked from the Sand village.

"Thanks for reminding me," Anko said. "Number one: all three teammates have to make it with the scrolls to the tower at the end of the fifth day. Number two: if a teammate can't participate anymore, the team is out. Number three: you can't look at the scrolls. You just can't. I mean, you can. But be prepared to face a horrible fate."

Everyone finished filling out their consent forms quickly, anxious to begin, and we all lined up at different parts of the fence.

"Guys, what's our plan?" I asked quickly, my heart starting to pound from anticipation. Anything could happen. We needed to be prepared for the worst.

"Let's think about this," Sasuke said seriously. "We won't know which teammate has the scroll. We don't know which scroll a team has. These conditions are going to make it tougher."

"We're the best team!" Naruto shouted. "We all are SUPER POWERFUL! LET'S DO THIS, POWER NINJAS!"

"You've done enough," I told him, patting him on the back. "We might already be targeted, so we need to be super on guard."

"We have to figure out a way to get the other scroll than our own," Sasuke said, bringing us back. "Do we engage first or wait for them to come to us?"

"ENGAGE!" Naruto shouted.

"So that's one idea, but if we wait, we can lure them to us by showing which scroll we have," I said. "Then we are guaranteed to fight a team that has the opposite scroll. We should wait it out until near the end. People will be tired, desperate, not thinking clearly, and probably an easier team to beat if they haven't already made it. As rookies, that should be our play-it-safe strategy."

Sasuke nodded. "So you're saying lay low until we have a better chance?"

"Yeah," I said. "It might be our best bet."

Naruto shrugged. "Let's just see how it goes."

"GENIN! ARE YOU READY?" We all jumped up, ready to move. "THE CHUUNIN EXAM BEGINS NOW!" she screamed, and the gates flew open.

My heart pounded as we took off into the dense, dark, creepy forest, where people may apparently die. But I was ready for whatever came next. I felt like I was exactly where I needed to be. After all…

 **No day but today.**


	9. Chapter 9: When Can I See You Again?

"So now what?" I said an hour after the second part of the Chuunin exam had began. Sasuke, Naruto and I had found what seemed to be a safe dense area of the forest surrounded by large rocks to hide out and make camp. "We wait?"

"I can't believe we found this spot," Naruto was muttering excitedly, peeking through a crack in the rock to see beyond the rock mound. "This is _perfect_. I knew we should've listened to Ai and went left in the beginning! She was totally right! I mean, she said to go left, but she was so right!"

Sasuke's eye was already twitching from being around Naruto for an extended period of time. "I wonder if any teams are out of the game yet," he wondered out loud, looking up at the sky for some reason.

"This isn't the Hunger Games," I said, rolling my eyes. "They're not gonna broadcast the fallen tributes in the sky."

Both of them stared me with puzzlement. "What the _hell_ are the Hunger Games?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's stomach growled. "I sure _am_ hungry…"

 _World mix-up_. _Oops._

"Forget it," I mumbled, looking away.

Suddenly, we heard loud moaning like guys were in pain, echoing throughout the trees. The moans turned into louder screams of torture. It was so loud it reached us in our cove. We all shivered, trying to ignore it until it finally faded away.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, holding his head. "That sounded terrifying."

"Someone's already been scouting out scrolls," I whispered, instinctively putting my hand to my belt to rest on a kunai.

"Five days of this," Sasuke groaned. "Constant fear. Constant anticipation. Constant stress." He looked at Naruto. "Constant _him._ "

"Who has the scroll?" Naruto asked. "I definitely didn't have it so if it's lost already, it's not my fault."

"I'm gonna hold onto it," Sasuke said, tucking it in his shirt.

"Why you?" Naruto barked. "It should be Ai. They'll check her last…because no offense, Ai, but people were telling me back there in the crowd that you looked more like Ms. Konoha than a ninja."

My blood boiled. "Give me the damn scroll," I growled. "I will skin them alive."

"Ooh, scary," Sasuke said. "But there's no way I'm letting anyone but me hang onto it."

Naruto and I exchanged an annoyed look.

"And why is that, Mr. Conceited?" I shot at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm the leader here, and you guys know it. I'm the best."

"OH, NO, HE DIDN'T!" Naruto shouted, snapping angrily in the air in front of Sasuke's face, as I shouted at the same time, "OH YEAH, PRETTY BOY?"

"WE DIDN'T REALIZE WE WERE IN THE PRESENCE OF _ROYALTY!"_

"YEAH, OH GOD, NARUTO, WHAT WE WOULD DO WITHOUT PERFECT PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN?!"

Sasuke yelled out his frustration. "SHUT UP!"

I had just realized how loud we all were being. I slowly, with pit of dread in my stomach, looked up into the trees above us. Three ninja wearing what looked like oxygen masks were hovering about six feet above us in the trees.

"Oh, hello," I said, wiggling my fingers, and then yelled, "RUN!"

All three of us immediately jumped up and out of the rocks right before the Rain ninja jumped down on the spot we had just been. _Close one._

"I told you," the Rain ninja said to his teammates. It was the one who had sat next to me during the exam.

"What?" Naruto barked.

"That your teammate here _is_ extremely pretty," he said.

"Let's smoke them," I grumbled.

Sasuke already had his Sharingan activated and summoned a fire jutsu without hesitation. _Damn, the boy_ did _have good reaction time._

The Rain ninja dodged the attack, but it caught them off guard. I threw a kunai making them split apart, and Sasuke rushed in to attack. While they were focused on Sasuke, I quickly leapt up into the trees while Naruto threw shurikens at them. Sasuke laid a hit on the one in the middle, swiftly dodging the attacks from the other two.

"Where's the girl?" one of them suddenly yelled while Sasuke positioned himself for more jutsu.

"RIGHT HERE, SUCKAS!" I yelled, jumping down from the trees, kicking two of them with a flying roundhouse.

I also summoned a fire jutsu, and Sasuke and I simultaneously completed a phoenix flower jutsu, sending balls of fire in a cloud towards them. They retreated immediately, treating their burns. Sasuke and I high-fived, both of our skin hot from our fire jutsu.

"YEAH, GUYS!" Naruto shouted. "HELL YEAH! WE SCARED THEM OFF RIGHT AWAY! THEY DIDN'T EXPECT US TO FIGHT BACK SO STRONGLY!"

"Do we follow them? We might be able to take them," I said, high off adrenaline from the fight, my heart pounding.

"No," Sasuke said. "We stay here. We have the advantage here. We can sense enemies coming."

 ** _"_** _Can you?"_

We all whipped around and came face-to-face with the _last_ person I wanted to see: that creepy, Grass-nin woman with the long black hair and abnormally large, long tongue. Totally gross.

"Found you," she sang. "This is gonna be fun."

"You're creepy as hell," Naruto said.

 _No filter on that boy. No filter at all._

In no time at all, the woman had rushed in and kicked Naruto. Naruto flew up into the trees and a distance away where we couldn't see him anymore. I immediately knew something was wrong, and Sasuke tensed up, thinking what I was thinking. That was way too much force, and it happened way too quickly. _Who…or what…was this girl?_

"Naruto!" I screamed into the forest. But he didn't answer. "Damn!"

"What scroll do you have?" the woman said calmly. "Because I have the Heavens scroll."

We didn't answer. We had the Earth one. She pulled it out of her pocket slowly and started laughing. We were frozen in place as she tilted back her head and lowered the white scroll to her mouth. Her lips expanded, and the scroll slid right in, swallowed within five seconds.

"OH, GROSS," I shouted, gagging. "THAT IS _MESSED_ UP!"

Sasuke looked horrified. "Was that _really_ necessary?" he agreed.

"Life or death," the woman said, licking her lips.

The next few seconds of my life were the most horrible seconds of my life. Ever. A million shurikens piercing every inch of my body, leaving deep gashes. A kunai stabbing me right in the middle of my forehead, piercing through my skull. My stomach sliced open, exposing red and purple organs. My arms and legs being skinned alive. All of these gruesome things happened one after the other, an annihilation of my sanity. I could feel the pain so intensely, sharply aware of everything happening, my mind fully conscious yet fading from myself.

Then it was over.

Sasuke and I doubled over, falling to the ground on all fours, hard. I threw up, feeling sick to my stomach. Tears were in my eyes, and I had no power to stop my body from experiencing any of this sudden discomfort. I tried to gain back control of my head.

 _What the HELL? Was that Genjutsu? That was horrible… That was most horrible thing I could ever dreamed up… Just who was this chick, for real?!_

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking the miserable silence. "I'll make it painless as possible from now on. I promise. But I had to have some fun first."

She walked closer to us, as we lay panting and weak in the dirt.

"I dare you to try to hurt us without the mind games," I said, shaking all over but managing to smile evilly. " _I dare you, you b*tch._ "

"Ai…"

Sasuke looked at me wide-eyed until he saw the sweat pouring from my face. I was so hot, so warm, so worked up, that steam was visibly emitting from my body, rising up into the trees.

"We are safe," I assured Sasuke.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows and threw a kunai at us. The kunai was immediately deflected by a _hiss-_ ing sound, more steam flowing to the tops of the trees. She had more sense than some to throw a weapon rather than approach me and burn herself.

"What," she said flatly, her eyes in slits. "Chakra?"

Sasuke let out a huge breath. "Thank God, Ai."

"How convenient," she said, her lips curling. "But there's a flaw in the system, right? A weakness? You only have so much chakra, babe. And that chakra's gonna run out before long."

I mean. She was right. I got déjà vu from when Sasuke and I were fighting Haku. I wouldn't be able to hold out for long – the shield used _a lot_ of my chakra, and I wasn't good at conserving it yet. And when it failed, I couldn't let Sasuke protect me again.

 _What to do? We needed another plan. We needed—_

"HEY, GUYS, I'M HERE!" came the voice of Naruto from above in the trees. He stood proudly, dripping wet in some goo, but arms crossed in a confident stance. "YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! THERE WAS A HUGE SNAKE AND IT ATE ME AND THEN I CUT MYSELF OUT AND DEFEATED IT – IT WAS SOOOO COOL, Y'ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE, I AM SO FREAKING BADASS!"

We glared at him.

"Glad you're having a kickass time, but can you help us out?" I yelled. "We're stuck fighting this weird tongue girl."

Naruto nodded. "Let's smoke this chick."

Sasuke was shaking his head. "We can't defeat her. Guys, my Sharingan can sense things you can't. We seriously can't beat her." Sasuke was shaking…he didn't look good. "She's…on a whole other level."

"REMEMBER TEAMWORK!" Naruto shouted from above. "TOGETHER, WE CAN!"

"Take the scroll," Sasuke told the Grass nin, removing it from his shirt. "Take it and let us go."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed and tried to grab the scroll from him.

He tightened his grip on it. We grappled for it a bit, and the woman laughed.

"He's smart. Hey, pretty girl, you should listen to your teammate. He's trying to save you. You're gonna waste all your chakra protecting your team and then you're just gonna die anyway. This is your only way out and he knows it."

While she was talking, Naruto jumped down to join our group. "The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up so damn easily," Naruto said, pushing Sasuke with both hands.

Sasuke tensed up like he was going to push Naruto back. "Dude, chill out," he growled at Naruto.

"No, you're being a little b*tch!" Naruto yelled. "YOU THINK SHE'LL LET US GO AFTER WE JUST HAND IT OVER? DON'T BE AN IDIOT! WHERE IS THE SASUKE I KNOW?"

"Naruto's right!" I said, getting in the middle of them. I turned to Sasuke. "Stop freaking out! We're doomed no matter what, but we can't just hand over the scroll. That's pathetic."

The woman sighed loudly. "I'm bored as hell right now. Let's just get this over with."

She raised her left arm's sleeved, revealing black marks and writings all over it. She licked her lips, exposing blood, and ran her fingers over her tongue, spreading the blood down her arm. "Summoning Jutsu."

A strong wind current surrounded her, and she appeared on the head of a humungous brown serpent.

"DAMN!" I shouted as the tail whipped towards us. "She CAN DO SOME KIND OF BLACK MAGIC! GO BACK TO HOGWARTS, YA WITCH!"

My chakra deflected the blow by the tail, but it was taking a lot more now to defend against a fifty-foot long, ten-foot wide snake.

"I can't last for long. We'll need to split up and dodge the snake's attacks."

The snake kept trying for us, and each blow weakened me to the core.

"Guys," I said, my voice shaking after a few minutes of the snake dealing us blows. "I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled, and we all jumped in different directions.

The snake went wild, flailing its tail and head around, breaking trees in half, sending branches, leaves, and other debris flying, destroying the rock mound nearby, and biting its large snake teeth at anything that appeared to be moving.

Naruto all of a sudden stabbed the snake square in the face, with force that none of us expected from him, sending the snake burying its head into the dirt, completely out. All at once, the snake's huge body sunk to the ground, vibrating the area around us.

Sasuke and I landed on the ground by Naruto, stunned, looking at the knocked-out snake.

"Naruto…" I whispered. "That strength…"

His eyes were glowing red, but not like the Sharingan, they looked… _evil. Savage. Beast-like._ But damn, that was badass. Naruto had some type of power, alright.

"You okay, man?" Sasuke asked, panting.

Naruto growled, " _Are_ you _okay?"_ he retorted at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked impressed and embarrassed.

The woman started laughing. Hard. Hysterically.

"Let me show you something."

Her tongue spilled out of her mouth, longer than I could have thought, reaching around Naruto's middle and sending him towards her.

"FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" she shouted, exposing his stomach, the Nine-Tails black seal, and slammed her hand into it.

Naruto flew backward at the impact, landing hard on the group in a crumpled heap.

"NARUTO!" I screamed to see if he was okay, but he didn't respond. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

My heart was pounding. I was shaking violently, steam rising and emitting through every pore of my skin. "YOU EVIL WITCH! I WILL ABSOLUTELY DESTROY YOU!" I screamed, unaware of what I was even saying.

I felt like I was losing myself and succumbing to a higher power. My vision blackened and zoomed back into focus several times. I was vibrating from the anger, and the steam rushed upwards from the pores in my skin.

The woman was staring at me. Then at Naruto. Then at me. "You…you are also…could it be?" She started laughing again. "NO F*CKING WAY!"

"What?" I hissed, steam surrounding me so thickly it made it difficult to see her.

"Do you even know what you are?" she giggled. "Oh, you poor lovely girl. This is unbelievable. To think I'd discover another right here. On the same _team."_

"She's totally nuts," Sasuke said. "Don't listen to her."

"Oh, you'll find out soon, my love! Listen, girl, I'll give you a choice. Cool down, take away the steam, or I will kill Sasuke-kun. Easily." She immediately appeared at Sasuke's side. "What's your choice, darling?"

"OKAY!" I shouted, trying to summon the steam back inside of me. It was difficult because my emotions were running a little wild, and I didn't feel total control over my own chakra. "I'm trying!"

"DON'T!" Sasuke yelled at me. "PROTECT YOURSELF!"

"Guess she can't save you. Oh, Sasuke-kun. I've waited a long time for this moment, and we don't have that much time together. **When can I see you again?"** the woman whispered and then bit his neck hard.

He yelled out in agonizing pain, and my insides churned and clenched, and I screamed, "STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

Sasuke dropped to the floor, shaking violently and clutching his neck. He appeared in so much pain, I could barely function. He writhed and crawled and shouted out in pure misery.

"PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Come here," she instructed, and I walked towards her, freaked the hell out. "Turn around."

I slowly turned around, facing Sasuke who was still moaning on the forest floor. The woman moved my braid to the side so she could view the back of my neck.

"Subtle… It's invisible. So you never knew. Oh, my special little girl."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trembling. "Are Naruto and Sasuke going to be okay?"

"Oh, well, Sasuke will be more than okay," she said sweetly. "Naruto, however…and you, well, you're both in for a rough life, sweetheart. Don't worry; I won't tell them where you are. But they must already know…"

"I still don't—"

"Also…guess what?" She leaned close into my ear. "It's me…the one who killed your parents. FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" she shouted and punched the back of my neck with an open palm.

Overwhelming pain. A sense of loss. I felt blocked, out of control, weak. My eyes closed slowly. I was awake no longer, sucked into darkness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I opened my eyes.

 _Oh, how lovely._

A light pink sky filled with the fluffiest, most beautiful lavender clouds. I was laying on white marble floor at the base of a short glass staircase. I didn't feel tired anymore or weak. I felt light…peaceful and dazed. I climbed to my feet and made my way up the crystal staircase, entranced by the beauty. Everything sparkled in a hazy dreamlike way.

At the top of the stairs was a tall, large, luminous, golden and glowing gate. I ran my fingers through the cold and smooth gold metal bars of the gate. Then I noticed what was behind the gate.

I gasped loudly, the peaceful feeling leaving me, replaced with fear, a deep pounding in my chest as my heart threatened to beat right through the skin and out of the ribcage.

A large creature…it had blended in with the white background behind the gate. It was pure white, shaped almost like a horse, with four legs and golden hooves, with a large head with wide-set blue eyes with red underneath. The head had five horns and the back…had five tails. Five, long white tails, flowing behind it. Everything about it was massive in size; it seemed not real.

The power I sensed from the creature was frightening enough, and as soon as my eyes had met its eyes, I was filled head to toe with dread. _I am a ninja_ , I reminded myself firmly, and forced myself to stop shaking and face whatever nightmare this was. I didn't look away from its gaze.

"Hello…Ai," came a melodic, confident regal voice from the creature behind the gate. The tone was neutral, not surprised I was here, but also not overjoyed. The eyes held me captured; I couldn't look away. "So we finally meet."

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The creature moved towards me, the head rearing right up to the golden bars of the gate, never breaking our eye contact. I stiffened as it neared, and my hands formed white fists. I resisted the urge to run away.

"My name…is Kokuo."

"Your voice is familiar," I told her.

"Yes, it has been necessary to communicate with you at times. To progress or simply survive. You have a knack of putting us in deadly situations. What a careless and reckless girl you've turned out to be."

"You…you've been the voice in my head?" I said breathlessly. "All this time?" My head started to spin, but I forced myself to stay coherent. This felt too important to let myself be distracted by the strangeness of it all. _"_ _Who are you?"_

"Thirteen years and you haven't been able to figure it out. Not too bright, it seems. I am the Five-Tails. You see, I used to run free. One of the only tailed beasts left to live in solitude and peace. But eventually I was found…captured…. And how lucky for me, I was sealed into _you_ when you were very small."

" _What?_ So that makes me…I'm a… _Jinchuuriki?_ Like Naruto? But! How did I not know?" I demanded.

Kokuo literally rolled her eyes. "You can't take a hint. Like _you'd_ really be able to produce steam by yourself. It's a mix of fire and water chakras. Did you really think you had both kinds on your own?"

She laughed, but I refused to feel small in her presence. Well, figuratively small.

"So…okay. I am a Jinchuuriki. Going to take some processing time, but I can roll with this. I know how strong the tailed beasts are…I'm gonna be so powerful." I looked up dreamily.

Suddenly Kokuo yelled, "Do not pretend to understand the power of a Tailed Beast! How dare you assume I was put here for your own purpose! Our power is great, but it is not to be played with, and I will not allow you to use me as a weapon for your own selfish purposes! I was sealed within you to keep the peace in this world, not to destroy it again. Do you know nothing? I keep you alive because if you die, I die. But I would never expect you to understand the gravity of the situation, the truth of the world. Your ignorance is to be expected of a naïve, flighty young girl like you."

I blinked a few times, shuddering. "That sounded like a lot of insults, not gonna lie. So I'm getting the vibe that you're, like, not thrilled to be paired up with me of all people. But listen, I super appreciate the stream, it totally makes sense now. And I just want you to know, I'm all about the peace too. Yeah, your situation isn't the greatest, being contained all up in some ninja girl, I get it. But I'll work with you! I'll try to make this okay for us both! Also. You're cool as hell. **When can I see you again**?"

I stared up at her dreamily. Couldn't believe she was mine.

Kokuo shook her head, but her expression softened. She faded slowly into the white background, and I felt like she was getting farther and farther away. As it happened, my vision was fading too. The last thing I heard before I left was her voice ringing through the white blank space:

"I'm sure it won't be too long. "

~~~~~~

Then I woke up again…but this time on the ground in a much less lovely place. I was laying in the dirt near a stream, the water hitting small rocks on its way down.

 _Was I in danger?_

I could barely move. My chakra was still blocked from that seal. From _him,_ not her. It had been Orochimaru the whole time. The b*stard who had killed my parents.

I realized I wasn't alone. I tried to sit up, only to be forced back down by my own weakness. The figure in front of me came into view slowly. A boy with red hair…bright, piercing blue eyes… _oh, my God_ , it was…

" _Gaara,_ " I whispered.

My stomach turned. Gaara instantly backed away, putting distance between us. He looked ready to run. My heart started to beat quickly. He was like a bird that might fly away any second. He was like a dream when you're just about to wake up. He was like trying to hold water in your hands…impossible to make stay.

 _But he was here._

"You're safe," he told me, filling my body with warmth with just his words. His eyes darted around, like he was looking for the best way to escape. "You should find your teammates. I found you alone. Goodbye, Ai."

"Wait…" I rasped. " **When can I see you again?"**

"We're…better apart." And then he was gone.

It took me a while to regain my strength, but I felt my chakra come back little by little with every passing minute. Finally I was able to stand and to feel safer, I climbed the nearest tree.

I collected my thoughts. _So I was a Jinchuuriki. That female Grass ninja had been disguised as Orochimaru. Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found, and Gaara had saved me, moving me to a safe location._

Oh, my God.

Though my head spun, I pulled myself together and surveyed the area at the top of the tree. The forest was very dense, which made it hard to see, and no one seemed to be around. I needed to find Naruto and Sasuke ASAP.

I set off, running through the forest at top speed, feeling recharged. I would get my revenge on Orochimaru, someday, somehow. For what he did to all three of us. Normally, revenge wasn't really my thing; I wasn't an _emo_ like Sasuke. But still…sometimes injustice needed to be served with justice.

And hey…why would Gaara have saved me? And then what had he meant by: 'We're better apart?'

He held a lot of questions I wanted answers to. He was a mystery I wanted to solve. He was an enigma of wonder and thrill and possibility I wanted to explore.

And all I wanted to do was see him again.


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing More Than Strangers

I searched for hours that day for Sasuke and Naruto in the Forest of Death. I didn't even know how much of the exam was even left. I couldn't have been out more than a day, right? How bad had that seal jutsu been? Were Naruto and Sasuke also searching for me?

I crouched down, panting, taking a break around late afternoon. I was beginning to feel hopeless and I knew that wasn't going to help me get anywhere.

I started looking again, trying to guide my direction by my instincts from inside. After twenty or so minutes, I suddenly spotted a humungous tree that had large roots crawling all over the ground. I jumped to the ground to check it out, getting a strange feeling about it.

When I got closer, I gasped. I could clearly make out the orange and navy clothed bodies of Naruto and Sasuke under the tree, unconscious and side-by-side. Had Sasuke been able to get them to shelter in his condition?

All of a sudden, I heard voices behind me. _I literally came here just in time._

"There she is," and I whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

Three Sound ninjas stood in front of me, two male and one female. The girl shouted, "There's Sasuke!" pointing under the tree.

I began to feel myself heat up, summoning my steam from within. My encounter with Kokuo had been strange, but it had increased my confidence for what I was capable of. With a tailed beast, I had almost unlimited chakra if I could learn to harness it.

"We're here for Sasuke-kun," said one of the male Sound ninja. "Kindly step aside."

He stepped forward threateningly.

 _One…_

"No," I said, my thoughts elsewhere, summoning my chakra and getting ready to strike.

 _Two…_

"Then face the consequences," the female Nin said, putting her hands together for a jutsu.

 _NOW!_

My steam rushed from my body at once, hitting all three Sound ninja with a loud whoosh. They were blown backwards, off their feet. They hit trees with a loud thump and didn't get up right away.

One was groaning in pain; the other two had their eyes closed, silent. I had let go of expectation and limitation, and the chakra had exceeded all of it. _This is amazing. And scary. But mostly awesome._

Suddenly, another figure jumped down from the trees.  
Rock Lee got to his feet quickly, grinning at me. I stared at him incredulously.

"TASURA AI! I HAVE COME TO HELP YOU! I SENSED YOU WERE IN DANGER!"

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

Rock Lee turned bright red. He looked kind of…nervous. He was suddenly shuffling his feet and not meeting my eyes.

"Tasura Ai. I have decided…that I am in love with you."

"WHAT?" I shouted incredulously. "THE HELL, ROCKY!"

"Yes. I cannot lie any longer. I confess to you my undying love. Forever."

He kneeled to the floor dramatically, bowing his head.

"Oh my God, just stop!" I shouted. Then I reconsidered. I took a deep breath, glancing at the now stirring Sound ninja, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm bad with this love stuff. You don't have to do this."

"But your name is Ai, that literally means love," Rock Lee protested, bowing slightly in respect.

"I know, I know," I said, putting my hands in front of me, palms facing him. "Look, I _know_. But I have a situation here. I have to save Naruto and Sasuke."

"Good luck with that," growled a Sound ninja, slowly climbing to his feet.

The other two were slowly sitting up, and in a matter of seconds, all three of them were up and walking back towards us. They were weaker, but they hadn't given up.

"Ai…may I fight with you?" Rock Lee said, extending his hand. "It would be my honor."

I grinned, taking his hand. "Sure, man. Let's do this."

"Is this a date?" Rocky asked me excitedly.

"No, it's better. This is _war_ and we have an alliance _._ "

Rock Lee pumped his fist. "I'll take it!"

The Sound ninja approached. One of the men held up their hands – there were two small metal holes in the middle of them – and I felt a strong vibration in the air around me.

"It's their jutsu!" Rock Lee shouted, then fell to the ground, clutching his left ear. A trickle blood fell.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted, trying to summon a fire jutsu, but then I fell to the floor too.

It was intense, the pain. I felt like I couldn't hear. There was a loud ringing sound, and then it slowly faded away. My vision was blurred. I hadn't expected this. I clutched my right ear. It was in a lot of pain, but an awful pain, not tangible on the outside, but on the inside where I couldn't reach it or treat it…

I was recovering more quickly than Rocky, thanks to Kokuo. Rocky was still on the ground twitching in pain from the impact of the sound attack. I needed to counter attack _now_ or it was over for all of us.

I thought the Sound ninjas would try to do me in as I struggled to get to my feet, but suddenly three more figures appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto's tree.

It was…Shikamaru. And Ino. And Chouji.

 _No way._

"What are you doing?" I shouted, my right ear still not hearing as well as my left.

"It's no good being cowards," Shikamaru reasoned out loud. "But man, this looks troublesome. Remind me again why we did this?"

"TO SAVE SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shouted, looking obsessively under the tree at Sasuke. "MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

Chouji wrinkled his nose. "You really think you stand a chance with that guy?"

Ino balled up her fists and screamed in his face, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, PORKY?"

Shikamaru banged his head against a nearby tree trunk a few times while they continued to argue until the Sound ninja female interrupted.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she shouted at them angrily.

They all turned toward her in unison.

"THE TERRIBLE THREE!" Chouji shouted, turning into a humungous ball of spinning human, threatening to run her down. He rolled back and forth, gaining momentum.

"INO-SHIKA-CHO FORMATION!" they all shouted simultaneously.

Chouji shot towards Kin, who jumped out of the way, but she had been distracted and couldn't defend herself from Ino's mind-transferring jutsu. Shikamaru had trapped one of the guys, Zaku, in a shadow jutsu. It gave me time to recover a little more and prepare for battle.

Shikamaru's team occupied them as Rock Lee had opened his eyes but still could barely move. My hearing was coming back full force, and the noises of the voices in the fight sharpened back up.

Chouji was losing quickly with the other male Sound guy, Dosu, so I summoned a fire jutsu. Dosu had to dodge it and while he ducked to the floor to avoid the fire, Chouji was able to run him down, leaving his left arm and leg crushed.

"DAMN!" the Sound ninja yelled out in pain.

Shikamaru's shadow jutsu suddenly disappeared and Ino was forced back into her own body to defend herself. Both of them looked spent, much of their energy depleted. The situation was in no way good. Rock Lee was still out of the fight, and Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji seemed like they had reached their limits.

I didn't know if I could do this all on my own. _But damn was I going to try._

"Guys! This isn't your battle. Thank you, but get outta here," I told the four of them, jerking my thumb backward towards the forest. "I got this."

Shikamaru and Chouji shot me a worried look, but Ino said tearfully, "Please protect Sasuke-kun!"

And then they left the scene, retreating back into the wooded area.

Rock Lee shook his head. "I will not leave you, Ai!"

"You're crazy…" I told him, shaking my head.

"Crazy…for you."

"Uh—watch this! PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" I screamed, and man, it was a good jutsu.

The girl and the other Sound guy were burned, but Dosu sent more sound my way, and I was instantly doubled over in pain again, my ears ringing loudly… I felt paralyzed, unable to move.

When I regained my senses, I noticed there was a purple mist surrounding a body who was standing. The body was glowing…and had a really negative aura. I felt power, but it came with a stronger vibe of danger.

It was Sasuke, I realized, and he was standing right over me.

"Who did this to you?" he asked me, seeing my eyes open wide, and it didn't sound like Sasuke.

I looked up into his eyes, his glowing red eyes, and noticed his face and entire body were marked with black curse seals.

 _Is that what Orochimaru (that creepy, cross-dressing asshole) did to Sasuke?_

"Sasuke? Is there something wrong with you?" I asked timidly.

"Au contraire, Ai. Everything is so right. This power, you see, this is what I need to…what I told you about: seek revenge. I feel great. Powerful. On top of the world. It's lonely up here."

 _Omg._ I shook my head.

"You need some more processing time so you can see how STUPID YOU'RE BEING! YOU'RE CURSED, SASUKE, THAT'S WHAT UP!"

"Cursed, maybe, but blessed with the opportunity to do what I want to do most… I see now. This is the path I need to take."

" _Oh no, he hurt himself in confusion!_ " I exclaimed, quoting Pokemon from the old world. Then I shook my head again. "Can we have a D.C. about this later?"

"A D.C.?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"A difficult conversation," I said naturally but then realized that again, a "D.C." was something my friends from the old world used to say when we were upset with each other about something. One time, Becca had a "D.C." with Marissa because Marissa bought the same white coat Becca had bought two weeks prior. I was distracted with flashbacks, remembering the two of them for the first time in a while.

Luckily, Sasuke also distracted the enemy. The Sound ninja were staring at him, surprised.

"He survived," Kin said, bleeding from her mouth.

"Orochimaru will be pleased," Dosu said, grinning.

I snapped back to reality, and watch as Sasuke released his energy, looking angrier and eviler than I've seen anyone look before, and at that point, the Sound ninja didn't stand a chance. Sasuke looked ready to kill, and it scared me. The Sound ninja were pushed back by the strength of the chakra.

"Sasuke, let's—" I started forming hand signs on my knees to synchronize our fire chakra like we've always done together. But Sasuke totally ignored me and had already summoned a different fire jutsu on his own. "Wow…okay…"

They fell to the floor, bloodied and bruised. Sasuke was super powerful…but somehow not himself. He appeared in less than a second behind Dosu. He grabbed his arms, rendering him unable to release his sound attacks.

"How dare you attack my teammate," Sasuke growled, "how dare you touch her!"

His voice grew louder towards the end, roaring in the Sound ninja's ear. Ironic. Then to my horror, he snapped his arm. Literally broke the guy's arm. Just like that. He was starting to frighten me. _What the hell had Orochimaru done to him?_

"SASUKE!" I yelled. "Let's just grab Naruto and go!"

 _He was gonna kill these guys._

"Does Sasuke also love you, Ai?" Rocky demanded, outraged. I had forgotten he was still here. "I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU TOO!"

Dosu realized the gravity of the situation, staring in amazement at Sasuke, and just dropped the scroll.

"We're out of here," he said. "Here's our scroll. It's our honor to give it to you, Sasuke."

The three of them fled, leaving their scroll behind. Sasuke dropped to his knees, exhausted, breathing hard. I had a feeling he didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?" I screamed at him. "I don't like this new you."

"I was trying to protect you," Sasuke told me, his black curse seal retracting.

"Bullsh*t. You're fulfilling your own agenda, honey." I looked away sassily.

 _Naruto is still unconscious_ , I thought, glancing over at him. _Is he going to be okay?_

Shikamaru's team jumped back out of the bushes. _They're back?!_

"We saw the whole thing!" Chouji exclaimed.

Ino rushed at Sasuke. "You're so awesome, Sasuke! I'M HERE, BABY!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke stopped her with only a hand when she was a foot away.

"Don't come near me or I'll kill you."

Ino froze, crushed.

"I think he's allergic to fangirling," I said, rolling my eyes, trying to make light of the situation for everyone involved.

Chouji reached forward and pulled Ino back in line. She complied, still looking shocked and hurt at Sasuke. _Poor doll._

Naruto suddenly coughed, waking up. _YES!_

"Naruto!" I shouted, running over to him. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

I leaned down next to him so he could see me.

"Yeah…what happened?" He blinked several times.

"We were all out for a while. Sasuke just drove away some Sound ninjas."

"How much time has passed?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru answered, "It's almost the end of the second day… How long were you guys out for?"

"Just about a day," I said, my heart sinking.

We had already lost a lot of time. But we could still go through with our plan of waiting it out.

"That creepy, snake tongue girl…" Naruto said, remembering what had happened before he was knocked out.

"An evil creep named Orochimaru who marked Sasuke with a curse seal giving him this crazy chakra. And he sealed our chakra…."

 _And I'm a Jinchuuriki. And Orochimaru killed my parents. And Gaara of the Desert saved my life. But I couldn't get into all of this now._ Too much news at once. I didn't know how to share it.

Naruto was about to ask more, but then Tenten appeared in the clearing.

"LEE! THERE YOU ARE!"

Tenten flew down from the trees and knocked him into a huge hug. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"You were late meeting us," Neji said, also appearing. "Were you chasing Ai?"

"Yes, I was chasing love…and this beautiful girl here called Ai. She was in trouble…but she is even stronger than I thought. Plus it seems as though I have some competition," he said, narrowing his eyes directly at Sasuke. "It's on, brotha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not in love with her."

"Thank God," I whispered to Naruto who nodded vigorously.

"Great news!" Rock Lee said, grinning. "Because you'd be an excellent suitor and tough competition!"

"We're leaving now," Neji said shortly and started walking away. "Rock Lee, we are not going to help any other teams out again. In this exam, we are **nothing more than strangers.** Try not to die, rookies."

"Goodbye, my love," Rock Lee said to me, his eyes half-closed. "I wish I had been able to protect you more…"

"Uh…"

"Oh my God," Neji said, rolling his eyes. "Let's jam."

And they were gone.

Shikamaru turned to us. "This is where we leave you. Good luck, guys." And then they left again too.

"I'm so happy I found you guys and we're all okay!" I said tearfully, grabbing them both in a hug.

It seemed like Sasuke was back to his original self, unmarked and not glowing purple…for now, at least. He pulled away from the hug quickly while Naruto and I continued to celebrate.

"Damn," Sasuke cursed, going over to pick up the scroll they left behind. "They had the same scroll as us. No help at all. We still need one. And there's only a few days left."

"Right now, we need to recover," I said. "Let's find a different spot. This was too busy."

We decided to camp out in trees based on my suggestion. From up high, we weren't as exposed, and we could see enemies approaching.

"I did this all the time when traveling," I explained, strapping us all down on a branch for the night. "We won't move around and fall off this way. And we have the best hearing in the forest in this position."

We rested the next day, eating some berries from the tree we were in. I left to get us water at some point. In the evening, we decided to split up to scout other teams, find out who was left and try to see if we could find what scrolls they had. We agreed to meet back here in a couple of hours.

I soared through the trees, moving quickly and lightly. I overheard fighting when I was about twenty-five minutes out. I quietly flew towards the sounds of yelling, and I climbed as high as I could to watch it from above. I settled into a large branch at the tip of the treetop and looked down, crouching over.

 _It was Gaara._ And his siblings. They were fighting three ninja who I couldn't see the headbands of to know where they were from.

"I'll kill you without a second thought," Gaara was saying.

His arms were crossed and he looked…blank. Emotionless. But ready for the kill. Yeah, definitely. Gaara was a killer – I had sensed that, but hadn't felt afraid in his presence when we met.

 _Should_ I be scared?

"Do you have to, Gaara?" Temari said timidly from behind him. "We already have the scrolls we need."

She shifted back and forth, and made nervous eye contact with Kankuro.

Gaara didn't respond, but suddenly his sand rushed at the three ninja. His arm was outstretched and clenched, controlling the sand at his whim. Shivers ran down my spine.

 _He was so powerful._

The sand instantly wrapped around them, consuming them in a mountain of hard sand, and then it contracted, and whoever was in that mountain was undoubtedly crushed.

The sand flew back to its owner, leaving only dust behind. My hand jumped to my mouth _._

 _So this is what he was capable of. Killing without a second thought. Leaving behind no remains. Emotionless. Murderous._ _Dangerous._

But he had saved me back there. Why not just kill me then? I suddenly needed to know the reason why he didn't just kill me also.

So I jumped down from where I was, falling swiftly all the way down, and landing hard and loud on the ground in a crouched position, looking up at Gaara. Gaara glared down at me, his arms still crossed. He hadn't moved an inch, not at all shocked by my sudden appearance.

Temari broke the terrible silence. "What are you doing?" she asked me, confused.

"I saw what happened just now," I said breathlessly. "I saw you kill those ninja."

"So you come out to say hi?" Kankuro said loudly, slapping his forehead. "ARE YOU DUMB OR ARE YOU STUPID? BECAUSE IT'S ONE OF THE TWO!"

Temari quickly said, "Let's go, guys. No need to mess with this little girl. Right, Gaara? Doesn't even have a scroll." It was almost like she was trying to protect me. "She's basically harmless anyhow."

"I'm not harmless," I snapped.

"I'm trying to help you out, kid," Temari said, annoyed.

"I know, but I'm actually really strong," I protested, flexing my right arm. "GRRR! Gaara couldn't hurt me even if he tried."

"She's definitely a moron," Kankuro said, shaking his head. "She deserves to die at this point."

"You guys go ahead." Gaara didn't take his eyes off me. Like he already had marked me as prey.

Temari grabbed Kankuro. "She's as good as dead. We tried to warn you," Temari told me, shaking her head. "Let's move."

They jumped into the trees above and disappeared.

I still didn't feel scared though. Being around Gaara was exciting, not frightening. I wanted to know more about him. He intrigued me. Yeah, okay, he was a killer, and that was totally evil, but something about him drew me towards him inexplicably. My darker side awakened and stirred, begging for more.

"You saved me back there," I told him evenly. "I saw you. By the river. Why would you do that?"

Gaara didn't answer at first. He was just staring at me, his eyes cold like usual.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he said finally. "You saw what I can do. I could kill you."

"Don't change the subject," I retorted, crossing my arms. "Like I said, you couldn't kill me if you tried. Besides, why kill me after saving me? And don't you remember meeting me before by your village? You…and me…"

"…are **nothing more than strangers** ," Gaara finished for me stoically.

"Are we though?" I asked tremulously, looking him in the eyes. "Don't you feel it too?"

"I am a monster! Don't you get it? I am destined for a life of solitude. I kill everyone in my path. When we met back then, I spared you because you made me stronger. But I realized after that, I can rely on no one to help me. I work and live alone, depending only on myself. My gratitude has run out, and if you cross my path again, I will surely show you no more mercy."

He was gone before I could respond, leaving only a slight wind in his wake and a ruffle of leaves falling to the ground. I stayed rooted to the spot until the last leaf touched the forest floor.

Then I ran the opposite way, my head spinning.

I went back to Sasuke and Naruto after that. When they asked me what happened, I said I didn't have any leads. I wasn't ready to share what had just happened with Gaara. I didn't really understand it myself after all.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke reassured me, mistaking my dismay as worry, and I nodded, lying down and drifting off into a very uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Stranger Than You Dreamt It

The fourth day came.

Once afternoon hit, we knew we only had about 24 hours left to get the scroll we needed. With Sasuke and Naruto fully recovered, we started to strategize our next move.

"There isn't a lot of time," Sasuke said, over our campfire.

Naruto had caught us some fish to eat in the nearby river, and I was roasting them over the flames.

"And not a lot of scrolls may be left if people have already made it to the tower," I reasoned, picking off some white meat. "Maybe waiting wasn't such a good idea…"

"We need to fight the next enemy we see!" Naruto yelled eagerly.

"It's time," I said, pulling my hair back into a tight braid. "We need to head towards the tower. I'm sure that's where everyone is right now on the last day. Waiting to strike as people are coming in."

Sasuke nodded. "It's our best chance. We need to get that scroll."

"To the tower!" Naruto agreed, jumping up and down.

"Good idea," came a voice across the stream we were by.

We recognized Kabuto from the first test of the exam.

"What are you doing?" I demanded suspiciously.

"On my way to the tower too," Kabuto said, smiling. "Don't worry – I'm not after y'all's scroll. I already have what I need. But I figured I could lend a hand to another Leaf village team."

Sasuke appeared to be thinking it over. "He has no reason to hurt us," he finally said.

"I don't trust him," I said, crossing my arms. "Everyone here is our enemy, right?"

"Shikamaru's team helped us," Naruto reminded me. "And Rock Lee, remember? Although to be fair that's because he's in love with you…"

"And who wouldn't be? Ai is as radiant as the sun," Kabuto said quickly, smiling.

"Stop trying to butter me up!" I shouted at him. "Where's your team, anyway?"

"We split up. We're going to meet at the tower. I'm holding the scrolls so they're probably waiting for me now. What's the harm in traveling together? I know the usual hideout spots. I could be of some use."

"What's in it for you, sonny?" I said, tapping my foot.

"Well, not traveling alone," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses. "It's a dangerous time out there. We could help each other out. A fair tradeoff, don't you think?"

"Come on, Ai," Naruto said, nudging me. "We're kind of desperate at this point."

I sighed. "What do you think, Sasuke?" I asked.

"We'll go together," Sasuke said, and I seemed to read his mind.

If we went and he turned out to be an enemy, then we could just fight him – we need to fight someone anyway. And if not, then we got some genuine help. Best case scenario, but worth the risk at this point.

We headed towards the direction of the tower. We knew it would take at least an hour or so. But it was the strangest thing…it never seemed like we were getting _closer_ to the tower. We were always climbing uphill, and it seemed like at some point we would have to go down to get to the tower, but the incline never eased up.

"Didn't we see that tree before?" I complained, feeling _very_ tired and _very_ anxious about not having a scroll yet. Gaara's team had won days ago, and I couldn't seem weak by not getting to the next exam. Part of me still really wanted to him impress him…and everyone else, of course.

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, guys, I'm super tired and the tower still seems miles and miles away."

The tower was visible in the darkening sky between the trees, a black skyscraper in the distance.

"How could that be?" Kabuto said, rubbing his chin firmly. "Unless…"

Sasuke's eyes lit up in realization. "It's genjutsu," he said, immediately on guard and activating his Sharingan. "We've…been caught in an enemy's trap."

"To wear us out!" Kabuto shouted, but I got a sketchy feeling he knew exactly what had been going on.

 _Did he lie to us?_

"They'll be here any second now," Sasuke said, and seconds later, hundreds of the same dark-dressed ninja with bandages over the eyes with little slits cut out appeared out of the tree trunks, the grass, the bushes, the ground… They just popped out of everywhere, moving towards us.

I instantly tensed up, prepared to fight.

"They're clones," Kabuto confirmed, pushing his glasses up quickly like a total nerd.

Naruto waited no time. He rushed at the clones and defeated one easily. Yet when he punch it a horribly inky mud-like substance appeared, and a second clone appeared in the hole. It was a terrible sight – a conjoined, zombie, two-headed ninja twin.

Sasuke threw kunais and shurikens, and it hit them, but they just threw them back twice as fast. Sasuke, caught off guard uncharacteristically, fell backwards. He didn't move though, his eyes glowing red.

Then I noticed the black bite mark on his neck glowing orange and yellow. _It's weakening him._

"They're part of the genjutsu," Sasuke croaked. "I need to stop using Sharingan…the real enemy is nearby producing the attacks…I can't…move…" He knelt down.

Naruto and I jumped in front of Sasuke, eager to take care of _him_ for a change.

"We got this," I said confidently as the ninja genjutsu clones moved closer to us. "We just need to break out of it."

"Easier said than done," Kabuto snapped. "It's a very strong genjutsu."

"You didn't even know it _was_ a genjutsu!" I snapped back, feeling like this guy was behind the whole thing.

Just then the enemy started throwing kunais back at us, but Naruto and I were ready for them, dodging. I didn't want my shield to activate and waste my chakra. I willfully tried to contain it since it usually acted on its own, and it worked. However, I dropped to the ground to dodge a high-flying kunai and a low one struck my leg, spilling my blood onto the forest floor.

 _Damn._ I tried to stop the bleeding with my hands, and had no choice but to let my steam come forth to deflect more weapons while I dealt with my wound.

Naruto in the meantime decided it was all up to him now, looking at the blood gushing out of my leg. He poised himself and then created a ton of shadow clones.

I tore off a piece of my kimono at the bottom and wrapped my leg up tightly with it to try and stop the bleeding. The kimono fabric instantly was soaked through with blood, but I had no choice but to deal with it.

Suddenly the three ninja appeared in front of us. I gasped.

"IT'S THE GUYS WHO ATTACKED US THE FIRST DAY!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

"Yeah," one of them immediately admitted. "I've been wanting to fight you for a long time."

"Oh, yeah, so eager you made us walk for seven hours so we were exhausted first," I said sarcastically from the floor. "Come at me, bro, I dare you. You guys are weak as hell."

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Do you have to be so damn antagonizing?" he groaned from the ground.

Naruto shouted, "YEAH, WE'LL FIGHT YOU PUNKS!" and we gave a quick low high-five to each other.

Naruto and I were such good teammates. My leg _was_ already healing. I thought of Naruto and his ability to heal cuts ridiculously fast, thanks to the Nine-Tails. Looks like I do too. _Thanks, Kokuo._ It looked more like a bad cut now and I could move my leg again although it felt sore.

Suddenly, my body was hotter, growing warmer every millisecond, and I could tell steam was building up. I felt powerful, stronger – it was the effect of Kokuo's chakra flowing through me…my leg seemed almost healed…

 _Is this really chakra I have inside of me? This is incredible…if maybe one day we could learn to work fully together, we'd be unstoppable…_

"That girl is smoking," the Rain ninja commented, pointing at me. "And not smoking hot, but seriously, smoking hot."

"Oh, no," the other one said, sounding genuinely worried. "Guys, I know chakra, and that's _a lot_ of chakra coming our way."

"You have no idea," I said, grinning, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kabuto watched in amazement as I paused completely still, and then released the energy flowing from me, sending it straight towards the Rain nins.

The three Rain ninjas were hit hard, the steam blowing them backward and leaving them howling from the pain of the burn.

"Let's get their scroll while they're down!" Naruto shouted.

"WE HAVE TO!" one of them shouted suddenly, and then there appeared a massive mob of clones.

 _How were they still able to produce that many?_

"It'll take way more of your steam chakra to finish us _all_ off. That was cute, but try again now."

I cursed angrily as they had a point. I really couldn't use my steam chakra all day. I'd run out of energy like I did with my shield before…but then I thought back to the one time I felt like I had unlimited flow, when I thought Sasuke was dead and was so emotional, so uncontrolled by ration or reason…

While I was debating it, Naruto's shadow clones took this as their opportunity to strike. Naruto was already running towards them, followed by his clones.

I looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "Can you use Sharingan to check where the real bodies are?"

Sasuke nodded, but looked very tired. "My last chakra," he whispered and then shouted, "Sharingan!"

His eyes glowed red again, and he looked around at the bodies. He collapsed to his knees a moment later. "THEY'RE ALL CLONES!"

Kabuto ran to go tell Naruto who was busy in a sea of clones where he was just wasting his energy.

Kabuto yelled, "NARUTO! STOP! They're all clones!"

Naruto's clones disappeared, and Naruto and Kabuto were just visible in the large crowd of Rain clones circling around them.

Then, through a small gap in the crowd, I saw the dirt of the ground swirling behind them. A ninja's head popped through.

"BEHIND YOU!" I screamed while Sasuke exclaimed, "It's an earth jutsu!"

Naruto and Kabuto heard us, but reacted too late. Kabuto blocked Naruto and was sliced across the bridge of the nose dodging his attack.

Naruto fought back hard, kicking them back with amazing strength. He was fending them off alone basically while Kabuto lay on the ground, panting. Sasuke was too weak, so I ran in to join the fight, thinking now or never to use the rest of my chakra.

I ran to them, and one of the Rain ninja groaned, "Ugh, it's the steam girl!"

"YEAH, BITCHES!" I yelled, forming hand signs for a fire attack. "How about some more _heat?"_

While they quickly worked to dodge the fire attack, Naruto struck again with such powerful force that I was reminded me strongly of my steam from Kokuo. Naruto was probably getting his chakra source from Kurama…

Naruto screamed, "GYAAAA!" again and all three of them fell to the floor, unconscious. "I DID IT!"

I stood stunned yet impressed. Naruto was _strong_. I looked back at Sasuke, and even he looked amazed at Naruto's power.

"Get…the scrolls," Sasuke said, his whole body shaking. "Before they wake up."

I lightning-quick raced over to their bodies and searched them for the scroll. On the second guy, I found it tucked under a double-layered shirt.

"IT'S THE HEAVENS SCROLL!" I screamed gleefully, my heart swelling with joy. "WE GOT IT!"

Kabuto was picking himself off the ground as Naruto excitedly ran back to high-five Sasuke. I tucked it into my kimono.

"Let's go, boys," I said, feeling better about Kabuto.

Why else would he have fought with us and helped Naruto, risking himself? He even had his scrolls already. Maybe he really did want to just help us and not be alone for attacks.

Out of the genjutsu, it didn't take us long to reach the tower.

Kabuto stopped outside of it. "I'm supposed to meet my guys here," he said, nodding. "Go ahead in."

Naruto, Sasuke, and I looked at each other. Sasuke was being supported by Naruto, unable to walk on his own. I was also really tired from the last five days and didn't feel like sticking around to wait with Kabuto. I was anxious to get inside and confirm I'd made it to the third exam. I had this scary feeling it wasn't over yet and this was too good to be true.

"Thanks, Kabuto," I said neutrally, and then immediately opened the double orange doors.

Naruto and Sasuke filed in beyond the doors, Sasuke removing the Earth scroll from his pocket, their heads in the game.

I turned back briefly to look at Kabuto one more time, and the look on his face…eyes hard and cold, brow furled, mouth in a tight straight line… gave me the creeps all over again. I couldn't help feeling once again like he _was_ the bad guy, the enemy…

I shivered and hurried in after my teammates. The door locked behind us automatically, allowing me a sigh of relief. We noticed on the wall there was a large poem of some sort, speaking about the Heavens and Earth scroll.

I didn't feel like reading it, so I just pulled out the Heavens scroll and told Sasuke, "Open 'em on three?"

Sasuke nodded. "One…" He got the scroll ready to open.

"Two…" I said, gulping.

My heart starting beating quickly. _This was it._

"THREE!" Naruto shouted excitedly, and we both hurriedly unrolled our scrolls with both hands simultaneously.

Immediately, an immense amount of thick smoke appeared.

"IS THAT YOUR STEAM, AI?" Naruto shouted, coughing loudly.

"NO!" I shouted. "DROP THE SCROLL!"

Both Sasuke and I dropped the scroll like it was a hot frying pan burning our hands and backed away from the cloud of smoke swirling on the ground.

"IT'S A SUMMONING JUTSU!" Sasuke immediately yelled, and we all braced ourselves for the attack.

 _I knew it couldn't be over yet!_

As the smoke started to clear, I recognized a tall figure dressed like a Konoha Jounin…a body I recognized…and then I saw the tall, white hair on top.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted happily.

Kakashi coughed, blowing the smoke away and waving his arms around to clear the mist around his face.

"God, this is dramatic," he complained, still coughing. "Ahem. Ahem. Well, hello."

Unable to stop myself, I ran towards him, wrapping him in a tight hug. It was really nice to see someone I could count on and trust, someone who has protected me, someone who I thought of as safety. "KAKASHI!"

"Well, this is sweet," he said fondly, petting my hair.

"ARE YOU PROUD OF US?" I exclaimed gleefully, pulling away and clasping my hands together. My heart swelled at seeing Kakashi, feeling so excited we had proven ourselves and made it to the tower with both scrolls.

"Of course," Kakashi said, nodding. "I had to really fight for you guys to enter this thing at all. I vouched for you. And you didn't let me down. **Stranger than you dreamt it,** eh?"

Naruto and I grinned cheekily, and Sasuke said, "So this is it? We made it to the third exam?"

"You have made it to the next goal point," Kakashi said vaguely. "Now…we must get going. You will need to decide if you want to move on."

"Of course we do!" Naruto yelled.

I mean, I did. I was already feeling the steady flow of chakra back into me from Kokuo, replenishing my supply, healing my wounds, and overall gaining me energy back. I would probably be back to normal in an hour or so.

It was kind of awkward though, to know that Kokuo inside of me was keeping me alive and well to benefit herself. But whatever, I guess it worked for me too. A mutualistic relationship. I just had to get used to it, now that I was aware of it.

I looked wearily over at Sasuke who was absent-mindedly clutching the curse seal.

 _Should I tell Kakashi about it? But Sasuke would know if I pulled him over to the side. Does it matter? Sasuke might really injure himself if he goes on with the curse seal. But maybe the battle won't be right away. Maybe we'll have time to deal with this. I shouldn't say anything right now until I know more about the next part of this exam._

Kakashi led us to the back of the tower where we followed a pathway to a large building in the back of the forest. During the walk, I kept having flashbacks to the forest and how uneasy I felt during it, and I'd get little shivers making my whole body convulse for a couple of seconds randomly.

Kakashi shot me concerned looks, as if he thought I was really shaken up by the second exam. Naruto was leading the way, pumping his fists into the air, clearly excited. Sasuke was bringing up the rear, walking slowly and carefully, looking straight ahead.

It seemed like we were the last team to arrive and I realized we must have made the deadline by the skin of our teeth.

There were fifteen people already standing in two lines in front of the examiners, including the Hokage, in the middle of a large arena. Five teams had made it, then us. Kabuto's team walked in a minute after us.

As we moved closer to the group of Genin and Kakashi split off to move towards the stage with the rest of the Jounin, I realized the entire Rookie 9 had made it.

Shikamaru's team was standing in the front, and Kiba's team was in the back behind them. I was so excited at this fact.

Then my eyes landed on Gaara and his siblings also standing in the front. Sasuke, Naruto, and I took our place directly behind them. I was standing inches from Gaara, staring at the back of his red hair.

My heart pounded from excitement…and my mind raced with thoughts from our last meeting. _Nothing more than strangers…_ Well, not to me.

I was secretly hoping that Gaara would turn around, but only Kankuro looked back to see who joined the ranks. He looked genuinely surprised to see me and tapped Temari who turned back to look at me too. She looked relieved and then turned back around hastily.

Ino looked back at us and grinned widely at Sasuke who ignored her. Kiba leaned forward in the line and waved at us, smiling. Naruto and I waved back excitedly.

Then I noticed Rock Lee turned around and staring at me from the other side of the front row. He winked at me, and I blushed. _Oh my God._ I quickly looked away.

Anko stepped forward on the stage. "Congratulations passing the second exam."

Naruto and I tried to start a slow clap, but no one joined us, making it painfully awkward. Anko glared at us. We dropped our hands quickly, clearing our throats. Sasuke moved inches away from us.

"Seven teams have moved on," Anko continued, shaking her head a little as if to clear her mind of Naruto and I's antics, "Way more than I expected."

We all looked around at each other, admiring and impressed by the talent among us. I noticed it wasn't just our Hokage on the stage…but all of the leaders of our neighboring nations. I recognized the leader of the Sand village, staring straight at Gaara, obviously not surprised at his unscathed form.

Our Hokage suddenly spoke: "We must reveal to you the true reason we hold our Chuunin exam together. To promote friendship and raise the level of shinobi, like our mission states? Yes, but do not confuse that with a wrong interpretation. This exam is simply a replacement for war."

Everyone looked taken aback, even Sasuke. _What does that even mean? War?_

"In the past, the countries have fought each other for power, leaving themselves weakened. Since the alliance, we have found a better way to distribute clients. We battle our shinobi to the death, and the more powerful countries receive more clients."

"To the death?" Kiba demanded. "THAT'S HARSH!"

He wasn't the only one calling out, angry. Many people were a little outraged.

"COME ON!" I shouted, joining in with the cries of uproar. To be honest, I hadn't really been paying attention because it was boring, so I was just trying to fit in.

I kicked Naruto, who was in the same boat as me, and then he looked around and yelled, "INJUSTICE! INJUSTICE!" loudly, starting a small chant (by small, I mean Naruto, Kiba, and I).

"The true test of strength is found during a life-risking battle," Hokage replied simply, shooting Naruto and I a look. "We are shinobi and this is our way of life."

 _Oh, shit. I'm about to battle to the death, aren't I?_

A man jumped down from the stage landing in front of us. "From now on, listen to me. I am Gekkou Hayate, proctor of the preliminary for the third exam."

Hayate picked his head up, meeting our glances. His eyes had deep dark circles underneath them, he looked rather tired and weak, shaking all over. He also coughed several times, barely able to speak.

But he was seriously hot.

 _STOP IT, AI! Your raging teenage hormones are not pertinent right now!_ I scolded myself internally.

Sorry, self.

Sasuke looked at me. "Nervous about the prelim? Is your leg okay?"

"Huh?" I responded.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Shikamaru shouted, outraged all over again. "PRELIMINARY?"

"WHAT?" I yelled, catching on. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"We are going to be having fights to narrow this pool down to half of you," Hayate said, coughing loudly. "The better half will compete in the third exam. And the preliminary starts…well, right now."

"RIGHT NOW?" yelled one of the Sound ninja we had fought midway through the exam, Zaku. I shivered at seeing them again. _Great._ "WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD TIME TO RECOVER FROM THE LAST NIGHTMARE!"

I literally saw Gaara roll his eyes. _Well, sorry, Sand King, some of us actually get hurt in battle._ I instinctively looked down at my leg. It had stopped bleeding, but the fabric wrapping the wound was cracking with the dried blood now.

While I processed the idea of an immediate battle, I looked worriedly at Sasuke. He was in no shape to compete let alone fight to the death. Naruto I had no qualms about, but I knew Sasuke and he'd try to go on with it in his condition.

 _What should I do? Sakura would be counting on me to keep him safe. But what_ can _I_ _do?_

"If you want to quit because you're tired or whatever from the second exam," Hayate said, closing his eyes and coughing again, looking rather exhausted himself, "go ahead. No judgment here. You do you, you know?"

No one reacted except for a hand shooting up from a few people away from me. _Kabuto._

"I'll quit!" he shouted, sounding almost _happy_ about it. He stepped out of line, smiling.

Naruto was ballistic at this news. "YOU'RE KIDDING! After all we went through!" he shouted. He stomped his foot like he was throwing a tantrum. "SERIOUSLY, KABUTO?"

"Bye," Hayate said to Kabuto, waving with one hand and coughing with other hand. "Anyone else? Individual battles from now on so your team won't be affected by your choice. So feel free. Seriously. Like this guy."

Naruto couldn't get over it, the fact that Kabuto was just dropping out before the preliminary. "WHY?" he demanded at Kabuto's back.

Kabuto, walking away, looked back at Naruto. "Sorry, buddy. But I'm just not up for it. I don't wanna die. This is all **stranger than I dreamt it."**

He glanced around, his eyes landing on me. The look again, indistinguishable but evil, definitely evil, I concluded. He pushed his glasses up and turned back around.

Naruto stared in shock as Kabuto continued walking away from the rest of us. I however turned around, shaking the experience out of my brain. I heard the door open and slam shut a few moments later.

Next to me, Sasuke suddenly clutched his curse mark, making small noises of pain.

"Damn," I cursed, staring at him. "Sasuke…you know you can quit? You wouldn't be letting us down."

"I'll be letting myself down," he growled. "I can't quit."

"I, uh…you know how sometimes you protect me? And I protect you? Well…as your teammate, I'm thinking I might not be able to let you fight."

Sasuke glared at me. "Ai…I am an avenger. I will stop at nothing. You might be a good teammate if you tell them about my curse mark and disqualify me. But you'll be an even better teammate if you support me."

I stared at him. "Okay, jeez. You do you…I just don't want you getting hurt, dude."

Sasuke softened his look. "I know, Ai. But we can't _always_ protect each other."

Naruto was now interested in our conversation. "Yeah, Ai, look at all these strong guys left…Sasuke and I want to fight them! This is the true test of strength! None of us are quitters! WE GOT THIS!"

Sasuke nodded. "All three of us are about to kick some ass." We all high-fived.

 _Sasuke would be fine…hopefully._

Hayate cleared this throat, this horrible growling and croaking sound. It sounded really bad. Naruto and I exchanged a bewildered look.

"You okay?" Kiba called.

"Yes, yes— _COUGH_ —fine! Okay. Here are the rules…well, there are no rules, really. You fight until you can't anymore. Or you admit defeat before things get ugly. I'll jump in when there looks like a clear winner has been established to reduce the number of actual deaths. The scoreboard up there will randomly select names to compete in battle against each other. Ready?"

Silently, the group nodded or acknowledged the question with a positive affirmation. Akamaru barked. I automatically tensed, feeling anxious but excited. I would get to show my true strength…against any one of these people. Part of me hoped it would be with a ninja I didn't know because I knew it would make it so much harder for me if it were a friend.

"Let's cause some trouble," Naruto said, grinning darkly.

"Let's see our first match-up," Hayate said.

He looked up at the screen, and so did we, waiting for it decide our fate. The names flashed across the screen in two separate lines with the word 'vs.' in the middle. They were changing so quickly it was hard to see them all, but I caught sight of my name a couple of times, making my stomach drop in anticipation.

Then they stopped, finalizing two contestants' names.

 _Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi._

"DAMN!" I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry. It's just…damn." When everyone looked away, I muttered to Sasuke, "You're freaking _first._ "

I turned to face him; he was already smiling at me. He must've seen the fear in my eyes because he actually took my hand into his and squeezed it tight. His hand felt cold, but it made me feel all warm inside like ooey gooey goodness.

I instantly cursed myself. _Ew, don't get soft on me, Ai. It's just Sasuke._

So this was it. Sasuke was going to battle to the death before my eyes and I was going to watch from the sidelines.

And you know, I had my own battle to fight, my own feat to worry about. I couldn't just stress about Sasuke making poor life choices. I needed to get ready for what came next for me.

Everything was on the line here… _maybe even my life._

Man…this world really was **stranger than I dream it.**


	12. Chapter 12: You Don't Scare Me

So not only did we have to compete DIRECTLY after the second exam in a _preliminary_ , but Sasuke was up first against one of the older, more experienced Konoha ninja.

Great.

Best case scenario _._

 _Not._

"I'll be fine," Sasuke assured me, his eyes leaving mine to rest on his opponent, Yoroi. "This will be easy."

"GO SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, clearly ecstatic.

He was so oblivious, it wasn't even funny. He had no idea what pain Sasuke was in.

"Someone believes in me," Sasuke responded positively, clapping Naruto on the back. "Time for me to go do my Uchiha thing and win this she-bang."

He cracked his knuckles and followed Yoroi to the front of everyone else, leaving us to watch as he went.

 _You better be okay, Sasuke._

"Man, as much as I hate Sasuke sometimes, I hope he doesn't die," Naruto said. "That would suck."

I groaned. "Yeah, it would suck," I agreed, sighing.

"Everyone else – this is the fighting arena so you need to go up to the second level." Hayate pointed above. "Let's move, people."

Naruto and I linked arms and climbed the stairs together, and the rest of the Genin spread out around the second level balcony.

I kept squeezing Naruto's arm hard to steady my nerves. "You're gonna give me a bruise!" he complained, rubbing his arm. "You need some serious chill."

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

Kakashi came over to Naruto and I and stood behind us, watching over our heads as they finished preparations for the match and Sasuke and Yoroi stared at each other in the middle of the arena, waiting, sizing each other up, eyes narrowed.

 _His head was in the game at least. But maybe I should give Kakashi a heads up about the curse seal situation in case things get ugly._

"Sensei," I began, turning around, but Kakashi shook his head like he already knew what I was going to say.

 _He already knows. That means he knows it was Orochimaru._

"We're not going to talk about it now," Kakashi told me shortly. "He is not going to use the Sharingan…it'll be tough, but Sasuke is capable without it."

I nodded, swallowing again although my throat was suddenly very dry.

"WHY NOT?" Naruto demanded at Kakashi. "Not use SHARINGAN? That's his only hope!"

"That's not his only hope," I argued, looking down at Hayate who approached the two guys.

Then I shouted, "DON'T DIE, PLEASE, SASUKE!"

Naruto shook his head at me. "You better not get all crazy up in here."

"Look who's talking…" Kakashi muttered under his breath, but luckily Naruto didn't hear him.

"BEGIN," Hayate coughed out, backing up quickly to let the contestants have at it.

"COME ON, SASUKE, MERK 'EM! MERK 'EM!" Naruto shouted instantly, sounding very crazy himself. What a hypocrite, am I right? "MERK 'EM, BABY!"

Kiba called over, "What the _hell_ is merk?"

"It means beat excessively until death," Naruto and I sang into unison.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, looking down at the fight.

The older Konoha opponent had just thrown shurikens that Sasuke dodged and countered, but barely. The curse seal was really affecting him, slowing him down. He seemed weak.

I covered my face with my hands. "THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD!"

"Ai, come with me," Kakashi said suddenly, putting a hand on my shoulder tightly.

"What? Why?" I demanded, peeking through my fingers.

"YES!" Naruto shouted in victory as Sasuke pinned Yoroi down with his legs.

"We need to talk," Kakashi said simply. "Let's go."

"Right now? During Sasuke's fight?" I asked, and then screamed when Sasuke was hit in the face. "YOU B*STARD! YOU ABSOLUTE TURD! CALL IT, REF!"

"Yes, _right now._ You're not a good observer," Kakashi said patiently. "You're not helping at all. Also, we need to talk."

He was probably right. It was just going to get me upset and anxious for my own fight by watching Sasuke's.

So I followed him reluctantly out of the arena down a long corridor. He led me into one of the rooms with a dark wooden door. We walked inside to a dark and large room with pillars surrounding the middle.

"Sit," he instructed, pointing to a chair near the doorway. I sat across from him, twiddling my fingers, waiting for him to bring up the reason why he wanted to "talk."

"So. How'd the second exam go?"

"Um…well…it was tough. This guy…you may already know…he was dressed like a girl but it was a guy, I know right, anyway—"

"Orochimaru," Kakashi said.

My eyes grew dark. "He killed my parents."

"Don't get all revengeful like Sasuke on me," Kakashi said, sighing. "I can only take so much of that. Listen, Ai. I've been thinking about something lately. First, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh…no."

Kakashi wasn't convinced. "Ai, did you know it's very rare for you produce steam?"

I gulped. "Uh, to have both fire and water chakra? Yeah, pretty cool, right? Whoever my parents were, well, they might've been super strong or something."

Kakashi patiently nodded. "Interesting thought. But it's _a lot_ of chakra. An…unbelievable amount. I can sense these things. How do you explain that?"

"Guess I'm lucky," I squeaked, scratching my arm.

"Or maybe it's not luck."

"Oh."

"You know who else has a lot of chakra? Naruto. You guys are pretty alike…"

"Both pretty spirited," I agreed quietly, not liking where this conversation was going.

 _Did Kakashi know? Was he going to just spit it out already?!_

"Ai…there's no, like…chance…that maybe…you are also a Jinchuuriki?"

"A _what?_ That is absolutely _RIDICULOUS,_ how dare you even ask me such an absurd…such an insane idea…you…" Kakashi didn't flinching, one eye staring me down. "You—okay, yeah, you are absolutely right."

I hung my head and peeked up to see his reaction. His face was stoic.

"Which tailed-beast do you possess?"

"Kokuo. The, uh, the Five-Tails."

Kakashi nodded seriously. "The Five-Tails…the only one who had the willpower to escape the initial seal alone. And the possessor of steam. Of course."

"Well, now you know," I said, crossing my arms.

My mind suddenly flashed back to my meeting with Itachi and Kisame in the forest a week or so ago. ' _Why don't we just take her now?'_ they had said.

 _Had it been because I was a Jinchuuriki?_

"We'll talk about it more later. I just wanted you to know I know."

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and then led me back out into the arena.

I walked quickly to see what was going on with the fight and ran over to the edge of the balcony. Both Sasuke and Yoroi were on the floor, Sasuke facedown and Yoroi flat.

Hayate slowly walked over to check Yoroi's pulse while Sasuke stirred and crawled to his feet.

"Winner of the first match," Hayate announced loudly. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke stood weakly, panting, eyes out of focus, but looking satisfied. Kakashi appeared next to him in the arena immediately, whispering in his ear.

Naruto was cheering from the other side of the arena like crazy, and I screamed, "YAY, SASUKE! YAY, SASUKE!"

Then I realized I was standing directly next to Gaara. He had turned towards me. I stopped cheering, my whole face dropping, my eyes suddenly locked and entranced by his cold glare.

I inhaled sharply, holding it in, my whole body on alert and tense. It's like the rest of the world faded out of view, out of focus, but Gaara's face and body and hands were crystal clear.

"Congratulations," he said in a low voice. I couldn't discern the mood behind it. "Perhaps you'll be as lucky. But not if you draw me as your opponent."

Was he seriously threatening me? A bunch of emotion stirred up in my chest and without sorting through how I was feeling, I shot back, "What do you want? To kill me? You could've done that already, remember?"

Gaara suddenly looked angry and I honestly thought he might send some sand my way. But I didn't care. He was going to acknowledge me and stop pretending I'm Enemy Number One.

"I've changed my mind before," he said airily, turning back to face the arena.

I clenched my fists and walked away.

That boy infuriated me, terrified me, but most of all, thrilled me.

The second match's contestants had been chosen during my daydreaming – Abumi Zaku and Shino _._

 _Shino against the annoying Sound guy! This would be good._

"Shino, huh?" Naruto said excitedly as I rejoined him. "This exam is _awesome._ I can't wait until my turn."

"Do you remember him? Sasuke broke his arm in the forest," I told Naruto at the same time Hayate yelled, "BEGIN!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "It's all bandaged! He kind of did Shino a favor. He's handicapped!"

Zaku rushed at Shino, and Shino easily caught the strike, holding his opponent's arms. Zaku released some chakra during the close contact, sending Shino flying back, smoking.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking around for Kakashi and Sasuke. "What is going on with that guy? He seems off."

I figured I'd give it a try to re-explain to him what had happened. "So, have you noticed that curse mark on his neck?"

"Kind of."

"Okay. Well, remember that creepy snake girl with the tongue?"

"Vaguely. She was mean. I remember the snake though. Good times."

"Okay, so the girl was actually a guy named—"

"WAIT, WHAT? SHE WAS TRANSGENDER? Okay, you know what, I'm cool with that. We need to be more supportive of the LGBT community, after all. Basic human liberties to love who we please and be as we are meant to be, am I right?"

"What? Oh my God. Just forget it, Naruto."

"Okay, I will!" Naruto responded happily.

I smacked my forehead.

I glanced over at all of the Kages standing in the front of the arena from all the different villages. Our Hokage was watching Shino intensely, and I figured he'd be hoping Shino won since this was a test of Konoha power after all.

I looked for the Sound Kage to see if he was watching Zaku as hopefully, but he wasn't around anymore. I remember noticing him in the beginning, a tall guy with black hair pulled into a ponytail and wide, almost creepy eyes…

Something hit me.

 _Wait a second. WAIT JUST A HOT MINUTE HERE. IT COULDN'T BE, COULD IT? OROCHIMARU?_

But as soon as I thought about it, it seemed like I had just figured out the truth.

"NO!" I shouted, horrified. "NARUTO, I GOTTA GO!"

Naruto wasn't even listening to me, too wrapped up in the fight. Shino was now producing bugs from the inside of his jacket.

"Things just got weird," Naruto was saying, shaking his head as millions of tiny black bugs emerged from Shino's outstretched arms flying towards Zaku.

I was already running towards the exit on the second level again, all the way to same large room with pillars that Kakashi and I had just been.

Once again, it was dark in the room, but there was a small dim glow coming from the center, surrounded by pillars. As my eyes got adjusted to the light, I saw Kakashi standing over Sasuke who was on the ground, passed out.

 _He must've sealed up the curse?_

"Hello, Kakashi," came a voice from the shadows and shivers ran down my spine.

It seemed I had come just in time. I mean, not really sure how I could help with Kakashi here already, but it's not like I was just going to stay out there knowing he'd be here.

Kakashi was already facing the tall, dark figure as it emerged from behind one of the pillars. "Orochimaru," Kakashi whispered. "It's you."

"You've really grown," Orochimaru said, and he lit up, glowing with purple flames. He was smiling.

 _It was him. Actually him. The one who had ruined Sasuke. And attacked Naruto and I. Who knew about our tailed beasts somehow. Both of us. And the man who had killed my parents._

I had gasped out loud. They both noticed me in the darkness. Orochimaru immediately erupted into laughter.

"PERFECT! It's TASURA AI! Come in, my darling, come in."

I stepped closer to them slowly and Kakashi instinctively stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone."

Orochimaru grinned. "I have no use for _her_. Her body is already occupied, you might say. _I_ certainly won't be the one to take her away. No, no, I want Sasuke-kun."

"Why?" I demanded from behind Kakashi. "You murdered my parents. Why not me?"

Orochimaru wouldn't stop smiling. "Oh, I don't want to kill you! You're too much fun. That wasn't fair, me killing your parents, was it? Consider it a life lesson. I'm helping you! Life isn't fair, and now you know. And Sasuke, well, I don't want to kill him either! He has what I want. The Sharingan. It's gonna be great. With Sasuke, I can do anything."

"How do you know he's gonna work with you?" I asked, my eyes narrowed to slits.

"Because he will want the power only I can provide," Orochimaru said. "Jealous, Ai? Jealous I don't want _you?_ Don't worry, you'll be very useful one day to others who want that power only you posses."

Kakashi said sharply, "That's enough."

"Look, I don't want a fight right now," Orochimaru said. "Maybe this will make you feel better, Ai. I'm actually _scared_ of you. I don't want to take on both you and Kakashi right now. No way! I'm out of here. Until next time, my love. I'm not talking to you, Kakashi, I _hate_ you. Good luck, Tasura Ai. It has been quite a pleasure meeting you."

I rolled my eyes as Orochimaru walked away into the shadows and disappeared. I no longer sensed his presence in the room. I shook with anger – how could he do this to Sasuke? Would Sasuke actually seek him out? Sasuke was too smart for that, right?

Kakashi turned around. "Well, that could've got messy. I'm glad you showed up."

"He's scared of me," I said grinning.

"Yeah… well…the tailed-beast power is definitely something to fear. Look, I'm going to bring Sasuke to the hospital," Kakashi said. "You go back to the matches."

He picked up Sasuke into his arms and left for the medical wing. I sighed and quickly followed him out, not wanting to be in this room alone anymore.

When I came back to the arena, they were preparing for the next match. I ran back over to Naruto. "Who won?" I demanded. Then I noticed Shino rejoining his teammates and Zaku nowhere to be seen.

"Shino!" Naruto confirmed, cheering. "Two for two, Konoha! Yeah, buddy! We rock!"

"The first match was against two Konoha ninjas," I corrected. "So that doesn't really count."

"We're one for one on this team!" Naruto exclaimed, unfazed. "I wonder who I'll get to fight!"

"Me too," I said looking around the room, starting to feel nervous for Naruto. And myself.

What if I did have to fight Gaara? Or someone like Tenten or Shikamaru? Someone who was more of a friend than foe… And then there was the worst-case scenario: I had to fight Naruto. Would they do that? Make two teammates fight against each other to the death? The thought made me want to throw up. _Anyone but Naruto._ I looked at him, lost in thought.

"Naruto…" I started, wanting to share with him my worries about fighting each other so maybe we could come up with a game plan or something.

I could offer to forfeit. I mean, I would. Naruto deserves to move on. I was surprised with how easy that decision was to make. Part of me couldn't believe I'd do that for him despite my own ambitions to move on. But the other part of me knew how much I cared for Naruto. He was like family.

Naruto didn't notice me looking at him with a worried look on my face because he was watching the screen to see the next two opponents. "Ai," Naruto said suddenly. "AI! AI! AI!"

"You're up," Kakashi said from behind me, startling me. I didn't realize he had come back from bringing Sasuke to the medical team. He was pointing forward, straight ahead of my eyes.

I looked up at the screen.

It read: _Tasura Ai. vs. Yamanaka Ino._

I blinked several times. "Seriously?" I was a little disappointed. I felt a little bit of pretentiousness creeping up. "This is annoying."

Naruto glanced at me, surprised at my reaction. "What? You can _so_ do this. A total win-in-the-bag."

"This just isn't what I wanted," I sighed. "I actually wanted a challenge."

Naruto was now looking behind me, his jaw slightly ajar and eyes wider. "Uh-oh."

I whipped around and found myself face-to-face with Ino. She was glaring at me. "Let's just see how easy it'll be."

"Whoops," I said.

We both made our way down to Hayate and stood in front of him, facing each other. Ino looked pretty mad, and I regretted saying those things out loud. Now she was riled up with more motivation to beat me. Annoying, but maybe this is the challenge I asked for?

Even still, probably not.

"Okay, the match begins on 'go.' Okay? …. CHEESE!" he shouted. Ino and I both had started to move and then stopped short, huffing.

We both glared at him. He burst into laughter and we yelled in frustration.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Ino shouted at him.

"YOU TAKE ME FOR A JOKE?" I yelled, putting my fists up.

"Okay, okay, go," Hayate said, hands up in defense, backing up, coughing again.

"Things are about to heat up in here," I said, putting my hands together to channel my chakra. "Get ready."

" **You don't scare me,"** Ino barked. She put her hands together in formation as well, and I recognized the technique as Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"No way," I said, but realized my steam defense wouldn't block that kind of jutsu.

So I needed to go offensive from the get-go. I summoned a fire jutsu, and Ino instantly backed up, dodging most of it. "Nice," I congratulated her.

She tried to go for the Mind Transfer again, but this time, I threw a handful of shurikens to throw her off. She stopped trying to perform the jutsu to dodge the weapons, but it gave me the opportunity I needed to strike. I tried summoning the same fireball jutsu, and she was unable to dodge this time.

The left side of her body was severely burned, glowing red, and I could see parts of it where the first couple layers of skin had been scorched off. Nothing fatal, but hopefully it would give her the motivation to forfeit now before it got worse.

"It will only get worse," I warned. "I'm more a peace kind of girl. Wanna call it off now?"

Ino's eyes were even more wild with fury now, and losing her train of thought, she rushed at me with a kunai out in full rage. It was a silly move, but I humored her by just standing in place, calmly.

When she got to me, confused at this point, she hit a wall of steam that sprung up to defend me.

She cried out again as the heat once again burned her exposed skin and jumped back.

"FIGHT ME!" she screamed, her face now bright red with anger and from the heat.

"But I'm doing pretty well like this," I retorted, crossing my arms. "You'll never touch me."

I couldn't help looking up at Gaara, and I met his eyes. He was looking at me, watching my fight with a neutral expression. I wished I knew what he was thinking. I couldn't be touched in battle, just like him and his sand… Didn't he see how alike we were?

Ino attempted her Mind Transfer Jutsu once again, but I decided to end it. I was small and fast – in a moment, I was in front of her, ready to go hand-to-hand. She wasn't fast enough to block my first hit, but managed to block my second, recovering fast.

But I was too quick for her, and I realized taijutsu wasn't her strong suit as I landed a kick in her side, knocking her several feet back on the ground. A second later, I was standing over her.

"Do you forfeit? I don't want to have to hurt you more," I told her honestly. "I have barely even begun to fight, and I am certain I will win."

Ino was thinking about it, now burned, bruised, and slightly bloody. I had hit her in the face, and her mouth was bleeding in the corner. Her eye was bruising fast, and I started to feel almost bad beating her up. I quickly shook away the thought; it wasn't ninja-like.

"No," she finally responded and tried to climb to her feet.

I kept her pinned down, using my legs to keep hers down and putting my hands on her arms. "I'm sorry then," I told her, and closed my eyes, summoning my chakra to my hands.

She screamed as my hands started steaming and glowing, hot as a flame. They were gripping her arms and I knew I was doing serious damage to her skin. The skin I was holding had just about melted when she shouted, "I FORFEIT!"

I instantly released my hands and got to my feet, grinning. Naruto was cheering his head off, and I smiled up at him. I felt happy to be moving on, but a little disappointed that had been my match, the first chance to prove myself to the Kages and the other competitors.

The medical team rushed over to take Ino to the hospital to get her burns treated.

"Winner of the third battle…Tasura Ai," Hayate announced.

"WOOHOO!" I cheered and rushed back up the stairs to rejoin Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

I ran past everyone, arm outstretched for high-fives on my way back to my spot, but no one took the opportunity except Kiba and Rock Lee who wrapped me up into a huge hug.

"YOU ARE SO STRONG, TASURA AI! I KNEW YOU'D EASILY DEFEAT HER!"

"Thanks, Rocky!" I said brightly, hugging him back.

"This is why I will love you until the day I die! Even if it takes forever for you to love me back! I will wait for you until the end of time!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

Just then I noticed Gaara who standing only a few feet away with his siblings, staring at the exchange between Lee and I. He was giving us a hard, murderous look.

 _Why was he looking at us like that?_

"When it is my turn finally, I will fight for you. I DEDICATE MY BEAUTIFUL NINJA ART TO YOU!"

More people than Gaara were starting to stare, so I quickly gave him an awkward salute and hurried back to where Kakashi and Naruto were standing.

Shikamaru and Chouji were both staring at me, unsure how to react, as I joined my place on the balcony between them and Naruto.

"Uh…sorry for taking out your teammate?" I said, nervously laughing.

"She didn't stand a chance," Shikamaru said neutrally and turned to see the next match-up. "Congrats on your win."

Naruto was jumping on me and yelling, "YOU WON! YOU AND SASUKE WON! SO WE ARE TWO FOR TWO! TWO FOR TWO! TWO FOR TWO!"

I joined in so we were both yelling, "TWO FOR TWO! TWO FOR TWO!"

"QUIET UP THERE IN THE RANKS!" Hayate croaked loudly, stopping us mid-chant. "WE'RE TRYING TO GET STARTED HERE!"

"Oh, sorry," I called down. Naruto grinned widely.

Kakashi was staring at the ceiling. Then he sighed and said, "Well, we _are_ two for two. Naruto, you better win also."

Naruto and I jumped up and down excitedly, silently now.

So all of the winners of the matches could potentially be my next opponent for the official third exam. _How exciting. Next time I would probably have to go all out…_

The next match-up was Tenten and Temari. I watched as both girls calmly made their way down to the arena and faced each other, already all business and ready to fight.

 _Go, Tenten._

Hayate announced the start, and Tenten immediately sprang into action, throwing kunais at Temari. Temari didn't even flinch.

"You missed," Temari said sweetly, smiling evilly as the kunais fell around her harmlessly.

"I never miss," Tenten shot back, confused. "What's going on? Something's going on."

Shikamaru sighed next to me. "Temari's gonna win. Another loss for Konoha to the Sand village."

"How do you know?" Naruto demanded. "We need to root for Konoha until the end!"

"Look, I just know. Temari's going to win," Shikamaru restated, sounding bored. "No sense in avoiding the truth. The girl is good."

Chouji nodded. "If Shikamaru says so, that's the way it is. Listen to Shikamaru. He knows all."

"These guys are hard to understand," Naruto whispered to me, and I rolled my eyes.

I made a "W" with three fingers and then flipped it sideways to an "E" to signify _whatever._

Tenten was having a tough time. All of her weapons were missing Temari by a long shot, and she had unrolled a huge scroll that had summoned a plethora of flying weapons. Temari had taken the huge fan that remained on her back and placed by her side, unraveling it slightly.

 _Her secret was her wind_ , I suddenly realized. Shikamaru must have already realized that, and that's why he thought that Tenten would be unable to defend herself against it.

"Here's the first star," Temari told Tenten as if she were her schoolteacher, pointing at the fan and the big purple star on it. "When it gets to the third star, you will lose. Feel free to surrender at any point before that."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, and I admired her fighting spirit. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. And I don't care what Shikamaru said and if he wanted to be all negative. I was going to root for Konoha until the end like Naruto had said.

"GO, TENTEN!" I shouted, and I wasn't alone. Lee was shouting at his teammate encouragingly too.

Tenten pulled out another scroll, and when I looked over at Lee again, he looked genuinely surprised. Tenten crouched low to the ground, placing the scroll next to her.

Temari rolled her eyes at whatever Tenten was plotting, obviously thinking it would never be enough.

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS!" Tenten shouted and the scroll erupted forming circles around each other in spirals towards the ceiling.

More weapons emerged and Temari threw her fan up, showing the second star. Temari once again deflected all of the weapons.

Then Tenten, with strings attached to the weapon, pulled them back up and sent back with even more force. Temari showed her the third star and I watched with dread as Tenten was blown backwards, along with all of the knives, shurikens, kunais, and blades she had already thrown.

Luckily none of them hit her, and she sat up to see Temari standing aggressively with the fan showing the three stars behind her back.

"Not good enough," Temari said.

Then she waved her fan and she disappeared along with it. She reappeared above everyone's heads, on her fan like a freaking magic carpet from Aladdin.

 _Seriously?_

"A whole newwww woooorld," I sang with dramatic hand movements. "Does anyone else think that is ridiculous looking?"

I stopped laughing once Temari sent an intense wind attack. It was like Tenten was trapped inside some personal tornado, the wind circulating at incredibly high speeds. I noticed her clothes start to rip a little and cuts appearing on her arms and legs from the impact of the pressure. It was horrible to watch.

"There's chakra in there," I noted, trying to stay calm and not lose my mind, seeing how bad it was affecting Tenten over the next several seconds.

Finally Temari released the jutsu, and Tenten fell from up in the air straight onto Temari's now closed fan. It was a dramatic close, and Temari was announced as winner.

"Too easy," Temari scoffed, looking at Tenten's unconscious bloodied body. And apparently it wasn't over.

Temari reared her fan back and threw Tenten's light body through the air. Before I could even react, Rock Lee had jumped down and caught her in his arms, looking outraged.

 _Rocky…he was a good guy, truly._

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted, eyes glaring at her, strengthening his grip on Tenten in his arms.

Temari shrugged. "Nice catch."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" he continued, pointing at her dramatically.

"Chill out," Temari said coolly, closing her fan and fastening it to her back.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Gaara spoke and the whole arena grew quiet as he did. "Temari, you won. Get back up here and stop speaking to this _loser_."

Rock Lee's face grew contorted with anger, and I sensed trouble.

Temari was too laidback to care anymore. "Look, sorry, man," she told Rock Lee, glancing nervously up at Gaara. "I'm just gonna go."

Using her fan, she floated back up to Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro nodded at her, and Gaara did nothing as if this scenario unsurprisingly met his expectation of what he had predicted.

Rock Lee carried Tenten to the medical team who took her to the infirmary. Tenten could have died from that attack; she was lucky to still be alive.

Maybe Temari wasn't such a monster and spared her on purpose?

"The next match is Nara Shikamaru and Kin Tsuchi."

Shikamaru looked positively bothered by this news while Naruto groaned. "I thought it was gonna be me!" Naruto pouted, stomping his foot like a first grader.

"You'll get your turn, bud," I said confidently. "Good luck, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed and began walking slowly towards the stairs. Kin had already jumped down, and she watched in frustration as Shikamaru took his time, going down the steps one at a time. He clearly wasn't looking forward to this match.

"Could you move any slower?" Kin said impatiently, waiting by Hayate.

Shikamaru continued to bring both feet to each step before moving to the next one. It was so slow, it was awkward, and I could barely contain my laughter at the whole situation.

"I think it's a new millennium," Kin burst, throwing her hands up. "My clothes are out of style! I AM GOING TO DIE OF OLD AGE BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO THIS FREAKING ARENA!"

Shikamaru threw a cheeky grin up at Chouji, and his sensei as if saying: _Make the enemy mad! Check!_

He finally took his place in front of Hayate, and eyed Kin like he was being told to eat his Brussels sprouts and he _really_ didn't want to.

"This is troublesome," he said to no one in particular.

"Then I'll end it quickly," Kin said evilly.

"Begin." Hayate stepped back.

Shikamaru tried his shadow clone jutsu, but Kin remembered it from the Forest of Death. She dodged.

"Watch this," she said mysteriously.

She threw two needles that had bells attached to them, so forcefully that they dug themselves into the wall behind Shikamaru's head. She went to prepare for a second attack, but got distracted by Shikamaru's know-it-all smile.

"I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna throw them again with and without bells, and I'm supposed to fall for the trick of dodging only the bell needles. Not gonna happen," Shikamaru said, crossing his arms and spreading his feet wide. "You know what my IQ is, sister?"

Kin narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Just wait."

Shikamaru dodged the bells like he said he would, but Kin had somehow tied thread to them and had trapped Shikamaru within it. She pulled them back, striking him.

"Ha. This is gonna be fun. It'll be a nice _slow_ death, just like you approached this fight. How's that for continuity?" she said proudly.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I got a plot twist for ya."

Kin looked down and suddenly became confused. "I…can't move. I can't move! What's going on?"

She started to panic, but only in her eyes, because she couldn't move any other part of her body.

"You've been hoodwinked, honey!" Shikamaru yelled, sticking out an arm to point at her. "I did my shadow jutsu by blending it in with the thread's shadow. You didn't even notice. I told you, I'm a genius."

"UGH! You're so dumb, you moronic punk! We will do all of the same moves!"

She looked pissed though, because this strategy of Shikamaru's didn't help her one bit.

Shikamaru nodded, stepping forward a couple feet while she moved backwards a couple feet. He removed a shuriken from his pocket and so did she.

"Let's see who survives," Shikamaru said and threw the shuriken.

I waited with baited breath as the shurikens flew at each other. Shikamaru leaned backwards into a rather flexible backbend, dodging the shuriken, but Kin, up against the other wall, didn't have the same luck.

Her back and head hit the wall, and the shuriken struck her in the face.

Shikamaru's team, Naruto, and I erupted into cheers as Shikamaru was declared the winner, and Kin was removed from the arena by the medical team.

"GO, SHIKA! SHIKA, SHIKA!" Naruto and I chanted as Shikamaru rejoined our party upstairs.

He had a little more bounce in his step now.

"Thanks," he said, nodding. "Glad it's over with."

"ME NEXT!" Naruto whined. "PLEASE! I WANT TO FIGHT _SOOOOO_ BAD!"

"Well, you just got your wish," Kakashi said, and even he sounded excited.

We both looked at the screen, and it read Naruto's name.

 _Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba._

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, pounding the air above his head. "I CANNOT WAIT!"

"This sucks," I said. Naruto turned to me, confused. "You have to fight the dog. The cute little puppy."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. It's a ninja dog, after all. SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, AI!"

He gave me a quick pat on the head and then jumped down to the arena. Kiba and Akamaru also jumped down after Naruto, clearly eager.

"Good luck!" I called down to Naruto.

"BEGIN!" Hayate shouted, and I thought I might throw up.

I got even more nervous watching Naruto fight Kiba than watching Sasuke. These were two of my friends, for one thing, and Naruto was like my brother. If he got hurt or lost the fight, I'd be just as miserable as he would be.

"Is he gonna win?" I shouted at Kakashi as if he could predict the future.

"He has an excellent shot," Kakashi said calmly, and then he took a second look at my wild eyes. "Why don't you take a walk? I'll tell you what you miss."

Since my breath was starting to quicken its pace and my heart was pounding, I took his advice and ran back into the hallway for the third time in the last hour or so.

The alone time gave me some space to think as I paced up and down it. _Please be winning, Naruto._

I sat down on a bench I walked by in the hallway, put my hands together on my lap to stop them from shaking, and rested my head down on my legs.

Naruto would be able to match Kiba's energy easy, but Kiba's strength, Kiba's speed? Naruto was a force to be reckoned with, but he had never squared off on anyone like this before.

Suddenly, I realized someone had disturbed my loneliness.

I looked up quickly, gasping, as I saw none other than Gaara of the Desert standing in front of me, the two of us alone in a very long dim hallway.

My heart instinctively increased its pace, adrenaline starting to flow in my veins. _Did he follow me just now? Why else would he be here?_

"Uh…" I whispered. I was totally speechless.

 _Let's let him do the talking, shall we? He's the one that approached me here._

"Congratulations," he said for the second time today, his tone indefinable. _Sarcasm? Genuine acknowledgement? Who knew how he meant it or if he did at all?_

"Uh…thanks," I replied slowly. "But don't you think I could've taken on a stronger opponent?"

I raised my eyebrows, barely aware of the words coming out of my mouth. Now that he was here, in front of me, I was hardly capable of speech.

His presence was sending my body into pins and needles, every nerve ending aware that he was near and reacting as such. _Why did he have this effect on me?_

"I don't know anything about you," he said coldly. He looked away.

I replied, "You're right. You don't. Well, good luck…"

"Perhaps I will fight that Leaf ninja…the one who seems to hold you in high regard," Gaara said, chin up, eyes glaring daggers down at me.

 _It couldn't be…was he jealous? No. Not possible. Gaara of the Desert doesn't get jealous over a schoolboy crush. And why would he? He was right about the fact that we didn't know each other very well…but it was ignorant to think there wasn't_ something _between us._

"Lee? Oh…he's just…." I thought of Gaara seeing Lee confess his undying love for me. I almost giggled. "We're good friends. Great guy."

"He is very open with his feelings," Gaara said, his face unchanging. "As a ninja…I can't understand that. It seems foolish. Do you return the sentiment?"

 _Did Gaara really just ask if I felt the same for Rocky? Did I also love him, he was basically asking? Why did he care?_

"Don't underestimate him. And I'll not sure why his or my feelings are of any interest to you, Mr. Sand Man."

 _Ooh, burn. Good one, Ai._

"Any enemy is worthy of my interest," Gaara instantly retorted, smooth as usual. What qualified someone as Gaara's enemy? "Why did you leave the arena? Your teammate is fighting. You seem…close."

"I am not a good observer of my teammates' fights," I said sadly. "I get a little too wrapped up in the what-ifs and think they're going to die or something."

I felt another pang of worry for Naruto. How was it going back there?

Gaara frowned. "These feelings…of care for someone else…I cannot understand them. It intrigues me."

Maybe that's why he was here. I intrigued him. I was like his opposite, after all. Well, Gaara intrigued me too.

"Well, you intrigue me too," I decided to let him know. "And…believe it or not, I care about you too."

Gaara's eyes flared. "I'm a monster. You refuse to admit that in my presence you're terrified. Even after you've seen me kill. So just say it. Say you're scared of me."

Silence filled the air with the exception of our breathing.

I looked him dead in the eye, and said slowly, " **You don't scare me.** Not one bit."

More silence.

"I shouldn't have come here," he finally said quietly. "You need to stay away from me."

Before I could react, he was gone before my eyes.

 _Gaara._

I headed back to the arena myself, feeling a little braver to face the fight that was happening.

As I entered, I heard Hayate say loudly as I ran over to the ledge to see, "AND THE WINNER IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"YES!" I shouted, almost instantly crying from happiness.

Naruto looked tired and beat up, but he was still on his feet and grinning.

I met him at the bottom of the stairs and gave him a piggyback ride up them, singing "Happy Birthday" because I didn't know any other victory songs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NAR-U-TO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" I put him down and faced him, my hands on his shoulders. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, BROTHER!"

Naruto hugged me excitedly. "WE DID IT! ALL THREE OF US FROM TEAM 7 ARE MOVING ON!" Naruto shouted, and we jumped high in the air, kicking our feet up behind us, arms stretched towards the ceiling.

"WOOHOO!" I squealed. "I can't wait to hear about your fight!"

"You weren't there?" Naruto demanded, his eye now twitching. "WHAT THE HELL? TAKE A BATHROOM BREAK? WAS THERE A SALE ON THE RED HAIR DYE YOU USE FOR YOUR HAIR? WERE YOU SAVING THE FREAKING WORLD BECAUSE WHAT COULD'VE KEPT YOU FROM MY MOST IMPORTANT MOMENT AS A NINJA?"

"MY HAIR IS TOTALLY NATURAL!" I screamed back even though I knew he was just trying to get a rise from me. "AND YOU KNOW ME, NARUTO! I'M WEAK! FORGIVE ME, I'M WEAK!"

Several people were staring at us. "Both of them won their matches," Kankuro said slowly as if trying to process this information. Or convince himself it was true.

"What idiots," Dosu muttered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, now I just get to tell you the story myself and exaggerate all the good parts," he exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up. I giggled.

Kakashi walked over to us and put his hands on our shoulders. "Good work, team. You guys just keep making me look good," he said, nodding. "All three of my subordinates making the cut."

"You're welcome," Naruto said, puffing out his chest.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," I said, extending a straight arm and hand.

Kakashi shook his head. "But I was right from the start. I certainly have my hands full."

"Our Facebook status would be: _it's complicated,_ " I joked and then slapped my face.

 _I can't believe these world mix-ups are still happening!_

"Facebook? Huh?" Naruto asked me. "You are SO weird sometimes, Ai."

"Forget about it," I said, and then I noticed Gaara was back in the arena, in the middle of his two siblings, staring at the screen for the next match-up.

That Gaara.

 _Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji._

Oh, sh*t. They were from the same clan. This should be good. Or bad. One of the two.

"What, are they siblings?" Naruto barked.

"Cousins," Kakashi said. "With some awkward family drama in the works."

"Should make for a good fight," I said excitedly.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm nervous for Hinata."

"Why?"

"Well, she's so nice. Neji is gonna crush her."

"Hey! Don't give up on her," I scolded.

I looked down at Hinata and Neji who had made their way down. They were facing each other, Neji's face hard and focused, and Hinata looking rather timid.

"Begin," Hayate announced, looking interestedly at the two of them.

"Are you gonna forfeit?" Neji asked immediately. "Would save me some trouble, but will save your _life_."

Hinata took a small breath in. "No…"

"You're an idiot. I told you from the beginning, you're not fit to be a ninja. It doesn't fit who you are. I know you, Hinata, you're a deer in headlights. Go on, quit. You know you want to."

" **You don't scare me** , Neji-kun," Hinata whispered, but the arena was so quiet we all heard her.

"GO, HINATA!" I screamed.

"YEAH! GO, HINATA!" Naruto shouted encouragingly. "YOU GOT THIS, GIRL! KICK HIS ASS!" He turned to me, nodding. "I hate bullies."

Hinata looked up and locked eyes with Naruto. I saw something in her change, and she re-positioned herself for the fight.

"We fight," she challenged, activating her Byakugan as Neji did the same.

 _Naruto got her feeling some type of way._

"They fight the same way," Naruto noticed.

Rock Lee had come to join us watch the fight.

"Oh yeah, that taijutsu is super strong," he commented. "I mean, Neji is probably the strongest Leaf Genin because of it."

"I could take him," I said, crossing my arms.

Rock Lee looked at me in astonishment. "YES, I AGREE, BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!"

I snorted.

Then I gasped; Neji and Hinata had ran to the middle to begin their intense fist fight, with blue glowing chakra channeled into their hands and feet.

I knew what that special Hyuuga chakra did…even a touch would damage the inner body and organs. No wonder Rocky held Neji is high regard. If you knew mastered how to use it…it was seriously deadly.

And Neji had. I watched his swift movements, and even though Hinata was landing blows on him, he seemed to know where the needle-sized opening points to the chakra body system were.

"I see what you mean, Rocky," I said quietly, as finally Neji landed a blow on Hinata who coughed blood, "He's a genius."

Rock Lee nodded. "Yes…his Byakugan can see everything. To be able to use it at its full potential during battle is truly amazing."

Naruto was shocked. "Man, that's beyond what I could've ever come up with."

"Which isn't saying much," I teased, and Naruto elbowed me in the ribs.

She was knocked down pretty hard a second later, but remained stirring.

Even Neji looked surprised. "Haven't you had enough?" he yelled. "You're going to die."

She slowly stood up, shocking the entire room of people. She was shaking from head to toe.

I saw Hayate looking back at the Kages, like he was asking permission to call it. If Neji laid one more blow, who knows what would happen?

"No, I'm not done," she said strongly.

I was so proud of her, but I was starting to get worried about what Neji would do. He was cold towards her. Too cold. So bitter. His grudge went beyond personal towards her. He was blaming her for something bigger.

"Feeling the pressure of the main house get to you, huh? What would they say if a branch house member beat you? Afraid to be yet again another a failure?" Neji laughed. "You can't change who you are, Hinata. You're _weak._ "

Hinata met his eyes and glared. "And based on your obsession with the main house, it seems like the person who wants to change who they are the most is _you_."

"OHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, hand covering his mouth. "YOU JUST GOT SERVED, SON!"

I pressed my palms together and gave a jerk of my head in agreement.

Neji's eyes immediately narrowed and I swear I saw the killer intent. He rushed at her, and I knew Hinata wasn't going to stand a chance. Naruto and I yelled out, just about to jump over the balcony ourselves, when we saw Hayate, Kurenai (Hinata's sensei), and Gai-sensei had also jumped to the middle, separating Neji and Hinata. Gai was constraining Neji, pulling him back, and Kurenai lifted Hinata up.

The medical team was already surrounding her, and I heard something like, "She's not gonna make it! Get her to the emergency room immediately!"

Neji was glaring after her. "I told her to quit."

"You were trying to kill her on purpose," Kurenai spat at him. "Congratulations on your win."

Naruto was fuming. He walked away from the balcony, towards the double doors I had been through to escape the arena myself, punching the wall on his way there. I was angry, too.

Neji didn't fight with honor and against his own family too. As I watched Naruto slam open and close the doors to the hallway, my eyes landed on Gaara across the balcony.

He was looking down at the remains of Hinata's blood on the arena floor. His eyes were wide, almost manic, and I could see from where I was standing the death grip in which he was holding the railing. His knuckles grew coarse and his hands pale.

Then the next match-up appeared on the screen, drawing my gaze away from Gaara.

 _Rock Lee vs. Gaara._

My heart dropped. This was going to be bad. One way or another. I was sure of it. And with a mix of emotions inside I didn't feel like sorting out, I wasn't sure who I wanted to win.

But I didn't want Lee to get hurt, that much I knew to be true.

Lee was standing nearby Naruto and I still, looking at his name appear on the screen.

Then he turned to me. "Tasura Ai, this is for you."

"No, this is for _you_ ," I told Lee.

Rocky shot me a grin and jumped over the balcony, landing smoothly on his feet, his hands ready in taijutsu position, his knees slightly bent, balancing on the balls of his feet lightly.

Gaara was there in a flash of sand, standing upright, arms crossed lazily. His stance was casual, but his eyes made him look murderous. Gaara had it out for Lee, for whatever reason, but Rocky wasn't one to go down without a fight.

"Good luck," I whispered to both of them.


	13. Chapter 13: For Good and For the Better

Probably one of the last fights I wanted to see: Rocky vs. Gaara.

Lee immediately went on the offensive, swinging kicks and punches at Gaara in his very swift way. Sand emerged from the gourd, blocking every move Lee made. Gaara stood completely still and untouched, an unmoving statue surrounded by his shield of sand.

The arena was silent, watching. I don't think they knew what to expect. They feared Gaara and were anxious to see what would happen.

"OKAY, BUT I'M FASTER!" Lee shouted, going for another deep blow only to blown back by sand again.

Kakashi left to stand and talk to Gai sensei a few feet away, maybe sensing he needed the support. Meanwhile, Kankuro had wandered over to squeeze in between Naruto and I.

 _Seriously? What business did he have here?_

"Man, this is gonna be a blowout," he commented loudly.

Naruto and I, on either side of him, shot him a dirty look.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Gai shouted down to Lee.

"Take _what_ off?" Kankuro challenged, looking weary. "Not his pants, right?"

We watched Rock Lee salute Gai and remove huge metal weights from the bottoms of his pant legs. I was shocked. I knew Lee was fast, but I never imagined he wore weights. The whole time I knew him at the Academy? Or just this past year? I wondered.

Without the extra weight, Lee would be incredibly fast, even more so than before.

Maybe fast enough to put a scratch on Gaara.

"YES!" Rock Lee shouted in pure joy and ran off around the arena in circles, and he was so fast I couldn't even track him with my eyes.

"Oh, my God," Naruto muttered. "He's like a jackrabbit after a shot of tequila."

"What the hell," I told him flatly. Then I shrugged. "Somehow that describes him perfectly."

Rock Lee appeared behind Gaara, and Gaara realized it too late, but the sand was still quick enough to stop Rocky's kick at the last second.

But he was definitely close. Scary close.

Gaara was suddenly on edge as all of Lee's hits became closer and closer, no sign of slowing down.

Kankuro shook his head. "His taijutsu is impressive, fine. But he can't beat our Gaara."

Right then, Lee came down with a kick from above, and this time the sand didn't get there fast enough. Gaara was hit in the face, a red scratch appearing on his cheek.

I heard Temari gasp from across the arena, her hand flying to her mouth.

"No one has done that before," Kankuro said softly, and we watched as Rock Lee didn't stop for a second, laying a few punches and kicks here and there, becoming faster and smarter than the sand.

Lee finally sent a devastating blow to Gaara's middle, and I watched with horror as Gaara flew backwards.

Then, a layer of sand surrounding Gaara cracked and peeled off little by little until the real Gaara appeared beneath it.

Naruto looked appalled. "IT WAS A SHIELD OF SAND?" Naruto shouted incredulously.

Gaara's face was absolutely mad beneath it. Mad like angry and mad like crazy.

Kankuro nodded. "Well played, Gaara." But then he looked worried. "Gaara is usually calm and collected. But he's been losing control during this Chuunin exam." Then Kankuro looked at me. "And I think it's because of _you_."

"Me?" I demanded. _What did he mean?_

Naruto looked even more bewildered. "What does Ai have to do with it?" Naruto demanded.

Kankuro ignored our questions and looked back at Gaara. "Now that he's not using the sand as an armor, he can use it offensively. Lee stands no chance now. He'll be killed for the fun of it."

"Lee, be careful," I called before I could help it.

Rocky looked up at me and smiled. "I told you I'd fight for you, Tasura Ai!" he shouted back, unwrapping his bandages at his ankles. "Watch this!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, and started to say, "Sand Coff—"

Lee had already moved away. "LOTUS!" he shouted and kicked Gaara from below.

It was unbelievable. Gaara was thrown to the ground, breaking apart the rocks below him.

Rocky stood standing, but looked absolutely exhausted. He was breathing heavily, bending over to his knees.

"It's not over," Kankuro said. "Gaara created another shield."

"WHAT?" Naruto and I shouted, and sure enough, from the pit of rocks, Gaara's face and body were once again crumbling.

 _Gaara didn't just rely on his defense. He knew battle strategies, knew how to fight and manipulate. He really was a genius._

"This is bad," Kankuro said. The sand begin to crawl around Gaara, circling up into the air and creating spirals, inching closer and closer to Rock Lee. "That boy is dead. The demon inside Gaara won't let him get away now."

"Demon inside?" Naruto and I both asked quickly.

Kankuro didn't respond; he was looking down at Lee and Gaara again to see what would happen next.

"The lotus blooms twice," Rock Lee stated, though he looked exhausted and his face was shiny with sweat.

Kankuro seemed surprised. "To do that…he must be able to open the gates of inner chakra." He furrowed his brow. "This kid…?"

Naruto shrugged, completely clueless, but I knew what Kankuro was talking about. If Lee were to do that…he'd be taking a huge toll on his own body. But I was sure he'd take that risk in order to win.

I realized Kankuro was right as Lee began to open all of the gates to the amazement of all watching. I glanced over at Kakashi and Gai, and Gai's face was absolutely beaming with pride.

Lee's body surpassed all limits. One by one, he called the gates open and became faster, landing more blows on Gaara, ripping apart the sand armor little by little.

Finally, he opened the fifth gate. "IT'S OVER!" he shouted, and sand and rocks and wind swirled around the two of them, so much that the rest of us above couldn't see anything happening.

Finally a huge thud came from the ground, and we saw Gaara laying down, his gourd nearby.

"He protected himself with the gourd," Kankuro explained. "But the armor…it's coming off."

Lee looked up at Gai-sensei grinning and then at me. He smiled, giving me a thumbs-up, and I smiled back.

Then I noticed Gaara glaring at Lee and watching his eyes watch me.

Kankuro sighed, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Great job. Gaara's gonna kill him now."

Gaara reached out an open palm. "How dare you…think you are worthy." Then he slowly closed his hand into a fist. "Desert Coffin."

Sand rushed towards Rock Lee before he could react and enclosed around his left arm and leg. It crushed him horrifically, and he immediately fell to the ground shaking in pain. I screamed out, and I wasn't the only one in the arena to do so.

" _Die."_

Before he could send more sand, Gai appeared in front of Lee's lifeless body, calling the match.

"Why…?" Gaara croaked.

"I love him," Gai said, standing tall.

Gaara shook his head, unable to comprehend. "Enough. Enough about _love_." _My name._ Gaara got to his feet. "He lost. I was stronger. That's it."

"THE WINNER IS GAARA!" Hayate announced.

The medical team took Lee away immediately after quickly consulting with Gai, and by the grave look on Gai-sensei's face, the damage was severe. _Please let Rocky be okay, please, please, please._

Kankuro left Naruto and I to rejoin Gaara and Temari without another word. Temari grinned at Gaara, but Gaara barely acknowledged them. He just watched them carry Lee away, his face completely stoic and unaffected.

I didn't know how to feel. He just almost killed Rock Lee who I just adore despite his annoying crush on me. But it was _Gaara_ , this enigma of mystery and wonder, who had influence over my chakra and had given me access to its amazing form.

And hey, what had Kankuro meant about him "losing control" "because of me" during the exams? Was I supposed to feel responsible for Gaara killing people? Why would I have anything to do with it?

The last match begun with Chouji and Dosu, the last two remaining competitors. Chouji forfeited immediately, leaving Dosu with his mouth open, staring at Chouji.

"Unbelievable luck," Dosu growled happily.

"WINNER IS DOSU! PRELIMINARIES ARE COMPLETE!" Hayate shouted.

Naruto and I high-fived again, and we made Kakashi high-five us too.

"Look, I'm gonna go check on Sasuke," Kakashi told us immediately. "Listen to the instructions of the finals so you know what's going on. You know what, Ai, just make sure _you're_ listening because let's face, you're gonna have to explain it to both Sasuke and Naruto."

The insult went right over Naruto's head and he nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Le sigh," I replied. "I'll take care of it. Come on, Naru-bro."

I tried to take my mind off of the horrific fight I had just witnessed between Gaara and Rocky and what bad shape Rocky was currently in, so I could focus on the now.

We all gathered downstairs to face the Kages. Our Hokage stepped forward and congratulated us.

"Well done. The third exam will be held one month from now to allow you time to recuperate, plan and strategize against your enemy, and prepare physically for the final battle. In two weeks, we will have our traditional Chuunin Exam Ball to celebrate the relations between the countries and to promote social time between members of the councils. As our finalists, you are required to come with a date – it is a custom we will honor for years past and years to come."

"Ew," I said, annoyed. "A dance? For real?"

Everyone looked surprised at this news. _A Ball? A date? Social time? We were just told that this exam was to keep our countries even in power, not to actually be friends. Guess that's politics for you. Shake their hand for the picture and then stab in their back behind closed doors._

"Now, for the third exam, we will draw numbers," Hokage said and passed around a box of little papers.

"It's not for our date, is it?" Naruto asked, making me and Shikamaru crack up.

We all drew numbers, and then we were required to name them out loud. "Here is how the tournament will go!" Hokage announced.

Shikamaru muttered, "The numbers were for the match-ups. Oh, God."

Hokage cleared his throat. "The match-ups are as follows, listen carefully: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji first, Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke second, then Kankuro and Aburame Shino, Temari and Nara Shikamaru next, and lastly, Tasura Ai vs. Dosu Kinata."

We all eyed each other nervously.

 _Damn. Not only was it Rocky fighting Gaara, but now Sasuke has to fight him. Could it get any worse? And Naruto against Neji? They were both in a lot of danger._

And me…well…

Dosu suddenly asked, "Can we switch?" He turned to Shikamaru. "Want to switch? That way we don't have to fight women?"

Without missing a beat, steam poured out of me, making people next to me try to wave it away and jump back from the intense heat. "YOU SCARED, HUH?" I shouted, drawing myself even closer to him. "LET'S JUST GET OVER WITH NOW—"I

"Calm yourself," the Hokage told me. "Or you will be disqualified." He turned to Dosu. "No. You cannot switch. And if you may have to face female shinobi in your life and there's no question that there are women in this world much stronger than you and I. You'd do well not to insult your competition and stack the odds further against yourself."

"You need some ointment for that burn?" Naruto laughed.

I tried to summon the steam back inside. "Sorry, people. Guess I have a bit of a temper."

"Red-heads," Kankuro said, shaking his head. "I've been wondering, is that color natural?"

"Totally," I offered, nodding.

"So how does this work?" Shikamaru asked, bringing everybody back. "The winner of the tournament becomes a Chuunin? Only one person gets it?"

"No, we are judging you throughout the exam. Making it through more matches allows you to have more time to shine in front of us. Anyone could become a Chuunin. Or no one, maybe. I now leave you for two weeks until the Ball."

Everyone made their way towards the door, happy to be leaving to finally shower, eat, and recover from the Forest of the Death and the Preliminaries. That was seriously a tough stretch of time, and I felt a little relief from the pent-up stress I had been holding onto.

I immediately made my way to the emergency room with Naruto by my side. Kakashi was already in Sasuke's room, looking particularly on edge.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, and not expecting us, he even jumped a little. "You seem tense." I eyed him doubtfully.

"Just peachy," he said distractedly, still looking out the window. "Good news. Sasuke will recover fully."

"Good," I sighed with relief. Naruto ran over to his side, squinting.

"He's asleep," Naruto huffed. "SASUKE! IT'S ME, NARUTO!"

"Shut up," Kakashi snapped. "He needs rest. Also, by the way, FYI, when he gets better, I will be taking him to train away for Konoha to prepare for the third part of the exam."

"You're abandoning us? For Sasuke?" I shot at him. Naruto also looked indignant at this news.

Kakashi sighed as if he had predicted this would be difficult. "It's complicated, you guys."

"You're just leaving us. That could be coined reckless abandonment. Negligence. Neglect. Nepotism. I'm gonna sue."

Kakashi sighed again two times louder. "It has nothing to do with nepotism, that doesn't even make sense. Look, it's the best for everyone right now. Naruto, I got you a special sensei in my place. He'll meet you at the Academy in two hours."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine."

"And me?" I asked.

"Well…I figured Sakura could help you train."

Naruto and I gave him blank looks, then Naruto slowly backed up, sensing a blow-up from me. _SAKURA?! SAKURA COULD HELP ME TRAIN?! WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!_

"Seriously?" I demanded, trying to make my voice sound calm but it came out in tense sharps and flats like the black keys of a piano. "Are you being serious right now? Is this for serious?"

"I'm gonna go find Lee!" Naruto shouted, backing out oft the room. "Bye, sensei, or should I even call you that?"

I began to follow him, not wanting to speak to Kakashi any longer. _This was so messed up._

Kakashi called after me. "Ai, it's not that I don't care…"

I held up a hand to stop him. "Enough, man. I get it. The tribe has spoken."

I continued to walk away. Let Kakashi feel a little bad or think I'm upset or whatever. He was literally abandoning us before the final exam to focus on Sasuke, his star pupil. So annoying. Well, I'd show him. I'D SHOW HIM!

I followed Naruto's voice down the hall. He appeared to be shouting. I burst into the room, and I gasped when I saw Gaara standing over Lee's bed, his sand surrounding him on the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at Gaara.

Gaara turned to face us, calmly. "Trying to kill him. Duh."

"WHY?"

Gaara glared at me. "Oh, I forgot, it's your boyfriend. My bad."

"Gaara, you don't have to do this," I pleaded. "Just talk to me. What's going on?"

Naruto nodded in support. "Yeah. We're really good listeners. Something must have went down to make you all evil and villainous. Talk to us."

"Yeah, spill the deets."

"Yeah, come on, do tell."

"Tell us _everything_."

Gaara glared at us, not sure how to respond. "I'll kill you both without hesitation if you try and stop me. You people just don't get it. I'm a monster… **for good or for the better.** "

Naruto laughed darkly. "I have a _real_ monster inside of me. So whatever, man. Don't try to tell me about that stuff."

Naruto and I sat cross-legged on the floor, our heads in our hands, gazing up at the red-haired "demon."

"Come on, ginger to ginger," I pressed. "Tell us what happened."

"Sit," Naruto offered, pointing at the floor in front of us.

"I prefer to stand."

"That's cool," I said, nudging Naruto. "Whatever makes you comfortable, friend."

"WE'RE NOT-" Then he stopped, reconsidering. He took a deep breath. Then he began to tell us. "Well. I guess it started when I was a kid. My childhood was pretty messed up. My mother died when she gave birth to me…I was already born a murderer. There was an ancient power in the village, terrible but great, a monster called 'Shukaku,' and my father chose to have it sealed inside of me. I was nothing more than a tool from the start. I never felt any connections to my family. No one showed me affection. My father controlled me, teaching me special skills until one day…he tried to kill me himself, fearing my power."

"Oh, sh*t," Naruto commented. "This is getting good."

"Naruto!" I scolded. "We're trying to be good listeners."

 _No wonder he was like this. He has never been shown love. And this Shukaku…it sounded a lot like a tailed beast to me._ But I couldn't ask. Not now.

But Gaara didn't seem to mind Naruto's interest. "Everyone in my village avoided me. Scared of me. Why should I exist? I asked myself this. Then I realized I existed to only love myself…and to kill every human besides myself. That's how I know I'm alive."

Naruto was looking at Gaara in a whole new light, and it dawned on me that Naruto could understand this. He had grown up with everyone in his village knowing about his monster too, avoiding him, shunned. He had learned to feel love and accept it from other as he grew up, but Gaara had not.

But me…I had lived a privileged life. No one in Konoha knew about Kokuo inside of me, hell, _I_ didn't even know until a few days ago. So I couldn't truly empathize with the feeling of being an outside. The Tasura clan had been very popular, and they had raised me, though I wasn't their blood, so I was associated with their good name.

"Gaara," I said, breaking the silence. "Is your heart beating?"

Gaara looked at me strangely. "Uh, yeah."

"Are your lungs breathing in oxygen?"

"Uh…yes, what—"

"Well, those are other ways you know you're alive," I suggested.

Naruto nodded. "That was a kind of dumb demonstration, but Gaara, I can understand that feeling. I went through the same thing myself although I was an orphan from birth. So was Ai, really. But no one accepted me. No one acknowledged me. Everybody always loved Ai so she can't really understand how you feel, not like me."

"Hey!" I protested. "Everybody didn't always love me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "In fact…Ai here was my very first friend. And now…the people in my life who support and care about me is growing bigger all the time. You don't see me becoming a murderer because life dealt me a bad hand and I was lonely."

"You can still change, Gaara," I told him. "I know you can. You are a good person. I think we should seriously be friends."

Shaking slightly, he stood up tall, his hands coming down into fists by his sides. "How many times do I have to tell you," Gaara growled deeply at me, and for the first time, I did feel scared because I could feel his murderous intent, "to _stay away from me._ _ **For good and for the better.**_ _"_

Then he was gone.

"What is it with you two?" Naruto questioned. "It's like you're frenemies."

"It's hard to explain. We have this connection, but he totally tries to deny it."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…I feel kind of connected to Gaara too. Sort of like with you. But he's way meaner. What a grump."

Kakashi arrived behind us. He cleared his throat. _Right on time, Kakashi. Right after Gaara leaves and stops trying to attack Rocky._

"They say he won't live a shinobi life again," Kakashi said gently, nodding at Rocky sadly.

"It's that bad?" I demanded, feeling my eyes well up with tears. "It can't be."

 _NO…this news was possibly the most terrible I've ever heard. Up there with my parents dying last year._

Kakashi nodded gravely. "This is the reality. These are the risks we have to take as shinobi. Remember it." Then he looked at us a little softer. "Come on, Naruto. Ebisu will be waiting for you near the Academy. He's going to introduce you to an old friend. Ai…why don't you take the day off?"

I glared at Kakashi-sensei. News of Rocky's career of a shinobi ending had put me into an even worse mood, not to mention the confusing encounter with Gaara just now once again, pulling towards and away from me, back and forth, like the waves kissing on the shore.

He'd never stay **for good**. Was it really **for the better?**

"Since you're choosing not to be my sensei right now, I feel no obligation to heed any of your advice," I sassed.

I knew I was acting super bratty and I had been lucky from the start to be a part of Kakashi's team, but I was pretty hurt and wanted to mask my feelings with anger.

Kakashi and Naruto stared me with their mouths open as I fled from the hospital room, feeling abandoned, lonely, sad, confused, and more drawn to Gaara than ever.

The longer I knew him, the harder it was becoming to be apart from him, and the part that wrenched me the most was I didn't know why.

The next couple of weeks were…well, sort of lonely as I could've predicted. I spent a lot of time training myself and believe me, it was great because my anger for Kakashi-sensei pushed me to train that much harder, but I felt a little isolated from everyone.

Naruto was super busy training with his substitute sensei and I didn't see him around a lot. Sasuke was out of town with Kakashi of course, not like we'd actually hang out anyway. Sakura had even begun hanging out with Ino, with both of them out of the exams and our missions suspended until after they were over. Ino was pretty bitter about me beating her so easily, so her and Sakura purposefully avoided me in the village.

I visited Lee a couple of times, but he was still in deep recovery. He still wouldn't leave the hospital for who knew how long. I was little bummed about that because I was hoping he'd be my date to the Ball thing. He would've genuinely liked to have gone with me, and to be honest, I wasn't really comfortable going with anyone else. Even though I didn't return Lee's romantic feelings, he was still a good friends. I figured I'd just go with Naruto since we both had to go.

A few days before the Ball, I finally met up with a group of this year's Genin including Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. We had all been busy with our own agendas, so it was nice to just hang out and take a break from training. The tension was a little awkward with Naruto and Kiba, but they got over it quickly. Before the fight, they had been good friends after all.

"So, Naruto, looks like we're going to the Ball together," I said airily over lunch, taking a bite of ramen. "Thank God we have each other, right?"

Naruto gulped and looked around shiftily. "Actually, Ai…I already have a date. Sorry." He took a drink from his soda.

"What? You're leaving me hanging?" My face dropped. _Naruto-kun got a date already? Jeez! Whatever. Good for him._

"Well, with Sasuke gone, I figured I'd have a chance with Sakura so I asked her," Naruto said, shrugging. "It worked. She said yes!"

I sighed. I loved Naruto, but I didn't know how he saw in Sakura. But at least he was happy.

"Good for you, bud. How about everyone else? In my boat? Single? Flying solo dolo?"

I looked around the table and saw more guilty faces.

Shino sighed and broke the silence. "Kin asked me. She just demanded I go with her the other day, and Kurenai said it would be good for foreign relational purposes."

Shikamaru cleared this throat. "Same here. Temari asked me right after the prelims. I guess I…was scared to say no."

I choked on my ramen. "Temari? From the Sand?" I asked incredulously while Naruto shook his head in disapproval. "She's your first opponent in the finals."

Shikamaru looked pained on his behalf. "Yep. I'm pretty terrified, honestly."

Kiba put his arm around Hinata. "Hinata's my date," Kiba boomed. Hinata looked sadly at Naruto _._ "Naruto, you're crazy for picking Sakura over Ai."

He high-fived Shikamaru, both of them laughing.

"Thanks, man," I told Kiba. "I know, right? I'm way cooler." I stuck my hand out for a high-five too.

Kiba grinned and accepted the high-five. "More like way hotter."

 _"_ WHAT **!** _"_ I threw my chopsticks at him, and he went, " _Agh!"_ and unsuccessfully dodged. They hit him in the face, and he resurfaced from under the table moments later.

Chouji burst out, "I asked my next door neighbor and she totally agreed. I think she just wanted to come, but now I have a super cute date!"

I groaned. "Good for you, Chouj. I'm a major procrastinator over here and didn't prepare for this nonsense."

"It really is troublesome," Shikamaru agreed. "A night of dancing. What could be worse?"

"I don't know. Death?" I said honestly. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

After the dinner, Naruto and I walked home together. I had really missed him. "It's been a while, my man," I told him.

"Yeah, been so busy training. First I was with Ebisu, but now I'm training with some old perverted geezer named Jiraiya. He may be totally nuts, but he's actually teaching me a lot. He's from the up north in the cold. He trains at high altitudes," Naruto explained.

I felt a little jealous. Kakashi leaves Naruto with some mountain guru and me by my lonesome. I was still extremely mad at Kakashi – the anger hadn't dissipated within the last couple of weeks.

"Well, maybe you could introduce us," I said hopefully. "I could use a new perspective."

Naruto glanced at me. "Yeah, I'm not gonna do that to you. Now I understand why Kakashi only left him for me."

I had no idea what we was talking about, but I let it go. "Well, here's my street. Good luck with all the training, and I guess I'll see you for the Ball…"

Naruto grinned again. "I can't believe I'm taking Sakura-chan! Aren't you happy for me, Ai?"

"Thrilled," I grumbled.

"Sasuke will probably need a date when he gets back," Naruto told me, shrugging.

"Oh yes, the runaway emo," I said, rolling my eyes. "He probably won't even return. And if he does, he'll be too busy writing depressing poetry in his journal to go to the Ball."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Kakashi will make him. I heard they disqualify you from the third exam if you don't go. And Sasuke's not that bad, Ai!"

"Well, if he's so great, then you take him to the Ball," I said, crossing my arms.

Naruto considered this option. "I can't because I'm taking Sakura," he said seriously.

"You're impossible, Naruto!" I said frustrated and walked away, muttering goodnight.

"Bye, sis. You know I miss ya," he called after me.

The next night, I was wandering back to my house after a long night of training. I had really pushed myself to the limits, strengthening my use over a larger amount of chakra. I was singing to myself a song from the Little Mermaid from the old world.

" _Wandering free, wish I could be, part of your wooorrrllld!"_

I stopped abruptly when I arrived at my doorstep.

Sasuke-kun was waiting on it.

"Hey! You're back?" I asked surprised, not even registering how weird it was he was at my doorstep at one in the morning.

"Yeah, just a few hours ago," he said, getting to his feet. "Why are you out so late? I told you it's not safe."

I waved this off. "How's your training been? I didn't think you'd come back before the final exam, honestly."

"It's been good. I'm leaving again after the Ball. But Kakashi made us come back for it. He told me you're pissed at him for leaving. Are you mad at me too?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything. I haven't even seen you since your fight with Yoroi. But yeah, Kakashi totally stranded me on this island and I've been training, but no one is looking over me, so…"

Sasuke suddenly looked concerned. "Man. That sucks, Ai. I'm really sorry."

I hadn't expected _Sasuke_ to feel bad for me. "It's fine, dude. Don't feel bad about it. Anyway. Are you feeling ready for your fight? Can't lie, I'm worried for you. Gaara's no joke."

"And from what I hear, he's not the fondest of people who are close to you," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "But I know I'll win."

"Okay," I said absent-mindedly, my thoughts drifting to Gaara. Hadn't seen him since the exams although he was still here somewhere. He was probably avoiding me though since he said it's better that I stay away from him and all. Sigh.

"Ai, I came here to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He cracked a grin. "So, we going to that dumb Ball together or what?"

"What?" I asked back, stunned. "You're asking me to the Ball? You? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I am," he said, unembarrassed. "So? Yes or no?"

"Uh…sure," I said nodding. "Phew, at least that is over with. Thank God."

"Is this your first date?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Is it _yours?_ " I shot back. "Seriously, Sasuke? This isn't like you at all. You rejected Sakura a thousand times. OH MY GOD – ARE YOU A CLONE? IS THIS A TRICK?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to show me it was the real him. "Sakura isn't _you,_ " he said, red and black eyes boring into my soul, drawing his face close to mine, and cupping my cheek with his warm, rough hand. "Damn, I missed you. See you tomorrow night."

And then he gave me a half-smile and walked away, hands in his pockets, leaving me breathless. Despite the fact that Sasuke was a total emo, he wasn't the worst candidate for a date. He was coveted by most girls in the village, very strong and talented as a ninja, and yes, he was handsome. Yet…I didn't feel like I had room for any feelings for Sasuke-kun.

My heart was already occupied, you could say…

 **~ MEANWHILE ~**

Gaara watched from a few rooftops away in anguish and disgust as the raven-haired Uchiha boy reached forward to touch Tasura Ai's delicately-framed face. Their eyes met, and then it was over. He walked away, leaving her staring after him. Gaara shook with anger.

 _I will kill him in that final exam. How dare he. How dare he, like the thick-browed boy, think himself worthy of her?_

Gaara clutched his head, fistfuls of red hair, crouching down to the floor.

 _Why does it matter to me?_ he demanded to himself. _How do I stop this feeling before it spirals out of control? Tasura Ai…what power is this that you hold over me?_

 **~ MEANWHILE ~**

Kabuto and Orochimaru stood in a large, dark empty balcony overlooking Konoha, near the statues of former Hokage faces on the rock mountain, hidden in the shadows.

"This is dangerous," Orochimaru said softly, seeing Sasuke approach the red-haired girl with his hand outstretched. "He cares for her."

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, he does. She will influence him. Not just her. Naruto has befriended him. They're getting to him."

"That's why it's important that he comes to me as soon as possible. Right when the Chuunin exams are over. He can't afford to lose him to two Jinchuurikis."

 **~ TWO NIGHTS LATER ~**

The night of the Ball. How annoying.

But either way, I adorned myself in a fancy dress because the official invitation that we were all sent told me to dress "formal." I had bought a gown of deep emerald. It was a short sleeved with V-neck cut with flowers traveling down the sides and front in lacy material.

I had my hair down, and I had tried to control it into defined curls. The color was always going to be dramatic and stand out no matter what, so I didn't give too much of an effort. It was part of me, after all.

Kakashi had told us all to meet at my house before since it was the closest to the Academy where the Ball was being held. They all arrived together, knocking on my door fifteen minutes before we had to be there.

"Wow, Ai! You look ah-mazing!" Naruto shouted as he walked in, and Sakura shot him a dirty look.

"Don't _I_ look pretty, Sasuke?" Sakura said to Sasuke. Sakura was wearing a silk gown in white with matching gloves. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. "So, who's _your_ date, Sasuke-kun? Or do you want to help Naruto take me?"

Sasuke and I exchanged a look. Wasn't it obvious? Sasuke pointed to me. "Uh, Ai is my date." _Awkward._

Kakashi whistled casually as he waited for us teens to sort out the drama.

"And Naruto doesn't need help," I offered. She was being pretty rude to Naruto by fawning over Sasuke as per usual.

Sakura glared at me, and Naruto cleared his throat. I noticed that he also looked very handsome in a dark purple suit with a bright purple bowtie. _He would wear a bowtie._

"But I heard you were going with Rock Lee," Sakura said, "and that you two are an item."

Naruto burst out laughing. "They aren't an _item._ Even he knows that." Then his face grew serious. "Plus, Rock Lee isn't even out of the hospital yet."

"He's walking again though," I told the group cheerfully.

"That's wonderful news," Kakashi said smiling.

"So you and Sasuke are seriously going together? Did _you_ ask _him_?" Sakura demanded, growing angrier every second. If I was Naruto, I would have regretted asking her.

Naruto seemed to be. "If it's a big deal," Naruto said, sighing, appearing to completely over Sakura-chan, "I'll just take Ai. And then you and Sasuke can go together. Okay?"

"I think that's a great idea," I said, sighing. I would feel way more comfortable with Naruto. "Completely ideal for all."

Sasuke instantly looked pissed, and it surprised me. I didn't think he _really_ wanted to take _me._ Sakura however didn't seem to notice his chagrin and happily bounced to his side. Naruto gave a sigh of relief and linked arms with me.

"Alright!" Kakashi said. "Now that that's all figured out, are we ready to go?"

I noticed Kakashi looked very sharp himself, but I was still mad at him.

I looked up the ceiling and then said to Naruto, "Do you hear anyone talking? I can't hear anything over the betrayal in the room."

Naruto tried not to laugh. Kakashi looked positively pained. Sasuke was completely silent, glaring at Sakura.

"Let's go," Sakura said, the only one oblivious to of any tension in the room.

So we all traveled over to the Ball together as Team 7 anyway. Naruto and I talked to each other, pretending to be a medieval highborn lady and gentleman on their way to a royal wedding. Sakura desperately tried to engage Sasuke in conversation about his training but was met with silence.

"Oh, milady," Naruto said in a British accent, "this is such a far stroll from our castle."

"Yes, quite," I chirped. "I do hope the food will be tremendously enjoyable. I do, I do."

"As long as you don't make me dance again," Naruto said back, wiggling his eyebrows. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Darling, I do," I said, giggling. "You completely disgraced our family name by falling into the king's lap!"

"How do you guys even come up with this sh*t?" Sasuke shot at us, and we laughed our heads off.

When we got there, Kakashi directed the four of us to a table with him and Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba, Neji and Tenten, and Gai-sensei and his date, Anko. I shivered when I saw her, reminding me of her slicing my cheek before the second part of the exam.

Dinner was a little awkward for many reasons:

Hinata and Neji at the same table purposefully avoiding each other's identical lavender glowing eyes

Sakura desperately trying to feed Sasuke cheese bites

Naruto pretending to fart and blaming it on Kiba

Gai and Kakashi throwing silverware at each other two year olds

Me glaring at Kakashi the entire time when I wasn't eating and Sakura glaring at me the entire time she wasn't feeding Sasuke dairy products

Kakashi said across the table during dessert, "Ai, Kurenai was just telling me how lucky I am to teach such a talented female nin such as yourself."

Sakura immediately started to scream about why it was _me_ not _her,_ when Naruto, who was sitting between us, quickly elbowed her and whispered, "He's obviously trying to win some points back with her. Shut up."

Kurenai was very beautiful and although I hadn't heard much of her ninja career or skills, she was a Jounin, which meant she was most likely on Kakashi's level. I smiled at her sweetly, and Kurenai smiled back at me and said, "Your sensei here just thinks the world of you."

I scoffed. "Yes, perhaps if that were true, he might have taken my training as seriously as _all_ of our teammates," I said with way too much sass for a dinner table.

Kakashi sighed again, and Kurenai looked at him sympathetically like _you tried._

After the dinner, the Hokage announced the rest of the night was the traditional dance ceremony that lasted two hours.

 _Kill me now._

Naruto and I obliged and ran out to the dance floor performing our secret handshake and making up our own coordinated dances to the horribly ancient music. All of the other final contestants were there suffering through it except Gaara who I finally caught sight of for the first time that evening, slinking against a wall in the corner.

Naruto excused himself for a bathroom break, but I knew he was really going to scavenge for leftover food. That boy could eat an army's worth.

I took the opportunity to seek out Gaara in the shadows, where the dance floor lighting wasn't shining. His eyes followed me as I got closer.

"You call this staying away from me?" Gaara tsk-ed.

"No, I call this promoting foreign relations," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face. "How do you do?"

"This is the worst thing I've ever had to do," Gaara said, sounding bored. "But alas, it's required for the final exam."

"And you want to become a Chuunin," I added.

Gaara's eyes flared up. I was used to his anger by now. I seemed to invoke it. "Don't speak of what I want," Gaara said, shaking his head. "Don't speak to me at all."

"Is that what you really want?" I asked him, taking a step slightly closer. "For me to go away?"

Gaara glared at me. "I just said not to—"

"I don't listen to _strangers_ ," I said grinning, and Gaara raised his eyes to ceiling, and walked away from me.

I was a persistent one, and just because he told me to stay away from him didn't mean I would. _Or could._

I drifted over to the refreshment table where many other Genin were hiding in a huddle, avoiding dancing. I joined their conversation. Naruto popped over a second later, his face panicking.

"RUN!" he yelled. "I was just caught stealing this cake and I can't let them see who I am!" He threw the entire chocolate cake at Kiba who caught it, surprised.

"HEY! I'm not taking the heat for your crime!"

They passed it back and forth like a hot potato.

"Seriously!" I yelled at him, and then my eyes landed on a dark door in the corner. "OVER THERE!"

All of us ran to it, miraculously not noticed by the rest of the ballroom. Naruto swung open the door, and the rest of us filed in, Chouji now holding the chocolate cake. We slammed it shut, and then Sakura gasped. "Oh! Sorry!"

Inside the room sat the Sand siblings already. Temari rolled her eyes. "Trying to escape the misery too?" she asked.

"Oh, there you are," Shikamaru said to her innocently.

"Well, sit down," Kankuro said. "We don't blame you."

Eyeing Gaara carefully, we arranged ourselves in a circle facing each other because it seemed weird to do anything else. The group included Sasuke, Sakura, me, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji plus his neighbor date, Tenten, Neji, and the Sand siblings. It was definitely a weird situation, but I think we could all agree whatever was going on out there was weirder.

"Where's your date?" Kiba barked at Shino.

Shino shuddered. "She's…evil…"

Shikamaru groaned, "So what do we do now? This is kind of awkward. We've either fought each other already or going to fight each other soon."

His eyes glanced between Ino and I, and over at Temari, his date and soon-to-be opponent. Temari cracked her knuckles, and Shikamaru gulped.

"Let's play a game!" Ino suggested and winked at Sakura. "Truth or dare! It'll be a good way to pass the time."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?" Then she glanced at Shikamaru. "On second thought, why not?"

Kankuro shrugged. "What the hell is truth or dare?"

"You don't know what truth or dare is?" Sakura demanded, bewildered. "It's only _the_ funnest game ever."

"Um," Shino said. "How do you play?"

"It's easy," Ino told him. "Someone asks someone else: 'truth or dare?' If you pick truth, the person gets to ask you _any_ question they want. And you _have_ to answer. And if you pick dare, the person gets to dare you to do something, and you _have_ to do it. It's the rules."

"And you're playing in a room full of ninja," Tenten giggled. "We'll make sure you follow the rules."

"This sounds fun!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll go first! Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"I hate you," he replied, and almost everybody laughed (Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke are a tough crowd).

"WHICH DO YOU PICK?" Naruto demanded.

"Ugh. Troublesome. I'll pick truth," Shikamaru said. "Less moving around."

"How has Temari been for a date?" Naruto asked, and I stifled a laugh.

Temari's eyes flew like a hawk over to Shikamaru, and I literally saw him start sweating.

"Oh…uh…" He gulped again. "Intimidating. Please, let that be enough. I don't wanna die. Yet."

Everybody laughed again.

"I think he's telling the truth," I said, for his sake.

Temari flipped her blonde hair, which she had worn down for a change. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty intimidating."

"Okay, Shikamaru, now you ask," Ino told him, nudging his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed. "Kiba. Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" Kiba bellowed. "I don't trust you with a dare, man." Akamaru's head popped out of his suit jacket and barked.

"That dog is so much scarier to me now," Naruto said, shivering, remembering the fight with Kiba.

Akamaru barked at Naruto directly, and Naruto bounced a foot in the air.

"Who is the prettiest girl in the room?" Shikamaru asked slyly.

 _I swear to God, he better not pick me._

Kiba looked instantly uncomfortable. "Seriously, dude? Puttin' me on the spot here. Heh. Uh…well…I mean, it's obvious, right? We all would agree?"

"Who?" Chouji demanded.

"Ai…" Kiba replied, drawing out my name slowly.

"OOH," Ino said, crossing her arms. "Got a crush?"

"No!" Kiba said hotly, flushing. "But come on! During the Forest of Death, I heard even one of the older Konoha ninja tell his teammates to purposefully not attack her team because they were major crushin'. Talk about unfair."

"Thanks, Ai!" Naruto said to me, and I smacked my forehead.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah, Ai is a model, let's take a picture and move on with our lives. Kiba, ask someone else."

Kiba quickly said, "Okay! Tenten, truth or dare?"

Tenten looked surprised that Kiba had addressed her. "Um…truth."

"Who's the cutest boy in the room?" Tenten instantly turned a deep shade of magenta and averted her eyes from the group. In barely a whisper, she replied, "Neji-kun" who was sitting right next to her.

Neji jerked his head slightly as she said it, but otherwise his expression remained unchanged.

"Ooooh," several people went.

Tenten spoke up a bit, clearing her throat, asking, "Okay, Hinata! Truth or dare?"

Everyone turned to look at the very quiet Hinata (who looked rather lovely tonight, I must add) who blushed. "Truth," she squeaked.

"Who is the _best_ ninja in the room?" Tenten asked.

Hinata put her fingers together nervously. "Well…that would have to be…" she whispered. "…Naruto-kun."

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "Hinata, you rock!"

He didn't notice her turn red from head to toe, but I did.

After that, Hinata picked Ino who picked dare. Hinata couldn't think of a dare, so Kiba dared Ino for her, telling Ino to spend a minute in the closet with Shikamaru. She obliged while Shikamaru looked pained, and Temari glared after them.

After the minute was up, they emerged, looking fairly innocent.

Then, Ino asked Shino who picked truth. She asked him who he thought he could beat easily in the room. Shino looked over at his opponent, Kankuro, and declared he would beat Kankuro. Kankuro just shrugged, unfazed.

Then, Shino picked Kankuro. Kankuro laughed. "Why you so obsessed with me? Fine. Truth."

"If you could date any girl in the room, who would it be?" Shino asked.

"I'm totally with Kiba on this," Kankuro said immediately. "I'm totally hot for Ai ever since her steamy fight with Ino. As if the girl on girl wasn't enough, she melted her way right to my heart."

"NO! EW! STOP!" I screamed while Naruto protectively covered me with his arm, shouting, "That's not something you admit out loud, you freak! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Ino's jaw dropped. Not even at Kankuro's comment, but at Naruto defending me. "OhmiGod, did it finally happen?" she screamed.

"No," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Did what happen?" Temari asked curiously.

"I thought Naruto and Ai finally got together," Ino said, flipping her blonde hair. "They basically act like a couple."

"No, we don't," I said, wrinkling my noise. "We're best friends."

Naruto shook his head furiously. "I don't care what you guys say. A girl and a guy can be friends WITHOUT having FEELINGS!"

"Whatever," Ino sang. "You'd be PERRRRfect!" Then she muttered, "And no longer available to steal away Sasuke-kun-prince-baby."

Kankuro asked truth or dare to Neji. Neji narrowed his eyes and picked dare. Kankuro dared Neji to make-out with Tenten for 30 seconds. _What a horndog. How old was this guy anyway?_

Neji sighed. Tenten and him turned towards each other in slow motion and leaned in. They began kissing while the rest of us cheered. Kankuro counted 30 seconds. Both of them were beet red after it was over and could barely look at each other.

Neji asked Sasuke next who picked truth. "Who is the strongest ninja in the room?"

Sasuke looked around the circle. Everyone was waiting for his response in dead silence. I couldn't seem him very well because he was sitting on the other side of Sakura.

"Ai. Without question."

I actually gasped in surprised. Then, Kiba laughed out loud. "Seriously? That pipsqueak?"

Then Gaara spoke, and it was like the whole room was suddenly on edge and tensed up. The silence was loud.

"I see: so you are the kind of ninja that will acknowledge a female ninja for their outward appearance then refuses to acknowledge their strength. Class act, this dog."

"Oh, sh*t," Naruto said, clapping Kiba on the back. "You just got told."

I stared at Gaara in surprise, feeling very happy he came to my protection without missing a beat.

"Whatever, Kiba. I'll kick your ass," I told him, pretending to sound pissed, but after what Gaara said, I couldn't be that upset with anyone about anything.

"I'm sorry, Ai," Kiba murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There will always be people that underestimate her. We don't let that stop us."

Sakura, next to me, looked like she was going to murder me.

Sasuke then asked Chouji truth or dare. Chouji responded enthusiastically with dare to which Sasuke dared him to perform a dance. Chouji, unabashed, jumped up and shook his booty like Beyoncé. Then he asked his date, Kimi, truth or dare to which she also replied dare, batting her eyelashes very pointedly.

"ASK HER!" Naruto cried out. "DO IT!"

Chouji started to stammer, but then cleared his throat confidently and dared her to kiss him. Kimi squealed with delight, and kissed him hard. The rest of us whooped and hollered again, very excited for him.

Kimi then looked around the group with sparkling eyes and said, "Pink-haired girl! Truth or dare?"

Sakura looked excited it was her turn. "Dare," she said bravely. She pointedly looked at Sasuke, hoping this girl Kimi would get the hint.

Kimi wasn't dumb. She giggled, saying, "Sakura…I dare you to kiss this dark-haired raven."

Sasuke looked positively indignant that this was the scenario playing out, but Sakura didn't seem to notice or care. She turned to Sasuke, who was sitting next to her, and smiled sweetly.

"Guess that's our cue," she said confidently. She began to lean in.

It was clear Sasuke was going to do no part in meeting her halfway so Sakura leaned in all the way until her mouth touched his. She was over the moon.

Sakura pulled away after a few seconds and she was positively glowing. Sasuke looked mildly annoyed. Still, Sakura did not care; she had gotten her first kiss and it had been Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever, people. Everybody here knows _I_ was Sasuke-kun's first kiss."

Sasuke jerked his head towards Naruto, and the rest of the group stared at him with stunned faces. I stared at the two of them questioningly.

Sakura's face glowed red. "That doesn't count, Naruto."

"How did I never hear about this?" I demanded. "That is the best news I've heard all night."

Sasuke ran a hand over his face. "I don't like to talk about it."

"MOVING ON! Ai, truth or dare?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning up evilly. I knew it wasn't going to be good. Maybe she was getting revenge.

 _Play it safe and pick truth,_ I told myself. "Truth," I answered back.

"Oh, is wittle Ai scared of a challenge? Of course the little munchkin would pick truth," Ino taunted.

That struck a nerve. _Little munchkin? Who the hell does this girl think she is? I_ beat _her._

"Um, I'm not scared," I protested. "Fine. Whatever. _Dare._ "

Ino and Sakura exchanged a winning grin. Then Sakura quickly said, "Okay, see that closet right there? I dare you to spend 5 minutes in there alone…with Gaara of the Desert."

What she was asking me was crazy. Gaara would probably not consent in the first place, and even if he did, that was basically suicide for anyone who went in there.

"Come on," Temari instantly protested. "That's probably not a great idea."

"A dare is a dare," Ino said. "But we had a feeling Ai would be too scared."

"Was this premeditated?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I'm not scared. But Gaara is not going to play your little game," I said, looking anywhere but at Gaara.

Everyone looked over at Gaara to gauge his reaction. Gaara's eyes floated around the group (people looked away when he met them in the eye), then he stood up to shock of everyone in the circle.

"Let's see how not scared you are." And he moved towards the closet.

Well, I had to follow through, so I stood up. This I had not expected. I followed Gaara to the closet and we shut ourselves inside of it.

I heard Sasuke say to Sakura angrily, "You got your kiss and me as a date; why do you have to continue to torture her? I asked _her_ to the ball."

I could hear people starting to react to Sasuke's word about him asking me but taking Sakura.

It was pitch-black in the closet and very quiet, now that the door was shut tight.

My heart raced at the fact that I was so close to Gaara…the kid who killed for fun, hated all of my friends, and has threatened me multiple times. But the one who I somehow couldn't get enough of.

"I can't see," I complained but too tense to move an inch.

Gaara was silent, and it started to make me nervous. Why wasn't he saying anything?!

"She just wants you to kill me," I explained, trying to break the awkwardness. "Please don't give in to a desperate girl's desire."

"She's jealous of you," Gaara told me simply. "Quite the love triangle your team has going on."

"Whoa," I told him. "Are you, like, a psychic?"

"Just intuitive," he said sharply. "Don't you have quite the group of admirers? Thick-brows, the Uchiha, the dog boy, even my brother..."

"Ew, Kankuro?" I demanded. "Gross." Then I cleared my throat. "I think they're all just confused. They see me, but they don't _really_ see _me_. You know?"

Gaara didn't answer.

"What do _you_ think about me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I have no opinion," Gaara said flatly. "Sorry I'm not one of your many fans."

"It's okay," I told him. "I still want to be friends."

The hairs on my arms stood up. A shiver went up my spine. I felt every nerve in my body become on edge.

I reached out in the dark for him, somehow knowing exactly where his hands were, and my fingers intertwined with us.

My warm soft hands melded with his cold and smooth hands. It felt like electricity was surging through my veins, and our hands shone white, like an angelic glow. I felt him slightly pull away when we first touched, and then his fingers reaching back forward to grip my hand firmer.

I felt a drop in my abdomen, and I tried to step closer to him, greedily wanting more of this feeling.

And then the magic disappeared.

Gaara shouted, "ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL HER, THEN OPEN THE DOOR."

"Let them out for God's sake!" Naruto was shouting at Sakura. "You heard him!"

Someone swung open the closet door.

Gaara climbed out first and ignoring his siblings' fearful glances, walked straight of the room. Kankuro and Temari excused themselves, rushing after him. The rest of the group studied me with worried and curious glances.

"What _happened_ in there?" Shikamaru asked me. I

"Oh, he's…it's just…I'm fine…." I shook my head. "I…need a moment."

I was begging for fresh air, so I just ended up leaving the Ball completely, sneaking out the back door.

Outside in the cool, crisp night air, I felt a lot better, my mind starting to clear of the muddled mess it found itself in lately.  
I wasn't alone long; Kakashi found me a minute later.

"Uh…is everything okay?" he asked coming to stand next to me.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I said shortly.

He was, like, the person I wanted to talk to least. I was still really bitter about him running off with Sasuke when I kind of needed him the most. Maybe that's why it hurt. Because with everything going on and no one else around, I guess I just really thought he'd stick around.

"Ai," he sighed. "I need to apologize to you."

I sniffed. "Don't waste your breath."

"Will you just hear me out? I took Sasuke away because he's in a lot of danger. The curse seal isn't going to benefit him until he seeks out Orochimaru, which I'm trying to prevent from happening. I'm training him to learn a powerful new move, and I'm hoping that if he sees the kind of power he can access here on his own, he won't need to leave to fulfill his…ultimate goal. Naruto wouldn't have been successful on a training schedule on his own, and Jiraiya was in town…there was no way I was introducing you to that guy. I care about you too much. I just…I put so much responsibility on your shoulders, to keep the group together, to worry about yourself. And even though I depend on you and you've always come through, I let you down this time. For that, I am sorry. I promise, in time, I will make it up to you."

I took all of his words in, sighing deeply. "Wow. Fine. I look forward to seeing how you'll make it up to me."

I gave him a small smile, letting him know I was finally forgiving him, and he put a heavy arm around my shoulders, hugging my chest to his chest.

"You'll understand soon why I did this," Kakashi said into my ear. I just nodded against his chest. "So…anything I can help with?"

"Make sure Sasuke's ready," I told him.

Kakashi nodded, ruffled my hair, and then went back inside, leaving me alone.

But again, not for long.

I felt a strong presence behind me and without even having to turn around I knew it was him.

Gaara quickly broke the silence for once. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why _are_ you here? You are literally the epitome of the song Hot and Cold by Katy Perry," I complained.

"I needed to warn you. To not follow me."

"You're the one who followed me here!" I shouted back, throwing my hands up in the air out of frustration.

"No…when it happens…don't follow me."

"When _what_ happens? Why are you always speaking in riddles?" I demanded desperately.

Gaara spun my head into circles. And then he wasn't even there to help me break out of the ring of endless insanity.

"You'll know when. Goodbye."

"Wait!" I told him. "Why are you trying so hard to keep us apart? What if we're meant to know each other?"

"We can't be. You need to stay away from me. **For good and for the better."**

"Why?" I demanded. "Because you'll hurt me or something? Or is it because you're afraid I'll hurt you?"

 ** _"_** _Don't follow me."_

Then he was gone.

I went home.

For the second time this week, Sasuke was waiting on my stoop as I arrived back at my house, the Tasura's house that was now mine. I sat down next to him. I immediately thought it was really kind of him to come here, to see if I was okay.

"How did you shake off Sakura?" I asked Sasuke.

"That was really messed up of her," Sasuke told me. "I think she wanted Gaara to hurt you." He looked at me in the eye. "Did he?"

"No," I said quickly. "You need to be careful, Sasuke, when you fight him."

Sasuke gave me a half-smile. "You don't need to protect me, Ai."

"I know that. I just…worry, that's all." And my thoughts drifted back to Gaara again and his sand.

"Well, I guess that's why I'm here," Sasuke said. "That was pretty weird back there."

"What, kissing Sakura?" I asked. "She seemed to enjoy herself. All of her dreams came true."

I sat down next to him, and I continued to laugh, thinking of all the crazy events that went down: Tenten and Neji full-on making out, Chouji dancing, Shikamaru calling Temari "intimidating"…

"Stop laughing," Sasuke said, sounding annoyed.

"Why?" I giggled.

"Because I can't kiss you if you're laughing."

That shut me up.

"You're…going to kiss me? On the…mouth?"

"You know a better place?" he murmured, smirking.

" _Why?_ " I asked, bewildered.

"Like I'm going to let anyone else steal your first kiss," Sasuke said shaking his head.

His face leaned in close to mine, stealing my breath, making my whole body freeze, my heart race…and then his lips were on mine. When he saw I wasn't responding, he pulled back a little, and then we both leaned in for more. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to start a small fire in my chest.

I looked down after we broke away. _What was I doing? This was crazy._ "Sasuke…we…"

"I know," he said. "We're teammates. Nothing can happen or exist between us. But I just needed for you to know how I feel."

And then he stood up, brushed off his pants, and walked away, towards the Uchiha mansion. As he did, I assessed my feelings…there was something there for Sasuke, of course, but it was nothing compared to the thrill of a single thought of Gaara.

Anyway. Our fates lay waiting in just two weeks. And it was then that I had this gut feeling I'd get to the bottom of what was up with Gaara.

 **For good and for the better?**

That I couldn't answer.


	14. Chapter 14: All That You Are

The day of the third and final exam of the Chuunin Exams came.

I could barely sleep the night before, thinking of the fights I had ahead of me. I already knew without a shadow of a doubt that I'd beat Dosu and move on to the next match-up. But from there…it might be tough. What if I had to fight Gaara? Or _Naruto?_

My stomach was turning all morning. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sit still. I had this overwhelming, anxious feeling that something big was going to happen today.

I got to the arena early, unable to rest. I warmed up alone for a few minutes, and slowly, other contestants began making their way into the arena including that guy Hayate.

It took me a while to notice the stadium above filling in, but once almost all of us contestants were there, we heard the screams and shouts from above. People from all over had come to watch, some had stayed since the Ball. I remember going as a little kid with my parents and how big it always seemed.

 _Now I was in it myself._ _How crazy._

 _How crazy to be in this world at all._

Naruto and I stood together, and I looked around. Gaara was standing a far distance away from me. I decided to ignore him. That's what he wanted, after all.

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't here yet," I told him worriedly. Naruto nodded, looking just as concerned as I felt.

Hokage's voice rang out, announcing the start of the final round of the Chuunin exam. Hayate unfolded a piece of paper in front of us and showed us while Hokage spoke.

"There have been some changes," he said, pointing at the new tournament match-up sheet.

My heart stopped. Dosu and Kankuro had dropped out, leaving Naruto to fight Shino instead and they had me taking his place in the first battle slot against Neji.

"YES!" I cried. "FINALLY! A challenge! I've been waiting for this."

Neji who stood nearby turned to face me. "The day has come where we finally see who was truly the top of the class."

"Same rules, or lack of them, as the preliminaries," Hayate explained simply. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," we replied in unison.

"First match: Hyuuga Neji and Tasura Ai. Everyone else, clear the arena," Hayate said.

"Nobody beats us," Naruto said, knuckle-bumping me. "You've already won."

My heart beat anxiously in my chest. Neji was strongest Leaf Genin, but I was also strong. Stronger. And I wanted to show everybody what I was really made of.

I saw the rest of the finalists gather up in a balcony at the bottom of the stadium seats. The rest of the arena audience went wild, cheering and yelling. I wonder who they'd root for, but then I reminded myself it didn't matter.

"Start," Hayate said. "Round one begins."

I sized Neji up. His eyes were glowing that light purple color that meant he could see everything. I saw what he could do with Byakugan with Hinata, and he knew exactly where to hit. Fighting taijutsu would not be the way to go.

The first couple of minutes of the fight was boring; I threw some fire jutsus his way and he dodged. He tried to get close to hit me with his chakra-filled hands, but I was faster than him and was able to get away each time.

Then I realized I'd never get promoted as a Chuunin if I didn't get serious about this fight. So finally, I stood my ground. Just as Neji summoned the chakra to his hands, I summoned my steam chakra to mind.

Briefly I closed my eyes and let my hands heat up with accumulating chakra beneath the skin. "Okay, let's get real," I told him, opening my eyes.

He could see everything happening beneath the surface. "You're summoning your chakra to your hands? Are you going to try to fight like me?" Neji said, shaking his head. "You won't stand a chance."

I walked forward towards him, my hands sweating and burning hot, and he met me halfway, his own glowing bright blue. Ready to damage my internal organs. And kill me.

I don't know who through the first punch, but suddenly we were viciously punching and dodging and trying to strike the other. Swipe left, duck, send a roundhouse, duck again, swing a right punch, jump…it was an endless cycle of the art of taijutsu, and neither of us were getting anywhere.

I was the first one to mess up. I left my ribs open, and I knew what would happen before it did. Neji went to strike with an open palm with slightly curled fingers at the opening, but my steam deflected him.

Neji began to realize he wasn't going to be able to land a hit on me until my steam chakra ran out. It would defend me completely until then. But I started to get worried. I needed my chakra to fight offensively and strike him, or I wouldn't win. And my defense took a lot of chakra to keep up.

I began to consciously prevent my steam from blocking hits, and I relied solely on my speed, ducking and dodging his deadly hits. While his hands began to turn bright red from the heat I was conducting through his skin, Neji was relentless.

Neji caught me at a weak moment and slammed his hand into my left side by my hip. I staggered backward, feeling the damage. It was a deafening blow, and I already felt myself grow weaker.

"Steam didn't help you that time," Neji said grinning. "You're getting tired. And your chakra is depleting. I could go all day."

 _Stupid girl._ I heard the voice in my head. I knew it was Kokuo this time immediately. _You're going to get us killed. End the fight now._

 _How?_ I thought back.

 _We are going to use Boil Release._

I began to feel my veins and arteries fill up with chakra. Neji stared at me, becoming confused. Steam began to boil from every pore of my skin, not just my hands. I felt my chakra grow from the inside, and I knew Kokuo was lending me an immeasurable amount.

Neji seemed to sense what was happening, and tried to run in to strike me again before it could get worse. He was three feet away when the steam coming out of my body blew him back. The crowd gasped.

I focused my eyes on Neji, putting my hands together to summon the chakra towards him.

"It's over, Neji-kun," I told him clearly. "BOIL RELEASE!"

Steam erupted from me, flying towards Neji in a white congested mist. He instantly fell to the ground, and I saw bubbles form on his skin in big heat blisters. All of it hadn't even been used; I had held back, not wanting to cause serious injuries.

Hayate immediately called the match, seeing the damage that was done to Neji. "No more," he warned me as if I was going to strike again. "It's done."'

The crowd gave a deafening roar as I grinned widely, looking up at Naruto who was going absolutely nuts twenty feet above. The rest of the Konoha Genin on the balcony were clapping too, and then I saw Gaara nodding at me.

Neji was removed from the arena, and I excitedly made my way up the staircase in the rock up to the balcony. Naruto chest bumped when I joined him, Shino and Shikamaru patting me on the back. I realized Sasuke still wasn't back, which meant he and Kakashi had missed my fight.

It appeared the proctors were figuring out what to do in his absence. I heard the crowd grow impatient as we all waited for them to make a call. Hayate finally announced up to the crowd that they were just going to start the next battle, skipping Sasuke and Gaara.

"The next match: Shikamaru and Temari."

"I kind of don't want to," Shikamaru said suddenly.

"You have to go," I told him before he could think about abstaining from the match.

"Do it," Naruto said, pushing him. "Just do it!"

Together, we pushed him towards the end of the balcony, and finally he lost his balance, falling to the ground. He landed steadily, but shot us a dirty look from below.

Naruto and I grinned innocently. "GO, SHIKA!" Naruto called, Then he snorted in laughter. "They were dates to the Ball…kind of awkward, huh?"

I nodded. "Little bit," I agreed. "But dang, that girl means business."

"Shikamaru doesn't seem to _want_ to be a ninja," Naruto commented, as Shikamaru just sat on the ground, drawing circles on the floor.

The crowd angrily yelled for them to get started.

Hayate was staring at Shikamaru wearily. "Um…what are you doing? Are you ready?" he asked, confused.

Temari swung her fan above her head and ran towards Shikamaru, shouting, "IT'S ON!" _Holy sh*t._

When she got to him, she made a huge commotion of swinging her fan down on him, causing the dirt, sand, and dust to rise up, forming thick clouds around them. When it cleared, we saw that Temari was surprised, fan swung into the earth, to find that Shikamaru was no longer there.

Temari looked over to the trees, squinting. Maybe she thought he was hiding there. _She's probably right_ , I thought.

Shikamaru showed himself moments later, hiding in the shadows of the trees. Temari sent an extremely powerful wind jutsu, so powerful it affected everyone in the stadium. I had to brace myself against the winds.

After, Shikamaru, unharmed, tried sending out his shadow jutsu. The crowd watched in awe as it stretched towards Temari. Knowing what to expect, Temari jumped backwards immediately. The shadow stopped reaching at a certain point, and Temari drew a line with her fan in the sand where it ended.

She smiled confidently, knowing that his star jutsu had its limits. Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hands together, like he was meditating. This guy never lost his cool.

Temari impatiently send more wind jutsus as Shikamaru hid behind the trees again. When he emerged, he tried his shadow technique again. It stretched further this time, to the surprise of everyone, and then Temari suddenly looked up.

"The sun," she said suddenly. "You were waiting for the sun to set more for more shadow." She shook her head, like that was actually a good idea.

Then she screamed out, jumping backwards. The whole arena gasped, seeing the kunai parachute in the air above Temari, just about trapping her in his shadow jutsu. _That was clever._

Temari seemed to re-think who she was dealing with, and was now eyeing Shikamaru carefully, like he was a bug that needed to be squashed quickly.

Then, Temari's eyes widened, and I knew something was wrong. She was shaking slightly all over, and Shikamaru was standing confidently.

Then I noticed. The hole behind Temari that was made by Naruto in the last match. It produced a shadow, and Shikamaru had used it to seal the deal on his shadow possession jutsu.

Shikamaru easily started walking towards Temari, and she of course had no choice but to walk towards him as well. They met in the middle, just a few feet away from each other when Shikamaru stopped.

Naruto and I were going wild, cheering and jumping up and down. Shikamaru raised his arm, and so did Temari with hers.

"I'm done," Shikamaru said lazily. "Shika—out."

Temari was outraged. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, I'm tired. That was a lot for me." He even yawned for good measure.

"Temari wins," Hayate said, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

Temari looked pissed off, and Shikamaru carefully avoided her eyes. I understood her frustration on some level; it was like he was playing with her and then gave up like it didn't matter.

I couldn't relate to that part of Shikamaru. I knew deep down he was a genius, he had to be, but he was so goddamn lazy. I wasn't lazy—never had been, never could be.

And I couldn't believe he gave the match to her. Then it hit me. _Did he hand over on purpose because he wanted her to win, secretly?_

"I bet that damn Shikamaru will still become a Chuunin," I complained. "He's seriously with it. Up here." I pointed to my brain.

Naruto cocked his head. "Huh?"

"And some are with, some are without," I teased.

Naruto still didn't get it, but yelled, "YEAH! I LIKE THE WAY THAT SOUNDS!" I smacked my forehead. _Oh, Naruto._

Suddenly, the crowd went crazy, shouting and screaming and cheering. I looked over into the arena, and saw Kakashi and Sasuke back to back. _What an entrance._ "He always has to be the center of attention," I grumbled.

Naruto was excitedly jumping up and down. Kakashi was talking to Hayate, presumably about whether Sasuke could still compete.

I sensed Gaara becoming extremely tense a few feet away, and I stole a look at him. His eyes were wide, and he was eyeing Sasuke devilishly. Then he turned to make his way down to the arena via the staircase behind us.

The last time I saw Gaara, he had told me he never wanted to see me again, and that I shouldn't dare speak to him. And that I shouldn't follow him. When it happens.

 _When what happens, Gaara?_

Shikamaru joined us a minute later, sweating harder than he had in his fight. "What happened to you?" Naruto asked, noticing how bent out of shape Shikamaru appeared. "You looked fine down there."

He gulped. The three of us watched Gaara emerge from the staircase, meeting Sasuke in the center of the field, his steps strong and with purpose.

Shikamaru whispered, "I just watched him kill two guys in the stairwell. Gamblers. No hesitation. He just murdered them and walked away, no emotion. He's…Sasuke's in trouble."

Naruto and I gave each other a look of dread and turned our attention to the arena. There was nothing we could do now but watch. Watch and wait.

Sasuke wasn't afraid. He stood facing Gaara confidently, and Kakashi left the scene quickly. _Kakashi better have done a damn good job with Sasuke,_ I thought bitterly.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, preparing myself for whatever horror was about to ensue. I didn't want Sasuke getting hurt because Gaara was in a killing mood. But sickeningly, I didn't want Gaara getting hurt either.

The match had started, but I kept my eyes shut a good three seconds longer, my heart pounding out of my chest and I was sure everyone in the arena could hear it.

When I opened them back up, the crowd was gasping, and as my eyes adjusted to the flying sand in the arena and a small black figure zooming around like a jackrabbit, I realized Sasuke had developed some serious speed.

Shikamaru was surprised. "It's like Lee's taijutsu from the prelim," he noticed.

He was right. Sasuke was attacking Gaara, landing hits on his sand armor left and right with his new speed and taijutsu skills. Kakashi and him must have trained _a lot_.

Didn't it take Lee years and ankle weights to pull that off? Unless…unless…

"His Sharingan," I said suddenly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in understanding while Naruto's eyes squinted in confusion. "He copied it," Shikamaru explained. "Brilliant."

Another hard strike from Sasuke's foot below Gaara's chin set Gaara off. He put his hands together, index fingers raised, and his eyes set into an evil glare, his brilliant blue eyes gleaming.

Sand overflowed around him from the ground, a powerful aura of chakra filling the environment. Seconds later, a giant, tightly packed sand guard had formed around Gaara, creating an absolute defense.

The stadium was collectively shocked, not sure how to react. Sasuke didn't look defeated through. He simply kneeled low to the ground dramatically, putting his hands together in a spherical shape.

He started to shake and then light flashed before our eyes, huge bolts of lightning-like chakra surrounded him, sparking in every direction. I had a sudden flashback of being struck by lightning in the old world, and I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"CHIDORIIIIIIII!"

Naruto yelled out, "YEAH! SASUKE!" and the crowd went absolutely insane, screaming their heads off.

I shot my eyes open to see Sasuke break into the ball of sand surrounding Gaara. _Oh, God._

I looked over at Temari and Kankuro who looked absolutely stunned. Temari gripped the metal balcony, the veins in her hands popping out.

Seconds later, Sasuke pulled his hand out from the ball, and then we heard Gaara discover his own blood for the first time.

"OHHHHH NO! MY BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

The agony drew a very tense, dark mood over the crowd, and everybody was watching on edge.

Temari cried out, and Kankuro reached for her arm. I couldn't stand it either, hearing Gaara in pain, and I don't know why it affected me so much.

I clutched my head, trying to squeeze the overpowering thoughts of Gaara agonizing out of my head.

The sand around Gaara dissipated, and instead of looking confident, Sasuke now looked… _fearful_.

Gaara shook, clutching a bleeding wound on his shoulder. Dark red blood spilled out, and Gaara's face was absolutely terrified by it. But he was angry.

Then _it_ happened.

It came out of nowhere. Absolute nowhere. It took us finalists moments to register that the commotion was not related to the fight.

Then Naruto yelled out, "STOP THEM!" and I looked up to see the Hokage to be taken with a knife at this throat by the Kazekage who had been sitting next to him for the tournament.

 _NO! WHAT WAS GOING ON? An attack on Konoha?_

The shinobi in me burned, and I knew I needed to be a part of the mission. Under any circumstance.

Suddenly, the Sand siblings jumped down to the arena to join Gaara. Temari rushed to his side, and I heard her curse.

"He's already experiencing the side effects!" Temari told an older Sand ninja who had joined the scene. "Baki-sensei! What do we do?"

"We can't do it without Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.

"AI!" Gaara screamed. "WHERE IS AI? BRING HER TO ME!"

Then he collapsed, seemingly unconscious. _Me? Why was he calling my name? What was happening to him?_

Suddenly, I started to feel very tired. My vision blurred; my eyes became heavy. I saw a dark figure I recognized as Sasuke jump over the arena walls in pursuit of the Sand siblings.

 _Good…_ I thought peacefully. I fell to my knees, and my hazy vision observed the other finalist contestants around me…they were asleep too, including Naruto who was next to me. _When had that happened?_ I fell to the ground and knew I was going to sink into sleep. _Just let it happen…_ My vision faded to black.

When I woke up, I knew not much time had passed. I blinked my eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the crowd in the arena, still there, but asleep in their seats. The other contestants around me were sleeping too.

There was someone standing over me though, and my eyes adjusted close-range to see Kakashi-sensei.

"You've been assigned to an A-rank mission," he told me. "Along with Naruto and Shikamaru. Do you accept?"

I noticed Shikamaru and Naruto sitting up to hear him as well.

"Of course," I said at once, jumping to my feet. "What's going on?"

"A sleep genjutsu was cast over the arena. I woke you three up specifically so you could complete the mission of bringing Sasuke back safely. He has gone in pursuit of Gaara."

My heart raced. Something was wrong with Gaara; the last thing I had seen before I fell asleep was him fainting after screaming my name. Pursuing Sasuke meant pursuing Gaara. I was going to find out the truth for once and for all. **For good and for the better.**

"Why is the mission to bring back Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. "He can handle himself! We should be getting to the bottom of who is attacking Konoha!"

Kakashi shook his head. "We know already. It's…Orochimaru."

He locked eyes with me. _So that's why we needed to bring Sasuke back. Before Orochimaru got to him._

"Orochimaru is the creepy Grass nin from the Forest of Death," I filled Naruto in quickly. "He killed my parents. And he wants Sasuke. So we need to go get him."

"EW!" Naruto yelped. "I HATE THAT GUY!"

"Let's move," I told the boys. Shikamaru was rubbing his temples vigorously, but Naruto's eyes were burning with excitement.

"Hold on. You need someone to help you track the scent. I am giving you the ninja dog, Pakkun." Kakashi snapped his fingers.

In a cloud of smoke appeared a brown dog with drooping, sad-looking eyes.

"AWWW!" I cried out without thinking.

The dog instantly narrowed his eyes, observing me. " _Ninja_ dog," he barked at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly apologized, resisting the urge to pet his cute little face. "That must get so annoying. People often think I'm small and cute as well, so I totally get it—"

" _Now_ let's go," Naruto said, already jumping up and down, ready to take off.

And so we did, Kakashi wishing us good luck.

We entered the forest next to the arena, and Pakkun led us through the trees, picking up Sasuke's scent immediately. Shikamaru kept sighing.

I looked over at him after dodging a low-hanging branch. "What's your deal?" I shot at him. "Your negativity is starting to bum me out."

He shook his head. "Why _me_? This is troublesome. I could be sleeping like everybody else."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Naruto shouted. "You're the laziest person ever! This is an honor! Why do you even want to be a ninja then?"

Shikamaru considered the thought. "I…guess I never thought I had a choice. It's who I'm supposed to be. But all I am…is a lazy, smart guy."

"Well, of course you have a choice," I told him, dodging another branch. "It's not like your life is already decided for you. And okay, you're lazy. And you're a genius. But you know, Shikamaru? That's not **all that you are.** "

Naruto nodded firmly in agreement. Shikamaru didn't respond, seeming lost in thought.

"I've got news," Pakkun barked suddenly. "A group in pursuit of us. About a mile away. But closing in. Fast."

"How can you tell?" I asked. "Is it kind of like echolocation? I just love dolphins and whales."

"No, it's _nothing_ like that," Pakkun responded irritably. "I've just told you we're being pursued! Do something about it!"

"Right! What if they're also in pursuit of Sasuke-kun? Do we defeat them first? But what if we don't have that kind of time?!" I thought frantically out loud.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked quickly to Pakkun,

"Nine. And they are high-level."

"So we ambush," Naruto said. "We'll have a better chance, right?"

"We must locate them before they locate us," Shikamaru said, his face burrowed in concentration. He was already devising a strategy…

I was glad Kakashi sent him with us. Both Naruto and I were useful in battle, but neither of us were particularly skilled with war planning.

"And we must hide to cause maximum surprise and damage. But even still…it won't be effective."

"So what do we do?" I demanded at Shikamaru, sensing he had another plan.

"One thing left to do. A decoy," Shikamaru stated. "One of us stays behind to fake an ambush. Then they'll lose us."

"But," I protested. "Is that the only way? The person who does that will surely…"

"Die," Shikamaru confirmed seriously. "And it's gotta be me."

"No!" I said at once.

"Yes," Shikamaru argued. He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "You're too young to die."

"You're MY age!" I argued. "Despite your rather old soul."

Naruto was looking shocked at Shikamaru. "Why you?"

"It just makes sense," Shikamaru said, shrugging. "I'll …see you guys later."

Suddenly my eyes filled with tears. "Shikamaru," I said. What if this was the last time I'd ever see him? "I…"

"You're a good ninja," Naruto said, and I let a laugh-sob out, thinking that Naruto had said everything I wanted to say in so few words.

Shikamaru's eyes glowered at me. "I really can't take seeing you cry right now. Get yourself together, ninja!" Then he grinned. "Good luck, you two."

Then he was gone. I looked at Naruto, and he looked at me back.

"Guess it's just us now," I said quietly.

We kept pressing on ahead, faster, fiercer. We were going to get Sasuke, and I was going to find out what was going on with Gaara. It felt urgent, necessary…it felt like destiny.

"They're just ahead," Pakkun reported. "It looks like Sasuke has stopped, and he's not alone."

My heart started to beat at an accelerated pace. _Gaara was with him._ I was sure of it. What I was about to find, I was not sure, only that I had to. Something deep within me stirred, awakening.

A minute later, Naruto and I found ourselves stopped dead in our tracks, observing one of the most frightening things either of us had witnessed with our own eyes.

It was a monster of sorts, half-man, half-beast. A long, thick limb extended from the right side of the body, brown-colored with visible blue veins. It was so large it didn't look real, and it especially didn't look human. The creature's face was morphing as well with one eye that looked into my own, into my soul, making me feel a deep sense of dread. But dread that felt very familiar…

"It's Gaara," I said at once to Naruto. "It's Gaara and that's…the Shukaku."

Naruto gaped, then looked over at Sasuke who was laying on his stomach on a branch nearby. The curse seal was beginning to cover his body. He was shaking, obviously exhausted. He must've used all of this chakra. This wasn't good; Sasuke was out of the fight. We needed to get him to Kakashi-sensei before it got worse.

I noticed Temari who was also observing the scene, looking fearful. Naruto tried to get Sasuke to his feet, and I ran over to her. "What's going on?" I asked her.

Temari's eyes were wide, and for once, she looked out of control. "You need to help him, Ai," she told me shakily. "He's transforming into the Shukaku. If that happens…none of us will be able to stop it. He was calling you before…to control it."

"What can I do?" I asked her, my voice trembling.

The only thing that could be powerful enough to combat the Shukaku was possibly the power of the Nine-Tails from Naruto or…the power of the Five-tails from Kokuo, within myself.

But Kokuo had already told me she wouldn't be used as my tool. She wouldn't help me…unless we were in danger…

"OH THERE SHE IS! SHE HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" Gaara roared, and I turned to look at him/the Shukaku.

"What do you want?" I called over to him desperately.

Then, the view in front of me swirled, like a whirlpool in front of my eyes, and my stomach dropped as if I fell from a great height. All I saw was darkness moments later.

Then I heard a voice…Gaara's voice….

"I fought Sasuke because he has my same eyes. The eyes of ambition, the eyes to kill. If I can kill him…then I will truly be worthy of being alive."

I heard myself saying into the void, "You're already worthy of being alive!"

"You don't understand. When I was born, my mother was killed. I was born a murderer. Born a monster. This is my fate, to become the strongest shinobi and kill _everyone_. I fight only for myself, and love only myself. YOU WILL NOT CHANGE THAT, AI!

Those his words were vicious, I felt an opening, a vulnerability. And I focused on it. Then, in front of whatever vision I currently possessed, a bright white light shone in the middle, hovering just in front of me.

"Show me…" I whispered.

And then I was there. But I was smaller. I glanced down at myself and assessed the height in which I stood. I was just a little girl. Maybe six or seven.

I was in the middle of a sandy, barren playground. There was a group of kids shouting and screaming gleefully nearby, kicking a ball back and forth.

I turned around to see a small boy with red hair dark circles under his eyes holding a teddy bear on a swing, alone.

A ball flew towards the young boy and I. The boy stood up slowly and caught it swiftly. He walked towards the other children, holding the ball outstretched.

The other kids seemed to notice him there for the first time. A couple of the girls screamed in terror. One of the boys shouted, "It's GAARA OF THE DESERT! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIVES!"

The group of kids ran away as fast as they could, and the last thing I saw on their faces before they turned around was pure fear.

I called after them, "Hey, it's okay! He's just a kid!"

"I don't wanna be alone," the boy called Gaara said quietly. Sand began to zoom towards the children, trapping their ankles and pulling them to the ground. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The kids screamed out, trying to scramble away.

"Hey, calm down!" I said, suddenly jumping in front of the boy.

He looked up at me with his big blue eyes. They were so full of sadness, so full of loneliness. I had never known that kind of pain. I heard the kids continue to run, assumingly released from the sand traps, but I didn't turn around to see. I kept staring at the boy.

"What's wrong?"

"They always run away," Gaara said, looking down. "Ever since I can remember, everyone is scared of me."

"That's weird," I said, putting my hands on my small hips. I squinted at him. "You don't _look_ scary. They don't like redheads or something? WELL, THAT JUST WON'T DO!" I turned around and shook my fists at the now empty playground. "DON'T DISCRIMINATE BASED ON HAIR COLOR, YOU DUMBIES!"

The boy actually giggled, and I turned back around.

"Gaara of the Desert, huh? Well, as a fellow redhead, pleased to meet ya," I said, extending a hand. Gaara looked at my hand like it was a rattlesnake, but I remained persistent, waving it in front of him. "Be polite!" I chuckled.

He finally clasped my hand back, and then we both withdrew it quickly, shouting "WHOA!"

"Did you feel that?" Gaara asked me, his eyes shining.

"YEAH!" I shouted back. "It was like an electric SHOCK!"

"Weird," Gaara said, shaking his head. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Nope!" I yelped. "I'm from the Leaf village. I traveled here with my parents on official business." I grinned proudly. "They're ninjas."

Gaara nodded, staring off into space. "I'll be a ninja someday," he told me.

"Me too!" I said, stomping my feet excitedly. "I bet you'll be a pretty cool ninja controlling all that sand…"

Gaara looked sad again, and I didn't know why. "I wish you lived here. Then we could be friends."

"We are friends!" I told him happily. "We will always be friends even if we're far apart! Don't forget me, okay?" I winked.

Gaara nodded slowly. "What's your name?"

"Tasura Ai. I'm named after the greatest gift you could give someone, says my mom," I said, shrugging. "Apparently love is pretty great and can cure any pain."

"AI!" shouted my mom. Her and my dad stood at the edge of the playground, waving me over. "Come on, sweetie."

"Bye, Gaara," I said, waving brightly. "I hope I see you again someday!" Gaara gave me a smile as I retreated to my parents' side.

Suddenly, with a jolt, I was back to reality, standing in front of Temari, my mouth completely ajar, my eyes completely wide, my mind completely opened.

 _I MET HIM. I KNEW GAARA AS A CHILD. I REMEMBER NOW. HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?_

I stared at the half-Gaara, half-Shukaku form. "DID YOU REMEMBER ME ALL THIS TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU—"

"How could I forget those stupid, big eyes telling me that _love_ was the answer? That cures all pain?" Gaara growled, his voice deeper and scratchier than before. "From the beginning, you thought you could make things better for me. BUT THINGS ONLY GOT WORSE! A week after you left the village, my uncle tried to assassinate me on my father's orders. That's when I realized I was truly alone no matter what."

I didn't realize I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh, Gaara," I said, covering my face with my hands. _How can I show him love? How can I prove to him that it exists?_

"NOOOO!" Naruto suddenly shouted, outraged, and I looked up to see Gaara transformed even deeper, even more enormous than before, and he had trapped Sasuke against a tree with a humungous claw. "LET HIM GO!"

"Is this your worst fear?" Gaara growled in my direction. "Your boyfriend murdered by me? The monster?"

Naruto started to charge forward, presumably to try and save Sasuke-kun, but I held him back with my arm. "Wait," I told him.

Calmly, I met the eyes of the now fully-fledged beast that I knew was still Gaara inside of it. It really was scary, I admitted for the first time to myself, but I wouldn't back down. Gaara was still in there, the real Gaara was in there deep down. And I was going to get through to him.

"Is that what you want? To hurt him?"

"ENOUGH! The two of you…fight me. I want to see your powers. NOW!" he roared, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ai…Naruto…" Sasuke croaked, opening his eyes. "Run. Leave me. I can't…"

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "WE AREN'T LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"Naruto, I'm counting on you. Leave now, and make sure Ai is safe. Both of you…you see, I can't…see people that I love get killed again."

"NO!" I shouted back this time. "WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU! WE PROTECT EACH OTHER, REMEMBER?"

"Oh, isn't this just _precious_ ," Gaara groaned from inside the Shukaku's body. "Best friends, lovers…how nice. If you two stay, you'll certainly abandon him to save yourselves once it gets bad. But I won't let you get away. I will certainly murder all of you before the next hour has past."

"We won't lose," I said firmly. "Not to you. Not to _this_ you. Don't you get it? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I began to emit steam, it exiting through pores of my skin, feeling emotionally angry. "You fight for yourself. You love yourself. You think that **all that you are** is a monster, well, I don't believe it. You think you're alone in your suffering, but YOU'RE NOT! NARUTO HAS BEEN THROUGH WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! AND ONE DAY, IF YOU CAN REALIZE THIS, YOU'LL BECOME STRONG LIKE HIM!"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"Let's do this," Naruto told me.

My steam continued to bore out of me in an incredible amount, and Naruto broke apart to form hand signs.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then he produced more shadow clones than I had ever seen him produce before.

"NARUTO!" I exclaimed proudly.

The clones rushed in front of me in a unified fashion, rushing for the Shukaku to attack. When they made contact, the Shukaku fought back, but Naruto was actually keeping up with him.

Then, Naruto's clones disappeared, and the real Naruto appeared next to me again, panting. "Something's happening," Naruto said shakily.

"It's his final form," Temari choked out, covering her mouth with her hands.

Then, my world took a turn for the worse.

I doubled over, consumed with pain, unlike anything I had ever felt before. Usually pain was tangible, I could locate the source, but this was incredibly different. It came from within me, like a bomb exploding inside of me, that I couldn't touch, couldn't ease, couldn't mend.

"Ahhhhh," I moaned, falling to my knees. "Oh, God…" I clutched my head, continuing to moan and cry out in this uncontrollable rush of agony. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Ai!" I heard Naruto shouting next to me. "What's wrong? Ai!"

"Oh my God," I breathed, grabbing my hair so hard I threatened to pull it out, "please just make it stop!"

"Something is wrong with her!" Naruto shouted over to Sasuke.

My eyes squeezed shut, my head spinning from the intensity of the pain, trying to drown out this horrible, horrible feeling. _I can't fight like this. What is happening to me? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

Then it was like my entire body was being ripped apart, tore open, my insides displayed like an exhibit. But that wasn't it. My body had disappeared, and a new form had taken place.

In my delirium, I realized it was just like what was happening to Gaara. _Was Kokuo also emerging? To protect me? Why else would she do this to me?_

And sure enough, my entire self had grown larger, covered in white fur, I suddenly could see much higher, I could feel so much power dwelling inside of my chest, and then I realized my presence, the top half of my body was protruding out of the top of Kokuo's body.

If Gaara thought he was the only "monster" here, he was wrong. Now I was just like him. Kokuo had emerged fully.

"KOKUO!" I screamed, feeling relief of the pain now that she had arisen. "WHAT—"

"Hello, old friend." Kokuo's voice rang melodically and clearly through the forest. "My sun and stars. I knew we'd meet again."

"Well, hi to you, too, but—" I replied frantically. Then I realized she wasn't talking to me. _She was talking to the Shukaku._ "HEY, DO YOU KNOW HIM OR SOMETHING?"

Naruto was yelling from below, "AI, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? YOU ARE LIKE GAARA? YOU ARE LIKE _ME?_ " _Well, now he knew I was a Jinchuuriki._

Part of Gaara had emerged from the top of the Shukaku as well, and he was facing me across the forest. Gaara's eyes were evil, but his voice sounded surprised when he spoke. "What is this? It can't be. Ai…you too…possessed by…"

Then a deeper voice rang out from the Shukaku's mouth. "Ah, Five-Tails…moon of my life. How long has it been?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yelled now, completely bewildered by the fact that Kokuo and Shukaku were talking to each other like they were very old, very close pals.

"Now that they've met, I presume we will see each other more frequently. My dear One-Tail. You've terrorized this poor boy. He doesn't sleep, in fear of you consuming himself."

"We don't pick our holders," the Shukaku reminded the Five-Tails. "We don't choose our fate."

"You're right. It chooses us," Kokuo agreed. "All that I am… **all that you are**...it was determined long before us that we should be joined at the soul."

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?_

The Shukaku sighed heavily. "As usual, moon of my life, you remove my desire to spill blood."

"Polar opposites. Parallel lines to never quite meet. That is why I am yours as you are mine. We belong to each other," Kokuo's beautiful voice echoed in the dense forest. "Why don't we return to where we must remain, my sun and stars…where destiny demands we stay? We may ruin ourselves if we continue this way."

The Shukaku began to miraculously shrink, pulling back into Gaara, who looked as shocked as I felt, and I myself felt myself get smaller and closer to the ground again, where Sasuke and Naruto now stood together.

Sasuke had been released sometime during that strange exchange. They were both staring at us, completely out of their minds. I honestly felt the same way; did that really just happening?

Moments later, I felt myself back in my own body, my arms, my legs, my mind…all my own again. I realized I was lying face up on the ground, and the faces of Naruto and Sasuke hovered over me. I struggled to catch my breath.

"Ai," Naruto whispered. He looked absolutely exhausted, but beyond scandalized. "You…you're like me…I never knew you were…"

"Naruto," I gasped out. "I am. I'm…I'm a…"

"A Jinchuuriki," Sasuke finished for me, shaking his head. "The steam. Of course. Why didn't you…"

"Do you think differently of me?"

Sasuke immediately shook his head. "Ai…nothing could ever change the way I feel about you…"

I looked to my left, to see Gaara also laying on the ground, breathing heavily. _Gaara._ Who held the other half of the soul inside of me. Who I had met as a small child. Who had lived a life in solitude, being shunned and shut out from any hope of love or friendship or acknowledgement… No wonder…he was so cruel…no one had shown him the love he deserved. _That was going to change._

I started to drag myself towards him, breaking away from Naruto and Sasuke, pulled by a stronger force I couldn't name. All I knew was I had to be next to him.

"Ai, no," Sasuke began, but Naruto flanked to Gaara's side too.

I lay next to him, looking him straight in the eye. Both of us were drained, and I knew he was no threat to us any longer.

"I'll always be your friend," I whispered. "Even if we're far apart."

Gaara's eyes narrowed in disbelief, but his hands trembled at his sides. "I guess I won't try to ignore you anymore. I'm mean to you because you confuse me. You seem to be an important person in my life."

Naruto knelt next to Gaara. "You say you've known loneliness. Well, I'm like you. I grew up with everyone knowing what was inside of me, what destruction the Nine-Tails caused Konoha. I was isolated, ostracized by the village. Until…until…I was acknowledged by my leaders, my comrades…and that's why I fight. For the people who are important to me. Who made me feel wanted and real again. You will find those people too. And well, Ai and I…like she said, we'll always be your friend."

Gaara looked back at me. His hand reached out, shaking, until it reached my cheek. His fingertips barely traced my skin when he recoiled like lightning, both of us taking sharp breaths in. _The electricity again._

Then we smiled at each other. "Tasura Ai…I think as long as you are alive, I have another reason for my existence." My eyes traveled to the kanji symbol on his forehead, meaning _love_. _My name._ Could it be?

Sasuke cleared his throat. "We need to return," Sasuke told us sharply, eyeing Gaara like he still wasn't sure what he was all about. "Let's go."

I had forgotten about the mission we were given in the first place. Bring Sasuke back safely. It was time to fulfill it, and get Sasuke the help he needed with his curse seal. I let Naruto and Sasuke help me to my feet.

I couldn't stand very well, and they took on my weight, flanked on either side of me, holding me up. Temari approached carefully, and also helped Gaara up.

"Maybe we will meet again someday," Gaara said to us. Naruto gave him a big grin, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We _definitely_ will," I told him breathlessly. "I think destiny will see to that."

I think something in Gaara had changed that day, and I left that place in the forest feeling like my mind was clearer and sharper than before, my hope reinstated.

As Sasuke and Naruto and I traveled back to Konoha, them supporting me through the forest, I felt more and more sad to be traveling the opposite direction of where Gaara was headed.

But I believed what I had said. Destiny would bring us back together, someday. Besides, Kokuo and the Shukaku were like…some kind of soul mates. Maybe Gaara and I belonged together, too. Because, oh, Gaara…don't you see now? Everything I'm not…is **all that you are**.


	15. Chapter 15: Don't You Forget About Me

After Sasuke, Naruto, and I arrived back to Konoha from the battle with Gaara, Kakashi-sensei had received us at the gates. He immediately took Sasuke to fix his curse seal, and Naruto and I sought out Shikamaru who was thankfully and incredibly still alive.

Shikamaru had amazingly delayed the attackers, but luckily was saved by his sensei at the last moment. I was so relieved he was alive, I had bawled my eyes out, much to his chagrin.

And apparently Kankuro had been missing from our fight due to the fact that Shino had intercepted Sasuke and him, and took over the battle so Sasuke could pursue Gaara.

Kakashi found Naruto and I after, and we discussed the details of the fight with Gaara. That was when Kakashi told us more about the attack on Konoha. And that the Hokage was dead. I remember feeling a heavy pit in my chest when he said it.

Two days later, I stood dressed in a long, black tunic at the funeral, honoring the Hokage's life and service. Nothing in Konoha felt the same anymore; there was a certain darkness that had fallen over the village.

I had become trapped in my own depression, realizing the magnitude of life, the quickness in which it could be stolen from you, and that when a person dies, selfishly but truly, it effects only the people who remain alive.

My eyes devoid of light, my face expressionless, my heart numb, I stared at the casket of the Hokage as they spoke about him.

The man who had never doubted me though I had not come from this village. Who had seen my promise at the Academy and had given me my space away from the village during the year I needed it most. And had taken me back in with open arms to continue my ninja path as a Genin. He had always believed in me…and now he was gone.

After, when the crowd began to mingle and disperse, sharing their despair, I turned to Naruto. Naruto was taking this much better than I was; he seemed solemn but not defeated. Only more determined to do better.

He returned my gaze, looking worried. We had become even closer after the fight with Gaara. Now we both knew the truth: we were both Jinchuurikis and therefore, we could know each other in a way that no one else could.

"Ai, are you okay?" he asked me, with such genuine care for my wellbeing that I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes.

I had worn heels to the funeral, and they were killing my feet. I slipped them off and handed them to Naruto. "Hold these for me, will you? I think I'll run home."

And without another word to anyone, I took off running as fast as I could towards my house even though it was a few miles away. I could say that it was to clear my head, but the truth was, I was trying to run away from it all.

When I was just about home, I was stopped dead in my tracks by Kakashi-sensei. "Hello, Ai." He, too, looked rather grim (although I could only see one eye). "You look rather ridiculous running home in a dress with no shoes."

"I'm not too worried about how I look," I sighed, breathing heavily from running so fast. I realized I had a stitch in my side, and I welcomed the break. "Do you need something from me?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps your company?"

As soon as he said it, I realized I didn't really want to be alone either. And maybe he was here more for my benefit than his own. I started to feel a little grateful.

"I have an uneasy feeling about everything," I admitted. "Now that he's gone. And this happened. And Sasuke. And…"

I didn't want to say it, but Itachi and Kisame and their suspicious behavior about me was worrying me again. If I was in trouble, maybe so was Naruto. _And Gaara._

"I also miss someone," I confessed.

"The Hokage? We all do."

"Uh…yes."

"Well, we can't waste our worries on things beyond our control," Kakashi told me softly. "Cheer up, kid. You are going to be very important to this village soon, and we need you to start back up that fire in you."

Me, important? That was interesting of him to say. "Do you think I'm being targeted?" I asked, changing the subject. I instinctively felt the back of my neck. "Ever since I found out I have… _her_ inside of me…I feel like that. Like someday someone is going to try to take her from me. Is that crazy?" I looked up at Kakashi, hoping for answers.

"No," Kakashi said, sighing. "You have a right to fear that. There are those in pursuit of the power you possess. But when it happens you'll be ready for them. And you'll never have to face that day alone."

I already felt better. "So what's going to happen now?" I gestured to the village.

"There are going to be some changes around here."

"Who will the new Hokage be?" I asked him.

Kakashi answered, "Well, I believe they are recruiting Jiraiya. That's the sensei Naruto had training for the Chuunin exam. You see…him and Orochimaru were on the same team once upon a time."

"No way," I replied, my eyes wide. "So they want him to be the Hokage?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. He shook his head. "But I don't think he's the type to say yes."

"What about you? Could you…?"

Kakashi laughed. "First time I've laughed in two days," he told me, his eye shining.

All of a sudden, a man appeared before us. He had a long, bushy white mane on his head, red marks streaming down from his eyes, and a cheesy grin. "WELL, HEY THERE!"

Kakashi's eye began to twitch immediately. "No…I've tried _so_ hard…"

"Tried so hard to do what?" I asked Kakashi, eyeing this strange man. "Who _is_ this?"

"To keep him away from you," Kakashi groaned while the man laughed a deep belly laugh. "Ai, meet Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, the Village's Madness, and the Perverted Hermit."

"Uh...hi?" I gave a bleak wave. _This_ was the mountain guru Naruto spoke of? He appeared to be more of the town fool.

Jiraiya exploded. "WELL, WELL, WELL, KAKASHI, I SEE WHY YOU'VE BEEN HIDING HER FROM ME! ISN'T SHE JUST THE MOST DELICATE THING I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE? OH, THIS IS PROOF, SHE IS GODDAMN PROOF THERE IS A GOD, PRAISE THE LORD!"

He grabbed me and wrapped me in a big hug, squeezing me so tight I could barely breathe.

Kakashi pulled me away from his arms in a heartbeat, and I stared at this guy in disbelief, brushing imaginary dirt off my dress.

"They want _this guy_ to be Hokage?" I demanded incredulously.

Jiraiya burst out laughing, and Kakashi shook his head. "A fiery one, eh? I like her."

"She's off-limits. So. Did they ask you yet?"

Jiraiya nodded, still grinning. "Oh, yes. But of course, I declined. In fact, I came to tell you that I will be taking Naruto on a little mission. To find Tsunade. I'll bring her back here so she can become the next Hokage. I'd like the little brat to come along."

Kakashi nodded. "Very well. Take care of Naruto. He seemed to enjoy your instruction during the exams."

Jiraiya eyed me curiously. "And? You haven't even told me her skills," he told Kakashi bitterly. He leaned down and smiled at me. "How about you tell me, sweet thing? What's your story?"

I glanced at Kakashi briefly, and then answered, "Well, I'm actually a lot like Naruto."

"How so? You're a lot cuter."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Jiraiya… _remember we talked about this?_ She is the holder of the Five-Tails, you foolish imp."

"OH, YES!" Jiraiya remembered. "YES! THE STEAM PRODUCER! And how relevant considering how hot she—"

"I _will_ destroy you," Kakashi warned, stepping closer to me protectively.

"I'm just kidding! She's a lamb. A very tiny one at that."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! SIZE DOESN'T MATTER!" I retorted angrily.

"Oh, but it does," Jiraiya corrected me, raising his eyebrow, grinning.

"Shut. Up." Kakashi eyed him dangerously. "Ai, let's go."

"Wait!" Jiraiya said, blocking our pathway. "I have decided I will also be taking Ai to find Tsunade."

Kakashi shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Why do you want me to come?" I asked Jiraiya curiously.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and I back and forth. "I actually think Ai should meet Tsunade."

"I would like to go," I decided out loud. "Why should I meet her?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "You may find her work interesting. Tsunade specializes in being a medical nin," Jiraiya explained. "And nobody does it better **."**

Kakashi sighed. "Okay then. You may accompany them."

Jiraiya clapped excitedly. "It's decided then!" he exclaimed. "We leave in an hour."

An hour later, I stood at the gates of Konoha with Naruto and this Perverted Hermit, a former teammate of _Orochimaru_ , off to pursue a woman who just might be the next Hokage of the Leaf.

This had to be good.

Towards the end of the first day of traveling, Jiraiya had us stop in a village on the way. I was exhausted; Jiraiya moved faster than you'd expect, and I had struggled to keep up at times. We immediately checked us into a hotel for the night.

"Why not camp out?" I complained. "Why spend money to stay in a hotel?"

Jiraiya looked guilty. "Uh…you pipsqueaks go wait in the room," he said, eyeing a curvy brunette across the restaurant, the first floor of the hotel. "I've got some _business_ to take care of."

He gave us the room key, and hurried off to buy her a drink. Naruto and I shook our heads in disapproval, but gladly went up to the room to sleep.

There were two beds in the room. "You two can share, thanks!" I said immediately, hopping onto one of the beds by the window.

"No way! I'm sharing with you. What if he brings that girl back? Or he accidentally picks your bed when he comes back hammered," Naruto argued. "On the way here, he asked me if we were dating. When I said _no_ , he said, 'why not? I would if I were you.'"

I shuddered. "Ugh, okay, fine! I'll share," I said reluctantly and kicked off my shoes.

I crawled under the covers as Naruto got settled on the other side, fluffing his pillow. "It's rare for me to go to bed before the sun, but I'm just so… _tired…_ " I said, sighing, getting ready to fall into slumber land.

"Like a sleepy kitten," purred a voice from the corner of the room.

Naruto and I immediately snapped to attention, noticing for the first time a dark shadow hovering in the corner of the room with red eyes. He stepped forward into the light, and my hand flew to my mouth in shock. _Itachi._

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded, his eyes growing wide.

My heart started to pound, but I tried to remain calm. "Where's Shark Bait?" I shot at him. Naruto looked at me in surprise.

"You don't _know_ him, do you?" Naruto asked me.

"Look at him. You'll figure out who he is soon enough," I said bitterly.

Naruto studied him, his eyes drawn to Itachi's Sharingan eyes. Naruto gasped. "It's not…is this Sasuke's brother?"

Itachi chuckled. "Well, great, we all know each other. Let's go get Kisame."

Itachi opened the room door and in walked Kisame.

"Oh, _great_ , it's little miss sass again," Kisame groaned.

"Fish Sticks," I said, nodding. "Hello."

"So why are you here?" Naruto demanded. "What do you want from us?"

Then I knew as a pit developed in my stomach. They were here because of us. Because both Naruto and I were Jinchuuriki. That's why they had scoped Konoha out before the Chuunin exams. Maybe they knew there was going to be an attack. Maybe they had even been part of it; who knew? But from the power-hungry look in their eyes, I knew they wanted their grubby hands on our tailed beasts.

"RUN!" I said, and Naruto and I both made a beeline for the door. We made it out into the hallway before Itachi and Kisame appeared in front of us lightning-fast.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," Itachi said softly, his eyes glowing.

We froze, not sure what our next move should be. These guys would be much more powerful than us. We couldn't run from there; we couldn't fight them equally. This wasn't good. _Where the f*ck was Jiraiya?_

Itachi stepped forward, closer to me. He didn't stop, gliding forward to where I stood there stiffened.

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying to sound brave.

"Do I have to want something _from_ you? Perhaps it's just you that I want."

His hand reached forward for me, and I began to recoil.

"I WILL…KILL YOU!" growled a shaking, deep angry voice from behind Itachi and Kisame. All four of us turned to see whom the voice belonged to. Naruto gasped. There stood Sasuke looking like he was about to murder Itachi.

"Sasuke!" we exclaimed, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised but relieved.

Then I felt scared again. Sasuke's whole life was about murdering this guy in front of me. What would he do? This was about to get bad, very bad. I had to stop him before he got hurt. I could tell his brother was on a whole other level.

"Who the hell is this punk now?" Kisame said, bemused.

"Meet my little brother," Itachi said, giving the famous Uchiha half-smile.

"I thought you killed all those guys from your clan," Kisame said. "You left your kid brother? I always knew you were a softie."

Sasuke was shaking head to foot. I had seen him angry before because of the curse seal, but never like this. He was out of control, unlike himself. Suddenly, his chakra began to circle him, growing more and more powerful, like he was about to use the Chidori.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! EVER SINCE THAT NIGHT, I HAVE MADE IT MY MISSION TO KILL YOU!"

"Sasuke, calm down!" I screamed. "It isn't wise to do this right now! SASUKE, LOOK AT ME!"

Sasuke looked at me. "You don't understand," he growled. "This man murdered everyone close to me. And when I got here, he was all over you. I can't stand this bastard alive one moment more."

Itachi smirked. "I see…so not only is Ai incredibly special to me, she is a special to you too! No, wait! Could it be? Is she your _girlfriend?_ "

"I AM GOING TO MURDER—" Sasuke started to run forward.

" _ENOUGH_!" boomed a voice.

A huge cloud of smoke appeared between Itachi and Kisame and Naruto and I, a figure emerging from it.

"You're not getting these kids. Not today."

"Jiraiya!" I sang, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You're LATE!" Naruto barked at Jiraiya.

"You're still alive, so I beg to differ," Jiraiya growled at him. "Now, stay back. So, Akatsuki come to collect their prize, huh?"

"So you know of us," Kisame said, puffing out his fish chest. "We're getting pretty renowned these days."

"Well, you've hit a dead end," Jiraiya said easily. "Ai and Naruto are staying with me. So you won't get them. Ever."

"We'll see about that," Itachi said, his eyes looking straight into mine.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" Sasuke erupted, charging towards Itachi.

Itachi easily kicked Sasuke in the gut. We all heard bones crack. Itachi picked him up and pinned him against the wall, holding him up by his throat.

"You're weak. You think you're badass, but it's just your teenage angst. Emo isn't a good look on you, Sasuke. Do you think a girl like Tasura Ai is going to like you with your little attitude?"

Sasuke tried to fight back, but Itachi was stronger. "I _hate_ you," Sasuke hissed.

"I know. I know you do."

"Please let him go!" I cried tearfully. It hurt me to see Sasuke kicked around like that, especially by _him._

"Aw," Itachi said, dropping Sasuke to the floor. He collapsed in a crumpled heap. "It looks like she loves you back. Enjoy her while you can."

And then Kisame and Itachi were gone. Just like that.

Naruto began to thank Jiraiya, and I ran to Sasuke's side. He was groaning on the ground in obvious pain. The curse seal had almost began to unravel; I saw it bigger on his neck area. I pulled his shirt where he got kicked; it was badly bruised, a deep purple color. I gently felt his ribs, and he winced in pain.

"I think they're broken," I said, my voice trembling. "He needs to go back to Konoha."

"Ai…" Sasuke whispered. "I won't…ever…let him hurt you." Then his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

Naruto said, "I'll take him back to Konoha."

"No," I argued. "You stay here. I'll go. You have some training to do, right?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, and they both nodded. "Be safe," Naruto told me. "And keep Sasuke safe too."

I nodded. Since I was small, it wasn't the easiest to carry Sasuke, but once I got him over my shoulder, it wasn't so bad. I tried to push away thoughts of how exhausted I was from earlier today, and tried to focus on making the trip back tonight. I couldn't move as fast as before, but I needed to move with urgency to get Sasuke back to be healed.

I left right away, and the journey back was one of the most difficult nights of my life. But I didn't stop despite my fatigue. Sasuke was too important to me. "Ai...thank you," he whispered at some point, to which I tightened my grip on his legs and pushed forward even harder.

I got back to Konoha just as dawn was breaking the next day. Sasuke was passed out, and I trudged to the hospital, feeling like I might pass out myself. The medics took him from me quickly, but I couldn't bear to leave him alone.

He, like me, didn't have family to look after or care for him. So I sat by his bedside while he slept and the nurses tended to his broken bones, almost immediately drifting off to sleep myself in the rickety, plastic chair.

I woke up in the late afternoon of that day, and when I did, Sasuke was already awake. "Sasuke…how do you feel?" I asked, wiping some dried drool from the corner of my mouth. My back ached from sleeping in the chair, so I stood up and stretched.

He shook his head. "He got away."

"It's not time yet," I told him gently. "You're not ready."

Sasuke sighed. "He's still stronger…but I've trained so hard…"

"Remember he's older than you," I reminded him. "He's been training longer. He'll peak soon, and you'll catch up or surpass. Have faith, my bud."

Sasuke stared at me, half-smiling. "I like when you're around," he said simply, and for once, I was at a loss for words. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Why were you and Naruto with that old guy anyway?"

"Well, he's looking for the Fifth Hokage," I explained. "A woman named Tsunade. Apparently the two of them were both teammates of…Orochimaru. Back in the day."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised. "You don't say. That's…interesting."

"Did you know he killed my parents?" I blurted too casually. I don't think Sasuke and I had ever had that conversation before. Not since the Forest of Death when we had encountered him.

"No…I didn't. You mean, the ones who raised you in Konoha?"

"Yeah. I have no idea about my _real_ parents. But the Tasuras were murdered during an A-rank mission when he stopped their plans. The details of the whole thing were classified, but that I do know. So you know…I understand your whole revenge thing."

Sasuke and I's gazes interlocked. "You…"

Kakashi appeared in the doorway, closing out the moment. "So you went after them." Directed at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look ashamed. He looked Kakashi in the eye and said, "Once I heard Itachi was after them, I found them. And him. But I obviously didn't win."

"You're lucky he left you with nothing but cracked ribs," Kakashi said harshly. "I've told you that Itachi is most likely five times your strength." It was clear Kakashi thought Sasuke had asked stupidly.

Kakashi turned to me. "Ai, thank you for doing your part and cleaning up your teammate's mess. Go home and get some rest."

"Feel better, Sasuke," I told him, backing out of the room awkwardly. I gave him sympathetic eyes. "Anything I can do?"

Sasuke winced. "Can you…not mention to Sakura I'm in here? I need some quiet."

Right on cue, with a flash of pink hair and a whiff of an overwhelming floral perfume, Sakura dashed into the hospital room. "SWEETIE! YOU ARE INJURED!" she cried, immediately at his side.

"Uh…" Kakashi and I both muttered, startled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Sakura demanded. She turned towards me, her face flaring. "You can never keep him safe, can you? Not in the Hidden Mist, not in the Chuunin exams, and now look at him…"

"Are you…are you serious?" I asked incredulously. Kakashi had pressed his palms together like he was praying, staring at the plain, white ceiling. "I can't even."

"Just go," Sakura said brashly. "We need to be alone."

Kakashi shrugged at Sasuke like _'_ _sorry, can't help you'_ and walked me out.

"I'll go save him later," Kakashi assured me. "But he needs to be punished a little. I told him not to. He's beginning…to act on his own."

Then Kakashi asked what had happened, and I gave him the run-down of Itachi and Kisame showing up at our hotel, and Jiraiya running them off before they did anything to Naruto and I.

"I've never seen Sasuke like that," I told Kakashi. "He was _livid_."

"The reason for his existence," Kakashi said softly. "Revenge."

Even though there was no one I'd like to kill more in this world than Orochimaru (and I wasn't even a "killer"), revenge didn't drive my day-to-day actions like it did Sasuke. Why were we so different? What made him so obsessed?

After that, I went home to sleep again, desperately needing a true night's rest. I slept a long, dreamless sleep.

The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed. There was knocking on my door so I quickly threw on clothes and ran to the door. It was Shikamaru.

"Uh, sorry it's early, but I was told to bring you with me to the Academy," Shikamaru said, squinting in the bright sunlight. He shrugged.

"Um…for what purpose?" I asked nervously.

Shikamaru looked puzzled. "I actually don't know. I was just told to bring you with me."

"And just us two?" I asked. Now I was really curious. Could it be another mission? Why would they ask _me_?

I followed Shikamaru into the bright sunshine. We walked towards the Academy in the back of the village, both wondering what the hell could be going on.

When we arrived, we were shown to a room upstairs. We walked in and immediately were facing a row of Jounin, all of whom I recognized as judges from the Chuunin exam, including Anko from the Forest of Death.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru demanded at once.

"Congratulations," Anko said, "on your promotion. Both of you have been selected by our group of judges to become Chuunin."

Shikamaru's face lit up with surprise, but I just stood there, my face unchanged. "Told you," he muttered to me. On the way here, he said that was is best guess. _Whatever._

"Is this a mistake?" I asked. "Not with Shikamaru. I mean, I know he deserves it, but seriously why me? Over like Naruto and Sasuke and Neji."

Anko grinned. "You two are being promoted for two different reasons, actually. Shikamaru fought his battles with intelligence, impressing us with his higher order thinking and battle strategy. Your battles were fought, however, with confidence. Every move you make is particular and successful and powerful. We also feel like people will listen to you. As a leader. Do both of you accept your promotion, furthering your career as shinobi of the Leaf?"

Shikamaru and I exchanged a glance. Then we high-fived. "Yeah!" we shouted.

Then, another Jounin burst into the room. "Sorry for the interruption—the Fifth Hokage has arrived!" he announced.

Everyone climbed to his or her feet, and Shikamaru and I curiously followed the group to greet the famous Tsunade. The crowd surrounded her, greeting her and welcoming her back to the village.

 _Naruto and Jiraiya must be back too_ , I thought.

Then, I caught sight of her. She had long blonde hair, pulled back into two ponytails behind her back. She was…very beautiful. I immediately wanted her to like me so I decided to go introduce myself.

I bounced up to her, shoving a few people out of my way carelessly. "HELLO!" I shouted, getting her attention. She was much taller than me like most people were. "My name is TASURA AI! And it is very nice to make your acquaintance."

"I heard about you. They didn't tell me you were such a goody-goody," Tsunade snorted. "What's up?"

I stared at her wide-eyed. _This_ was Tsunade? "Well, I just got made a _Chuunin_ ," I told her. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sure, that's great," she said breezily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm a little busy being Hokage."

 _Jeez, what a brat,_ I thought to myself as she walked away. But I wasn't the type to be blown off so easily. _I'd be back._

I decided to go seek out Naruto, running to his street, which wasn't far. He wasn't at his house, so I decided to check the hospital. He might be visiting Sasuke.

Sure enough, as I entered Sasuke's room, I saw Sakura and Naruto both next to Sasuke. Sasuke was climbing to his feet from his hospital bed.

"Hey, team!" I shouted brightly. "You're never gonna believe what happened."

"What?" Sakura asked, like she really didn't care.

"You're looking at a brand new Chuunin," I said, shrugging and smiling. "Can you believe?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and Naruto jumped in surprise. "WOOHOO!" he erupted. "NO WAY!" He ran over to me, and lifted me up, swinging me around. "WE GOT A CHUUNIN IN THE GROUP, EVERYBODY!"

Not an inch of jealousy to be had. That's why I freaking loved Naruto.

Sakura said nothing, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, and Sasuke just stared at Naruto and I, glowering.

"Naruto," Sasuke said suddenly, his Sharingan activated. Naruto and I glanced at him in confusion, halting our celebration. "Let's fight. Right now."

Naruto looked surprised. "What the hell? Why?" he demanded.  
"You're taking away from my moment," I interjected irritably.

"Haven't you always wanted to see if you could beat me?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Or you already know I would cream you in a second?"

"You're being super rude," I said.

Naruto took the bait. He angrily shouted back, "NO WAY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" And both of them exited the room.

Sakura and I looked at each other, bewildered. "Seriously!" I shouted, throwing my hands up, and followed them.

They were going into the stairwell, climbing up to the roof. Sakura and I reluctantly followed them. The roof was breezy and calm, but I knew it was about to be chaos.

"What's the point!" Sakura shouted, right behind me. "This is stupid! You guys could get hurt!"

"I almost never agree with Sakura," I added, "but this seems like a show-off way to prove your masculinities instead of bettering yourselves."

Naruto and Sasuke weren't listening, glaring at each other. "I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Naruto threatened while Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, weakling," Sasuke taunted.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled with rage while Sasuke yelled with fury, "NARUTO!"

"They are obsessed with each other," I told Sakura who was looking at them with crazed eyes.

Then both of them rushed at each in a fit of rage and adrenaline, repelling each other almost instantly upon impact. Naruto summoned his shadow clones, and Sakura and I watched in horror as Sasuke sent a huge fire jutsu to defeat them.

"Should I go get Kakashi or something?" I asked her.

She looked at me, fear written all over her face. "No, don't leave. Please." Sakura wasn't one to beg me to do anything, so I decided to oblige.

We stood together, for once, on the same against the boys. This was new.

Sasuke began to power up his Chidori, and Naruto had some sort of chakra concoction dwelling in his own hands. _A new jutsu?_ _Had he just learned that? That looks sick…damn, Naruto…_

Then I snapped out of my admiration and realized what was about to happen. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER! AND THEN IT'LL JUST BE ME AND SAKURA ON A TEAM! IS THAT YOU WANT, YOU SELFISH BASTARDS?"

"Ai," Sakura cried out, " _do_ something! I'm sorry what I said downstairs! But please! Stop them!"

 _Why me?_ I sighed inwardly. But I knew I had to, too.

They rushed at each other: Sasuke with the Chidori and Naruto with whatever this new move was about to hit each other with deadly force.

 _Please, Kokuo! Help me out!_ I begged inwardly as I shut my eyes tight and ran at the speed of light (slight exaggeration, but just go with it) to the middle of the boys.

I made it just in time, blocking the two of them from each other. My heart literally stopped until I heard that familiar comforting hiss of steam, but this time it was more like a roar of steam, blasting them backwards.

Sakura screamed as they both flew opposite directions from me. I was completely unharmed, my steam shield much more powerful than I could have dreamed. _I seriously owe you one, Kokuo._

Sasuke and Naruto both landed on the hard concrete, completely exhausted from using a huge amount of their chakra and hurt because the steam had been insanely hot. _I had hurt them…but not worse than they would've done to each other. Not worse by a long shot._

Without thinking, I immediately flocked to Naruto, who breathing hard but his expression had gone back to normal. No more angry-insane-rival-crazy.

"Ai…you…" he gasped.

"I'm so sorry," I said, miserable at seeing him in pain because of me. "I just couldn't watch you guys destroy each other. Naruto, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Naruto stared at me and then gently touched my hair. "I'm the one who should be sorry," he told me. "You're saving us a lot lately. This is why you were made a Chuunin…and not us. This _was_ stupid."

Naruto and I exchanged a small smile, and hugged each other tightly.

"And what the f*ck is this?" Sasuke said loudly, shakily climbing to his feet. "Seriously?! You two?!" He looked positively outraged.

Naruto and I broke apart and stared at Sasuke with puzzled expressions. "What are you talking about?" Naruto shot at him. "Calm down. Our fight is over. I shouldn't have let you talk me into this."

"You guys are friends!" Sakura cried at Naruto and Sasuke. "This isn't something we should do as teammates! Never again!"

But Sasuke was angry about something else. He walked powerfully towards Naruto, his eyes full of hatred.

"You _really_ think you're good enough for her? You think yourself worthy?" His words were like venom, but Naruto was immune to the poison.

"Are you talking about Ai?" Naruto blurted. He looked at me with a incredulous expression. "And me? Me and Ai?"

Sakura even laughed. "Sasuke, are you crazy? Naruto and Ai aren't a thing!" she said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait, why do you even care? Sasuke, do _you_ like Ai?" As soon as she said it, her entire face fell as if she already knew the answer.

Sasuke didn't reply. He didn't even look at me. "I am so done with this. All of this. All of you."

"You're acting ridiculous," I told him. I was getting real sick of his emo boy antics and teenage angst. "Like a child. Challenging Naruto to a duel because you're insecure about your own strength after seeing Itachi. And now making up things about Naruto and I because you just want to be angry with us."

"Am I wrong?" he challenged. "You _ran_ to Naruto after scorching us. You literally sprinted as if you couldn't bear the thought of hurting him. You two are inseparable. Anyone can see how you act with each other."

"We are _best_ friends," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Sasuke, I don't like Ai like that! That'd be weird! It'd be like dating my sister!"

"Exactly," I added. "Naruto is…family to me."

Sasuke looked away. "Well, great, glad someone around here has a family. Someone to care about."

"SASUKE! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura suddenly erupted. All three of us looked at her in shock. "I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE AROUND YOU! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME LIKE THIS LITTLE WENCH. AND YET…YOU IGNORE ME! BECAUSE OF _HER!"_

"Are you on my side or not?" I shouted at her, exasperated. "You're causing more drama!"

"You know what?" Sakura said icily. "Naruto and Sasuke fought. Stop acting like you're above it all, Ai. How about _you_ fight me?"

Silence. "Are you kidding?" I finally said flatly. "Sakura, we both just wanted all of this inter-team-violence to stop. Let's not turn into hypocrites."

"ARE YOU SCARED?" she screamed, running towards me, drawing a kunai from her dress.

"Sakura, DON'T!" I shouted at her. "My steam will fry you to a crisp! Whether I want to or not!"

Luckily both Sasuke and Naruto got to her, holding her back.

Then— " _ENOUGH!_ What happened to teamwork?" came the voice of Kakashi-sensei behind us.

We all turned around to face him, looking dismayed that he had seen this. How long had he been here, watching this all go down? This was embarrassing; our team was in literal shambles.

"This is disgraceful. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Naruto and I took a deep breath, Sakura huffed in annoyance and dropped to the floor in defeat, and Sasuke looked at the four of us and then hopped over the edge of the roof, ditching the scene.

"Can you please talk some sense into him, sensei?" I told Kakashi. "I'm still worried."

Kakashi nodded at me. "I will do my best. But to be honest, you are not helping the situation. We'll talk later, you three."

"Kakashi!" I called as he prepared to chase Sasuke. "I…I'm sorry." I really didn't help the situation just now. Sasuke was sensitive…and I had just made it worse.

"Me too," Naruto said, shaking his head. "I let him get to me."

"I'm sorry too," Sakura muttered. "I got a little heated. If Sasuke really does like Ai, it's not her fault."

She looked incredibly sad because I knew she loved Sasuke a lot more than I ever could. She had a point back there. If Sasuke really wanted someone to care about him, he already had that in Sakura-chan.

Kakashi sighed and then took off in pursuit of Sasuke. Kakashi was right – that scenario that had played out really didn't help the chances of Sasuke staying in Konoha and not seeking out Orochimaru someday (or soon).

I passed by Lee's room, thinking that maybe he'd want to hear that I had been made a Chuunin. The thought disappeared as I soon as I entered the doorway because Lee had his head in his hands, obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, suddenly growing concerned.

"It's…the Fifth Hokage stopped by to look at my condition," Lee said, picking his head up to look at me with a tear-stricken face. "It's bad, Ai. She said I'll most likely never be a shinobi again. There's this surgery she can perform that could maybe fix it, but there's a 50% chance I'll die and no guarantee I'll live my life the same again." He buried his face again. "I just don't know what to do. Or why this had to happen to me."

I realized my face was wet with tears, and I went to sit on the bed with him. "It's not fair," I agreed, wiping my face. "You don't deserve this. Of all people. How hard you worked." Then I slammed my hand down on the bed. "Well. You have to do the surgery. Duh."

"How can you say that with such certainty?" Lee asked me. "It's a big decision."

"Because you're not meant to _not_ be a shinobi," I said. "It's your life to live."

Lee picked his head up to face me again. "What if I die?"

"Not a possibility," I told him, leaning in to hug him.

I hung out with Lee for the rest of the day, both of us just laying on his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, talking about random things to keep our mind off our individual worries and fears.

But the hospital staff finally kicked me out at late at night as Lee was dozing off, so I began my walk home. I walked straight past my house, not wanting to go in and be alone quite yet.

I walked to gates, but I didn't plan on going beyond them. Last time I did alone at night, I ran into Itachi and Kisame. Why make myself an easy target?

As I approached the gates, I realized I wasn't alone on my venture that night. And as I got closer, the figure standing in front of the gates revealed itself as Sasuke-kun. He had a bag slung over his back and his traveling shoes on.

 _It was happening. And here I am. What do I do? Stop him? What good would that do? Hold him captive here? But the village would never allow him to leave…he'd be considered a rogue ninja. And they'd try to bring him back at all costs._

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "And I'm glad you are. Before I go."

"So you are going," I said, trying to keep my voice level, but inside, I was screaming. "To _him_."

"Are you here to stop me?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Because then you'd be staying for my reasons, not yours." Every word came out bitter, but I couldn't help it. He was betraying _everyone._

Sasuke eyed me wearily. "Ai, I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't myself. But today made me realize why I have to go. I'll never get strong enough to defeat Itachi if I don't."

"You're being played, man," I told him, shaking my head in disapproval. "That monster killed my parents, and you're his new best friend? Do what you need to do, but know you're no friend of mine once you leave this village."

Sasuke took two long strides towards me until his face was directly in front of mine. Our lips were inches from each other's as he turned his face down to look at me. "Tell me you love me."

" _What are you doing?"_

"Tell me you love me," he repeated patiently. "If you mean it."

"Sasuke, of course I care about you—"

"But do you love me?" Less patience in his voice.

"Why does this matter?" I demanded. "You're leaving, so that's not a fair question."

"This is why I have to leave. There's nothing here for me anymore."

"You suck," I said, not being able to come up with another response. "I'm not going to stop you. Not here, not like this. But I will tell the Hokage tomorrow you have left. And you know what that means."

"You'll come after me," Sasuke replied. "And wow, when did you turn into such a goody-goody?" _Second time someone had said that to me now._

"I'm not!" I argued. "I'm just a good shinobi!"

"And I'm bad," Sasuke said, glowering at me. "So bad, you never want to see me again?"

"I didn't say that," I said slowly. "But I'm going to do what I have to do for the village."

Sasuke half-smiled at me. "I better get a head start then." Then before I knew it, he was standing behind me, his breath tickling my ear. " **Don't you forget about me**."

Then he was gone.

I stared after him with a hard expression. The b*stard had put me in a difficult position. I didn't want Sasuke to go, but I didn't want to cage him. I didn't want to force him to come back, but I didn't want to also betray Konoha.

 ** _Don't you forget about me_** **,** he had said. How ironic. Because of him, everything would be different now. A bitter reminder of the one who left us.


	16. Chapter 16: I'll Cover You

It was a long night. I fretted about what my course of action should be. Sasuke ran away from the village, and that was going to be a big deal. Especially since he was pursuing the all-time worst, Orochimaru.

At daybreak, I went straight to the Hokage's headquarters. Tsunade wasn't there yet, but one of her officials was, one who had sat on the Chuunin exam judging panel. I told him that Sasuke had left, and he ran to get her.

"Is it true?" she asked me when she arrived. "Has the Uchiha boy left to join the scum of the earth?"

"Yes," I said, taking her completely seriously. "He's gone."

"And you waited to tell us?" she snapped, seeing us both into her office. "Get Nara Shikamaru," she added to the same official.

"Good call," I said nodding. "Good choice."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at me. "He'll be leading the mission. You'll go with him. You two will decide three ninja to go with you. You must return Sasuke to Konoha at any cost. Do you understand? No more second chances at escaping."

I got the feeling she didn't trust me. Yeah, I told her about Sasuke first thing in the morning, but I had let him go last night. She had picked Shikamaru to lead and not me for a reason, even though I was his teammate and probably knew him best.

Shikamaru arrived minutes later, and Tsunade debriefed him. "You have twenty minutes to leave the village with three additional Genin," she told us. "It's up to you now."

"We won't let you down!" I told her, and she stared at me with a blank expression.

We left the Academy, and I immediately turned to Shikamaru. "We gotta bring Naruto," I said.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "For sure."

We ran to get him, and when he heard Sasuke left, he absolutely flipped out. "OH, I'M COMING!" he shouted, running out the door. "BELIEVE IT!"

Shikamaru and I exchanged a bewildered glance.

"Going where?" Kiba asked, staring at Naruto strangely in the street. Akamaru yapped.

"On a mission!" Naruto yelled. "To bring back Sasuke-kun!"

Kiba raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Need another soldier?"

Shikamaru and I looked at each other again and shrugged. "You'll do," I said lazily.

"Sweet," Kiba said. "We're excited." Akamaru barked in excitement.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "We gotta leave soon. Our last one…how about Neji? You can't deny he's handy to have around with that Byakugan."

I nodded. "Definitely. To balance out the Sharingan."

We went to the Hyuuga clan premises to search for Neji. He was in the courtyard, training, easy enough to find. He saw us coming with the Byakugan so he was waiting for us to approach.

"Mission time, brother," Naruto said, pointing at him. "You in?"

"What sort of mission?" Neji asked.

"Mission: Capture the Emo," I suggested.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "That Sasuke-kun ran away like the lost soul he is. We gotta get him back before things get ugly."

Neji nodded. "I will fulfill my duty as a shinobi of the Leaf."

"You don't have to be so formal," I said with a pained expression. "Jeez."

"Let's go!" Shikamaru said, pointing towards the gates of Konoha.

We formed a line. Kiba was in the front with Akamaru to pick up Sasuke's scent, Shikamaru was next to give orders, me in the middle to cover everyone with my shield, Naruto behind me to react to any sudden attacks, and Neji in the back to scope out the environment with his glowing lavender eyes.

Kiba picked up on the scent quickly. "Besides Sasuke, they're five more guys," he reported.

"Must be Sound ninjas," I told the group. "Orochimaru's sidekicks."

"THEY'RE CLOSE!" Kiba shouted, and we all stopped short in star formation turned towards the outside.

Neji activated Byakugan and he whispered, "I see them. They're resting. Looks like they were in some sort of combat. There's…a barrel with them…and Sasuke is inside."

"What?" I hissed. "Are they taking him by force now?"

"Maybe he wanted to come back!" Naruto said wistfully. "LET'S GO!"

Naruto rushed towards where Neji was looking. We all sighed, having no choice but to follow him. We followed Neji to where the four of them plus Sasuke were.

I caught a glimpse of them. "GO!" shouted a larger muscular man. "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

The other three grabbed the barrel and disappeared into the trees. Then the man yelled out, extending a huge chiseled arm, and suddenly, the ground around us had formed a clay dome, trapping us underneath it.

"No way!" Neji said in frustration. "This is no ordinary wall, you, guys. It's going to drain us of chakra every second we're in here."

"Not on my watch," I said, pushing my headband up to the top of my head. "Everybody, it's about to get real steamy in here."

"Will it be strong enough?" Shikamaru asked me.

"This is clay," I told him. "It'll melt like that."

I snapped my fingers, and the chakra came to me easily. I felt it rise to the top, the steam releasing from my body. With Kokuo's supply, I was able to build a large amount beneath the surface, waiting, charging. I began to tremble, sweating and shaking.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, letting the steam release from me in a rush of thick smoke. The clay surrounding us began to melt, and the part of the dome struck by my steam was completely obliterated.

The five of us jumped out, ready to face the enemy.

"GOOD WORK, AI!" Naruto shouted.

"We need to keep moving!" Shikamaru told the group. "We need to split up."

"I'll smoke this guy," I said, grinning evilly.

"No, you need to go," Kiba told me. "You're obviously going to be more useful to the group…I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I was dumb before, not taking you seriously and calling you hot. I'll stay and fight this guy."

"What the hell is going on?" the gruff Sound guy exploded.

Shikamaru nodded, ignoring the Sound ninja. "Good luck, Kiba. We're counting on you."

I was staring at Kiba in appreciation. "Apology totally accepted," I told him. "You better win."

Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked. "I'll catch up with you all later," he told us, already zooming in his focus on the enemy.

Without another word, the remaining four of us were off in the direction they had headed. They were close enough now that we could track them using the Byakugan only. We didn't even time to worry about Kiba because before we knew it, the other three were upon us.

One of the Sound guys stopped us in our tracks. "Go," he told the remaining two.

We eyed the barrel they carried; Sasuke was inside. _What the hell was going on with that?_ They hurried along, leaving this guy to deal with us.

Neji shook his head. "This guy is stronger than the last one. I can sense it. You guys need to go. Catch up with the others."

Shikamaru nodded. "You sure you can handle him?"

Neji smirked. "Oh, yeah. He's a goner. See you guys later."

"What makes you think you're going to get away?" the Sound guy told Naruto, Shikamaru, and I.

"Um…BYE!" Naruto shouted, and three of us booked it. Maybe he was all talk because he stayed behind to deal with Neji and didn't pursue us.

We found them just up ahead; they were struggling to transport the barrel. "For a kid, he's pretty damn heavy!" the girl ninja was complaining.

"Grip it from the _bottom_ ," the male ninja told her.

"How about you just hand it over to us?" I said from behind them. "And we'll take him off your hands."

"No thanks," the Sound guy said, narrowing his eyes. "Looks like we're going to have to battle."

"Yeah, it looks that way," I shot back with some sass.

His face tightened, his curse seal began to expand over his upper body, and he rushed at us. I pulled Shikamaru and Naruto close, and my steam instantly repelled him.

He backed off, looking puzzled. "Dang, that's toasty. Okay, so you got a little barrier."

Naruto summoned his shadow clones, and I put my hands together to summon more steam. Suddenly, the area around us in the forest became very dense with smoke. Quick as lightning, one of Naruto's clones grabbed the barrel and tossed it to the real Naruto.

"DAMN!" the girl cursed once she realized it was gone. "AFTER THEM!"

The three of us had already found each other and were flying back towards Konoha, Naruto carrying the barrel with Sasuke inside of it. God only knows what would happen when we brought him back.

The guy ninja started to pursue us, transforming into whatever monster the curse seal permitted him to. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" he roared behind us.

" **I'll cover you,"** I told the boys and stopped to face him. He rushed towards me, hands flying together to form signs for a jutsu. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I threw my hands forward, and a plethora of steam rushed forward to meet him on his way to attacking me.

He was blown back, horribly burnt. It was the most I had ever produced before. Could it be…was I growing…even stronger? Was Kokuo simply lending me more of her chakra?

He didn't get up. The girl ninja shook him frantically, but he was unconscious, his skin red, melted, and bubbling. I looked in horror at the damage I had done. But this was also my strength, and I needed to accept that.

"I'll kill you," she said, looking up at me savagely. Then her eyes widened. "Kimimaro…what are you doing here…"

Naruto, Shikamaru and I looked in shock as a man with white hair and red dots on his forehead appeared before us and the girl. Out of nowhere, he slammed in between the three of us and stole the barrel.

"SH*T!" Naruto cried.

"Tayuya…" he said, smiling at her. "Greetings. I'll take it from here. You take care of these children." He disappeared with the barrel.

"We have to go after him," I told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru thought quickly. "Ai, you and Naruto pursue him. I'll fight this girl. GO! NOW!"

Naruto and I's eyebrows shot up. "We'll see you soon," Naruto said, clasping Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"You got this," I told him firmly.

The Naruto and I wasted no time. We pushed off from the ground, in rapid pursuit of this guy, Kimimaro's, trail. Suddenly, the forest came to an end, and Naruto and I found ourselves in a meadow of grassy fields.

Kimimaro was standing just several feet in, the barrel resting at his side. "He's important to you," said Kimimaro as he turned around to face us. "I can see that. But he's important to Orochimaru too. You see…his body is a vessel for Orochimaru's soul. Crucial stuff."

Naruto and I's face crumpled in horror. "I thought Orochimaru was going to give him power," I said grimacing. "Not have his body taken over by a major creep."

Kimimaro shrugged. "It is power…of a sort."

Naruto became enraged. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE! NOT EVER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That can be arranged," Kimimaro yawned.

Without warning, Naruto split off into hundreds of shadow clones, forming a circular mob around the white-haired Sound ninja. Kimimaro raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Very impressive," he said, nodding. The clones rushed at him, yelling in an aggressive harmony. "Behold! The Dance of the Willows!"

"That sounds lovely!" I shouted.

Suddenly, Kimimaro began sprouting bones from his own skin. He yanked out a long one from his shoulder blade area.

"Okay, not so lovely," I said. "I am _seriously_ grossed out. No surprise that he's with Orochimaru."

"Behold! The Dance of Camellia!" he said again.

"Not falling for it this time," I said shuddering. "I know that's gotta be bad."

Naruto wasn't intimidated by any of this. "I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU SICK, DEAD SKELETON GUY!"

"Wow, how original," mocked Kimimaro.

All of a sudden, the barrel that Sasuke was in began to violently shake, smoking pouring out of the wooden cracks.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?" Naruto shouted, his shadow clones disappearing.

Kimimaro glanced at the barrel. "Ah, yes. The first stage is complete."

Then the barrel exploded, sending wood chips scattering along the meadow. Out of the smoky abyss walked a boy dressed in Sasuke's clothes…but it didn't _feel_ like Sasuke.

Naruto blurted, "SASUKE! COME WITH US! WE'RE HERE TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

Sasuke laughed, a deep dark grumble of sounds from his gut. I shook my head, not believing this. "We've already lost him," I said hopelessly.

Naruto shook his head violently. "NO WAY! WE GOTTA GET HIM BACK!"

Sasuke took off on his own, and Kimimaro watched with satisfaction. "You won't stand a chance at getting him back," he told us, looking like he kind of felt bad for us. "But it was a really nice effort."

Naruto grabbed my arm. "Ai…you know what I need to do."

I stared imploringly into Naruto's eyes. "You're going after him?"

Naruto nodded. "I have to."

That's when I realized. Sasuke was super important to Sakura, hands down, and he was important to me, too, in a different sort of way. But perhaps he meant the most to Naruto…a person he saw as a rival yet a friend…

" **I'll cover you** ," I told him.

"Thank you. Be safe," Naruto told me, letting go of my arm. "I know you can do this."

I took a deep breath as Naruto fled the scene, heading across the meadow to trace Sasuke. _Good luck, you two._

Kimimaro faced me, pointing his long bone sword at me. It was sharpened at the edges. His chest puffed out, long pointy bones bursting out of the skin.

I grabbed my face with my hands, groaning. "Come on. What even is this. I am way out of my comfort zone here."

"I can finish you quickly, if you'd like," he told me in an angelic voice. "You seem like a nice girl."

"I'm _not_ a nice girl," I said, balling my hands into fists and letting my steam flow freely from my pores.

"Oh? Show me how _bad_ you are. DANCE OF THE PINES!" And then he was a spiky pinecone, bones bursting all around his body, mutilating his entire form. He spun in a tornado-like fashion towards me, threatening to slice me into a million pieces.

But of course, he didn't hit me. My steam hissed and struck at him as he neared a few feet of me. He bounced back. "Oh, I see," he said, nodding. " _Steam_. But it won't last forever, will it?"

He was absolutely without a doubt the toughest enemy I had ever faced. I had underestimated completely what kind of an opponent he'd be, but that wouldn't have stopped me from letting Naruto to go to chase Sasuke.

Though my harness over my steam had grown larger and stronger, I felt it depleting as Kimimaro sprung attack after attack upon me, faster and faster. The impact of the attacks is what drained me so much…it took a lot of force to repel his bones from ripping me apart.

I began to panic. What would happen when my chakra ran out? _Kokuo…I'm in trouble…_ I felt her release chakra to me, but how long could she support me? A thought ran through my head…I could transform into her…then this guy wouldn't stand a chance.

But I remembered Kokuo's words, some of her first words, to me. She would not be used as a ninja tool. And I wouldn't ask that of her. It wouldn't be fair. I'd gotten myself into this, and I'd get myself out.

Suddenly, Kimimaro came towards me calmly. "I know just what to do with you," he said, smiling. "I have figured you out."

I began to tremble with dread. I collapsed, exhausted, onto the meadow on my back, and propped myself up by my limbs to stare up at Kimimaro. He was with Orochimaru. He knew the sealing jutsu that Orochimaru had used to seal up Naruto and I's chakra from our trailed beasts temporarily.

If he sealed my chakra now, I was screwed. With no access to my steam chakra, I was doomed. Fighting taijutsu would be a nightmare; he was way too stronger. And my ninjutsu wouldn't be enough this time.

"Oh, God," I said, uncharacteristically scared, as he moved towards me, his palm outstretched. "Please don't—"

"FIVE PRONGED SEAL!"

The steam didn't summon to stop it; as soon as the words had been uttered, my chakra had been blocked. His palm found the back of my neck, moments later. _He knew who I was. Orochimaru had told him where my seal was. I should've known better…I should've…_

I slammed to the ground, my face in the dirt. My vision was hazy, but I hadn't blacked out immediately this time. I felt wobbly, and I felt weak. I had no access to chakra. I breathed heavily, fearing the worst.

"You're a sweet girl," I heard Kimimaro purr. "A very pretty one! Orochimaru wasn't exaggerating. And you've put up a valiant effort. But I know your weakness…and you would've killed me if I hadn't stopped you. So I'm just defending myself, you know? By killing you."

I forced myself to look up, watching him walk towards me, the blade of his bone sword pointed towards me. _Oh, God, I was going to brutally stabbed to death. Sliced open._

I wasn't the type to go down without a fight. I forced myself to turn over and stand to my feet. Kimimaro was already inches away. He reached out a hand and shoved me, knocking me off my feet again and into the dirt.

 _Kokuo…Kokuo, please, where are you?_

He stood over me, and I felt the cool tip of the blade and the smooth chalkiness of the bone graze my neck. "The end," he whispered.

I tensed, waiting for my neck to be cut open, my blood displayed onto the grass beneath me, me gasping for the air that would never bring its way into my lungs….

A rush of wind and a slew of sand hit Kimimaro square in the chest, blowing him backwards. His sword caught me in the cheek on its way back, slicing my face open. Hot blood ran down my left cheek, but my hand flew to my throat, feeling the dry untouched skin.

Regaining strength from the rush of it all, I sat up and felt my heart drop a million miles into the soft earth.

 _Gaara of the Desert._

I heaved a heavy sigh, my eyes wet with tears. I made no effort to wipe away the blood that had made its way down my face to my neck. "It's you…"

"I… sensed you were in danger," Gaara said, closing the distance between us. "So I came to find you."

"You came at a good time," I said, smiling.

Kimimaro was outraged. "Who the f*ck are you?" He threw sharp pieces of bone at us, but Gaara's sand easy deflected it for us.

"We're having a moment here!" I shouted at him. I looked back at Gaara. "He sealed my chakra. He knew what I was."

Gaara shook his head. "Don't worry. **I'll cover you."**

I let a smile spread across my face, my dimples showing and my eyes shining up at his, the blues melding together.

Gaara turned and faced Kimimaro. "I will fight you now," he told him calmly.

Minutes later, Gaara had sucked Kimimaro into a huge whirlpool of quicksand. I had watched the battle hungrily, in awe due to witnessing the amazing power of the Sand that Gaara possessed. He was truly amazing; he inspired me in every way.

I hoped that someday I could my steam as a beautiful ninja art the way he did.

"You saved me, again," I told Gaara. "Does this mean that maybe you actually kind of like me?"

Gaara turned to smirk at me. "You could say that."

Gaara walked over to me, and sat by my side. Now that the battle was over, it actually seemed like a beautiful day. A calm breeze, butterflies flitting about the flowers in the field, the trees whirring softly in the wind. The only thing that made me feel not so peaceful were dark storms clouds, threatening us in the distance.

But most of all, I felt the way I did because of Gaara. Gaara was here, making everything ten thousand times more intense.

"You're hurt," he told me, looking me over while my heart rate increased considerably.

I touched my cheek where the blood was now drying.

"Before," he told me, reaching out a hand to my cheek. "Seeing the blood would've driven me crazy." He touched my cut with his pale, cool fingers. "Before…I thought loneliness was the only possibility for me. All before…I met you."

I lost my breath, and I felt my insides twist together.

"Thank you…Gaara…"

Gaara's icy blue eyes locked with my own sea-colored ones and then fell to my lips. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. My vision began to blur, and my face turned a light shade of pink.

His face moved slowly towards mine, and I let out the breath I had been holding him right as he kissed me, hesitating briefly, but instantly engrossed by the sensation of his cool lips on my own warm ones.

His strong, pale face brushed against mine as we moved a little deeper into the kiss, my mouth parting slightly to let him inside. His hands wrapped tightly around my waist, and mine flew up to began entangled within his red tuffs of hair.

Then he stopped. He pulled away, taking all that was good in the world with him. I wiped my lips quickly and swallowed, taking deep breaths to recover from the loss of air.

"I'm…confused," Gaara admitted. "I'm not sure I…"

I tipped my head back and squeezed my eyes shut, knowing what was coming. "It's okay," I told him softly, not wanting to make a sudden movement in case he'd leave. He was like a bird who could just fly away…

"I am glad you are safe. I…must find my teammates. You should do the same," Gaara told me, his eyes not meeting mine.

I watched him go, easily transporting himself into the distance using his sand. My fingers found their way back to my lips, to touch the spot where he had just been, kissing me, his tongue exploring my mouth…

Despite the twisted games he was playing with my emotions, I craved him more than ever.

Then, I realized a warmth spreading through my body, my temperature rising, my strength coming back to me… I took a deep breath and when I exhaled, a puff of steam rose up from my mouth.

 _My steam was back. My chakra was unblocked._

Had Gaara done this? Or had Kokuo broken free of the jutsu? A little of both?

"I'M BACK IN BUSINESS, BABY!" I shouted, jumping to my feet, feeling renewed. "COME AT ME!"

Gaara had gone to rejoin Kankuro and Temari, which meant they were probably helping my teammates with the remaining Sound Four. Which meant Gaara was right, and I should pursue Naruto and Sasuke. They might need my help, after all.

I rushed in the direction of where Naruto had gone, realizing that Gaara's presence had made me absent-minded of the urgency of the mission. What if I was too late?

I finally approached a canyon, high rocks on the right side, and a deep pit of nothingness on the left side of the rocky cliff. The rain came down from the dark clouds above, finally releasing and drenching everything below it. It washed the blood off my skin, cleaning the wound on my face.

In distance, I saw a body laying flat on the ground, and a person standing over the body, panting and dripping blood.

The figure… _it was Sasuke,_ I realized…leaned over and gently pressed his forehead to Naruto's, who I recognized as the unconscious form on the ground.

I had that feeling that I had stumbled across a scene I wasn't supposed to see, and I had the weird instinct to avert my eyes. But then Sasuke looked up and saw me.

"Ai," he croaked. He wasn't in good shape. I could tell this next stage of the curse seal was already beginning to take its toll on his body. "You came."

"Did you hurt him?" I asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's face tightened. "Yes."

"Is he _dead_?" I basically shrieked.

"No."

I sighed in relief and ran over to Naruto. As I did, Sasuke backed up.

"You shouldn't pursue me anymore," he told me as I bent over Naruto to assess the damage. "Bring back Naruto to Konoha. He's…more important than me."

I looked up at Sasuke. "Why do you say that?"

Sasuke yelled, "GO! BRING HIM BACK! He may not have a lot of time left!" Sasuke suddenly made a grab for me, to which my steam protested, sending his hand away. "Damnit, Ai. Just promise me you'll bring him back now. I…don't want him to die."

Suddenly, Sasuke's face split and he heaved a heavy, deep sob.

"I promise!" I told Sasuke, unfamiliar with this side of him. I didn't know he really cared so much for Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, and then he was gone.

I glanced down at Naruto, and he was already soaked to the bone in this rain. I heaved him over my shoulder; I had carried Sasuke once before like this so I could carry Naruto too. Just as I was about to move, Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"Sensei!" I cried. "Naruto fought Sasuke…tried to stop him…but he got away and I need to get Naruto help…"

Kakashi shook his head. "I think he's already gone."

I nodded, agreeing with that statement. "What are the status of the others?" I demanded.

"Shikamaru and Kiba suffered injuries, but they are being taken care of as we speak. Neji is in critical condition. But today Rock Lee had a successful surgery and will begin his training again tomorrow."

I let my emotions take wind, celebrating the news of Rock Lee and my comrades being okay, but worrying about Neji and praying Tsunade would be able to perform her magic on him as well.

Kakashi took Naruto from me. "His heart is beating," he assured me. "He will be fine…but let's take him back."

"And let Sasuke go?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He's gone, Ai."

Part of me knew this already, had always known this, and part of me didn't want to believe it still.

When we got back to Konoha, we rushed to the hospital. Tsunade had just finished performing surgery on Neji, and had deemed his condition stable. Her nurse, Shizune, took Naruto right away and began to treat his wounds.

Shikamaru walked out of a hospital room, having been patched up. He saw me and ran over. "Ai! What happened to Naruto? Did Sasuke…"

"He's gone," I said, repeating Kakashi's words. I hung my head. "I failed you."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, you didn't. You saved us. And I was the leader…I failed all of us."

"You're all alive, so stop beating yourselves up," complained Tsunade, coming up to us. "That's a pretty nasty cut on your cheek."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry," I immediately apologized.

"We failed your mission," Shikamaru said, hanging his head. "Our first one as Chuunin."

Tsunade shook her head. "Never mind that, now. Tell me what happened."

We filled her in on our remaining perspectives on the mission, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Tsunade.

She nodded.

"Uh…as a medical ninja yourself, don't you think it's important for teams on missions like this to have a medical ninja in the group?"

Tsunade eyed me for the first time with appreciation. "Yes. It is important. I have been a strong advocate of such in the past. But it's difficult to train a medical ninja." She looked up. "I must go check on Naruto now."

Shikamaru and I hovered outside the room, waiting for Tsunade to finish so we could go visit Naruto, who had woken up.

"So," Shikamaru said, nodding at me. "Trying to get on Tsunade's good side so you can be her apprentice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told Shikamaru even though that thought had crossed my mind several times.

"Listen," Shikamaru told me seriously. "I get it. And I think you should do it. I know you. And you can get whatever you want. You just need to be persistent. You totally need to get Tsunade to train you."

I nodded, accepting the challenge. "Okay."

We were allowed in a few minutes later, and on Tsunade's way out, I bowed to her deeply. "Thank you for taking such good care of my friends," I told her. "I heard about Rock Lee's successful surgery…you have truly changed lives here for the better."

Tsunade gave me a small smile. "It's what I do best. Now that I'm the Hokage… **I'll cover you** guys."

Shikamaru nodded at me behind her back, encouragingly. He mouthed, _"_ _Do it."_

"So, uh, Hokage," I said bravely. "I would like to make a request."

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yes?"

"I…would like to be your apprentice," I told her. "I would like to train to become a medical ninja. I know you said it was difficult, and you're not all that impressed me so far, but I have a long way to go. I learn fast, I'm relentless, I have a lot of chakra, and I never give up. I promise I will not let you down."

Tsunade crossed her arms and gave me a stern look. "I need to think about it," she said. "It's takes three years to properly train a medical ninja. Maybe longer. It's an investment, and I need to make sure you're worth my time."

"I will be," I told her. "I will come by your office later for your decision. You will _not_ regret this."

She nodded and took her leave.

Shikamaru high-fived me. "She's gotta say yes."

Naruto was looking out the window, sadly. "He's out there…somewhere…"

Shikamaru and I exchanged a helpless look. Naruto was taking this pretty hard.

"Yeah, we'll meet again someday," I told Naruto. "Sasuke is just not who we thought he is."

Naruto shook his head of this thought. He was all bandaged up, barely any skin exposed. Sasuke had beat him up pretty bad, I realized. It made me mad to even think about. That emo b*stard.

"You did good," Shikamaru told Naruto. "I just wanted to let you know that."

Later that evening, I walked alone to the Hokage's headquarters. Tsunade was there as promised, sitting in her chair, waiting for me as I entered.

"So I talked to Kakashi," Tsunade said. "And he said I'd be a fool not to take you under my wing."

"I don't think you're a fool," I told her, smiling.

Tsunade grinned back. "We start tomorrow."

I happily departed from the Academy feeling excited about this new prospect and making a mental note to talk to Kakashi. I caught Naruto leaving the hospital on my way back home.

"Hey, Naruto!" I shouted, running over to him. "You're out."

Naruto nodded. "Just kind of want to be in my own bed tonight."

"Tsunade is going to be training me," I told him. "I'm going to learn to be a medical ninja."

Naruto looked genuinely surprised but interested at the news. "Really? That's…so fitting for you!" He looked at me from the side. "Jiraiya came to see me. He wants me to be _his_ apprentice. For the next three years."

"Wow," I said, processing. "So that means you're going to leave the village."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

I felt my eyes well up with tears again. It was bad enough that Sasuke left. Now Naruto was going to leave for a few years. This was hard. Really hard.

"I have something else to tell you," Naruto said. "Jiraiya told me that the Akatsuki won't be pursuing you or I for another three or four years. So we have time to get stronger before that happens."

"We'll be ready for them then," I said.

Naruto grabbed my wrists, holding them together. "We won't have to face them alone," Naruto assured me. "We'll always be together."

Once I got home, I didn't feel like being inside still. I climbed up the side of my house onto the red-tiled roof. I climbed up to the highest point and settled in the crook, watching the lights of Konoha slowly flicker off one by one.

Then, as fate would have it, I was no longer alone. I knew it was without even having to turn to my right.

"Thought you wouldn't even say goodbye," I sighed.

Gaara sat next to me. "We're staying the night and leaving in the morning," he said.

"Well, thanks for stopping by," I said awkwardly.

How was I supposed to act towards him? We had shared such a beautiful, overwhelmingly passionate kiss earlier after he had saved me like a white knight…and then he left again without warning. Where was his head at? Why was he so hard to read?!

Gaara sighed. "I need…time to think. Time away from you."

I let out a groan. "I don't _want_ time away from you."

"It's hard to think clear when you're around," he told me.

"I feel like I have the keys to the universe with you," I told him truthfully.

He shook his head. "Don't you see? Just like the monsters inside of us, we are predestined by the stars to be opposites. I am pulled towards you, and I am also pulled away from you. And I can't allow myself to do this to you."

I finally met his glance. I had such strong feelings for him, I realized with a jolt, as my eyes ran over his strong, pale face, his set jaw, his piercing eyes, his high cheekbones…

"That's okay," I said, my eyes falling to the floor, not able to take in his beauty any longer. "For now, I will know for the both of us. For now… **I'll cover you** ** _._** **"**

Gaara stood up again. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the feeling of him being near forever.

"Goodbye for now, Ai."


	17. Chapter 17: Nothing Can Keep Us Together

**The end of the first book! I will be posting the second book, the sequel that occurs during Naruto: Shippuden, three years after Naruto leaves the village. Stay turned to see what happens to Ai when she is sixteen, following the next era!**

"Excellent work today," Tsunade told me after our three-hour long morning session. "I'm going to give you the afternoon off. You've…definitely come a long way in just three months, little lady."

"Thank you!" I told her brightly.

Training with Tsunade had been awesome. I was just practicing medical jutsus on small animals for now, but I could feel myself perfecting the art of it each day. I was learning so much.

It had given me a new purpose in life (and a nice distraction from Sasuke not being around anymore and knowing Naruto would leave soon and any thoughts of Gaara…).

I exited the Academy into the bright sunlight of a clear day. I hadn't stopped thinking about Gaara at all, but I was sadly getting used to the fact that Sasuke wasn't around anymore.

And today was the day Naruto was leaving the village.

I had been trying not to think about it, but it was truly inevitable now. Sakura had promised that she would come with me to see him off, but to be honest, she wasn't super happy with me these days. Or happy at all.

Sakura had sank into a really bad depression once she found out Sasuke left, and Naruto and I were unsuccessful at bringing him back. She always blamed us for him leaving, especially me for whatever reason. She had stopped training the last three months.

But she did show up at the main gates while we waited for Naruto and Jiraiya to finally walk through them, leaving for three years.

"Hi, Sakura," I said carefully.

"Hi," she said shortly. "I can't believe he's leaving too."

"Guess it's just us girls left," I said lightly.

Sakura barely registered my comment. I had a feeling once Naruto left, there would really be nothing holding us together anymore. And we'd fall apart too.

Naruto showed up a minute later, all packed up, accompanied by Jiraiya. My heart constricted at the sight of them, ready to leave. I already felt the missing piece in my life.

"Goodbye, Naruto," I said, a little more stiff than I would've liked to come across. "I'll really miss you."

I sniffled a little, feeling the waterworks coming on. Naruto dropped his bag and came over to Sakura and I. Sakura and Naruto exchanged a hug, and then Naruto and I embraced. I hugged him tightly, dreading the moment when I had to finally let go.

When we pulled apart, he looked me in the eyes and said, "We're family now. We're the only family each other has now. And we always will be, together or apart."

I nodded to show him I agreed, because I felt if I tried to talk, I would burst into tears, and I didn't want to show Naruto that. I didn't want him to feel bad for leaving him. Because I knew he, like Sasuke, had to go.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," I whispered, pulling him into one last hug.

"I love you too, Ai."

And then with a bright smile and a huge wave to the village, Naruto set off behind Jiraiya, who smiled back at me fondly. Sakura watched them go, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

She looked at me. "You sure you and Naruto don't have, like, feelings for each other?"

"I do love him," I told her, watching their silhouettes disappear into the sunset. "He's…my brother."

And so it seemed, for the next three years, the four of us would go our separate ways. Sakura would remain in Konoha low-key, Sasuke was who knows where doing who knows what, Naruto was off to train away from Konoha with Jiraiya, and this time, I was staying in Konoha to train under Tsunade to learn the ways of a medical ninja.

Some days, I got the feeling of still not being able to believe I was actually here in this world. I would get random flashbacks from the old world, and I'd recall my name, and the names of my friends and parent. It also seemed so distant now, so untouchable. But I had to remind myself that it was real and it existed so I wouldn't forget it.

For what it's worth, it seemed like everything was happening as it was supposed to, with the four of us and everything.

But one thing was for sure, **nothing could keep us together**.

 _Please see the sequel "Stars In Your Eyes" for the next story featuring Ai._

 _Thank you so much for the support! 3 3_


End file.
